


War Games

by Ebonyswanne



Category: Battle of the Planets, Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Erotica, F/M, Mental Anguish, Minor Character Death, Mystery Character(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 145,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebonyswanne/pseuds/Ebonyswanne
Summary: Starts a year after the last episodeWhen the Swan vanishes on a mission, its only just the beginning for whats ahead for the team- and the challenges the Eagle will face as he learns the shocking truth of her disappearance. How will they survive the betrayal of someone they trusted?





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main story starts almost a year after the last episode in the series. The team are older and its a conclusion to the war.

Sitting in the warm sun Princess chewed meditatively on the tip of her pencil, thinking over the quote carved into the stone, tracing the deep lines with her fingers, the coolness of the stone couldn’t diminish the warmth flooding into her soul as she carved the words on the rock into her memory. 

It reflected a lot of what she’d sacrificed, and a deep meaning touching her soul from the sentiment. 

“Memories, how precious they are, the good and the bad.” She whispered to birds singing in the trees. Her eyes swept around the forest, a cool breeze moved her hair. Golden sunlight with hints touched her toes, contrasting the coolness of her stone seat beneath her. Touching the soft folds of her gown, kicking off her shoes. She wanted to write about her feelings in that moment. 

She’d been asked to write her story of the last years of the war, a shadow writer was wanting to make a novel out of their experiences. There were talks of an action movie. 

She’d seen the series and the articles, watched the debates about the team. All of it portrayed them as heroes. The truth was reduced to a children’s TV show for 8AM viewing. She barely recognized herself in them, and none of the missions held anything familiar. Basic recollections of events told in a way to entertain and make money, then reflect the truth. 

Putting down her pencil, she put her hand on the carved rock beside her. It’s cold surface chilly, her fingers tracing the smooth edges of the rune. Would anyone really want to know the truth? She picked up her notebook and stared at the blank pages. Where to begin?


	2. Chapter 2

Princess stared at her monitor, the ship looked ordinary, but being Spectra, it was likely to turn into something else.

What went wrong in the months after they returned the Conway tapes she couldn’t fathom. The attacks had increased from Spectra and didn’t appear to be easing. 

Zark had gone silent, his robotic shell held no spark of electronic life. Princess had tried to fix him, but he wouldn’t come back online, not even a spark, and no one has been able to make any contact with the Pluto space station in weeks. Any ships sent to investigate hadn’t returned leaving them with unanswered questions about their fate. 

Chief Anderson refused to send them in, he felt their skills were more urgently needed on Earth in defence of the planet from Spectra. According to his speculations he had an idea it was a communications problem. He had other people onto it. 

It was like this whole time it had been test of their strengths and weaknesses. She thought, tossing the idea around in her mind. She made note to bring it up with Mark after the mission.  
The team functioning on only a few hours of sleep for the last week left them fatigued and shorter with each other than normal, but they were at least able to maintain some if their usual banter in the midst of danger. 

Princess stared at her monitor, blinking blearily at the sweep of radar. The ship looked ordinary, but being Spectra, it was like to turn into something else. Nothing to do now but wait and see.

“Tiny take us in closer. Let’s get a look at it.” Mark indicated to the Spectran space ship, enormous in size, and unlike anything they’d been up against. The choice to go into space and attack from head on was more reckless than Mark’s usual caution. Don’t wait until they land, get in first. 

“Aye, skipper,” Tiny responded. 

Arms tucked under his wings, Jason strolled over to stand next his best friend, brother and commander- Smirking. “They think the bigger the better, how many more lessons do we have to have to give them Skipper before they get the hint? Go home, stay home.”

“Zoltar is persistent, I’ll give him that much.” Mark stood rock steady through a bought of turbulence. “We’ll send them packing, Princess are you ready?”

“Absolutely, I have the chargers.” Half smiling, she briefly made eye contact with him. Her heart fluttered like a butterfly when his eyes grew determined behind his tinted visor. Drawing in a breath to still her beating heart, Prin had become accustomed to keeping her feeling to herself since the research centre was destroyed and her confession of liking him more fell flat at her feet.

She turned back to her station as Jason held up his hand for a high five with his commander, followed by Keyop, the comradery between them all warmed her heart. 

He turned to face them. “If we take this one down, we save lives. Stay sharp team, we can still win the war! Princess you’re coming with me, Jason, Keyop you stay and be ready to leave once we’re done.”

“Remember, we take this down before it gets into our atmosphere. That’s our mission. No one gets hurt.”

Pausing, the five of them stood together in a tight knit circle. Mark extended a hand to the middle of the circle, they all followed piling hands on top of each other. 

“Five, acting as one!” He declared, they all echoed him.

Jason clenched his fists in anger snarling at his foe. “That scumbag Zoltar, Mark make sure you pass on a fist for him from me if he’s there.”

At the hatch, he looked at his friend- Jason’s, determined stance, his expression changed as he exchanged looks with him. “Sure, will Jason.”

Princess set up explosives in a strategic place with Mark covering her, and watching out for the enemy with his sharp eagle eyes, as she set them in place.

Concentrating on her job, she side glanced her commander. In the last year since she had started to come to the conclusion he was married to his position in life and G-Force was all he had to drive him. 

Her hopes of some kind of future with him diminished as the years went by. But how could she turn off her feelings for him? They’d had conversations about life outside of the team. 

She had wondered what he was fighting for. She asked him one day walking along the cliffs near the mansion. In silent contemplation he didn’t answer her, he tilted his head, winked at her moving ahead a few paces jamming his hands into his pockets. What kind of an answer was that? It infuriated her. 

Then his father passed away, he needed her and she was there. She was always forgiving him, even when it hurt. 

Of late, he’d been more appreciative of her. They were becoming closer again after their trip to the cabin. Relishing in her memories, heat rose to her cheeks. Remembering him diving under the waterfall, emerging a minute later shaking the water out of his hair, a rare moment of seeing him without a shirt on…sweet delicious memories. 

“You okay?” He asked, studying her intently. “You look flushed.”

“I…I’m fine.” She fumbled, controlling her trembling fingers setting the fuse in place.

So far no one knew they were there. “See you soon.” He nodded as they made eye contact, his lips twigged with a confident smile, warmth filled her from the expression in his eyes. 

She didn’t need to use words to tell him her feelings. Her hope of his intensive focus on being only a leader and nothing else, faded as time drew on. Still he would have her loyalty and friendship until a time came when the war was finally over. 

Smiling she held up a bomb. “You’ll hear my signal, we will have ten minutes to get back once they’re ready, we have to be on the Phoenix when this place goes up.” 

“Get back to the ship when you’re done- we don’t have time for side trips.” He indicated directions with his blue gloved fingers as to where he was going. 

“See you on the bridge.” He nodded. 

“Right, see you soon.”” She said. 

He scooted down the hallway around the corner out of her sight, his white cape flying behind as he disappeared, to scope for green clad troops. 

After setting up her explosives she caught up with him as they moved from section to section. Working with this advantage he moved towards the bridge. 

With limited time, she moved faster, reaching the end of the corridor Princess observed a faster route to the engine room peering over the edge of the open corridor into a cavernous part of the ship she could see the familiar warning signs on the wall. 

She jumped up onto the railing and leaped off the edge gliding gracefully down several levels she swooped back in to land near a bay, quietly hiding behind a door she waited for several engineers to walk past. 

Then she ran towards the open door and into the massive engine room. Taking a few seconds to observe the area she set up the last of her explosives and proceeded to get out of there.  
“Mark, it’s done. I’m heading back to the ship now.” She whispered into her bracelet- No answer. 

“Got it! We’ll meet you on board, be quick.” He confirmed, he sounded on edge, she’d hear what went on when he got to the bridge. 

Rounding a corridor, she encountered a group of green uniformed troops. 

Only a few, and skirmish was over before it barely began, a few more joined in the fray sending Princess flying across the hallway. Pinned to a wall in the corridor, she baulked as the wall opened up swallowing her inside a small room. 

Sprawled on the floor, she scoped the dark place trying to get her bearings. Slowly standing up, her eyes swept around her looking for signs of danger. 

Shaking her head, she held her bracelet up to her lips. “I’m in a room, looking for a way out now.” 

Turning around trying to find anything she use to get out of there, tapping her tracker so he could find her. 

“Princess…” He said urgently. “Can you tell me where exactly you are?” 

“I was in a corridor, now… I’m not sure.”

Then the door opened.” Wait, its opening.” Ready for anything she saw the troops waiting for her. Gritting her teeth, and leaping out of the room she engaged the nearest group. It looked like she would have to fight her way out.

“I’ve got company.” She spoke into bracelet.

“I’m trying to find you, keep signalling.” He sounded edgy. She understood the tone even if he didn’t know she did. He was worried about her. 

Taking down at least ten of them Princess turned to find to engage the next group to find five women clad in black and coloured lined body suits, masks and bright wigs waiting to engage her. _Galaxy girls,_ she thought, clenching her jaw as they formed a circle around her. 

They looked like a bunch of stray cats on the prowl looking for a fight, claws drawn ready for her move. 

“Well…look what we have here! A lone Swan.” Sarcasm dripping from a purple haired girl.

“She’s going to be easy… without her boys around her.” The other sneered.

“The Eagle especially… I hear you and him have a thing goin’.“ The third jeered.

“I want him…all to myself, she can’t have him, she’s too much of a goodie.” The fourth swooned. 

“Look at her, I bet she’s scared.” The fifth laughed. “She should be.”

Princess drawing back her lips in a tight smirk, pulling out her yo-yo she refused to stoop to their level. She threw it at the first to have the galaxy girl dodge it and the other four moved in on her as the fight began. 

Limited time made the battle more urgent. 

“Princess…” Mark’s desperate voice came through her bracelet. “Answer me.”

She didn’t have time to respond as the fight between them intensified. 

Their fighting skills more advanced than the green clad troops, Princess had to work harder to get an opening, finally she got one taking advantage of it she looked for an exit. None presented itself as she frantically searched the room. 

A distant feminine laugh caught her attention. Purring like a cat waiting for its meal the person was enjoying the fight like a spectator at a tournament. 

“Well done my girls.” She purred. “You’ve cornered the precious Swan of G-Force.”

“You only think you have.” Princess drew back her yo-yo ready, confident of her ability to escape.

“Get her.” The masked woman ordered them.

They sprinted after her, as she engaged the five of them again she flung two against a wall and knocked down the third. With only two to go and the masked observer she had a chance of getting out of it before the place went up in flames.

Drawing back her arm to release her yo-yo, as the sting of dart entering her arm stunned her-- she dropped her weapon. Tapping her communicator Princess frantically she began to feel dizzy. _Her implant should filter out the drug, _she thought wildly.__

__“You are impressive my dear, just the weapon I need.” A classy blond woman in a bright red suit and stiletto heels approached her._ _

__She dropped to the ground growing weaker. She felt her bracelet being taken off her wrist, she began to transmute into her civilian clothing._ _

__“How to catch a Swan.” The female voice purred.” You are a hard one to catch. But not this time, I had a cage specially made for you and a serum your implant can’t fight it-- you fell right into my trap.”_ _

__“Who…are…Mala…” She started to say as her world swirled around her and turned into blackness._ _


	3. Chapter 3

Confused Mark felt the smooth steel wall of the place he tracked her to be, furrowing his brows he tried to contact her- no answer. 

“Strange…” He muttered. 

I should have gone with her. He chastised himself, he had no time to hang around and look for her.

“Prin, find another way out, and I’ll meet you back at the ship. Jason -can you trace her?” He worked to keep his feeling out of voice. Sweat beaded on his brow as icy fingers of foreboding, trailed his spine.

From the outset of the mission the nagging intuition had been whispering in his ear. He come close to leaving her on the ship. But Princess wouldn’t stand for that, explosives was her job, and he’d have an earful from her later over it. Besides he liked aces in their places, and she would have been right. He had no cause to be over protective.  
“Damn it.” He cursed aloud, clenching his jaw tight.

“She’s not close to you.” Jason stated. 

“Then where?”

“Moving… closer to us.” 

“Then maybe she found another way out and something’s blocking the channel.” 

Mark sprinted down the hall towards the warship’s portal. Suppressing his emotions keeping his focus on the mission, Princess would be waiting for him and they could laugh about it later in the ready room back on base. 

The first bombs exploded rocking the enemy ship and sending the Eagle tumbling down the corridor towards the entry portal for the Phoenix. He pulled himself up and stumbling as the second explosion sent him flying, skidding to a halt, drawing his legs back underneath him, clenching his sonic boomerang just in case he ran into trouble he sprung to his feet sprinting until his legs felt like they were on fire. 

“Tiny…“ He called as he pulled himself up into the ship.

“Princess?” Mark called out hoping to hear her voice. No response.

“Not yet,” Tiny, glanced over his shoulder as he walked onto the bridge. Jason closed over the portal to protect the ship from the blasts in case the airlock fractured. 

“Preee doopp. I’ve set the tracker she’s coming.” Keyop sitting at the console. “Dipp doop. She’s on the ship not far away…” Turning with a puzzled expression. ” But… it’s strange.”  
“Strange?” His heart thudded. 

“She stopped moving…”

Where is she? Mark wondered, suppressing again the urge to visibly worry. She was perfectly capable of getting to them on time.

Another explosion, this time closer and portion of the enemy ship broke off. Clenching his fist- He wasn’t leaving with her! Preparing to go back after her he faltered as a transmission came through and then stopped. 

“Princess…” He tried once more to reach her. “Princess, times getting short, where are you? Give me a clue cause I’m coming to get you.”

An explosion close by fractured the ships seal, throwing the team to the floor, another explosion and the Spectran ship broke apart underneath.

Tightly controlling his emotions. He drew his focus on commanding his ship, tensions high as metal parts of the Spectrans ship collided with the Phoenix, throwing them all to the floor as the ship vibrated, leaving them no choice but to get out of there. 

Part of the dying ship turned into a giant robot mecha entering into Earth’s atmosphere in a fireball. Not taking any chances Tiny aimed the Phoenix in the direction of the mecha as they blasted of the dying ship breaking into pieces underneath them. 

They prepared to enter Earth’s ozone as Jason furiously stormed onto the bridge.

“ _Where is she!_ ” Jason yelled furious he confronted Mark.

“Not here, we had no choice Jason and you _know it._ ” Mark pointed at the Mecha. “She’s smart, she’s got to be _still on it.”_

He didn’t have the luxury of losing it like Jason, he had to keep his eyes on the mission, he had to get back on the ship. 

“The signals gone.” Keyop informed them, worry lacing his tone, his eyes filling with tears.

“Tiny, you know what to do.” Anxious for an answer he tried to contact her again and he was met with silence. 

“I’m onto it, that mecha is ours.” Tiny declared, gunning the ships engines to get maximum speed his skills as a pilot shone as he aimed the warship in a daring swoop, too catch up with the mecha. 

Tension filled the ship like a poisonous gas as the four of them entered the atmosphere after the disintegrating Mecha. They’d had close shaves before, he’d been on dying mecha’s. 

His intuition was like carbon ice burning his skin, blistering his arms- he should have listened to them. When had it been wrong before? Gritting his emotions, he would have to release them later before they consumed him in an uncontrolled rage like they had done in the past. 

“Jason, Keyop, come with me. After we clear the entry, we jump onto that mecha and find her.” He ordered racing off the bridge to prepare to jump, they were right behind him.  
The protective bubble opened and they jumped….

They plummeted to the outside of the mecha, the giant octopus lurked as it broke into pieces, taking Mark and the other two along with it.

The wind and the flames forced Jason and Keyop to jump off it as they tried again to glide back. 

All he could think of was Princess trapped inside it, as another blast hit him in the chest sending him spiralling, he fought to get the wind under his wings.  
She had done her job well. The Mecha Octopus wouldn’t make it to Earth in one piece. 

The Mecha began to explode in the clear skies, as it made its final decent, the blasts of the explosion sending it off course, plunging it into the Sahara Desert. 

A fiery mess of molten twisted metal. He held onto hope, Princess is smart he kept reminding himself. Frantically he prayed that they would see her gliding to the ground near the wreckage.  
Tiny flew in and skilfully, picking them up on the way to get to them to ground faster. 

Silence weighed heavily on bridge of the Phoenix… He stood still with his mantle wrapped tightly around him. Guilt weighing on his shoulders, he couldn’t give up on her now. 

“Jason, have medical supplies ready in case she’s injured. “He ordered. 

“Got it.” Jason left to the supplies draw outside the doors.

Tiny landed them as close as he could to wreckage. Their suits could stand up to the fire, designed to take even worst conditions in _firebird_ mode. He plunged into the wrecked calling out her name along with her team mates. 

Nothing, no sounds but the twisting metal and other parts still landing. They searched for hours until they were forced to leave due to another attack. 

G- Force came back to the crash site the next day to start their search for any clues as the flames died. Engulfed by plumes of black gritty smoke from the wreckage still polluting the atmosphere around them they searched. The smell burning his lungs, smoke stinging his nostrils, he still hadn’t given up hope of finding her. 

Numb to core he refused to believe she was gone. He told Jason, Tiny and Keyop she had to be alive he felt it.

So many missions, they made it out by hairs breath, never leaving anyone behind. _Until now._ The times when she had been captured they had an idea on where to start looking.  
His skin burned from the hot sun as he moved pieces of metal out of the way. So far only blacked remains of the ship and eerie puddles of glass from where the intense heat met the golden sands of the desert.

Jason’s shoes grinding through the sand walking towards him, his eyes intensified into furious grey storms. Kicking clumps of silt with his shoes his own pent up rage threatened to spill over, pointing a steady finger of blame in Mark’s direction.

Hanging his head, he accepted every morsel of the bitter meal he was being forced to swallow. 

“We go to Spectra and start looking.” Mark had to do something, he couldn’t give up on her.

“Tiny, prime the engines.” He ordered. 

They flew into space and searched the swamp lands of Spectra, before being forced to flee with an attacking fleet on their tail, the ship was damaged in the process, barely making it back into Earths atmosphere. They were grounded- Beyond exhaustion after two days without rest the team returned to Centre Neptune, bewildered, flattened and angry. 

He returned alone to the crash site of the mecha a few weeks later. Collapsing onto the sand bank, Mark tried to calm the uncontrolled rage building up inside of him. Laying against a piece of metal, his breaths ragged, from grief. Alone he could let the beast inside loose without it hurting the people he cared about. 

Suppressing his feelings made it worse, it always did in the past. This was different from the days she was missing inside the flowers. It was like she was gone without a trace, nothing, no clues at all. The ISO executives were already talking about declaring her deceased on the mission. He wasn’t allowing it, he wouldn’t let them bury her without evidence. 

“Where are you Princess?” He cried, running his hands through his hair, brushing out the sand like loose salt. 

It wasn’t until the fiery sun begun dipping in the sky kissing the horizon with its last golden rays for the day that he began to give up of finding any clues in the wreckage. Looking into the fading sunlight he longed to have Princess by his side, her small hand on his shoulder shaking him- telling him to wake up from this nightmare. 

_Princess, was officially missing._


	4. Chapter 4

Slumped in her seat, dazed, bleary eyed and in shock. Her hair hung in a mess around her shoulders, aching all over, and a whopping headache. Rubbing her temples easing the pain. 

Listening actively to the chatter around her working to gauge what was going on- she finally looked up. 

Sneaking a peak at her surroundings, she determined she was in a transport of some kind with twenty or more other young women. They were all crammed in together, being transported to a training camp she worked out from the murmurs around her of the other girls. 

Turbulence jostling them in their seats as she hung onto a support rail.

Touching the sore mark on her arm she tried to remember anything about herself, and drew a complete blank. She had no memory of her name, her past. It was like her life started in that moment- on the shuttle. 

A commanding feminine voice reached her ears as a woman standing in the middle of the shuttle called for their attention. 

“Well, well, well… so these are our volunteers. I am Mala, leader of the Sicaruis elite.” She said.” Sister of our exalted leader Zoltar.”

The woman, dressed in a red suit and heels walked the aisle between the rows as she spoke. “I know you’re all wondering why you’re here.” She purred.” Why you can’t remember who you are or your past.” The blond-haired woman critically surveyed them. 

_That would be a good idea._ She mused, pursing her lips.

“You chose this life. All of you volunteered to erase your memories. It is our tradition for assassins to eschew _any_ attachments to their former life. _Your identity begins here._ You have skills that will flourish in service to planet Spectra.” She paused, eyes sweeping the room, allowing her words to sink in.

Swallowing hard she couldn’t come up with any logical reason why her memories would interfere with serving her planet. Her eyes following the stunningly beautiful woman. 

“We will be arriving at base camp soon. As of today, you’ll be given a new name in preparation for your _new_ life. Prepare yourselves for the months ahead, many of you won’t survive the training. Those who do will be the High Commands special few… The Earthers of the Federation call us Galaxy Girls. We call you Spectra’s _Sicarius…_ Assassins.”  
Spectra! I must be Spectran then. She sat up straighter at the thought of some clues of her identity. 

The nameless girl leaned her head against the cool metal of the ship to dull the pain, she had volunteered to become an assassin? Her heart beating rapidly she wondered what kind of person she really was? 

_As of today, you’ll be given a new name and will fight for the greater cause of Spectra._

A shadow fell over her, looking up she made eye contact with the speaker herself. 

A well-groomed woman older than her with long blond hair and turquoise blue eyes. The combination of soft ivory skin and sharp features only served to make her appear more menacing yet elegant at the same time. 

She reached down and caressed her jawline, tilting her face upwards like she was examining a fine piece of jewelry in a shop.

“Mmmm…. you have a sweet innocence about you. Stunning jade eyes- I’m almost jealous.” The blond observed coolly, a smirk twinged her perfect red lips. “What shall we call you…”  
The nameless girl didn’t speak.

“You remind me of a Swan… oh… Black Swan shall be your new name.” She picked up a lock of the newly named Black swan’s midnight hair, admiring the beauty before her. “You are beautiful, what fine skin and eyes. Only a rare Black swan could match such beauty… and grace...my…my…You are a rare gem.” 

A leisurely smile spread across Mala’s face as she contemplated the new name as something amused her about it. “ _Our own Swan-_ more deadly than our enemy. If you survive my training camp you’ll be up against the Federations finest team, G-Force…. But I like it… Black Swan. It has a certain ring to it…”

Finally, she found her tongue, folding her arms defiant. “What kind of name is that?”

“You’re name.” Mala answered simply.

“What was it before?” She demanded, standing up. 

“I explained why, next time pay more attention” Mala’s smile dropped, her eyes darkened.

“I have a _right-“_

Slap! She lurched sideways from the force of Mala’s hand hitting her cheekbone, throwing her head on the back of the seat hard, setting off her headache again. In shock, she put her hand over her throbbing cheek staring at the floor.

Mala took a step backwards, heat rising with her commanding tone. “Let that be a lesson to all of you. I was light on the punishment this time, you gave up your rights when you put up your hand to become part of my elite.”

Deliberately staring at Black Swan. ” You question an order and it will be met with pain. You were chosen from our army, you obey orders, _no matter what they are._ ” 

So, her new name was Black-Swan, she thought, trying to get a grip on her situation and what she had gotten herself into. Questions flew around in her mind like a whirlpool in the middle of an ocean, threatening to drown her in it if she didn’t get a grip. 

Well, at least it’s a name for now, she thought. Fastening her seatbelt for landing, preparing for the worst. Mala moved onto the next girl away from her. 

G-Force… Black-Swan mused trying to clear her throbbing head, sooth her aching cheek. Who are they? 

The shuttle began its descent to the planet below. Starring out the narrow portal window she tried to prepare herself for the unknown. 

A few minutes later they landed at a desolate place, dull grey rain clouds and sheeting rain pounded the landing bay. A chill enveloped her as the shuttle doors opened and a gust of cold wind swept through the transport. The woman, Mala, stayed on the shuttle as they disembarked. 

Stopping her as she prepared to leave with a finger on her shoulder. 

“You’re feisty, it will serve you many months from now once you prove yourself loyal to me… until then you watch yourself Black Swan. I won’t be merciful.” She warned. 

Biting her tongue until it bled, she simply nodded keeping her wits about her. Walking away as the line moved. 

The girl followed the other recruits across the open platform with only a stream of broken light guiding the way. Rain thrashed them from all angles as it swept across the tarmac. She was soaked through by the time she reached the main building. Her hair dripping with water, shivering. 

Following the instructions of the bellowing female trainers, she took a grey uniform from a woman with bright blue hair, then proceeded to follow the line of recruits to a changing room.

Putting on her bland jumpsuit, she folded the last vestige of her former life, her clothing. As she did, she examined the pink T-Shirt with a number three on it, and the striped pink and white jeans. Her green shoes and white underwear, a black leather belt. Shaking her head, she tried not to think too hard about her choice in fashion. 

Joining another line of recruits, she followed along as each of them tossed their clothing into a furnace. 

Another line left the building towards dormitories, smoke from the furnace rising into the night skies behind them. All trace of her former life was gone with the rising smoke behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark stood with his team in Chief Anderson’s office on Centre Neptune, more than a few months had passed since the day Princess vanished. 

Each reminder surrounding him was a sting in how he messed up, and put her in danger by abandoning his usual precautions. He never should have left her side during the mission when his instincts were going haywire. 

The day before the mission he’d had a conversation with his second-in-command about tactics. Jason pointed out he needed to be bolder. 

For once he was interested in what he had to say on it. But he couldn’t blame Jason over his decision to take the Mecha head on. Her predicament where ever she might be, rested solely on his shoulders. 

They fruitlessly searched Spectran mecha’s, during attacks trying to find her in the last few months to no avail. They found themselves hesitating to bomb a base just in case Spectra held her prisoner on it. 

He jammed his hands into his pockets holding his emotions in tight. Numb from exhaustion after days of missions back to back. Numb in his heart for Prin vanishing without a trace.

“You’re all on rest duty for the next 24 hours.” Chief Anderson ordered. His tone flat, lacking his usual positive manner. While they were under intense pressure. 

They still had Centre Neptune, they still had a chance of driving back Spectra’s invading forces. 

With no outpost to keep them in touch of incoming threats, they had to rely on older methods of communication, and not all of them reliable. 

“We can’t afford that much timeout.” Mark bleary eyed from lack of sleep, straightened his shoulders to brush off the exhaustion. 

“I _won’t_ risk losing another one of you to mistakes because of burnout.” Chief Anderson surveyed their faces. “Mark, Jason, Tiny, Keyop-- you are all running on less than four hours sleep in the last 36 hours.” 

He didn’t want to rest, he wanted to search for Princess, leave the base, do something.

“We have an advantage why not take it?” He questioned, wanting to be back out there. “I can do a recon mission-”

“Because your all on burnout…. It’s an _order Commander._ ” Chief Anderson made himself clear. 

Without another word, Anderson dismissed them. 

Since she disappeared he had become more distant, giving orders but not much else. He observed in his mentor the grief for a girl he loved as his own daughter weighed heavily.

Spectra had made no ransom threats or gloating of victory of her capture, she had become a mystery like a person lost at sea.

With nothing to indicate where she could be, Chief had once mentioned that she could have died on the mecha, and not been captured. The insinuation made Marks blood boil, he ended up in an argument with the Chief-- He refused to give up on her being alive, refused to see her name listed as deceased. He tore up the paperwork in front of the Chief and room full of ISO executives and military generals. 

Throwing it across the room, storming out of there leaving the Chief to sort out the mess. He’d had enough, and left on a rogue mission to find her, tracking down a small base, searching it in hope. 

It was useless, he found nothing and it cost him a plane before the Phoenix showed up, they destroyed the base it didn’t fill the hole she left in his heart. 

He turned to the team as they walked down the corridor. “You heard the Chief, rest time. I’ll be in my quarters.” He headed to the ready room for his after, mission ritual.

Upon entering their usual hang out between missions he slowly walked over to the electric guitar sitting in the corner of the room. He crouched down and gently touched the wire strings imagining her there.

“You’re not worthy of her.” Jason’s anger lacing his tone behind him.

He stood up stiffly, and turned to face him. “You think you need to tell me that?” 

“She would be here if you had of stayed with her, it’s your fault.” Jason drove a finger into his chest. 

“She was doing her job.” He said. Defending her independence. 

“Bullshit, you were working together, and you left her.” The Condor folded his arms, glaring.

He stood his ground. Staring solemnly at his brother. “Get it out Jason, you’ve been wanting to for months, just you and me, here and _now._ ”

“You left her there, _she trusted you,_ cared about you…and you…” Jason fumed, balling his fists. “She could be in pain on some Spectran prison… _would you care?”_  
“I know how it feels Jason… _every day_ I think if what could be happening to her… I’m as frustrated as you are.” He mirrored his brothers anger and hurt, wanting her back with every breath.

“You’re all caring.” He mocked. “You ignored her for years, leading into thinking you cared—your a bastard.” Jason launched, his anger unleashing in one swift move, he blocked Jason’s punch, driving the Condor back as he leaped in for another blow. This time sending him airborne across the ready room onto the ping pong table, sending the paddles and the net flying.  
The next few rounds sent furniture tumbling, and broken items scattered throughout the once tidy room. 

“See what happens when you lose it…. You lose all control of what’s happening…wanna be a commander… learn controlling your temper in battle. Have you had enough Jason?” He challenged. 

Jason stood clenching his fist, bursting with mixed emotions. “You have the nerve to lecture me on being a good leader.”

His fist, met Marks cheek sending him flying backwards splattering onto the floor. He took the blow, his cheek exploding with pain from the force of the punch, he sat up slowly tears stinging his eyes. Not from the pain of the punch, but the guilt in his heart. 

He took that one for Princess, he deserved it.

“Get up and fight.” Jason demanded, twisting his facial features. Eventually faltering from exhaustion. “I’ve lost my sister...we won’t ever see her again…”

Tiny came from behind and pulled the furious Condor by his shirt backwards. The strength of the Owl shook him out of his angry state.

Keyop stood in the door wide eyed and wondering what was going on with the ready room almost destroyed. “If Prin was here…Preee…doop…. you two wouldn’t be fighting like this. She wouldn’t let you…” 

“You two think you’re the only ones who miss her? Care about what’s happened to her? Wondering…” Tiny fumed. He rarely had any form of anger, and when he did the Owl was scary.  
“Wake up. Keyop needs us too…” The Owls posture changed, he hard lines drawn on his usually relaxed features as his eyes flinted between the two of them.” Don’t you see he can’t even go back to the apartment anymore.” He stomped over to his usual chair, picking it up off the floor he flopped into it, waiting.

Gingerly Mark stood up, hanging his head for a second, shame swamping him for being so selfish. 

The tension in the room eased as all eyes turned on Keyop, the kid hung his head, drawn emotionally, heaviness reflected in his every move. Rover was beside him, his ears turned down, watching Keyop with his big robotic puppy eyes. 

He scolded himself for not paying more attention. 

Jason fixed his shirt staring at the floor, his body tensing, folding his arms tight, he turned his eyes looking directly at his commander.

Mark extended his hand to him, Jason reluctantly grasped it, accepting the truce between them, he turned and left the ready room. 

He silently thanked the Owl for his insight, and not far behind his second-in-command he left. Keyop and the Owl we close behind him, saying they needed sleep.  
He went his quarters long enough to shower, eat, then back out to the flight deck. 

He couldn’t sleep, when he did it he had nightmares. _Princess being consumed by fire, screaming for them as the mecha fell apart, or being dragged away by Spectran troops as he ran after her._ Each time he’d wake up in a pool of sweat and more exhausted than before. 

Getting into his jet fighter and transmuting to leave the underwater base. His jet bursting through the surface of the ocean into the clear blue atmosphere above the ocean, it had to be the best healing balm from weeks of endless missions. 

Just to fly for no reason at all, even if dark clouds gathered on horizon before him, churning the ocean with winds and dangerous conditions. 

He pushed the engines hard, breaking through the sound barrier Mark blinked back tears of frustration. He missed her, he missed their conversations and their silences, her strumming her guitar and singing. 

Bringing his fighter to a more cruising altitude over land. He spotted a familiar sight screaming along the ground. It looks like Jason had the same idea. Balls of dust flew as he pushed the civilian G-2 on a dirt track. 

Racing at daring speeds below him, over hills spinning the wheels, sliding in patches as he drove faster. Jason’s way of saying he was angry, over it, and wanted Spectran blood. He figured he found his way off the base like he did. They both needed space. 

Their clashes the day before almost ended in fists, with Tiny pulling them off each other- Jason blamed him for her disappearance. He blamed himself. This was the first time they pair of them had ever ended a conflict with fists and he wondered if it would be the last.

Turning his Fighter away from the Condor he continued on his journey. So far, the searching turned up, no clues of Spectra’s absence. Crunching ideas over in his mind, he swooped in for a smooth landing.

Transmuting back into civilian mode, he lowered his engines so he could land on the airfield not far from a small hunting cottage on the lower side of the mountain. His private place with memories of Princess. He brought her here only a few weeks before she vanished. A rare twenty-four hours together. He couldn’t call it a date, he wasn’t allowed to have dates with Princess. But he found ways to spend time with her as friends. 

She had brought her guitar and they built a campfire outside. She played as he made smores for them. Warming with sweet memories he found a more peaceful place to rest, than metal tomb his quarters on the base. 

He opened the rusty hinged door and strolled into the bedroom, sagging onto the double mattress a dreamless sleep found him at last.


	6. Chapter 6

_Spectran Sicarius training camp. Spectran slave planet._

 

Black-Swan lost track of the weeks passing into months since she entered Mala’s training camp, the rain never stopped. The sun didn’t shine, and the whole place held a depressing vibe over it. It was meant to break the weak, and she wasn’t weak, she refused to crumble. 

The days blending into each other as she trained in advanced martial arts, piloting simulations and other weapons, Spectran and Earthen dialects. Other arts she dared not even think about least it gave her nightmares. 

Mala had them run trial missions against rebels in the deserts and other parts of her homeland. They were criminals of the worst kind, spreading lies and trying cripple the rightful rulers.  
She’d been part of the speciality selected top five trainee fighters, Dove, Scavenger, Wedgetail and Swift leaving with experience Sicaruis learning the trade. They had been hunting rebel leaders Rekdor, Sabre and Ky, all of them criminals against Spectra and its rulers. 

Dove successfully captured the criminal Ky on one mission she remembered her bringing in a young man, wild desperate eyes watching Dove like she had driven a knife into him a dozen times over. She handed him over to Mala a month before ignoring his lies as he tried to speak with her. He was taken away, she never saw him again. 

She would wear the uniform, her determined spirit wouldn’t settle for anything less. 

Each day they pledged allegiance to Spectra, and their leaders Mala and Zoltar. 

There were times in the darkness as she lay in her cot and dreamed. She wondered what happened to the young man with bright blue eyes, and chestnut brown hair, he would smile affectionately, sometimes wink at her. 

The hazy dream warmed her, left her wondering if her imagination had invented him, for comfort on days when it was harder than usual, like today. She had worked hard, focused and kept up with the best. Ready for action she couldn’t wait for the trials. 

Smack! Blinding pain hit her. The fight she was trying to win brought her back into present. On the defensive, it was a close battle. 

For now, she had bigger things to worry about than a long gone past- pounding rain, gloomy night skies with only reflective light, endless muddy training grounds and a determined opponent. 

Did rain ever stop on this planet, she wondered. Her long hair coated in greyish mud hung heavily clinging in clumps like glue against her drenched clothing. 

She fought her foe in the slippery mud. Her strength pushed to the maximum, and her feet threatening to give way from under her after many hours of fighting. Gritting her teeth, she pushed on past the strength of an ordinary fighter. 

Scavenger, her training foe lived up to her name, one by one she had been picking off the twenty girls before her, that was until she came into combat with her.

The two would-be assassins clashed once more, cries of pain as she fell taking a blow to her ribs, throbbing agony shot through her body as she did a spinning turn, being thrown on the ground by her opponent. 

Throwing her feet into the air, she delivered a hard strike to Scavengers chest sending her sprawling across the across the slick muddy ground. Wasting no time Black-Swan closed the ground between them, grabbing locks of her mud streaked hair, they fought like alley cats clawing each other to get the upper hand. 

With an ear-piecing war cry Scavenger sprang to her feet, desperate to win. By now Black-Swan had the upper hand on her and didn’t hold back. Skilfully flipping her over into a headlock the two women came to a gridlock in the heated battle. That’s when the head trainer Spiral called it quits.

“You’ll have time to do more damage to each other in the arena.” Spiral rarely smiled, today she smirked in her direction.

Spiral looked pleased, with their grim determination to finish the fight. “Good work,” she approved of their tactics, addressing the group loudly. “There is no place for weakness in Mala’s elite.” 

“Black-Swan, well played.” She acknowledged. Black-Swan didn’t feel anything but aching body and bloodied nose, she released Scavenger, dropping her wild foe to the ground deliberately.  
Adrenaline racing through her veins she drew in ragged breaths ready to fight again if she had too. 

Already five women had vanished from the camp. She assumed they never left alive, and no one talked about it, an unspoken rule of the camp. 

“Go clean up and meet at the mess hall in fifteen minute’s _sharp,_ last one there doesn’t eat.” Spiral was sharply barking her orders. 

Sprinting back to the main building she beat everyone except Scavenger through the door, who deliberately tried to close it on her. 

The fiery competition between the two of them started day one of training. Scavenger taking an instant dislike to her, the feeling became mutual towards the taller girl with milky skin, platinum pink stripped hair. Frosty grey eyes watching her every move with guarded jealously. 

Showered in five minutes, dressed in five and out the door and sprinting down the Hall Black-Swan and Scavenger made it in under fifteen minutes, first through the door, not far behind them came Swift and Wedgetail. 

Out of the thirty young girls, that arrived with her. Twenty-five remained- from the information given to them on day one only five would be selected to be in Mala’s personal guard, five for Zoltars.  
The rest, their fate would be decided in the arena. She picked up her plate and headed to the servery. 

The cook plunked a spoon of rice, beans, a bread roll and butter, a protein. Looking at the door she noticed Spiral with her baton across the door as Feather came racing through it knocking her to the ground. 

“Looks like you’ll have to wait until breakfast.” An evil grin spread across Spirals face, she enjoyed the taunts. An older Sicarius who enjoyed her work. She felt it kept them sharp, to be battle ready at all times. 

“Yes teacher.” Feather addressed her trainer in open obedience. 

Knowing the consequences for any protest. She had made it in fifteen minutes- but was last in door. Feather picked herself up off the ground and sat at the end of the table, she would have sit and watch everyone else eat. 

She didn’t like Spirals methods. Some days she could be cruel, picking favourites. With only had two meals a day, early breakfast of porridge and a piece of fruit, a late dinner after a full day of training from dawn to well past dusk. 

Later in the dorms after the lights went out she snuck in the shadows to Feathers bed, quietly putting her hand over her mouth so she wouldn’t panic she handed her the bread roll.  
Feather’s eyes softened at this rare act of kindness and accepted her gift. No words spoken between them as she made her way back to her bed, they would only have five hours of sleep till dawn- unbeknownst to the her-- Wedgetail and Swift witnessed it, she had just made allies. 

Over the time, she became stronger, harder, focused. Her senses awakened in a way she could only dream of. 

It was like she had been meant for this kind of life, her natural reflexes swifter than other young women in the camp caught the attention of her trainers. She could jump higher with more ease, hear things others couldn’t if she focused in a certain way-- She had sharper senses than any of them. 

She was pitted against other trainee’s, singled out for excellence over and again causing dislike from the most competitive ones. 

Eventually sleep found her. During the stillness of the night she was met with a disruption as she was gagged, and ruthlessly dragged out of her bed, kicking her unseen foe. 

She fought her unseen enemy, with her body wound up in a bedsheet she knew she had to find another way out of this. She fought enough to have them think she was afraid. 

The kidnapper threw her hard onto the ground and laid a solid kick into her stomach, the jarring pain raced through her body like a torrent stream, joining the rest of her aching body parts.

“You think you’re soooo good.” Snarled a familiar, bitchy voice. “The perfect warrior I hear them sayin, well let’s see you get out of this one bitch.” By the tone, it had to be Scavenger and her cronies- her hatred for her only increased with the approval of their trainers.

She found it hard to respond since she had a gag in her mouth, instead of becoming angry she focused on sharpening her eyes. Another blow to followed by a few more she managed to spit it out as she struggled to get out of bounds and face the trainee kicking the life out her. 

“ _Coward…_ Can you only fight me like this?” She challenged. Her parched throat causing her to gag.

She heard some other hushed voices, Scavengers cronies. 

“We could beat the bitch up so badly she’s too weak for the arena, easy to beat.”

She felt a foot hit her ribs, pain shot through her as she tried to escape.

“Kill her now, damn it, forget the arena.” She heard one of them say as she found a tear in the sheet. Good an exit, she thought as she worked to make it bigger without being noticed.  
“I’ll do the honours, hand me the knife.” 

“No, she’s mine to _slit like a pig.”_

“What the hell.” Her capture cried briefly as she ripped the sheet and sprung out her binds to find her aggressors ready for a fight.

She didn’t waste time gritting her teeth she knocked one of them down to find the others fleeing from the scene. Blinding Spotlights, flashed with security guards running in their direction.  
Swift, Feather and Wedgetail sprung out of the shadows. 

“Looks like we arrived a little late.” Wedgetail apologised.

“Time to get out of here,” She smiled at the three of them. They took a risk-- disciplinary action would result if they got caught outside of the dorms. 

“You okay Swannie?” Wedgetail asked picking up the sheet. “By chance Feather saw Scavenger attack ya so she woke us up and here we are sweetie.”

“She’s scared.” Feather pulled a face, as they made their way back to the dorm moving in the shadows to avoid the watch guard’s attention.

“She should be- because in the arena I’m going kick her ass so badly.” She growled, she was over her taunts and games. The girl was cruel, and she saw no redeeming qualities.  
“You promise Black-Swan?” Feather grinned at the thought. “We’re a team, right?”

“Absolutely.” Wedgetail pitched in. “Sweetie, I’m with you Swannie.”

“You bet.” Swift nodded. “We watch each-others backs.”

“I’m in.” She agreed whole-heartedly. 

While they all obviously had different backgrounds from various planets. The one thing they all worked out they had in common- Different styles and techniques but taking on an opponent in battle felt natural to all of them. 

Reaching the dorm, they snuck back into their beds as the torches of the search party arrived. She pretended to be asleep, satisfied that at least one her attackers in the room felt aching pain from what they tried to do to her. 

Tomorrow things will change, their training over they would be stepping out in loyalty to Mala or not at all. 

She craved to have something else other than these walls and endless battles that lead to nothing. The chosen few would be going on missions, against formidable enemy- G-Force.

She wanted to personally meet the Eagle and bring him in for Mala.


	7. Chapter 7

Black-Swan gazed out from the window of the shuttle as they passed over vast swamplands, blending into desserts, and green Oasis’s fascinated her by the unique beauty of Spectra.

Mala’s eyes filled with grief as they skirted the fringes of the wastelands. “They were once our farmlands- the Federation did this. They killed millions of Spectrans and expected us to bow down. We emerged from the flames, and the people saw my brother Zoltar could lead them to victory.” 

“Families lost, our children, our loved ones… dead, the Federation is evil, they want to control all the planets for their own empire.” Mala informed them like a tour guide, elaborating.  
Looking out across the golden wasteland, she felt anger stir inside her. Grief for the innocent people who died as result of the attack lead by G-Force and the head of security Chief Anderson. They wanted to undermine Spectra and make it vulnerable, they sent Mechas to Earth to stop their attacks. 

She enlightened her about the vicious nature, of the team of four young men who led the attack. The Eagle was calculated and cruel, he cared nothing for the lives of Spectrans. 

He served the controlling Federation his for glory and heroic status. The Condor, a swift cunning killer who would shoot unarmed innocents. 

Followed by the ruthless Owl and Swallow, none of them had sympathy for the kidnapped Spectrans held on Earth. In this moment, she would gladly help them fight against the oppressor, the Federation of planets, and G-Force. 

Eventually they approached their destination. A contrast to an earlier sight of a wasteland of destitute rubble. The stunning capital city of Vani, of tall slender buildings elegantly poised around the enormous silver arena, standing proudly in the city centre. 

She fell in love with Vani, having viewed from a ship passing over on her way to the deserts a few months before, the pilot landed for re-fuelling, taking advantage of the stopover they walked through the main streets taking in the sights. The oldest wealthiest city on Spectra.

In the distance a dark mountain range backdrop provided stunning scenery. It provided the origins of the huge river Nei, that wove throughout the city centre.

It continued its journey around the Arena like a castle moat with a graceful bridge joining the two with a large open square, the stunning river winding into the regional flatlands. 

Mala explained during the games the Arena was protected by special high-tech shields. The moat electrified. No one escaped unless authorised. 

Its high-tech design to protect the elite of society from harm of the competitors, and dangerous criminals who met their end in there from time to time. 

The harshness of the Spectran culture from the outside looked cold and brutal. A race where strength and ability to stand up and fight with brutality obvious to outsiders. 

But under their surface buried deep within them, a passionate love for their family and life of an old culture. It came out in unexpected places she noticed later on, in her observations of the common people.

She observed citizens running like ants her below as they entered the cities airspace. Families together, people living a daily routine, going to jobs, meeting friends in open green parks-- a contrast to her harsh training camps. 

Her duty-- to protect them from G-Force. She vowed she would protect the lives of innocents, from the brutal bird-clad killers. 

Mala explained the early history of Spectra’s settlement, like a tour guide as they passed over Vani. 

The five space ships landed on Spectra from Earth over five hundred years before. The ships became the five significant ruling clans of Spectra. Overlord ruling family became their own clan, separated to so there was no bias, all the clan leaders fell under Zoltars ultimate rule, they provided for their Overlord. 

The masks, Mala explained were a part of their culture, of depicting rank amongst their leaders and clans a long tradition. 

The lower class, wore them less, and slaves depending on their duties to the empire. They wore selected attire by their owners. To become a slave was a choice, to serve the empire blindly was the highest honour a Spectra could sacrifice. 

Finally, they landed at their destination. Sicarius dressed in their assassins, colourful uniforms greeted them on the tarmac. They jeered at the new recruits, others took bets on which ones, would pass the final test of loyalty and strength to Mala and who would die. 

She tightened stomach, and pursed her lips tight, as most of the masked assassins made nasty comments about her. Picking her for an easy target, because she was smaller than most of the others. 

She was far too sweet with her heart-shaped face and cherry pink lips. Far too delicate to become one of them, their cat calls dripping with sarcasm. 

_I’ll show you._ She thought anger welling inside of her, determination grew stronger to wear the, uniform. 

She was handed a new uniform for the arena, emerald green, along with an elaborate golden mask she would wear in victory or in death.

####################

“Good luck in there.” Dove stood beside her momentarily. She had come to respect her, a fiery natured young woman, she had her moments of being aloof, but she had come to like her honesty over time. 

“You too Dove.” She clashed fists with her, as she left to mentally prepare for battle.

She watched the screen above. The scene unfolding brought tears to her eyes. The warship called the Phoenix, flew into attack the Mecha sent by Spectra to free its civilian prisoners. 

Engaging in a battle over a city as innocent people fled for their lives as the mecha came crashing into buildings bursting into flames after the ship went into a spectacular firebird mode. The people screaming and running for a safe place that didn’t exist. 

_How could they kill their own people._ She thought wildly? So many innocents. 

The screen changed, to the Eagle with Zoltar in a headlock about to strangle him, but he got away- and the Condor about to shot a Spectran soldier surrendering. The screen changed as the shot was fired. 

Spectra was fighting for freedom to operate without the Federation. G-Force from what she had been told only worked to force Spectra to comply. 

A few hours later, they all waited in a room just under then main arena dressed for battle. The roar of the crowds gathering to watch the fight, the noisy cheering grew impatient by the minute.  
“Hey… ahhh…Swannie, whatever happens…” Wedgetail’s eyes glowed with fear.

“Wedgetail, we serve Mala… fight your best fight.” She tried to calm her own fears. They butted fists, as friends. 

“Good luck.” 

“You too…”

She turned away from her, drowning in her swirling emotions would serve no purpose, as the unknown awaited her above. Here she would prove if she was worthy of the uniform, and to serve in the elite. 

Fight or die. Mala’s orders for the battles ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

The arena became alive with battles during the day, the atmosphere electric. A few criminals who apparently had been considered, rebels against the empire faced execution by battle. 

She had watched as they fought for their lives, recognising the one the leaders Dove captured called Ky. - Pointing his sword at Zoltar claiming him a coward. He fought vigorously to the end crying out the name of a woman called Sien as he died. 

Dove watched his death quietly- her furrowing brows, frowning as she watched him, it was like something clicked in her mind. Shaking her head, the young Spectran adjusted her gloves turning away from the screen. 

Robust gritty gladiators claimed the victory, as the convicts fell to the ground dying during bloody battles that looked like a scene from a violent film. 

Spectrans loved to make a sport out of it rather than firing squads, Zoltar wanted to get his message to the rebel outlaws. 

Roman style chariot races, fights to the death, mock battles entertained the crowds and was projected on huge screens throughout the empire. Some Spectran comedian entertainers were dressed in bird costumes, mocking G-Force pretending to be cowards. 

Running from green goons, and defeated in a mock battle, sending the frenzied crowd into a roar of cheering. 

She watched the screens, her heart beating wildly, knowing her time was coming to be part of the entertainment. The chanting began, growing louder and louder with anticipation, vibrated through her body like a constant beat of song. 

The impatience of the crowds, only served to cause her to become more anxious. She itched to get this over and feared it’s coming at the same time. 

Her fears rising, slamming her like a hammer she fought to control them. She cleared her mind of all thought, the crowd grew quieter for a moment. Apparently, the battle of the Sicarius and the Blackbirds, were popular initiation rituals. 

Zoltar had made it a special treat for the population, a show of his mighty army his elite ranks. 

The gates opened and the candidates for Mala’s Sicarius trainee elite stepped into blinding hot-lights. Deafening cheers of a crowd hungry for action swamped her. 

No weapons. She observed, her eyes adjusted to the glare of the arena as she ran in. The dirt floor sending plumes of dust around her as her she skidded to a halt. She quietly took in her overwhelming surroundings. 

The huge forum much larger than a football field, held several doors throughout. All around the layout of the executive platforms was fluid. Zoltar controlled the crowds by a wall and screens for viewing, special layered stalls for common people. 

Many of the clans, owners of mines and other forms of industry on the slave planets watched from the floating platforms behind shields. 

Her fellow trainees came into the arena from different doors all looking around taking in their surroundings in awe. 

They would fight a battle first, divided into two groups. This would be for a show of skills and enable the wealthy gamblers to choose their fighters to bet on for the final round of selections.  
Then they would be sent into battle in pairs, each fight one would die and one would live. 

The survivors would rise from it warriors, battle ready to defend their freedom and prove their loyalty is to their Overlord, and the greater cause of the Spectra Empire.

As the crowd thundered, a giant black banner, with a white six-legged spider flowed and fluttered in the breeze against the deep amethyst night skies pinpointed with bright stars.

The Spider, a native of the lands of Spectra known for its deadly venom and swift fighting skills and cunning traps. Rarely did it get caught, even after biting its enemy leaving them dead or dying from a fatal wound within minutes. 

She had been allocated group leader by Mala for the first battle. Forming her team. She made sure Feather, Wedgetail and Swift and Dove were on her side. Scavenger was the other group leader along with her cronies. 

With no weapons their skills would be based on hand to hand combat. 

“Stick together, if we get to spread out thin they’ll nail us individually.” Black-Swan ordered as they moved into position. 

The battle began in earnest. Listening to her directions her key fighters engaged a group of Scavengers as they worked together Feather, Swift and Wedgetail watched her back, and she watched theirs. 

Taking down the other team one by one. They won to the roaring of the crowds. Her heated battle with Scavenger brought the house down in excitement.

They were separated to wait the for the next round, the clincher of life or death. 

A few swords and long electrified rods, were thrown into the middle of the arena, they didn’t call out names, the silent rule came into play. The first in has the advantage.  
Pick it up and fight- diving for the long staff Wedgetail engaged her foe.

Poison and Wedgetail came head to head in battle. She found herself holding her breath, willing Wedgetail to win. 

Then it came her turn, sprinting into the circle she dove for the rod gracefully doing a forward roll. Her heart sank as she looked up to face her foe to the death. 

######################

From their exclusive box, Mala and Zoltar watched the combat with open anticipation. This ancient selection process dated back to their early colonial days of contests, long abandoned by previous Overlords, Zoltar embraced it with a passion. 

Breaking away from the Federation with a year of its establishment. Spectra became a brutal outpost.

Considered a thorn by the Federation, but ignored for many years until it was too late to control the growing outer-post empire creating slaves of its neighbouring planets.

Mala reflected on a history she was proud of, the day she stepped out of the ashes of the bombs that levelled two cities she swore her revenge on the Federation and thanks to her creator she would have her revenge. 

Her tool, the Swan would serve as her revenge on G-force and the Federation. The excitement of having the advantage heightened her enjoyment of the games. 

She followed her brothers sultry gaze into the arena. He stood up leaning over the edge. The sight of young woman, with raven locks drawn into a long silky braid with green silk woven through it, snared his devious eye from her observations.  
Black-Swans slender form, with graceful moves of a dancer as she fought her opponent drew his undivided attention. Her fighting skills far out matching her rival, as they fought a hard battle.  
“Who is she?” Zoltar asked trying not to appear nonchalant. He adjusted his purple robe, the traditional colour of the Overlord, placing his mask gently onto the table. She scoffed as he spoke, she could read him like a book. 

She had repeatedly told her brother to stay away from her assassins with his philandering ways and his lust for pretty women, he was distracting. 

There were times when she sent him women, some of her own Sicarius as a reward for obedience. He was handsome enough for them, in more ways than she wanted to know about her brother from the gossip she overheard. 

But not this one! Grimacing, her eyes narrowed. The one he was admiring was special, and she wasn’t having him seducing her, she had her own plans for her. 

He didn’t know her real identity, G-Forces Swan, and he wouldn’t know until it suited her. Zoltars job was mainly for show, to project his charm and charisma onto the populace. She made all the real political moves behind his back. 

Luminous One knew it. He praised her for her intelligence- Patronising Zoltar to his face lashing out at him from time to time with his sonic wave. 

The Luminous One, their revered spirit appeared one day many years ago, he came at the time of a prophecy. His appearance brought it to life, and now all that was needed to fulfil it was for him to become alive, walk amongst them in human form. Their absolute power would be complete. 

Then Spectra will rise in full glory and rule over the Federation and the universe. The day was approaching, and she held her breath with anticipation. 

“She’s the Black-Swan dearest brother.” She finally informed him, her lips curving into a sardonic smile. “Ironic don’t you think? We have our own if she makes it… and from what I can see, we have ourselves a match for G-Force… she’s faster than any of them-- my best recruit.”

“Well it looks like she will be joining the banquet later, we will have to be introduced some other time…” Zoltar openly admired the final fatal blow she delivered to her opponent. “Why do you insist on sending them out straight away, I want to reward the winners.” 

She figured he could have one or two of the girls, that should keep him happy after some celebrations later that night. She signed, her brother was tiring at times. 

Black-Swan showed strength and beauty, a deadly combination he found seriously attractive in a woman. She cringed, she wasn’t allowing her to go to the banquet for fear of her brother trying to drag her to his bed. 

She wanted Black-Swan to have no distractions before her mission, or afterwards when it came to her brother. 

She had other ways of breaking her colt into what she wanted her to be, and she wasn’t giving control of her over to him. 

“Sister!” He questioned raising a mock innocent brow, with a slight frown.

“You know full well why!” She exclaimed briskly to his silent question.

“Oh, very well…” He sighed heavily, picking up his champagne flute, tilting it to his delicate lips for a generous sip. “I’ll leave her alone… for now.” 

You’ll stay well clear of her, she silently rebuked him with her eyes. She’s not your toy.

”G-force will know our wrath now…” Zoltar laughed, holding his hands up for the crowed the roar had become deafening. “I promised the Eagle he will be my slave, with Luminous One leading us… it won’t be long before he’s begging for my mercy. She will bring him to me? Then I can reward her… ”

Mala rolled her eyes. Luminous One, will decide her fate, not you once she has done everything she wants her to do. 

“I promise you my brother, she’ll be worth her weight in gold for the pain she will bring the Eagle and G-Forces final defeat…you’ll see.” Mala stood up and applauded Black-Swans victory, smirking with an inner glee of another victory she already won over the Eagle. 

She had his Swan, and she was going to use her against him.


	9. Chapter 9

Searing hot tears trailed her cheeks behind her elaborate mask, for once Black-Swan was glad to be wearing it.

Bleeding into the coloured sands brought in from the deserts, lay broken body of her friend Feather.

It took all her strength not to allow her trembling hands to be visible before the cheering crowd. It took all of her ability to fake a victorious moment she didn’t feel inside. Gripping her weapon, thrusting it into the air she walked around the arena—she had become a Sicarius, an elite warrior of Spectra. 

Avoiding Wedgetail and Swift’s eyes, she proved to be popular within the crowd. The roar grew deafening. In the pit of her stomach, pity cultivated towards the spectators, that this entertained them.

Her eyes travelled up to the exclusive platforms, to see Mala, standing with a tall haughty young man. He had to be Zoltar, from the royal purple cape swirling around him. She watched as he moved to speak with Mala. 

He raised his crystal champagne flute, as his pale blue eyes met hers, a charming smile spread across his almost feminine pink lips. 

She observed his long face framed with gaze golden hair falling to his waist complimenting his handsome milky complexion. In other circumstances, she would have found him devastatingly handsome. Currently she hated him, and the ugliness surrounding her. And Mala for what she asked of her out of loyalty. 

She gripped the electrified staff, numb and aching from the battle she tried to tune out from her Self- loathing, stop feeling anything, she’d killed a friend in cold blood, her path was set before her. She briefly wondered what led her to choosing a life like this, she could only think it was because she loved her people- A willing sacrifice. 

Glancing at Feather she tried to justify it. They gave me no choice she thought sadly, but another voice in her head argued with her. You always have a choice… You killed her… no going back now, they own you.

 _I’m sorry Feather._ She grieved. I’m so sorry…. 

Scavenger appeared to enjoy her victories, appeasing the crowd with robust war cries and victory fighting moves. Black Swan sought none of this, and still got the same applause as Scavenger. 

Wedgetail and Swift made it into the final few, the three of them left the arena more, sober than before they entered it. 

After being showered in praise, spoken as being Spectra’s prize warriors the new Sicarius finally left the stadium, for the Blackbirds initiation to begin.

The young male trainee’s, waited their turn, eager to prove their worth, as she left the arena to meet with Mala. 

 

*********************

Mala’s alluring presence filled the room, her turquoise eyes boring into each of them as she inspected her new, bloodied and bruise elite warriors. She ordered them to remove their masks. Tonight, they would be well rewarded. 

“Well done my girls, you are no longer in training.” Mala surveyed her assassins with a sense of pride, the quality in this group surpassing her past recruits. “In a few days, you leave for the war on Earth.”

“You work alone unless assigned on a mission, then I expect you to work for the cause of Spectra following orders without question. You will all receive your missions soon. The primary objective is always the defeat of G-Force and freedom for Spectra.” Mala waited for her words to sink in. ”You have all been briefed on our greatest enemy G-Force. I expect results. Bare that in mind and you will be rewarded generously.” 

A sardonic smile spread across her delicate lips. “Be warned-The Condor… is dangerous, but… don’t be deceived by him my precious Sicarius, he is as aggressive, as he is charming to women- Sicarius have been drawn in by him, slept with him, and murdered as a result. Bring him to me he’s mine to deal with.” 

Her leader stood before her. “I want the Eagle, bring to Zoltar, but don’t trust him, he will use his charms to reason with you. He’s charismatic by nature- but I feel you can handle it.”  
“Yes Mala, If I encounter him I won’t be fooled.” She acknowledged.

“Good, the day one of you bring him to me… will be glorious.” Mala made her point, making full eye contact with her, and moved on. 

“And the others? The Swan, Owl, and Swallow?” Scavenger asked. 

Mala, paused casting an eye in her direction before addressing all of them. ”Their, Swan hasn’t been seen in over a year. Our spies have informed us she is held in a high security prison within the Federation, after being found guilty for serious crimes against them. Cast out by the Eagle himself, he loathes her for what she has become- A traitor.” 

She paused again to let the intel sink in. Her voice rose in passion for their cause. “You gather intel, you find them- we finish them all. The Swallow and Chief Anderson are to be taken prisoner, and the Owl is all yours to kill. Victory and Freedom for Spectra.” 

Mala dismissed them, she didn’t fail to see the death glare from her rival Scavenger. “ We aren’t done yet _bitch._ ” She snarled under her breath walking past her.

“I kicked your butt in front of all of Spectra.” Slowing turning a pensive expression, looking Scavenger straight in the eye. 

”We are done.” A malicious smirk spread across her lips, as she watched her rival flinch. She marched away from her enjoying her small victory. 

“Nasty piece a, work she is.” Wedgetail, whispered snickering back at Scavenger.

Swift finally broke her silence. ” Bringer’s of death, is that all we are? Her extended arm to kill anyone who displeases her.” A brittle snort escaped her lips.

She cringed, moving closer to her as if to protect her. Those were dangerous words in Mala’s company, fortunately she didn’t hear them. Deep inside she agreed. Stifling Swifts ringing words, she shut the door on them, she was here to obey, not to question. 

She had nothing to say, she didn’t trust herself to speak, about what happened in the arena least she simmer, in a pool of bitter emotions threatening to boil over inside her in that moment.  
Mala called her aside, followed by Scavenger, and Wedge-tail. 

“When we reach Earth, I have a vital mission for you. It’s of great importance to us being able to protect Spectra.”

“As you have been briefed G-Force are our greatest threat. We until now have not been able to locate their secret underwater base. G-Force work from it, to destroy it will cripple their defences.” Mala waited as she watched their reactions. “We have an idea of an outpost that’s in the region, if we can lure them there…”

“You want us to locate it?” She prodded, already knowing the answer.

“I want you to find it, and destroy it. Black-Swan, your leading the mission.” Mala side glanced, Scavenger. “You understand.”

Scavenger nodded in obedience, she hated Black-Swan but wouldn’t cross swords with Mala. 

“Do have any strategies on how to accomplish the goal?” Mala looked to her, she nodded a plan forming.

“If we can get onto their warship, we can get in.” Her lips drew in a tight line as she thought it through she bit her bottom lip. 

“Diving, we can attach ourselves to their ship on the outside like _remoras_ to a shark. They’ll never know…” She continued to relay her ideas on the mission for Mala’s approval.  
“Sound plan. I’ll organise the equipment for your mission.” Mala approved. “It’s rumoured the base is of the same plan as the former Research Centre… I’ll provide a map for you to study. Stinger, a Blackbird will pilot the mini-sub for you…” 

“This all sounds easy, but how will we know they’ll go straight back to the base underwater?” Scavenger questioned.

Fair question, Black-Swan thought. It had played on her mind. 

“If propose no other threat, they will go back to their home base. Any other indications and we abort the mission.” Mala’s frosty smile sent shivers down her spine as she finished the briefing and dismissed them to return to the change rooms she had a surprise there for them. 

############################

Dressing as Spectran civilians in expensive outfits of light colourful silk dresses and sashes, embroidered satin slippers on her small feet, finished with fancy masks that glimmered in the moonlight. The delicate softness of the material soothed her sore limbs.

Wedgetail and Swift left with her, pacing down the corridor to escape the massive complex jumping into the transports escorting them to their own private apartments. No talk this time of friendship, they all were wounded from the arena in more than physical. They walked into the silver high-rise building taking the lifts to the lofty apartments.

Swift, a Spectran native by her looks, couldn’t look at her as they strolled down the hallway. Her stiff posture, and sullen features spoke her feelings. “We serve Mala… I finally understand my place now. We can’t be friends, only comrads.” She stiffly turned away from her. “Goodbye…” 

“I’ve…” she started to say… I’ve got your back…. But how could she say it after she killed Feather before their eyes.

“Swannie… we’re Mala’s girls, face it. It’s what we signed up for. We do the missions and that’s it…” Wedgetail removed her mask, a soft shine of unshed tears in dark eyes. Her normal vibrant coffee skin, dulled under the lights, and dust lingering on her face. 

She punched in her code to open the door of her apartment, as it opened. She swiftly ran in and slammed it shut. 

Sinking to the floor, grief and horror washed over her, her mind raced through the events of the day leaving her brittle inside. She yanked off the pretty mask, throwing it across the room it smashed against a wall. Tears flowed freely, a sob escaped her lips. Bringing her hands to cover her face she let out her pent-up emotions at last. 

Things were improving since they left the training camp. Tonight, she even had her own apartment with stunning views of the city. She truly appreciated the privacy after months of sharing with a room full of trainees. 

Trying to pull herself out of her grief, she turned her anger towards her enemy, forcing herself to stand up, she tightened her resolve to end her internal conflicting emotions. She lazily strolled over to the window, pouring herself a glass of purple coloured wine it relaxed her nerves. She sipped it. Numbing her emotions, she tried to appreciate the beauty of the amethyst night skies and stars. The colourful city lights against a backdrop of darkness, and graceful flowing river with dots of leisure boats floating lazily along it. 

Some with a flag representing of one of the five clans proudly on the tall mast. Her eyes fell on the massive arena, bile rose from her stomach. She put down her wine glass and turned away.  
She took one step at time to explore her lavish rooms, she forced herself to redirect her thoughts, she had missions to accomplish and an enemy to hunt. 

_The Eagle…_ She mused, looking for a distraction as she moved about the one bedroom apartment touching various display objects. Trying to picture the strange bird like uniforms they wore. His stood out, being all white with touches of red and blue. 

She began inspecting the spacious apartment too big for one person, each room carrying a theme and colour… 

The room with royal blue trimmings and red cushions on the lavish velvet couch reminded her of his blue tinted mask and boots. An unconscious warm smile spread across her lips. He was a prey she looked forward to capturing, and bringing an end to the war. 

Eventually steaming up the shower she undressed stepping into a world of water and warmth, relief flooded her tender flesh.

She could use a massage. She thought turning up the warm water. It ran like a river over her curves, soothing her bruises, sighing as her world had become one of endless pain and battles. 

For a fleeting moment, she wondered what her life was like before, dismissing the idea before it formed in her mind she couldn’t think about it. It would drive her insane, she’d lose her focus.

She wondered about Earth, as she dried her waist length ebony hair braiding it to one side, she picked at the platter of fruit and salads sent to her by Mala’s servant. 

Finally feeling cleansed of blood and grit she didn’t bother with Pyjama’s, despite her full wardrobe of new clothing. For tonight she preferred to feel the silk sheets against her clean skin. 

Her new black leather bodysuit would be waiting for her in the morning, a new mask to her own design and weapons of choice. She chose black, no other colours or elaboration. Only a green coloured long haired wig for the times she had to wear it. 

Feathers last moments haunted her, the final blow dropping her lifeless body to the ground would haunt her dreams that night. 

_No attachments…_ rang in her mind, she fought back tears-- threatening to undo her resolve to be strong- a painful reality smacked her hard. 

She was alone, she had no family, no friends, or love, from now on she would be an assassin in the Spectran army, she would embrace what she needed to serve and survive.  
Whoever the person she had been in the past was gone forever…


	10. Chapter 10

_Planet Earth- Vastness of the deep ocean floor._

Black-Swan waited with nervous anticipation for the attack to begin. Watching out the small window of the hidden submarine deep in the ocean she held her breath as the famous red and blue warship drifted into view. Checking her equipment, she waited for the right time to leave on her mission. 

Her nerves on edge, and need of their success came close to clouding her mind. Channelling her thoughts, she kept her focus on the mission ahead. Stinger their pilot, had found a good hiding place for the sub behind a rocky mass. He’d later move it to a closer location mapped out for them to swim too once the mission was completed. 

The shark mecha’s continued their offensive. 

She examined the attachment guides for her hands, tested their grip, another set for her feet so she would be flush against the metal of the ship. Tightening the straps of her explosives belt fitting snug against her body. They would decompress on the main submarine, she would worry about those details if they made it back. 

After a considerable time the battle subsided. Signalling to her team, they swam in and attached themselves to the warship. As planned the shark mecha’s backed away, conceding defeat. 

The sleek warship didn’t leave immediately, it slowly surveyed the area. She held her breath, praying the commander of the ship order them back to base soon, checking her oxygen tank gauge for time. Eventually the ship turned, to make its way underwater back to its base. The rush of water flowing over her was like a rip in the surf as they slid through the water. Her fingers rigid, as she clung to the ship with Wedgetail beside her, Scavenger near the wing. 

She watched with baited breath as the doors of huge underwater space centre opened to allow the warship to enter, they prepared to slip away before the waters around it receded.  
Her plan so far was working, they were inside. 

The three assassins slipped out from under the ship they swam up into a tunnel, battling the suction in a dangerous dive, they arrived at the diving pool in the nick of time.  
Breaking through the water, they silently pulled themselves out of the pool. The location brought them in closer to the engine rooms. 

Pulling off their flippers and diving gear. Hiding the equipment close by for a fast exit. She indicated her directives to Scavenger and Wedgetail. Silently the three of them made their way to a supplies store room. 

Her nerves under control she proceeded to lead the way. 

Quietly slipping on a long white coat, brown contacts and tinted lab glasses. Pulling her hair up, to create a disguise finished with a short blond wig. The other two did the same. They moved into a room close by with computers, she made up fake passes, handing each of them an access code. 

They moved through the hallways towards the turbines rooms, acting like they belonged there in meaningless conversation and occasional laughter. 

Splitting up at the last minute, before walking into the engineering room to complete their individual tasks in other sections of the base. 

########################## 

p>  
“That was close chief.” Mark relieved continued his mission report to the Chief.

It was no ordinary rig, this one was mining for clean energy. Deep sea gases could cause it to explode if Spectra hadn’t backed away in time, and its other purpose-- outpost watch for Centre Neptune. 

_“Again, why attack it? It’s too small of a target for Spectra.” Chief Anderson mused as he pulled at his moustache in deep thoughts. “They could be trying to distract us from a bigger target elsewhere, so stay on alert.”_

“He ran his hands through his thick Chestnut brown hair. His senses felt like they were on overdrive, and an intense cold shiver ran down his spine, he turned to face the chief wide-eyed.  
“Could Spectran spies be on the base.” 

“We haven’t spotted anything following you here. Nothing like the submarine when the old Research Centre was destroyed. I’ve take precautions, the area has been checked already.” Chief Anderson indicated to his reports. 

“So why… “He, balled his fist, it nagged him. “Without Zark… we’re blind.” 

“I know.” Chief Anderson sighed. “His replacement is due here tomorrow. We’ll be up and running with all eyes on deck before we know it.” 

Chief picked up the ringing phone, grumbling over the static in the lines. 

“General… ” The Chief left the conversation with him. 

_Mark halted at the door. _My gut was telling me we have company from Spectra… I’m going to take a look around no point stewing in the ready room playing ping pong._ He thought clenching his teeth, he headed down the hall. _

#################################### 

Black-Swan proceeded to upload the cryptic files from their main systems onto a portable data file. Quickly she left the room pacing to the turbine zone. 

Finding a spot closer to the turbines she set up her detonators in hidden crevice’s, started the timers. Satisfied, she kept moving. 

Heading into the missile room, keeping an even pace so not to arouse suspicion. She found a room filled with bird missiles, designed for G-Forces warship- Her lips curling she hit the jackpot. 

Tapping on the keyboard breaking the codes, she loaded missiles into launch tubes, setting the timers. As the base was about to ignite for the first round of internal explosive- the missiles would launch to their new target, some circling back to finish it off. 

Scavenger and Wedge-tail notified her through their communications devices they had finished. She gave them the notice to leave the base immediately. They both confirmed they were in their diving gear and would meet her at the sub. 

Good, she thought pleased. 

Casually walking towards the main engineering doors to make her exit, she saw someone who halted her in her tracks. 

A young man with chestnut brown hair, startling blue eyes, wearing a red shirt with number one on it, and crisp white jeans was walking directly towards her. 

Drawing in her breath she wondered if she was dreaming. He held the spinning image of the man in her dreams on Spectra. 

“Good morning.” He politely inclined his head as he approached her. “Dr Hanson, good afternoon.” 

She returned his greeting, she had been taught how to disguise her voice as she indicated to another department. His warm greeting stilled her beating heart, clamming hands she drew in a sharp breath.  
Trying not to stare, she hastened to leave the room, stopping halfway down the hall she feeling anxiety rising up inside her. 

_The room was going to explode soon, and he was in there!_

She couldn’t allow herself to care for a total stranger. Shaking her head, she questioned her response. It’s because he’s startlingly handsome. She reasoned, chastising herself over it. This was an enemy base. He was her enemy no matter now cute he was. 

She forced herself to keep walking down the corridor, opening the backdoor to go to the diving pool and hesitated. She couldn’t breathe, she turned her back against the cold metal door watching the empty corridor. 

It’s foolish, she thought suppressing the urge to run back, and pull him out of there with some excuse. The urge to do it pulled at her like an invisible rope tied around her neck, her legs began to move. 

She had time to escape, she needed clearance time of the base. Not do something foolish for a stranger who sent her heart racing. Her plan had been perfect, down to the last minute she couldn’t blow it now. 

Until she saw _him._

Berating herself the whole way back towards the engine room. She spotted him again, walking down the hall, his sharp eyes darting, as if he was looking for something as the first explosives detonated. She watched him being flung like a rag doll against the wall as the flames threw a fire ball. 

With lightning speed, she raced towards him, pulling him out of the way of the flames barely in time. Putting his arm over her shoulder, she pulled the half unconscious man into a room as she worked out what to do with him. 

She couldn’t save him only to leave him to die. She thought wildly. If she stayed there she will die too she had to get to the diving pool. 

Shaking him, she tried to force him to his feet. 

“Get up.” She snarled anxiously, wreathing him upright. _”On your feet!”_

He moaned, his stunned eyes flashed opened for a second before sagging again. “Prin…” 

“Who?” She dismissed it. “ _Get out of here,_ this place is dying, get yourself off this base... missiles are coming… ” 

Recovering he rose to his feet watching her. Dashing out of the room, she heard him calling after her to stop. 

It was a mistake. She chided herself for being a fool over a _stranger._

Ignoring him she ran down the corridor shedding her blond wig to make hast her escape. Shoving open the door of the diving pool she threw off the rest of her disguise and hastily pulled on her diving equipment. 

She had done enough for him, now he could save himself, she thought wildly. 

__“Stop right there!”_ The man shouted, enraged he ordered her to stop as he burst through the door. _

His hand reached out to grab her as she rolled backwards into the cold ocean water escaping him. The base rocked from another explosion, looking back she saw flames and debris flying into the pool, swimming faster into the deep to avoid being hit. 

From the corner of her eye she saw him drift through the opening she had just emerged from. His limp body floating gracefully towards the ocean floor, along with debris piling on top of him.  
Instinctively she swam towards him as fast as she could. 

Grabbing under his arms, she pulled him hard, trying to free him from the rubble, she tugged again- Pulling him along with her. 

Knowing the extra missiles would be coming back soon, she swam hard trying to get some distance between them and the dying underwater base, collapsing around them. 

Stopping long enough to share her oxygen, with him she continued to pull him along with her as falling debris threatened to drown them both. 

Finally, they were far enough to stop and rest. 

Who are you? She thought curiously, looking into his serene features. His chestnut hair floating charmingly around his unconscious face in the watery light of her torch, as she shared her oxygen with him again-He fascinated her. 

She couldn’t tear her eyes from him, a stranger who felt familiar. 

What am I going to do with you? She thought unhappy. She couldn’t take him back to the submarine, they wouldn’t make it, and if she did... then what?

She looked at him again trying to place him, as she drew in another breath from the mouth piece, air bubbled escaped his lips… 

A bright floodlight momentarily fell on them, she stared into the spotlight, panicking. 

She let go of the man in her arms, she had been struggling to keep him alive. Now she had to make her escape, least she was caught by someone else escaping the doomed base.  
Swimming hard, trying to conserve oxygen she pushed all thoughts of her foolish actions over a stranger out of her mind. He would drown anyway, she sighed heavily. She had simply delayed it. 

She barely made it to the waiting Spectran submarine, to find Wedge-Tail didn’t make it out off, the base. 

Scavenger claimed. _“She died at the hands of the Condor.”_

Her chest tightened. She didn’t see her diving equipment at the rendezvous point by the diving pool it didn’t add up. “You told me she left the base…” 

“She did, but he shot her on the way out…in the water, with the base falling apart I couldn’t save her.” Scavengers sighed heavily. “She died for Spectra…. Doing her job.”  
“I was at the diving pool, there was no Condor or G-Force.” She rebuked, looking directly into her eyes. 

“He must have gone by the time you arrived.” Scavenger dismissed her, checking her highly -polished nails for cracks. 

“I see, Mala will know of her courage.” She promised with a glint of warning in her tone for the spiteful bitch. 

“I’m sure she will, it’s a victory…for Spectra. I’m sure you’ll be well rewarded for it.” Jealously laced Scavengers tone. 

“We almost left you here… Stinger wanted to wait a while longer to see if you turned up… BlackBirds.” Scavenger waved a dismissive hand, flirting with him at the same time with her syrupy sweet smile. 

He half smiled as he turned in his seat, he looked straight past Scavenger. His amber eyes flirted with hers as she shed her diving gear, he watched her with open delight as she pulled on her black bodysuit over her undergarments. 

“You owe me...” Seducing her with his open appreciation, she admitted she didn’t mind his gaze. A flutter erupted in her stomach of pleasant sensations. 

“I’m sure I do _owe you…_ Stinger.” She winked and returned his flirtatious regard with a honeyed smirk. Scavenger gave them a look of pure disgust and strolled to back of the small submarine. 

Bowing her head, she fixed her bodysuit fastenings. Biting her bottom lip, he was handsome and a chemistry had formed between them since they first met at the mission briefings. 

Keeping her feelings to herself least she display weakness before Scavenger and Stinger in her grief for a friend. Guilt wracked her, she had let her friend Wedgetail down, she should have been more careful. 

Kicking herself for being careless. 

She had been too distracted by the him, a good-looking stranger and her irrational actions of trying to keep him alive, instead of focusing on her own team. He was a made up dream, the guy probably only resembled him. 

If only she had done what she had to do, and left him alone at the bottom of the sea. She should have checked in on Wedgetail to make sure she made it back to the sub herself, had her wait for her, she might still be alive. 

She wouldn’t be making that mistake again. 


	11. Chapter 11

Mark drew in a ragged breath. Laying in a pool of salty water, his last memory was being hit in the chest by something flying through the air, intense flames and then nothing. Gauging his surroundings, he was on the bridge of the Phoenix. 

“What happened?” He crocked. Pushing himself up into a sitting position. Drawing breath into his lungs was like someone setting them on fire and pounding his chest with a cricket bat. .

The sounds of 1-Rover-1 barking happily in the background gave him a headache. Keyop threw a wrench at him, the robotic dog wagged his tail and chewed on it merrily. 

“You tell us skipper, the last conversation we had was you joining us on the Phoenix.” Jason held out his hand, dripping wet, and pulled Mark to his feet.

“Thanks.” He acknowledged the soaking wet Condor who saved him.

“Gave us scare for a while Skipper, we thought…Damn it.” His angular features darkened before resuming their normal unreadable state. 

“I’m here, breathing… “ He clasped his hand again. Jason abruptly nodded and turned away. He could see he had thought he’d disappeared like Prin did. 

“Preee….doop…We tracked you…” Keyop filled him in.

“I was hit in the chest by debris. Then nothing. I woke up here. ” He explained, trying to grasped the extend of what had unfolded before him. The events flicked through his foggy mind, the magnitude of the destruction of their prime base cut hit him harder than then his sore lungs. 

The mystery blond woman. She must have been a Spectran agent, but strangely she saved him on the base as the place turned into a fire ball. 

Chief nodded, pulling his moustache, wrinkling his forehead. “We found you floating out there on your own, well kind of. It was strange.”

”They, did a better job this time...cleaner.” He looked at view screen as several missiles hit what was left of the base. Anguish filled from the loss. . His entire body ridged, and entire frame feeling the blow of the missiles like they were directed personally at him, pools of hot anger sloshed inside of him like a deep ocean tsunami rippling the surface looking for it land target. The wreckage of twisted metal sat on the ocean floor of their former base. Explosions sending shock waves of bubbles towards them. 

Jason’s stormy grey eyes intensified. “We thought we’d lost you for a minute. That was until we ran a bird scramble to track you, you must have hit your bracelet on something long enough for us to pick up your location.” 

The Condor shook his head as the ship moved through the ocean away from the base. “We couldn’t find the person who was helping you.”

Dr Nambu appeared equally confused. “I gather you must have hit the water unconscious. When the spotlight was on you, we saw someone in a dark blue wet-suit we couldn’t identify. The person was gone when Jason reached you. A mystery, but whoever that person was- saved your life.” 

“Thanks to whoever the person was.” He scratched his head trying to remember past being knocked into the diving pool. 

He transmuted into birdstyle to get on with the mission, pushing the nagging thoughts into the recesses of his mind. Drawing his focus to where it should be. 

“Where do we go from here chief?” He asked waiting for his orders, steeling himself for what was to come.

Chief Anderson bowed his head. “We have another base, smaller, but useable. We go there. Missiles reached the new Research Centre…. along with two other targets, one of them the robot development centre...We lost our back-up for Zark and a lot more. What’s more painful… I think they were _our_ missiles.” 

The team gasped.” _How…”_ Keyop started to ask. 

“We didn’t see them coming at _all_ this time.” Mark folded his arms under his mantle solemnly. Standing rock fast in the middle of the ship, anger boiling deep inside at the turn in the war.

“I don’t know, but Spectra are getting smarter.” Chief Anderson’s normally calm features twisted in anger. “The shields we have been trying to destroy on the outer planets… General Hess called as you left Mark to inform me Spectra has erected one around Earth.” 

He turned to big guy in the pilots, seat. “Tiny set the course for the base… we have to work on how we can stop the Spectran advance… the full invasion has begun.”  
A heavy atmosphere fell over the team like London fog, as they flew out of the ocean to their new base of operations. 

If we thought things were hard before…. Now it’s far worse. Mark thought as mixed emotions coursed through him.

 _First, they throw up shields, now they find our home base…_ and his hope of finding Princess faded by the day as Spectra advanced. 

He had to find a way to get some intel, _make a contact in their ranks_ to break ground in his stagnant search for information. For a brief moment he felt her shadow fall over him on the base. He had to try harder, he had to go in deeper for intel. 

Desperate to find her he had to work out a plan, she had been missing for almost a year in a few weeks…


	12. Chapter 12

_A few weeks later on a mecha mission for Zoltar…_

Black-Swan waited around the corner, enjoying herself immensely, undetected. Watching the two of them in a state of confusion setting up their explosives. A sarcastic smile curved her lips knowing they were wasting their time, as they had done on the last two mecha’s in previous weeks. Edging in closer, to hear their conversation satisfied they were about to move on she waited. 

“Keyop are you sure you have the wiring, right?” The Eagle sounded on edge. ” The, last two mecha’s didn’t explode at all firebird is the last resort-” 

“Preee…dipp doop. I’ve watched Prin, she showed me how to do it, I’m sure it’s right.” The Swallow anxiously looked up at his commander annoy by his tone, the kid finished the wiring. “Worked every other time she did it. I’ve been doing it since she’s been gone and it worked out until now.” 

His words created a visual in her mind of it. _Firebird-_ it was the first time she saw the amazing display of a warship literally catching on fire as she escaped in her Starfighter weeks ago. 

She watched the incredible display of graceful beauty, as it sliced pieces of the mecha destroying it in an arc of death. The ship emerged from the flames once more intact. She wondered how they survived inside of it from the intensive heat. 

The pair of them moved on down the hallway. Once they were out of sight she moved in and regarded the bombs wiring, he could be neater, wires were messy she observed. Enjoying the games, she played with them on the mecha’s. They were yet to catch her out, and she didn’t plan for them to start, turning around on her heels to check her back, working her fingers fast to defuse it, she started to clip the right coloured wires. 

Then she adjusted them in such a way that it looked like it hadn’t been tampered with, it was easy to do considering the mess the Swallow left it in. 

“So, this is what’s happening to our explosives.” The Eagle stood a few feet away from her. 

_How did I not hear him._ She spun around to face him, gawking. 

Standing there before her with his white mantle folded neatly around his muscular torso, long blue boots, and an intense glare through his blue tinted visor regarding her suspiciously. she drew in a deep breath. The regal manner in his stance wasn’t lost on her for real first impressions up close. 

Steeling herself she was told of their charming nature, right before they came in for the kill. 

She moved fast, drawing out her daggers she threw them at the Eagle, he deflected them easily with his mantle. She ducked as she caught sight of his sonic boomerang slicing through the air.

Her heart racing, adrenaline pumping through her veins she was in for a fight.

Racing in the opposite direction with them in pursuit she led the two of them into an ambush in an open forum, three units of Spectran troops showered bullets onto the two of them.

Using their mantles to shield them from the rain of fire, as they ran for a cover that didn’t exist there. 

From the opposite side of the forum the Condor emerged holding his gun. “I knew you needed my help. Taking way to long.”

She heard the words. _‘Whirlwind pyramid.’_ Ordered the Eagle, as the three of them flew into a triangle formation arms and wings extended, slow at first, the progressively faster they swirled.

She drew out her one of her stun explosives, and threw it in their direction hoping to break up the formation. They picked up momentum, it was thrown into a group of troops, blinding them, chaos reigned supreme as they all tried to escape. 

She threw up her hands to protect her, as it lifted her off the ground. Guns and other lose items took flight the room turned into a disaster zone. 

Panic set in as she tried to fight the hurricane winds. The force picked up dramatically, slamming anyone its wake, against the steel walls. The hair of her green wig tossed wildly across her mask, blocking her vision.

Momentarily she blacked out, once regaining consciousness, she tried to sit up as the strong winds threatened to throw her again. Watching the three of them break out the formation, they flew in different directions, she caught the eye of the Eagle. 

He hesitated mid-air, his brows knitted together curious, as he studied her from above. Spiralling to the ground, and landing gracefully in front of her, his mantle drawn around him in arc. Looking into his intensive eyes and clenched jaw she had a single second of connection with him. 

“What are you doing?” The Condor stopped at the exit annoyed. Chewing on a feather dart glaring like a tiger. He held a predatory demeanour and menacing aura, she didn’t underestimate him in battle. 

The Eagle approached her suspiciously, his eyes narrowing. Speaking quietly into his bracelet. 

No other way past him, she engaged him in battle, to her surprise they moved fluidly together like dancers- Who knew each-others moves well. 

“Zoltar would like to have a word with you.” She hissed trying to break past his guard. 

“I’m sure he would, send him a message for me. Say your prayers, Zoltar be afraid.” The Eagle snarled. 

She did a backward somersault continually across the forum, as the Eagle tried to catch her again with his sonic boomerang. It resounded across the room as it flew back to him.

The Condor joined him along with the Swallow, as she turned to meet them.

Engaging the three of them at once, she had to admire their fighting skills. She discovered she could anticipate their moves, sending the three of them flying as they tried to engage her again. 

“We’re wasting time.” The Eagle scolded, darting towards the doors. Followed closely by his team, she ran after them, she wanted to get to their warship.

Knowing the Mecha would be at its target soon she could trap the three of them. Then board the Phoenix and take over the warship. Hand all four of the evil birds along with their ship to Zoltar and Mala.

A day of victory for Spectra.

Her plans were thwarted by the Condor, throwing several feathery darts in her direction. She had to dodge them bending backwards as one narrowly missed her, losing balance. They made their escape off the open exist, flying with their mantle spread open into the blue skies. 

She stood on the corner of the open doors, twenty-six thousand feet above sea level into the open. The cold wind blasted her masked face, watching them free fall. 

The sight was breathtaking, her heart pounded with deep longing as she felt drawn to the freedom of flying like a bird. They vanished into the clouds, wishing for a moment she could fly like that too with wings and jump after them. 

Moments later she watched as the Phoenix emerged just above the cloud line, the missile doors opened-- She knew what that meant. 

Time to leave. 

Racing back inside the metal beast, she got far enough away before the first one hit, followed by several more. 

Racing to the launch bay her Starfighter it was already in flames along with every other ship on the deck. Troops fighting for their own survival ran past her. 

Cursing she ran to the wall lined with parachutes. Spying the bat-gliders winged suit she smirked, her heart racing, she pulled on the wingsuit excited. Explosions caused the mecha to lurch sideways. Throwing her across the floor.

She raced to edge of the launch bay, adrenaline rushed through her as she spread out her arms free falling into the clouds, she glided across the wild openness of blue skies. A sense of freedom filling her spirit, as she drew in the cold air deep into her lungs.

She wanted to scream for joy.

Dipping towards the Earth she witnessed flocks of birds moving together, and a pair of bald Eagles dancing together diving in a mating ritual. Drinking in the beauty surrounding her of a stunning planet brimming with life.

She glided for a long time across a mountain range, circling like a hawk coming into land she readied herself to meet the ground closing in around her. 

Slipping off the bat-glider suit striding through the forest towards, a quaint cottage not from her landing spot. 

As the night fell over the mountains, and the forest became dark she finally found it.

Set in a grassy clearing the small cottage appeared empty. Sweeping around the outside she saw no signs of recent life, though it appeared well maintained.

Likely it was only used for hunting, sitting vacant most of the year. Around the side wall, she found a generator for power, a full water tank and a supply of timber for a fire place.

Looking around she eventually found an unlocked window. Jumping inside, it took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. 

She found candles and matches in the small kitchen. The flickering light brightened the dark space, enabling her to have a look around taking in her temporary accommodation. 

Removing her mask and wig, and placing them onto the table. She ran her fingers though her loose hair drawing out knots she relaxed a little sighting a bathroom. Her whole body ached with longing. 

Taking another look around she figured even a cold shower wouldn’t hurt, stripping off she walk in and turned on the shower, the sensations and cold soapy water felt like paradise after a long day of work and battles. 

Drying off, and dressing once again in her leathers. She relaxed with a tin of fruit from the kitchen, she ripped open the lid, and ravenously devoured the contents. It would have to do.  
Drinking the juice, she scanned the room taking in the details.

Black and white framed aviation photos hung on the timber walls. Pictures of picturesque locations and old planes. Dusty aviation magazines sat on a bookshelf, the main room had a worn sofa, cosy brown leather wing-back chair, simple furnishings like a table and chairs in the kitchen. Simple mats adorned the timber floors.

Whoever owns this place loves planes, she pondered curious about its owner’s hobby. 

Off the too side was a small bedroom with a neatly made double bed. The place looked cared for- Tidy.

The guitar case in the corner of the room captured her attention. Warmth filled her looking at it, curious as to why she strolled over and open the sliver latches, peering inside.

A lovely acoustic guitar, simple in its design of smooth polished rose wood lay on the dark velvet interior. Her heart leaped, longing to play it she sunk into the wing-backed chair and ran her fingers lovingly over the strings, a rich harmony filled the room. 

It needed tuning, so she gently turned the keys to tighten the strings, playing a tune that came into her mind singing it softly. 

Her heart leapt as she automatically knew the cords to play. She must have played an instrument in a time before she chose to join Mala’s elite. 

Turning the handsome instrument onto its side she noticed some delicate engraving on the back of the handle.

 _Dear Princess, Happy birthday, love from Mark._

“Whoever Princess is, she is lucky girl to have a guy give her a beautiful instrument like this, she must be very special to him.” She muttered softly. A warm smile tugged her lips, strumming another tune and enjoying a moment of peace. 

She spent time flicking through the sheet music. One song in particular stood out, strumming it softly she sang. The songs sense of longing for love brought tears to her eyes.  
_Through the hourglass…. I saw you…in time you slipped away…_

Her fingers trembling, she stopped playing least her thoughts turn to her brief encounter with the man at Centre Neptune who drowned. 

Reluctantly she put the lovely guitar back into its case in the corner. 

Opting for the sofa, she fluffed up a pillow from the bedroom, she could sleep with a watch on the door should anyone turn up. A dagger in her hand, she rested until she was dreaming of flying like a bird. Two Eagles danced together on a clear day plummeting towards the Earth in a daring dive as she woke up with the sun. 

By the break of morning light, the she left the little cottage. She paused to look back. An unexpected sadness swept through her.

Not knowing why, she turned and ran putting distance between herself and the place. making her way back to her base and find a Spectran transport to report back to Mala she treasured that moment in time, storing it in her memories.


	13. Chapter 13

The mission so far didn’t turn out the way they had planned. Gripping the back of Tiny’s seat, he watched the view screen and the looming mecha. Thwarted again by the black clad, green haired Galaxy girl. This time she almost got to the Phoenix with explosives, Mark caught her setting them up under the ship—They got out of there in time, she disappeared. she disappeared, after he approached her before she could arm the explosives. Letting of the seat, pacing the deck he was looking for an entry to Mecha. 

She was becoming a pain in the neck. Yet he couldn’t shake a deep feeling of knowing her. Starring at the view ahead arms folded under his mantle, he turned to his helmsman.  
“They have evacuated the city centre, is that confirmed?” He spelled it out seeing smoke on the horizon. 

“Skip its empty, how about we show this beastie what this ship is made of.” Tiny snarled. “We landin on it?” “No,” he replied. Jason moved to his position with his finger poised over the red missile button. Mark deliberately moved his finger off it, indicating it wasn't his plan. His second sent him a questioning glare. 

“I say we break up, take it head on and see what the bastards make of it before it reaches it target.” Jason’s eagerness had its merits, but he held back. 

“Jason, if we wait- “He began to say.

“If we wait,” Jason challenged. “You can sit on it, I’m going now.”

“No!” Mark grabbed the Condor’s arm. 

“Get off me Mark,” Jason’s lips curled into a grimace, his anger mounting by the second. “We all know this war isn’t getting any better. Spectra are just coming in droves. Without Princess…”

“Something feels off.” He couldn’t put his finger on it, something just felt wrong here. The reason evaded his senses, frustrating him to the core. He knew Princesses absence had impacted them greatly, he couldn’t work his team the same way, he had to change his tactics, throwing him off guard in the last year. But they had to work with what they had now. 

“Yeah, you’re still in command and, playing it _safe_ as usual.” Jason wreathed his arm from Marks grasp, and the Condor fled the bridge into his G-2.

Jason’s insubordination was nothing unusual. Mark had dealt with it time and again over the years of the war. 

The Condors quick temper and impulsive nature he could deal with- but his defiance against Mark being Commander, that part cut him, and Jason made it personal.  
He had his own doubts since her disappeared, of his leadership. But who would step up?  
Jason- he’d get them all killed with his Pitbull manic approach to getting the job done.  
He still hung onto his command with a tight fist, it’s what he was trained for. His only purpose in life, what else was there? Princess was the one who thought there was more, a life afterwards- and now she’s gone.  
“Keyop, get into the buggy, we’re going to check this out closer, I’m going in the jet.” He ordered, if Jason was going solo at least they could cover more ground and get a chance a closer look at the beast hovering over the city. 

He put his Summit Jet into release mode, pulling the level he felt exhilaration of being free from the Phoenix, the feeling never grew old with him, as his powerful engines roar into life. His wings opened up ready for him to take to the skies and into battle. 

Dropping a few hundred feet he watched the spacemobile land onto the ground with a thud. Its spinning wheels kicking up plumes of dust, as it skidded along the plain.

He observed Keyops Buggy engaging a Spectran Starfighter in the distance, the buggy coping a few lazer bullets, forcing him to pull back.

Diving into help Keyop he caught the sight of the Starfighter drawing in close on him. Briefly he sighted a black masked, green haired woman in the pilot’s seat as she opened fire on him.  
A smirk tugged at his lips, he pulled to the left she kept on his tail, he could out smart her. 

Dodging lazer bullets he worked to get the upper hand on the pilot, but was taken by surprise with a manoeuvre as she flipped over the top of his plane before his eyes and fired on him.  
Clouds of smoke poured out of his engine, forcing him to find a place to land outside of the city with the Starfighter hot on his tail. 

The Condor below had spotted the Starfighter ripped the spacemobile in a 360-degree turn sending plumes of dirt flying in his wake. Only Jason could do a turn like that at high speed and not flip the car. 

Tilting the canon hidden under his bonnet he aimed and fired at the advancing Starfighter… 

#############################

He moved the flight stick, and nothing happened, Jammed! Damn it--Frustrated he tried it again. He looked around, frantic to see where the Starfighter had gone.

Frustrated he tried again as a laser hit one of engines forcing him to make an emergency landing just outside of the city. 

A fair distance from the Condor and Swallow.

He leaped out of the cockpit. Spotting the black clad Galaxy girl landing, he ran after her, she was heading for a block of abandoned warehouses close by. 

“Mark, you okay?” Tiny asked through the bracelet.

“I’m fine Tiny, keep an eye on that beast, I’m taking care of what’s going on here. We need to lead the mecha outta the city.” Mark advised. “Keyop, stick with Tiny, we may need to re-group fast if that thing opens fire.” 

He figured he could trap her, find out intel on Zoltar and his plans. Glancing at the mecha, it didn’t appear to be doing much at all.

He Spotted an abandoned factory he flew over the top of the security fence. That should slow her down enough for him to come up with a plan. He thought gritting his teeth. Swiftly running into the building through a broken door.


	14. Chapter 14

She spotted the Eagle leaping over the fence into the yard of an old factory, proceeding to follow she found a hole in the fence on the other side. Creeping quietly across the dirt yard, her senses heightened- following the Eagle into the main building. 

Dusty footprints lead up a flight of rusty stairs, had he left a deliberate path? She wondered, reaching the landing she smiled warmly, he played the game well.

Knowing he would attack, she deliberately waited for him with a plan. 

The Eagle flew out from a side door, taking her with him over the edge of stairwell. Struggling, mid-air she grabbed his helmet tugging it at its base. 

This apparently took him by surprise, his eyes widened as she came close to ripping it off his head. The plan was shallow, but she figured she had to try, trying to not allow her underlying enjoyment of her encounters with him to cloud her thinking. 

G-1 threw her backwards, landing against a wall on a lower stairwell she frantically searched for a vantage point. He moved swiftly, and their fight continued as the rusty stairwell threatened to give way underneath their feet creaking sounds sent off alarms in her mind. 

Once again, he caught her, this time in a headlock. She gasped for breath in his tightening grip. 

“Where is Zoltar?” He snarled. His warm breath on her neck, sending tingling shivers down her spine. She didn’t anticipate a rush of drowning sensations being this close to him, she struggled to bring her focus back on the mission. 

“I…don’t…know…” She choked, feeling his grip intensifying.

He cried out in pain as she kicked him in the shins, his grip loosened enough for her to escape.

He hooked her foot, and she landed face first on the concrete floor. Her mask protecting her face as pain shot through her as she struggled to get up. Grabbing her by the arms his weight holding her down he asked her same question again, his voice growing agitated. 

“Where is Zoltar?” He snarled, he tensed his muscles as he held her arms tight above her head, gripping her legs and pinning her to the ground, forcing her draw in a breath slowly.

She stopped struggling for a moment, turning her head to try and see his face through her mask, and his blue tinted visor. He pulled her over onto her back, adjusting his weight on her body as they stared at each other. 

Through the blue visor his eyes appeared like dark black, circles his steady gaze boring into her like flaming charcoal rocks, but she knew those eyes- struggling to place them she kept staring.

Crushed against him she physically responded, static sensations washed through her, her every muscle burned, she had to take back control of the situation. 

“You think I’d let you get away?” He gripping her so tight it hurt. “You’re going to take me to Zoltar _now._ ”

The weight of his body shifted off her, he wanted her to get to her feet. 

Knowing the Eagle by now, he would have a strategy she had one too, and orders from Mala, this would be easy all she had to was pretend to cooperate and she hand him over to Zoltar without a fight. Crushing her mixed emotions she forced herself to remember he was her enemy, hardening her heart she prepared to take him in and forget she felt a thing for him. 

Lamely getting to her feet she felt a grim reality hit her. _The missing Swan…_ she could throw him off by using it as a weapon.

“So… where’s your sweetheart the Swan? I hear she’s your most valuable team mate, never far from your side.” She sweetly implied. 

The Eagle pulled her arms into a tight lock behind her back jarring her elbows in the process, pain shooting through her body as he made his point. “Like you can hurt me.” She whispered. “You’re nothing but a-“ 

“Shut up.” He hissed-she didn’t miss the pain in his voice, tension increasing between them he roughly shoved her forward, she stumbled as he pushed her towards the door. 

“I bet she really cut you all to pieces. Men… one woman and three of you old enough to bed her.” She taunted. “The little slut-“

“She’s worth a thousand of you.” He growled.

His jaw clenched so tight she thought her was about to hit her.

"I bet she is... a Federation good girl. Pity she turned bad-"

“What do you know about her.” He asked. His tone taking her off guard. “She wasn’t like that and we aren’t either… we are her family.” 

She clammed up, his voice filled with anguish. Their Swans absence really did cut him to pieces. 

“Nothing.” She answered sincerely. Something felt wrong, yet she couldn’t put her finger on it. 

“Jase are you here?” She heard him ask. “We have a passenger.”

“I expected the Condor to treat a lady like this- I was told you had more…. gentleman like manners.” She teased knowing the truth about him from her training she kept up her guard. “You didn’t answer my question about your Swan.”

“She is none of your business.” He finally answered curtly. 

She must have escaped the prison, she thought, pocketing the information, I bet that's why he's edgy. 

“To arrest her for her crimes.” She hissed. As another thought entered into her mind, sending her blood cold. Stopping in her tracks she tried to turn to face him again, but he refused to budge. “Stop that.” She tried to pull away from him enough to stop the sensations racing through her. 

“What do you mean by that?” Curiosity halted him. 

She drew in a deep breath- how could she explain it. She felt a connection with him, a chemistry she liked being close to him and it bothered her. 

"You're too close." She said, her body ached from his touch, she was having trouble controlling it.

She gasped like a goldfish, this wasn’t going according to her plan. All she had to do was hand him over to Zoltar, not have a conversation and develop feelings.

“Take off your mask.” His guarded tone left no room for arguments. “Or I will…” 

This she couldn’t allow him to do. 

“You first.” She spat back at him, tightening her resolve to have no feelings for him, her hammering heart told her otherwise. 

_He’s a liar,_ she wildly told herself, _don’t be taken in by him._

Taking advantage of the moment, wrestling from his grip she ran for the door, as the Condor burst through it. 

She slid to halt as he drew out his gun and aimed it at her. To her surprise the Eagle cried out to him not to shoot- to leave her alone. In a defensive stance, he tore his eyes away from her addressing the Condor. 

Grunting, he fired a warning shot past her. 

Scoping the scene, she viewed her closest escape option, racing to the rusting stairwell she leaped high grabbing the banisters in swift spiral arcs she worked her way up and out a window.

Swinging gracefully onto the roof, sending the old stairwell tumbling in aloud ball of dust and metal onto the two G-force members. It didn’t slow them- breaking out of the high broken window with both the Condor and Eagle in pursuit. 

Looking behind her briefly she saw the two of them emerging from a rusty window on the roof. 

Her heart racing as she looked back at him from across the yard. 

Knowing she should be running, instead she hesitated studying him- Not knowing why he held her captive. The Eagle and the Condor both looked at each other and jumped from the height of the five-story warehouse closing ground between them. 

“Why do you kill innocent people? You have Spectran civilians, captive… I’m looking for them.” She demanded. _Run, her inner voice beckoned her… run._

He slid to a halt, confused. “What do you mean? Spectra are the invaders here, they are the ones bombing our cities closing us off from the rest of Federation with a shield… why would we want a war with Spectra? Our planet has resources... ”

 _Why would we…_ she pondered his answer, turning it over in her mind.

She didn’t know what to say, she had become confused by a few things she had witnessed in the last few months since arriving on Earth from her home Spectra.  
Without another word, she turned and bolted towards her Starfighter. 

She ducked as a net with spikes came crashing down on her, eating a ball of dust in her mask, coughing. She drew out her knife and cut through the rope as the Swallow leaped out of his buggy.  
“Preeedippp…” I got her!” He boasted.

Launching out of the trap, she instantly shot up her hand catching the bowlers he hurled at her as she ran. She turned and threw them back at him to his surprise. Inside her stomach butterflies ran loose, an overwhelming feeling of déjà vu hit her, with the three members of G-Force following her in tow. 

A few meters from her Starfighter she glanced over her shoulder and, saw the Eagle had stopped his tracks. His eyes wide, mouth gaping, as he watched her leaping into the pilot’s seat. She fired the engine and lifted off the ground- Her mission accomplished. 

He made no attempt to stop her, he appeared frozen on the spot- the Condor drew his gun and fired several shots, his cable anchor bouncing off her fighter, the Swallow jumped into his buggy. 

Mala’s command came through the intercom. “You’re to report to the battle in Dubai. We have secured Tokia and West coast of Ameris. Good diversion Black-Swan...When you arrive I have a job for you to complete. _The city is nearing surrender.”_

“Yes Mala,” She confirmed her order, turning her Starfighter away from the battle she headed in the opposite direction to join Mala. 

########################

Arriving towards the end of the attack, she watched the mecha taking down buildings as people ran for their lives the massive machine grinded to a halt before the Lord Mayor of the city. He stood boldly in the middle of square waving a white flag. Indicating his surrender to Spectra, he stood straight waiting for the verdict. 

Green clad troops surrounded him as Zoltar halted the attack to present himself in victory, the mecha doors opened, and like a King he regally marched into the square. Watching him with some distain- she had no liking for the pompous leader. 

Landing close by she jumped out of her Starfighter, gathered a few troops and stormed the Lord Mayors office. They had earlier intelligence that President Kane was hiding in the city, and there was a bunker beneath the building. 

She speculated, the Lord Mayor’s surrender would be to delay Spectra, while Kane was hidden safely until G-force arrived. 

Quietly using her fingers to dictate where the troops needed to be she made her way down the spiral stairs and onto a landing. Continuing downwards along a basement corridor. She walked into the kitchen, and tested a door handle what looked to be a walk-in freezer. 

“What ya-“One of the troops started to ask. The tilt of her head silenced him. 

A confident smile spread across her lips, anticipation grew as she found what she was looking for. Ordinarily the door was as it appeared to be, and the room a normal industrial kitchen freezer. But when she turned the handle the opposite direction a panel popped up. Fiddling with the codes she worked out the sequence. 

The door began to change. It turned inwards at an angle closing off the freezer section to lead down another corridor. She had them. Her stomach in knots, she led the way to arrest President Kane and his cabinet, the final fall of the Federation. They wouldn’t have had time to escape the attack without the assistance of G-Force.

Drawing out her stun explosives to begin the attack, she rounded the corner. Something felt wrong, her heart racing as she peered into the huge room.  
_No one was there._

She walked in with caution, watching for anything unusual- but nothing was out of place except for the lack of people.

It was then she saw the feather dart with a note attached to it. Curiosity drew her to it. Pulling out the feather dart, the crisp white paper crinkled as she read it. 

_Zoltar,_

_I left you my calling card an invitation to leave Earth and shrink back to Spectra._  
Looks like you’re out of luck here. Don’t count on us backing down, I’m coming for you and I won’t stop.  
The Eagle- Commander of G-Force. 

Furious she wanted to throw it in frustration. How did he get here that fast? 

Impossible, she concluded, they must have moved them before the battle began possibly a few hours before.

Remembering her encounter with him, her admiration for her enemy had taken on a new level. She had to admit to finding him to be more alluring than she anticipated. He had a quality about him she liked. 

Drawing in a deep breath, it was time to report it to Mala, and knowing what she felt about failure she wasn’t looking forward to the meeting. 

“Black Swan.” She heard Mala’s purring voice at the door of the room. Swallowing a nervous lump in her throat, she turned to face her sooner than she expected.  
The troops were dismissed, by a flick of Mala’s finger, her cold stance spoke of displeasure at the empty room. 

“Mala…” She addressed her respectfully. 

“I expected to walk in here with the president of the federation and his cabinet on his knees.”

She extended her hand with the note from the Eagle. Taking it from her, Mala perused the page and raised an eyebrow at the sight of the feather. 

Her frosty stance spoke volumes of her displeasure. “You failed…” 

“I held them back, they were still scrambling for the their ship-“She reported.

Mala’s face twisted in anger, her starchy tone hit her hard. “You failed your mission… I think the Eagle and the Condor secretly smuggled him out a secret passage while we were conquering the city… and you know the punishment for failure.”

“They couldn’t, the Eagle’s jet fighter was damaged during the battle-“Defiance lacing her words, as she spoke she saw her mistake written in Mala’s stiff stance.  
“Take-off-your-mask.” Mala hissed like a cat, her face contorted in rage. 

She stood up straighter, and didn’t answer. She knew better than to try and argue the point with Mala, when she had made up her mind on what she considered failure. Since she woke up on the shuttle she learned Mala’s ways quickly. 

Pulling her stomach in tight, and strengthening herself for what was to come, she closed her eyes, and pulled off her wig and mask. Without hesitation Mala slapped her hard across the face whipping her head sideways her cheek throbbing, she knew it was just the beginning. 

“Yes Mala, I failed…” She answered in a more submissive tone. Mala held up her hand and hit her again- two more Sicarius walked in. 

The door closed behind them. Mala pulled out a rod, extended it. 

She was ordered to strip to waist exposing her flesh, and her hands tied above her head. One of the Sicarius found a high enough place to chain her up in the middle of the room from some metal piping running across the ceiling. 

They stood to attention as the punished was delivered. 

With each _whack_ of the rod, trying not to cry out in pain from each lashing. She kept telling herself she was numb even as the next _whack_ of the rod arched her back distorting her vision, tears stung her eyes. Avoiding being seen as weak she blinked back the painful tears, and bit her bottom lip until it bled. 

Finally, Mala was satisfied she had learned her lesson. Her back bloodied with welts, they untied her hands as she dropped to the floor groping in agony.

“I thought you would have learned to keep your mouth shut by now- insolent girl.” Mala whispered dangerously in her ear. 

Weakly she pulled herself up, and her clothing over her back. Stinging pain ripped through her as the leather touched the wounds. Mala ordered her to return to the base on a shuttle and she left the room along with the other two assassins. One small mercy. 

She was expected to walk out of there as if nothing had happened. 

She buried the jabbing pain with each movement of her body. Blood trickling down her leg inside of her bodysuit- She arranged her mask to hide the painful tears she straightened her wig grimly determined to be strong. 

She left the building holding her head high, to board a transport to the base to clean up the wounds at the medical bay. In these moments, she wondered about her life and the destructive path it was on. 

She didn’t know why Mala beat her more than the others. When G-Force claimed a victory, she was blamed for it. She longed to have a sense of touch that didn’t involve pain, her thoughts turned to Stinger, he was a reality in her life. The Eagle was a distraction and nothing more. 

Her internal pain ran deeper than the raw wounds on her back.

She was seeing things that didn’t make sense to her, what she felt when she encountered the Eagle was more than a casual attraction. He held a quality she didn’t see in her leaders. 

Curious, she wanted to know more about G-Force, confronting them wouldn’t reveal what she needed to know. It was time to do more than that…


	15. Chapter 15

_Mark reflected on his last couple of weeks,_ his mind still wandering to the mystery Galaxy girl and his frustration over losing the mecha due to his jet fighters damage. 

The mechanical beast flew off into the distance as they watched without a scratch on the city. Two more cities fell under fire while they were pre-occupied. 

One of the cities had been a safe haven for the Federation President. 

Fortunately, the team had moved President Kane the night before to another location, sending his messages to the federation through radio links and television. They had been doing it for some time to keep the government from being located by Spectran spies. It was a close call, and now they had him in a bunker. He didn’t like it, he wanted to be closer to the people, but had they had little choice. 

A smug leer spread across his lips, thinking about the calling card he left for Zoltar. Jason added his personal touch, a Feather dart. He had an idea that Spectra might try and look for him there, he thought they’d use assassins.

Frowning, he thought about the hidden room when they returned investigate Spectra’s occupation. Jason and Mark had crept into the lower basement passage, slowly opening the door leading into the secret room. Their mission was to find an important document Chief Anderson indicated was left in a secret hiding spot there. 

“What happened here?” Jason stared at the strips of cloth, a chain hanging from the pipes. 

He looked down at his feet, dried dark blood pooled in spots on the floor. Chills ran through him like diving into an icy river, wondering who they tortured there and why? 

“Someone went through a lot of pain.” His chest tightened, shaking his head at the sight, he tried not to picture it.” _Poor soul…”_ He muttered. 

“Yeah…Someone was tortured here alright.” Jason whispered, echoing his sentiments. Returning to the mission, they searched the pipes for the hidden slot. He pulled out the computer stick containing the documents left by a careless minister.

Both still spooked by the evidence of something sinister in the middle of the room, his sharp eyes scanning for more evidence to identity of the victim. “You’re calling card is gone.” Jason noted. He acknowledged his comment, eyes falling on the spot they left it. 

“Zoltar made someone suffer. I hope it wasn’t because I left a note.” 

It was a small thing that caught his eye, crouching down he picked a few strands of green synthetic hair streaked with blood. 

_Was she here?_ He wondered frowning.

Making eye contact with Jason, he put it out of his mind, dropping the strands. They both agreed it was time to go. They left through the secret passage they entered the building in, arriving several blocks near the outskirts of the city meeting up with Tiny and Keyop at the Phoenix.

Neither of them talked about the room again. 

Many people were left homeless, fleeing in droves from populated areas, communications down- Spectran soldiers landing in droves. 

Their missile supplies were dropping rapidly. Fortunately, Chief Anderson kept ammunition in a few locations, with manufacturing limited in controlled zones, they had to pick their targets more wisely. His smart thinking saved them, when they lost a bulk supply during the demise of Centre Neptune. 

Lost in his thoughts he ignored Jason’s prod for a few minutes. 

“What gives Mark?” Jason asked, poking his head over his shoulder while he worked on his jet, mostly he’d been cleaning it.

“I don’t know what you mean.” He answered jolted out of his deep thinking, he wasn’t interested in conversation. All he could think about was the masked woman he kept running into, there was something about her… 

“That Galaxy Girl, you had her in your grip- We could have taken her prisoner easily a few weeks ago.” Jason picked up a sonic screw driver and handed it to him. 

He didn’t respond. His answer didn’t make any sense even to himself. Each time he saw her, he felt a deep sense of confusion and worse, attraction. 

Jason only appeared to be getting warmed up, arms folded, his features tense, waiting for him to respond.

“You’re angry with me I get it, I should be used to it.” 

Irritated he began polishing a section he had already competed, and turned to looked at his best-friend. 

“Mark, be careful here, you can’t trust her.” Jason warned him quietly, shifting his stance to convey his thoughts on the subject his angular features guarded. 

“What makes you think she’s anything to me!” Exasperated by the interrogation, and his own denial, he overreacted and Jason saw straight through it. He could feel his heated emotions winding up like a cork screw. 

”She’s a Spectran assassin, I’ll deal her the same as any of them…” He brushed it off, pretending the conversation was over,working to control himself. 

“By your over reaction, I bet you have given her some thought.” 

“Yeah, to find Zoltar, information… that’s my thoughts.”

“No way… You’re attracted to her.”

“I’m not attracted to her…”

“Denial… you do it so well, Mark.”

“Get a grip Jase. I’m not like you when it comes to women.”

This hit a sore spot from Jason’s pensive glare. “That’s low and you know it.”

“Alright, I’m sorry…” He apologised, knowing how Jason had his heartbroken a few years before by a woman who betrayed him. 

_This Galaxy girl isn’t getting under my skin she’s not in the same field as Princess._ He scoffed internally. She’s a potential contact for intel that’s all.

He hadn’t shared his plan with Jason, he figured he’d want to be in on it. Sure, it would be logical, but if he was to make a contact within the Spectran ranks he wanted her trust and no complications. 

Two in a plan like that made it harder to manage, and Jason’s unpredictable nature would jeopardize it. He tended to end up in romantic relationships with Galaxy Girls and Spectran spies, and it never ended well. 

He felt he could handle it without becoming emotional involved with her. He had control over the whole thing. 

_I know, just something she said, and I got this feeling I can’t shake._ Mark thought wildly. _Maybe she’s the one to make contact with, it’s my intuition acting up._

He didn’t want to put it into words, she stirred up feelings inside him, he hadn’t felt anything like it since Princess was with him. Dismissing it he pushed it out of his mind.

It made him miss Prin more, wanting her back made him more desperate. 

Jason didn’t back down, his finger pointed in his face. “Get this into your head Mark. Those women draw you in, make you think they care… even tell you she loves you… and them she’ll squash you, tear you up… they’re not like…. well your type.” Jason threw the polish cloth at his friend making his point. “I’m speaking as your friend bro- you can’t let her in.” 

“What is my type Jason?” Mark inquired, looking sideways at his brother.

“Princess…” Jason’s tone dropped seriously. “Bro, you had a crush on her forever…I knew it, we all knew it- Did she?”

He stared at his friend for a moment. His relationship with Prin had been complicated. 

He turned away from him, blinking back a tear that threatened to undo him. He realized his love for her, the day of the enormous flowers mission when she ran off on her own. Later he ordered the field set on fire with her still in there. He wondered once she learned the truth if she’d hate him for it, he held back because of it. If he found her again this time he promised himself would hold her tight and not let her go. 

The gut twisting emotions still tore at him to think of her current fate, as it did that day he gave the order to burn the field. Princess chained in a Spectran prison or a slave planet in harsh conditions wondering why he abandoned her on the mission. 

Mark poured his focus onto his polishing with trembling fingers, silence fell between them as the atmosphere grew heavier. 

_She caught Keyops bowlers, only Princess could do that._ He mused, he threw the cloth in open frustration. 

“What makes you think it was anything but a fight, she could have led us to Zoltar.” He demanded, folding his arms to calm himself down. For once Jason didn’t even look angry, his intense gaze held concern. 

“I saw what I saw… she’s got something about her that…reminded me little of Prin too in a way, and I know you saw it too. They’ll try to trick us, and these Galaxy girls are experts. You know it, you’re the one who always told me not to get involved with dangerous women.” 

He drove his point looking partly amused. “She’s _dangerous_ Mark. _Don’t you get it?”_

“I’m not a fool Jason, she’s not like Prin- she’s a _Spectran killer_ so how could she be like her…I’ll handle it.” He ended the conversation. 

His gut feelings didn’t match his words. He wanted to find her again, he wanted to see the girl behind the mask.


	16. Chapter 16

_A few months later…_

The festivities had started slowly in the morning. Throughout the day, the streets below Black-Swans apartment had taken on a new level of boisterous celebrations.

Lower ranking troops bringing in more boxes of acquired alcoholic spirits and beer pilfered from broken shops and fleeing civilians across the city. Some had gone into hiding avoiding the armies round up into their established camps.

Spectran regular troops were good at taking what didn’t belong to them. Generous amounts of rich food, cheeses, breads, pastries, saucy dishes and exotic fruits decorated with flare, lined the long tables as the invades celebrated their victory.

Mala had allocated her the luxury apartment as a reward, her leader had set guards on the place to prevent troops from mistaking the premises as fair game. She wasn’t sure how grateful she was for it, but it was better than her tiny room on the main base. The liked to report activity going to and from the building, Mala sent for her when she needed her.

She woke up laying on her side, feeling rested nestled into the silky sheets of her bed sighing wistfully. Her lover running a finger down her spin, indicating he wanted more of what had just happened between them earlier in the afternoon. Rubbing her stomach with his broad hand, working his way down to her feminine folds. A sultry smile tugged at her lips, he was lusting after her with open abandonment. Bringing his fingers back to her lips, tasting herself on them she turned to kiss him.

Stinger had been attracted to her since they met on the sub. A month later went on another mission together. He came back to her apartment in the main occupied city afterwards.  
Craving a distraction from her physical and emotional pain, and a longing to be touched tenderly surged through her. She fell willingly into Stingers arms. From that time on, they became casual lovers.

Her thoughts drifting over her new memories of the last few months.

_Without any knowledge of her past it took her completely by surprise the first time he bedded her, the blood of a virgin stained the sheets, and he relished in it, so much he sought her again._

_After he left she hugged her pillow with hot tears soaking into the charcoal satin pillowcase. She gave what a woman held precious without being aware of it. It shouldn’t matter considering her life as it was. But in that moment, in the darkness with only moonlight streaming through the sheer curtains for company, it did matter._

Like her he, had no memory of his past before joining the ranks of the Blackbirds, and he didn’t appear to care to know about it.

He shifted his weight to drag her back into his strong tanned arms. His tempting chiselled good looks, and hardened physical body was enticing, lusty brown eyes bore into her, wanting her.  
He ran wet hot kisses down her back, caressing her breasts he drew her hand to his groin indicating what he expected her to do for him. Tilting her head, and she massaged him. She obliged him as she moved slowly down his body, his need of her physically increased with his cries of pleasure at her touch. Pushing him back onto the bed, straddling him. He drew in ragged breaths as she pulled him inside her-rocking with urgency arching his back. Pushing him harder, she worked him into a frenzied climate, followed by her own. 

With Stinger, there would be no demands of any commitment outside of the bedroom. With him, she could enjoy a few hours of pleasure, and he would leave her, no strings. 

She laid back on his stomach afterwards as he slept, an hour or so passed, as she watched the light curtains dance with the breeze. 

He woke slowly a roguish grin spread across his lips, his fingers playing with her nipples. He had a devilish charm in his nature, enjoying her company in bed, he preferred to lead the way, and her inexperience had allowed it. 

He even brought her flowers and champagne, and other gifts wooing her with compliments. She wondered if it would be the closest she’d get to love in her life.  
Laying on the bed close by was an opened box of expensive Couverture chocolates from this visit, an empty bottle of fine botrytis dessert wine, its sticky sweetness lingered on her senses, filling the room with its aroma mixed with their afternoon of lovemaking.

They dozed for a while with a cool breeze drifting through the open window, the sheer curtains moved lazily in the breeze, eyes closed she relaxed for a moment of peace.

He playfully rolled his lover onto her stomach for more pleasure. He would be leaving soon. His parting gift to her, he casually indicated his desires, moving down his body she lazily gave him what he wanted. Distracted by other thoughts, her mind not really there. He shifted on the bed, telling her how he wanted her positioned, she obliged him. 

He came up behind, pulled her up to the position he enjoyed the most, arching her back, and on her knees, she braced her body. He Parted her thighs, gripping her hips with his broad hands, as he entered her again from behind. She gripped the sheets with her fingers as his thrusting rhythm sent her into waves of momentary pleasure, as her long hair fell around her. 

Eventually he cried out reaching his peak, in that position she didn’t have to look into his eyes. Closing her eyes as he moved his weight, disappointed by her own lack of a climax, he was too fast. Collapsing exhausted onto her stomach, pulling the satin sheet over her, turning to face towards the window. The gentle breeze caressed her messy mop of strewed hair surrounding her. 

Signing internally, the Eagle loomed before her in the distant clouds, never far from her thoughts, he fascinated her. She wondered if he received her message, distracted she didn’t notice Stinger had left the room. 

Steam drifted into the bedroom indicating he was in the shower. A while later emerging with a grin that spoke of his pleasure and her ‘improvement’. 

He spoke of her like she belonged to him, his sensual lover. He stroked her ivory skin one last time kissing her shoulder, and indicated he looked forward to their next meeting soon.  
She forced a sweet smile, she felt any innocence she might had slipping from her grasp like she was hanging from a fraying rope about to snap. 

His arrogance annoyed her of his own skills in bed. A selfish lover he rarely gave any thoughts of her needs, and she doubted he was faithful. He felt his duty was to teach her how to pleasure him. 

She had come to think men were like that in reality, selfish creatures who took what they wanted, charmed and wooed, and discarded it once they were finished like a child’s toy. Other men had wanted her, much the same way in the time she had been on Earth, Zoltar had cast his eye in her direction more than a few times, she shuddered at the thought, she had no desires for him. 

She was attracted to Stinger, he stirred her desire, but he didn’t make her feel deeply, it was more a physical need for comfort they both craved to be filled within a few hours of pleasure of another human being when they crossed paths. 

She lowered her lashes, and acknowledged him with a tilt of her chin as he leaned in to kiss her. He seemed to like it when she did that, and often commented on her sense of innocence he found appealing and enticing. 

He dressed in his Blackbirds, uniform and mask, he headed out the door on a mission for his leader. 

His words and his touch only ignited her thoughts of the Eagle again, and her encounters with him. She closed her eyes, and wondered of the wisdom of her choices when it came to her enemy. 

She rose to her feet, gently draping the rich satin sheet around her, like a vintage gown. She strolled over to the open window, gazing solemnly out at the celebrations below. 

Every time Stinger left, she felt darkness surrounding her, despair drowning her in the atmosphere of the late afternoon sunlight streaming through the sheer curtains.

Her tangled hair falling to her waist was moving in the breeze sending loose strands across her face. The warm silk touching her bare skin reminding her of her afternoon of sexual pleasure as she tried blot out a pair of warm blue eyes, filled with affection. He drowned, she told herself. She let him go in the depths of the ocean and swam away.

It depressed her to think of him long gone from her life. She had to let him go, and Stinger had become her way of letting go of attachments and dreams… 

Zoltars charismatic speech repeated on the screens drifted with the breeze. Earlier in the afternoon from the balcony of the main hall he lavishly praised his people. 

It heightened the mood of the captive city, as he promised more abundance to those who followed him, as Spectra enjoyed its victories over Earth. Traitors to the Federation flourished in their midst. 

The promise of the complete downfall of G-Force and Federation Alliance, freeing the planets from two hundred years of Federation oppression, under the rule of Spectra freedom will prevail. 

She tried to enjoy the atmosphere from the window of her small quarters on the top floor of an apartment block.

Preferring to not to join the troops in their drinking games earlier in the day, she liked to keep to herself. Rumour had it that two of the Sicarius had been killed by the Condor in battle a week earlier.

Swift her friend never returned from her mission, and her inquires led her to understanding her death came as a result of an encounter with G-Force. Privately she shed tears for her, then put on her mask of indifference as usual when in the ranks. The emotional turmoil of it all sent her into a downward spiral. 

She had struggled to believe G-Force would what she had be told they were, cold blooded and evil. Even the snarling Condor, after what she had witnessed in the last few months, stopped to help his team mates, putting himself in harms, way at times for each other along with the Eagle. 

She had been fed propaganda, her growing awareness of Mala and Zoltar had made her doubt them more than G-Force.

Over the last few weeks she had begun following them instead of engaging them. In that time, she had witnessed G-Force rescuing people from a high rise building ablaze after a battle. Risking themselves to get children and elderly off the roof as it threatened to collapse. 

The building was going down in a ball flames and smoking clouds of dust, as it finally imploded. She watched the Eagle and the Condor as they did a daring dive off their ship to rescue two trapped civilians. Almost getting caught in the flames and debris themselves, as they brought the frightened civilians to the ground in one piece, to join the group they had just rescued.

_It didn’t make sense._

A few weeks later after an intense battle in on the outskirts of a city she found a hiding place to observe what they were doing. Spectran forces had withdrawn by then, and G-Force had oddly hung around. 

A group of school children ran up to them. She watched as the bird-clad team of four males, took their time speaking with the kids at the school that had come close to being under fire. The team had prevented Spectran soldiers from entering the building as teachers and children ran for cover. 

The Condor pretended to be fierce, the kids laughed. The Eagle showed a few his sonic boomerang. The Owl and the Swallow played with a few of them a ball game. They didn’t appear to be the cruel aggressive type Mala had made them out the be. 

They appeared genuine in their actions. She moved in closer to listen, surprised at how clearly, she could hear from that distance when she focused. 

“Where is the Swan?” One curious little girl with piggy tails asked the Eagle. “She’s my favourite.”

“She’s my favourite too.” He replied kindly. “One day…”

Unexpectedly his words warmed her heart, he has something about him she liked. 

The Eagle stood up looking past the kids into the distance he walked away with his head bowed-- not long after that they left.

Slowly she made her way back to her base of operations, so much didn’t add up to her training and intel. The Spectran captured civilians had been a lie. She saw through it even when Mala announced they had been found and were safely on their way back to Spectra.

She continued her observations, and the more she observed the more she wondered… 

The Eagle, intrigued her, she pictured his stance. His white and red lined mantle falling gracefully around him as he moved, and his blue toned boots, the glint in his intense eyes and yet he held a sense of awe for her. A smiled played on her lips, she shifted her loose strands away from her eyes. 

The festive sounds pulled her out of her thoughts and back to her present choices before her. 

Zoltars charismatic face loomed all over the cities huge new screens, making his declarations-Revenge for the deaths of the Spectran captives, Zoltar promised. 

Spectra was pillaging resources, and sending them on ships back to Spectra. She could believe the missile launch, she had seen the evidence on Spectran with her own eyes. 

The new capital city of the Spectran occupation rose from the ashes of the fallen cities of Europe. 

Amongst ruins from times of former ancient conquerors like Rome the new city centre instead of the its iconic monument, rose up a dome stadium, for the Spectran favourite death sports.  
Zoltar would celebrating tonight in his new arena sports for his army. Captured Federation soldiers appeared to be on the list, she had found a way to smuggle them out of their holding camp before Zoltar brought them in for last part of the three days of games. It would vex him, and he deserved it. 

She watched as the local people, former residents of the graceful city filled with arts and fashions, fine cafes and wealth of Kings were herded into camps, some put to work as slaves of the Empire. 

She couldn’t be like Scavenger, who genuinely enjoyed their victories celebrated them blindly- instead she felt hollow at the sight of people suffering, she couldn’t sit back and watch it.  
The questions she knew had to leave behind to keep her focus-but they haunted her daily, and so did her encounters with the Eagle. 

The last weeks of missions led to few more near misses of G-Force. The Eagle staring after her as she disappeared in a city, he caught her watching them. His curious stance made he feel like it was a game she played with him. 

At those times, she fled in her starship, often seeing Zoltars already headed beyond the horizon. He cleared out and left his people to die. She had never witnessed any of G-Force behave that way-- They looked out for each other. 

In last few days she captured a local rebel civilian, instead of handing to Mala, him she gave him a note… she wondered if he delivered it. 

It took her a while to convince him it was the truth. Letting him go, she prayed he did as she asked. 

When Zoltar spoke of public execution of the Eagle and the Condor, the whole of G-Force her heart caught in throat. 

She showered, the warm soapy water washing away the lingering feeling of Stinger on her flesh, she dried off with a towel wrapped around her she returned to the bedroom. 

Sighing from a long couple of days of no action other than the bedroom, she slipped on the gorgeous silk mini dress sent to her door. 

The vintage sixties mini-dress, its silky black satin glimmering in the light of the fading sun with a matching sequined belt.

She picked up the stunning chandelier diamond earrings and slipped on the long elegant patent leather boots, stopping a few inches under then skirt. She took her time drawing on the long black satin gloves over her long fingers past her elbows.

She ran a brush through her long glossy locks, braiding it as usual. Then she placed her new green wig on her head, tucking in her braid, and swooping it up into a beehive style carefully placing her bobby pins to hold it in place. Picking up the decorated black mask she raised an eyebrow in amusement. 

Styled like it come from a Venetian masquerade, it glimmered in the artificial light. 

Covered in black sparkling sequins and glossy black feathers to resemble a swan, and the note… 

_Join us on the balcony in the Victory manor for our Victory celebration- compliments Lord Zoltar._

He wasn’t asking she could read between the lines- it was an order while zipping up her knee-high patent leather boots for her finishing touches. 

In the full length mirror she surveyed her completed outfit, simple, elegant, the contrast of the black satin against her ivory skin made her complexion glow. 

Applying a lip gloss- mascara, pinched her cheeks to give them colour. She detested excessive make-up, the feel of foundation irritated her skin. 

Satisfied she decide it was time to join the royal family of Spectra for their Victory dinner. Indeed, she hoped Zoltar enjoyed her gift…


	17. Chapter 17

Walking into the elaborately decorated Ballroom, taking her time strolling around admiring the architecture and decorations. Even if it didn’t match her melancholy state. The magnificent crystal chandelier in the middle of ballroom caught her eye. 

Its sparking diamond drops glistening with splays of colourful spectrums couldn’t lift her spirits. Stunning artworks adorned the walls. Centuries old sandstone carvings from floor to ceiling leading into the white marble floored ballroom. 

She should have felt like a princess arriving at the ball filled with delight. Instead butterflies balled up inside her threatening to run loose if her plan didn’t work. She’d have to improvise and risk getting caught.  
She walked casually to the open balcony working to calm her fidgeting nerves. Leaning over the edge and taking in the night time view of the calm river. Coloured lights played on the water. Soaking in the atmosphere, and admiring the banks of the stunning river below. The calm flowing waters revealing nothing of the horrors she witnessed here only weeks before. 

She turned her gaze on setting sun, strands of golden light caressing the city high-rises left standing. For a moment, she felt like someone was watching her, a shivering she turned around, and then wandered back into the main auditorium.

The beautiful architecture of the room remained unnoticed by the Spectran mecha commanders, nobility from the five clans, rich sons and daughters wanting to claim their place before the Royal family wanting their share of the spoils. 

Bearing elaborate masks, bright wigs all so they could impress higher Command. The place resembled a masquerade party at a Mardi-gras, held a vibrant atmosphere of lively celebrations.  
Picking up a crystal champagne flute. She made her way around the fringes of the room out of habit. Sticking within the shadows, and looking for exits, anything that stood out as unusual out of habit. 

Spotting several other Sicarius, Black-Swan chose to keep to herself, best not to make friends. The faces of her lost friends reeled through her mind, numb from grief after Swift died during a mission, weighted down by it she wanted to die herself at one point. All the small pleasures she captured in moments had become an escape, ways of forgetting the horrors. Mala caught her eye, smiling in her direction with a nod of approval, under her mask she could fake a smile.

Mala had praised her new assassins in the work they did to help secure the city. She had personally taken down the President under Mala’s orders. Arrested him, and his entire cabinet, with Zoltar taking all the glory. The purple clad ruler came marching in during the aftermath of dead bodies, and smoking gunfire like he had led the way into battle, through the doors to victory. 

The minister and his cabinet now resided in a Spectran prison in the city awaiting their fate. She would keep an eye on them, if she needed to act to save their lives then she had better work on a plan. 

A sigh of disgust escaped her lips as she spotted Scavenger flirting with Zoltar, dressed in an elaborate purple gown- with a far more elaborate half face mask, and heavy make-up her rival hung onto his every word. . Scavenger was a skillful manipulator, her uncover missions had proved success enough to capture his attention. 

He spun around on his heels grinning with delight, spotting her. Completely ignoring his admirer, he turned his back on her and made his way across the room with open arms to greet her. 

From the corner of her eye she spotted Scavenger’s livid frown, her eyes shooting daggers in her direction, she exaggerated her greeting to vex her. 

“My darling you look ravishing. That gown shows your exquisite figure!” He gushed joyfully the most famous clique pick-up-line of all time.” I knew it would be perfect.”

“Thank you Lord Zoltar.” Embarrassed she blushed, at the excessive compliments and acknowledged them with a bow and flurry of her hands- having been drilled in Spectran protocol, she formally addressed her leader. 

His mistook her fluster for interest. 

“Darrrrliiiing-pretty gals like youuuu really should wear expensive satins more often.” Zoltar drank his champagne a little too fast for her liking, he was slurring words. Mala would be replacing it with fake wine tasting water soon. 

Oozing charm and charisma his presence filled the room. Zoltars subjects loved him even more now. For he had shown his strength by his successes in battle, taking most of Europe and three other continents, stockpiling resources for Spectra. 

“Thank you Lord Zoltar, Mala has trained me well.” She passed on her compliment to Mala with a tip of her champagne flute. Mala smiled and frowned at her brothers flirting. 

Zoltar carried on and on, flattering her skilful fighting in the arena, prowess in battle, a gem of the Spectran elite in his crown. You’d think he had single-handedly taken Paris, and he of course she and a few hundred Spectran warriors came along for the ride. 

Faking a heartfelt smile, almost choking on a sip of her champagne in the process as she tried to find a suitable exit.

His flirting irritated her. His condescending manner and cowardice filled her with contempt. The only thing she had seen him do is run every time he sighted G-Force, she had become accustomed to seeing him to flee in his escape pod every time. 

The commander of G-force had the courage to stand his ground, and put his own life on the line for his team.

The Captains patronised him, and he soaked it up, as he waltzed away from her to greet more guests. 

Relieved, she stepped back into the shadows alone. She observed Mala, the real intelligence of the royal family, and she didn’t tend to make herself known. Blending into the dark shadows of her brother’s elaborate world, observing, whispering- manipulating him and his generals. 

Pretending to be the clever Agent S-9 to keep her army inline, even Zoltar didn’t know his clever spy was his sister.

She had figured it out on a mission-- Mala was a woman of many disguises. 

The sounds engines of a ship hovering over the river caught her attention, looking out the huge open doors. The long bellowing sheer curtains blustered about as the wind picked up. She saw a ship painted in Blue and red pointed directly at the building over the river. 

A beaming smile lit up under her mask, she drew in a deep breath with anticipation. 

He got her message. She thought, her heart fluttered eagerly, a smiled played on her lips. What a dramatic entrance, he knows how to impress a lady.

The warships engines disturbed the waters sending ripples and waves washing onto retainer wall. The sight of the ship sent a panic through festive spirit of the room.

Mecha Captains and hopefuls flying into chaos, shattering crystal glasses, tables turned over and people fled out the first exit they could find. 

She raised a delicate eyebrow, sipped her champagne casually- her eyes darting around the room, looking up she found what she expected to see.

Three shapes hanging from the rafters like bats. The Condor and Eagle, dropped onto the enormous chandelier, the sparkling crystals shattered on the marble floor. It came crashing down like the famous opening scene of the ‘Phantom of the Opera’, as they came crashing down. The Condor made some snarky comment to his commander. The Eagle grinned wildly. 

“Driipppdoop… there he is!” The Swallow cried out. “Happy birthday to me! My present.” Zoltars purple cape flew like the wind behind him as he made his escape, and the Swallow in swooping in after him disappearing down the corridor his troops in tow. 

She finally acted, she had no choice. Making eye contact with the Eagle, he sent her heart into overdrive. She placed her glass onto the only table left standing, and moved into block his pursuit after Zoltar. 

Assessing the room, from the corner of her eye Scavenger was keeping the Condor occupied at the far end. 

An unspoken understanding had developed between them. 

Sheathing his sonic rang they moved fluidly as they looked for weaknesses, openings anything to get an advantage over the other. Circling and engaging, he sent her senses roaring inside of her as they fought, around him she felt alive. 

She worked to get in close enough to pass on her message without being detected. 

“Get out of the city.” She hissed as she let him grab her in a tight, fighters embrace.

“Why?” He probed, his eyes narrowed. 

“Trust me,” She hinted. _“It’s why I sent you the note.”_

“You sent me a note… interesting…” He replied. 

“It was me. I'm serious.” She insisted. “Please… trust me.”

“I don’t think so, last time we met you threw a mini bomb at me, and told me to get off the mecha.” He reminded her.

“You lived.” She reminded him hastily. “I told you it was a decoy, you didn’t listen. That’s why you lost the other city.”

“Not unless you tell me why?” He relented, releasing her. 

“Federation captive soldiers outside of the city...in a camp.” She said. 

Scavenger lay in the corner of the room still freeing the Condor. She couldn’t be sure if she was alive or dead. 

Turning to help his Commander he threw a feathered dart, grazing her arm as she moved closer to the Eagle. Surprising her, he threw out his wing to protect her from the Condor’s second feather dart, he encircled her in his mantle. 

She had no more time to get her point across to him. 

Desperate for him to understand she tried again she could feel his breath through her mask. “The soldiers are scheduled to be executed tomorrow…. There is something else you should see there… Go north into the countryside …you won’t have long… I will find a meeting place soon… along with co-ordinates… Will send it through the same channels…” The Eagle’s curt nod and intense facial expression told her was listening.

“We need a code.” He said, his eyes darting sideways for dangers.

“Date night.” She came up with. 

“Date night.” He repeated. ”Got it.” 

_” I sent you the message to come today…please listen… go help your people.”_ With that she swept around, punching him in the abdomen throwing him off balance enough to put distance between them.

“No way!” The Condor yelled, he looked at her with an intensity that made her insides shudder. No wonder he had a deadly reputation. 

Sprinting onto the balcony, with a last sweeping glace over shoulder she caught his eye the tinted visor- She caught her breath, her attraction to him increased each time they met.  
Another glance over her shoulder as she reached the balcony, like a magnetic pull he drew her in. 

With her heart hammering, she threw herself over the edge driving into the cold river and disappearing under the water with the Condor firing his new high-tech lazer gun after her.


	18. Chapter 18

Mark’s heart still pumping wildly in his chest, trying to regain his control he watched the flow of the river in front of him for signs of her surfacing. 

Despite his internal warfare, his intuition was telling him to trust her, and find out what she wanted him to see. 

“Jase…” He said.” We have to go, they’re a distraction from Zoltar, forget her.” 

“We would have had Zoltar if you weren’t distracted.” Jason’s wry tone wasn’t lost on him, and he didn’t miss Jason’s long pensive glare through his visor. “This is getting out of hand Skipper.”

“Keyop…” He spoke into his bracelet. 

“I’m okay, doop… on my way back… got away.” The Swallow answered. “What happened to you?”

“We were _delayed._ ” Jason responded, his eyes throwing feather darts in his direction. Keyop looked from one to the other with the growing tension between them, and clammed his mouth smart shut.

He knew what his second-in-command was thinking, and he didn’t have put it into words. He could control what was happening here, he did it with Amanda when she sparked an attraction, he could with this girl too. Determined more than ever, he tried to control his hammering heart.

“I’ve-got-it-under-control.” He said through his teeth. Straightening his shoulders, turning his back to Jason he spread his wings and leaped onto his ship.

The Condor and the Swallow followed under a rain of gunfire as troops filed into the ballroom.

The three of them entered the ship, as a tank rolled in on the banks aiming directly at the warship. It had been Keyop’s birthday, they barely had a slice of cake when he received the intel.

“Boss… they have a tank aiming at me… I’m not liking it.” Tiny informed him.

“I’m on it Tiny.” Jason grinned, his turn to kick butt with a missile. 

Entering the ship and blasting their way out of the city, he let them go further to throw of the attack, then he ordered them to head in the direct the galaxy girl had time him they would find the camp.

Federation soldier scheduled for execution within an arena. He didn’t like the sound of it. They were getting them out before it could happen. The arena he saw in the middle of the city held a sense of dread over it. 

What else could she tell him about it and its purpose? He wondered. 

An unwavering drive pushed him to find out what his mystery girl had for him on the outskirts. Choosing to take a risk he ordered Tiny to put the ship into stealth mode and head in the direction she had indicated. 

###################################

Hours later, in her comfortable leather bodysuit uniform, Black-Swan made her way out of the city due North under the cover of darkness. Tearing down the highway on her black motorbike into the rolling hills, the sight of the security fences still made her sick in the stomach, knowing the purpose of them. 

Bearing caution, she spotted two of G-Force unit crouching in the woods close by observing the camp.

Taking in the sight of the Eagle and the Condor together, a deep longing wash over her entire being. Relieved he had decided to believe her, and hopefully if he could see it’s not a trap he would listen to her again. There were civilians in the camp, children too. 

Her internal world was in turmoil, she clutched at her stomach as pain twisted inside of her, like she physical body had its own memory and it wasn’t sharing. She had scars on her flesh and had no clue how she got them. She had to live with her choices even if she had no memory of why she chose her current path. 

Hiding behind an old oak tree she pulled up her knees thinking of her life. Shame and remorse washing over her like a cold bucket of ice from her actions, the things she caved into and did… the deaths and the people she had killed. The trauma of having nothing ahead of her, a life alone until one mistake in battle ended it.

Tears stinging her eyes she glanced around the trunk of the ancient oak tree.

The Eagle listened to her when she told him to come here. She held a glimmer of hope in that. 

Running through it all in her mind, she had decided to help innocents where she could and G-Force made a useful cover, all she had to do was direct them where needed, assist them and take the blame for it if she’s on the mission. Mala often took it out on her anyway, what did she have to lose, she already bore lashes regularly across her back from failure to stop G-Force. She had recent opportunities to capture the Eagle and didn’t do it. 

No one deserved to be thrown into the Spectran arena of death. Once they were in there, she couldn’t help them, no one could. 

Picking herself up, drawing her internal strength and squashing self-pity, she had work to do. Her first task was to make contact with the Eagle, arrange a place to meet with him. Access what she could of Zoltars plans on civilian targets. Mala spared no quarter for a traitor in her ranks. She would executed-- made an example of…death. 

Frozen inside she might as well be dead, to cling to life meant she had to live with purpose, to protect those who can’t protect themselves was her purpose- the civilians in the war. Spectran or Earthen. 

G-Force were helping people, she witnessed them showing mercy where Spectra would execute prisoners without a second thought.

She picked up the detonator. It was the for the charges she had placed on her ‘visit’ the day before. It would help them, she had a map with it, so the Eagle would know what to do.

She watching his cock his head like a bird, he knew she was there. Good she thought, silently she placed it on the other side of the tree. 

Silently, and reluctantly she left them, running to her motorbike she gunned the engine and left to return to her apartment and wait for the orders, they would come in as soon as G-Force raided the camp. She hoped to find some answers soon and begin to live again. 

 

****************

 

Mark had spotted the shadow in the trees from the corner of his eye, she watched her place a small item beside the tree for him. He’d wait a moment, and then he’d see what she left for him.

The familiar masked Galaxy girl stood there. Not attacking them but observing them in the shadows of an old oak tree with its first leaves turning for Autumn, winter will be not far away.  
He found himself drawn to her, in the way he had felt emotionally drawn to Princess- her strength and intelligent and now her compassion to expose the abuse of civilians and captured soldiers. Civilians being groomed as slave workforce for Spectra, he intended to set them free, he was forming a plan when he saw her. 

Who is she? He wondered. _Complicated,_ he concluded. 

She posed a threat to his common-sense rule not to get involved with complicated women. Mark continually warned Jason on his complicated girlfriends that it would end in disaster, instead he ended up heartbroken and angrier.

Remembering her last words. I’ll find a meeting place…I have contacts…I sent you the note. Mark swallowed hard, for once in his life total confusion surrounded him, in a place he usually felt certainty. 

Storms loomed inside of him as thought of betraying his love for Prin, forsaking her when she was missing, for someone else. He’d find her only to break her heart. 

It went against everything he stood for to meet in secret with an assassin from Spectra. But if she led him here and was willing to put herself at risk, she would know more, and maybe lead him to where they held Princess. 

He ran over his options mentally and, resided to at least see what intel she had to offer.  
We will meet again… He promised, as she disappeared into the first rays of sunlight streaming through the forest. He had found his contact.


	19. Chapter 19

Chief Anderson head of Galaxy security hated these moments. 

Standing in the docking bay, watching the huge open hanger doors for sight of the blue and red warship to appear in the open skies. They’d been gone for more than two days, and the longer the mission the more he sweated, waiting for them to come back, was a form of torture he endured internally.

1-Rover-1 barked at his heels, sitting on his robotic heels waiting for Keyop. Looking down at the metal dog. He signed heavily. 

Questions invaded his thoughts, about their progress. Mark hadn’t communicated with him for most of the day, and he hoped they would be nearing the rendezvous point soon.  
Reflecting, on the many times he had watched them leave the underwater launch bay of Centre Neptune in the first year of the war, each time with underlying anxiety, and each time they all returned, often in high spirits. At that time he had no questions he chose the right kids to train up for the job. 

He trusted his commander, he trained to be the best he could be, pushing beyond his limits during his youth. He taught him to hold his anger tight until he turned eighteen and unleashed it, it became uncontrolled under the pressure. Princess had a knack of calming him down in those days.

He worked to stay busy, keeping his tense emotions in check. Continually reminding himself its what these young adults, and budding teenager, had been trained for.  
To go into dangerous situations, undercover, undetected, taking on the enemy. 

Then there was Keyop, a baby boy grown in a lab. It wrenched his heart when his superiors allocated him to the team instead of his suggestion for a foster family. Their female head scientist Dr. Giles had agreed, its why she created him, to be the first of more to come.

Keyop was his constant reminder of what was at stake, with him going into battle he had put everything he held dear on the line. The boy held a special place in his heart. 

He was a child with a special make-up of human genetics and artificial tissue. He argued the ethics of it, they saw the opportunity. He had planned at first for his specialist team to be older personnel in their twenties. Highly trained soldiers from all parts of the federation military, Marks brother Mitch would lead the team. But the implants proved to work only on children of particular blood types. 

Keyop didn’t have an implant. He was led to believe he did, but his own abilities had been part of his development. Some saw the ‘Keyop experiment’ as the next generation of G-Force.  
Basically, the science department of the ISO did whatever it wanted to further the protection of the Federation under the approval of government. The baby boy was almost taken out of his care. Once he agreed to his inclusion he was able to bring him to mansion with conditions. 

Princess had taken him under her wing, the two of them warmed to each other like true siblings. He adored Mark like a big brother, teased Jason and risked his wrath at times, loved Tiny as his best friend. 

A lot of focus was on him, and so far, he’d proven himself to be smart and capable. President Kane had put pressure on the project to move forward, but growing a human, even artificially enhanced ones took time. The early warning post had become a place of secrets. 

Chief Anderson had begun to question the ethics of it, as his years passed and he come to love the unique G-Force team as his own children. 

He wondered about his own involvement in throwing them into constant danger. A shadow of guilt passed over him. 

With their current climate of war, the Chief’s anxiety increased. Under his calm demeanour, he felt a bead of sweat drip from his brow. Sad memories flood back to the dreaded mission they returned home without _her._

The day he cried uncontrollably alone, for the second time in his life, after his commander stoically gave his mission report. 

They had been gone for several days. Two of those days, spent combing the crash area for her. Diving into space in a futile effort blindly searching outer planets before he called them home, as they recklessly flew to Spectra. 

Arriving back into his office. Marks face was like it had been carved out of stone as he spoke. Jason stormed around the room looking for targets lashing out at Mark- blaming him for losing her. 

Keyop cried and Tiny stepped into Princess’s place of trying to hold them all together. Marks eyes spoke of his guilt, he voiced openly his full responsibility for her loss and offered to step down as commander, turning to Jason offering his wings. 

Those words even shocked Jason momentarily. Of course, he refused his offer. 

The Chief had later called him into a private meeting informing Mark it was part of being in command. Learning to accept losses, pick up and keep going into battle. 

He listened, he had a strong constitution of being able to do exactly that. He watched him straighten his shoulders, arrange his features until his emotional turmoil was layered underneath it all. He went on obey orders, keeping to his safety net of rules. 

The two of them clashed in a few heated, arguments in the months to follow. Mark sported a black eye at one point, Jason bruised cheek and a cut lip that didn’t come from battle.  
When he asked about it neither of them would speak. He admired the unity when he confronted them, it’s what made them brothers and a team. An issue had never had to address until Princess vanished without a trace. 

The long year passed into the next, and Mark was still in seat of his command. He was a lot like Cronus, he held the respect of his unit, but had difficulty relating to people on a personal level, unless it was about work.

Princess was an exception, he connected, with her and she didn’t appear to mind his silences and shop talk. Enabling him to be more at ease around her. Anderson felt partly to blame- being groomed for command from the age of eight years old, he rarely had time to socially develop like a normal kid. His life was so serious.

It’s what caused conflict in Cronus’s marriage. Helena needed more in the marriage than a commander. 

When, they finally had another child- Mark, it was a last ditched attempt for him to be a real father and husband. Something he felt he let his eldest son down in. 

In the end, Cronus left his wife and small son, because he didn’t know how to be a father in the way Mark needed him to be. He could command, but not be intimate and close to his family.  
The secret mission had been an excuse, his fake death when it came angered Mitch. He couldn’t hide from his eldest son, like he could a small child. 

The evidence, was in his relationship with his eldest son Mitch and their clashes. 

Watching the skies, his habit, pulling at his moustache he had thoughts of shaving it off, his estranged wife liked it, so he had hung onto it out of past memories of happier days. 

Princess lost on a Mecha. No demands from Spectra, nothing to indicate she was captured. Frustrated by the silence.

Zoltar wouldn’t have missed the opportunity to boast that he had her. At least if he had gloated, they would have clue of her fate.  
He would have wanted to rub Marks face in it. Paraded her, wanting to strike a deal for her release. 

Thinking back to the time before she disappeared… 

His commander had to deal with his fathers, death of a cardiac arrest two months before the fatal mission. A few months after he miraculous survived the missile he guided into position he ended up sick with complications. 

Spending his days in hospital with his new wife and son by his side. Cronus was getting better, then he died of a brain aneurysm. A ticking time bomb had gone off undetected.  
It was only at his funeral, with him lying in an open coffin, that Mark would accept his death. 

Chief Anderson had grieved for the loss of his best friend, and the pain his adopted son was going through. 

Knowing Mark, and his refusal to believe anyone he cared about could die. He held off making her death official for his sake, eventually he would accept she was gone.

Princess was the only person who could reach him in his dark days that followed when he ignored everyone. Locked away in his rented shack at the airfield. She sat outside the door for a full day and into the night until he opened it, and let her in. 

He wasn’t sure what she said. But Mark asked for a few more days off, and they went for a plane ride to Mitch’s cabin. The place he gave him the keys to a few months before.  
It was not long after his few days away with Princess, he quit his rent on the airfield. 

The chief didn’t like it one bit, the two of them alone for that amount of time. It was bad enough he took her out on day trips in his plane. 

He had kept a tight leash, on their close friendship. He knew about their flirting and secret glances. He couldn’t allow it. Romantic relationships in an elite team especially between a commander and his sub-ordinate. Military protocol didn’t allow it. They were under enough scrutiny as it was.

But Mark was shutting down, and she was reaching him and he needed his commander back. He let it go, trusting his conversations with him held it in check. Princess was more likely to instigate a relationship. Mark would halt things if they got out of hand like he had before. 

He was a sensible young man, and took his role seriously enough to be disciplined, he had more personal discipline than Jason in that area. 

She projected a tough exterior, but under it she was a softer natured highly intelligent young woman.

She picked up the feelings of those around her. Often showing open empathy, a contrast to her fight to project toughness, and to be respected by the boys as an equal. Prin wouldn’t sit back and watch suffering around her. One of things that made her the heart of the team. 

_Now she was gone. Not even a body to bury, or ashes to scatter._

Sadness tugged at his heart, he had loved her like his own daughter. Protecting her from emotional harm. Another reason he forbade, any romance between them. They were young, and likely it would pitter out once they got past the adolescence emotional high into their twenties. 

Then they’d be left with a mess, especially Princess. She’d be shattered and it would reflect in how they worked together.

Her loss on the team was also felt on a professional level. Her skills were invaluable on the team. None of them operated in the same way she did. Even Keyop was struggling to fill her shoes.  
Turning it over his mind he thought about the mysterious shield around Earth. 

They held a pattern to them, he knew of few scientists that could pull it off to this degree. None of their brightest minds could figure out how to get past them. 

He could think of one particular scientist who could create a shield of this magnitude. Sighing heavily, he wondered deep inside if she was responsible and why would she do it?

His problems with the Pluto space station outpost had escalated before the shield went into place. Susan was malfunctioning out of control, and worse headed for a full meltdown he was sure of it. 

President Kane had thought it would be ideal for her. He had indicated he even had a project for her to work on.

Bad idea he had told him. She wasn’t able to be trusted with it. Still, the isolated outpost, with not much out there was better than her last posting. 

At least she felt she was doing something for the galaxy. That was until he received a few strange messages, and none of his ships came back when she refused to talk to him. The drama unfolded before the shields went up.

Susan could be more than frustrating when she wasn’t getting her own way. This time she had gone too far. 

He turned on his heels heading back to his office to once more go over the battlefields and maps of occupied zones. Despite Spectra’s initial invading forces. They had held onto a portion of the planet due to the G-Forces constant engaging of the mecha’s. 

Cities and resources were still being lost. Spectran territories were growing, but not at the rate they had feared. 

That could change at any time. He had to keep a watchful eye on it. 

His communicator flashed. Stopping in his tracks he waited for Mark to speak. 

“Chief.”

“Commander, what’s happening?”

“We have an evacuation underway, its right under Zoltars nose but we need some transports. There are troops moving in, we’re about to be caught between two armies with these civilians.”  
Chief Anderson hesitated, thinking of his next actions. 

“Where are you?” 

“We’re in a forest, we can get to a clearing… We can protect the shuttles with the Phoenix…” He concluded. 

“Send me your new location.”

“Roger, sending it now.”

He sent him back a rendezvous point. 

Hurrying back to his office, he wondered what had happened, how they ended up with that many people so far behind enemy lines. 

He’d hear about it in Mark’s report if he had the chance to file it, he’d still get a verbal account of the mission. They had trickling reports about ‘camps’ Spectra set up for civilians who refused their rule. So far, they had been hidden from them, a rumour.

He organised the transports, sending to the location Mark had indicated. His commander would have to bring them further west, from his communications the team. They were escorting them to the new rendezvous point. They would be heading back as soon. 

Marching back to his office, he would have plenty of things there, to keep his mind occupied until they returned. 

 

##############################

 

Walking into the beautifully decorated room, Black-Swan awaited her next round of orders. Pulling off her mask and wig as Mala indicated, placing them on a nearby decoupage round table. The room held an art deco feel to it in décor, paintings and carpet. The previous owner had taste. 

Mala was having her pedicure-- the nail artist was working on her glossy ruby polish. 

“Janice, that’s stunning.” Mala purred, inspecting her work.

Janice smiled, acknowledging Mala’s compliments of her grooming skills. She prepared the water in a tub for her manicure. Mala moved her seat and placed them in as Janice began scrubbing her feet. 

Eventually she shifted her turquoise gaze observing her assassin. 

She knew that smile, and it was deceptive, something had happened that Mala wasn’t happy about. 

“The ball had a few interesting guests arrive… “She said casually. Another lady came and started brushing Mala’s long silky hair. 

Her heart hammered. She stood her hands clasped firmly behind her back. 

“They failed… Zoltar escaped, it was for nothing.” 

“I wonder how they stumbled on the camp?” Mala held upon her freshly painted nails, appearing more interested in the quality of the coat--Another deception.  
“The camp?” She acted curious, as if she wasn’t aware of Mala’s references. 

“We have had an incident, its vexed Zoltar to point of fury.” She indicated for her to sit down.” The official opening of games lost some of its zing don’t you think.”

“The fight was lame my lady.” She agreed, with some truth in it. She sank into the leather chair, her insides twisted as she maintained a steady gaze. She had rescued one group of innocent people only to watch another die for entertainment. 

She recoiled internally, she had been there for the opening ceremony as part of their escort. 

Zoltars embarrassing moment of announcing the execution of ‘rebels against Spectra.’ To have him informed they had escaped. Rebels indeed, none of them were Spectran, they were all Federation soldiers and civilians fighting for their own planet. 

His gladiators waited for a taste of blood, so he improvised. To her horror, they escorted in the former city government officials. People who wouldn’t know how to draw a sword in their defence- it was a slaughter. 

Feeling hopeless she had played the game of pretend, her mask hiding her disgust. 

She prayed G-Force at least had managed to get the others to safety and out of the occupied zone. 

“We all feel our lord’s disappointment.” She acknowledged. Wondering why Mala had her there. 

Mala turned to her hair stylist as she finished her elaborate braids. “She looks like a savage.” 

With a nod the woman walked around her chair and started combing her hair. She indicated she move chairs so she could trim it.

Was Mala after female company? She baulked at the idea of being her ‘companion.’ The lady proceeded to trim a few inches off her waist length locks. 

Another taking care of some her neglected beauty treatment. 

“Men like a woman who pays attention to these things.” Mala chirped. “If you prefer women they like grooming too.” 

“I’m sure they do either way.” She inspected her finished eyebrows, she admitted they looked better.

For the next few hours Mala chatted like they were enjoying a girlfriend’s time in a beauty parlour. Ordering facials and other treatments.

Then she watched a movie with her, some old fairy-tale with a dark villainous queen in it. It unnerved her with Mala’s underlying manipulative words. What was she missing? 

Strolling over to stand behind her, Mala rested a hand on her shoulder. “You are so pretty.” 

“Thank you.” She forced a smile she didn’t feel. Pausing, she slowly stood up awaiting her next order. 

Faking her smiles numb from a world she couldn’t win in. One victory ended on the deaths of others. 

Determination filled her, she had to find a way to help the other innocents she knew about and the Eagle had presented her with an idea. It was time to make contact with him again for their ‘Date night.’ She wasn’t going to lay down in defeat, and he inspired her to keep fighting. 

Mala eventually tired of her company, dismissing her, she ordered her to return to her apartment and await her next mission. No doubt Stinger would turn up again soon, he held mixed feelings when it came to him in recent weeks. Trying to process her thoughts she didn’t want to have to deal with it now. 

Walking there opened opportunity, for her to make contact with her new sources, to send him another message. She wanted to see _him_ again.


	20. Chapter 20

Mark held the new intel in his hand a spark of anticipation lit inside of him as he read it. Chief Anderson had asked him to make sense of it. 

He already knew the sender, the words _‘date night’_ stood out like a beacon. “Sure Chief, will check it out.” He promised. Casually striding out of the chiefs, office down the hall towards the launch bay.

He left the base alone, flying the recon as normal. 

She kept to her promise, organising a meeting place. He thought trying to contain his whirling feelings growing like an internal tornado.

“Transmute.” Waving his arm in front of his face his Cessna transformed into his G-1 Summit jet. Flying for a few hours Mark surveyed the old operations plant below.  
It looked like it had been abandoned at least thirty or more years. Left to rust and fall apart on its own. Slowly, the black forest woodlands around it had started to reclaim territory. 

Landing his jet close by. He cautiously leaped to the ground, his boots sinking into the mud as he walked towards the building. The early signs of winter around him, as an early snowfall melted on the ground. A chill ran though him. His eyes darting for danger, as he checked the surroundings. 

No one in sight, he made his way into the main building. Silently stepping into an empty room the size of an auditorium. The dank smell of stale water hit his nostrils, as he surveyed it. The damp floors and high dusty windows allowing in patchy light. 

“Stop there…”

He halted- Instincts on fire, he looked around keeping up his guard.

“You got my message.” The disguised feminine- stepping out of the shadows. She appeared in the only spot of streaming afternoon sunlight.  
He drew in a sharp breath as his eyes travelled her slender form. 

She dressed completely in black except her emerald coloured wig, wearing a full length tailored leather overcoat to ward off the cold of an approaching winter, a loose hood covering her head. 

Her web designed mask glistened in the shadows- she made a striking dark figure-an aura of deadly beauty surrounded her. Impressive and elegant, if he didn’t know her intentions he would be in a fighting stance by now. 

“Would appear so.” He stepped forward closing ground between the two of them.

“I can’t be long- you’re late as is.” She scolded. 

“I want a name…” He demanded, pursing his lips. “If we are to be meeting like this I want to know _who you are.”_

“I don’t have a name.” She took a step back, looking around out of habit. “Here is the intel, you need to leave as soon as I explain it to you- call your team- “ She gave him a map, with several places marked out on it.

In the light of the window, the paper crinkled as she opened it, pointing to the circles with a gloved finger. 

“Spectra are working on decoys, since you like to board the Mecha’s. They know you can only be in one place at time, they’re spreading out the attacks further. The decoy is this one.” She pointed a finger at circle. “The one to attack first is this one, then this one. You’ll only need a missile or two so you can move on faster and take them all out.” 

“Why?” He asked, uncertain about her plan.

“I’ll take care of the rest, the missile or two...it will work.” Turning her masked face towards him to see if he understood. “Don’t leave your ship. The decoy will be the last one. This is why you don’t have much time.”

She paused for a moment. “Why… are you boarding them, you have firebird flames, its impressive-“

“I’m looking for someone." He interrupted flatly. 

“What about you?” He was worried, she could get caught on one of the mecha’s as they bombed it. “Where will you be?” 

“I’ll take care of myself. You take care of the mecha’s if they don’t make targets it slows the invasion down considerably. They won’t be expecting you take out so many in a few hours.” Her finger trembled slightly. “After this it’s likely they’ll change that strategy. Mala will think you have new more powerful missiles-- Be prepared, it could be the last for a while.”

“Will Zoltar be on any of them?” He questioned. Hoping to catch him. 

“No, not from what I have learned of his recent activity. He’s busy self-promoting in Spectran territories.” Her tone filled with disgust.  
“Damn it.” He clenched a fist. 

“I have to go.” The assassin turned to leave, catching her arm he stopped her in her tracks, she stiffened. 

“Not yet, why are you doing this? You still haven’t answered that question.” He had so many questions. “Betraying Spectra has consequences… I’ve never known a Galaxy Girl to do it without an agenda that usually results in benefits for Spectra.” 

Thinking of Jason’s experience, with his bid to help Saturn that ended badly.

She hesitated, looked back at him over shoulder, her mask hiding her face. He couldn’t tell what she was thinking. 

“I have an agenda… it’s to save civilian lives.” She whispered hoarsely. “ _We don’t have time for this._ It’s your choice to trust me, or ignore what I bring you.”

“Then let me help you.” He pleaded with her, wanting to know more about her. “I can get you and your family to a safe place if you’re afraid of Spectra’s repercussions the Federation--”

“You can’t help me…there are no safe places…no family for me _no one…_ I’m not looking for your pity.” Her voice straining with emotion, the atmosphere electrified. “Eagle… I’ve…I… please let go of me.” 

He didn’t want to, her whole aura screamed of wanting him to help her, she was in danger and she held back from him. For a moment, he thought she was going to say more. Seeing her struggle, he released her. 

“I still want a name… what will I call you?” He asked leaning in closer, she quivered, he could feel her hesitation. 

If only I could see her face, what she’s thinking. Concerned he waited.

She marched towards the exit. Stopping at the door she turned to observe him, her tilting her masked face to the floor he sensed a sadness about her.  
“Sicarius.” She answered him, and disappeared out the door. “Call me _Sicarius._ ”

Jumping back into his jet his heart hammered in his chest until until it hurt. The chemistry between them explosive- Working to still his emotions emotions rushing like a swollen river about to burst its banks, he called the rest of G-force into action.  
They had an advantage this time and wasn’t going to lose it. 

#############################

 _Two months had passed since they successfully kicked Spectra in guts that day-- three mecha’s and not one made it to its target._

She sent him contact information, places for collection, but the last few times it was left for him without her in sight. He knew she had to be close by, watching.

Continually, her information proved correct on the locations of the civilian camps. This time however she left him a USB stick. 

Curiously holding it in his hand he scanned the old warehouse, shifting his cape as moved he looked around. 

“I know you’re here Sicarius.” He waited, nothing. “You’re avoiding me, aren’t you? And I thought we were friends.” 

A small fluttering sound alerted him. Only to be a bird trying to get out of an upper window, the poor creature couldn’t understand why it could see the sky, yet not reach it. 

She had a few strange habits that warmed his heart. He had begun to look forward to their brief meetings. This time he wanted to spend more time, he hoped to convince her to talk more, make her laugh. 

Something to break the ice between, them instead of her rushing off like Cinderella at midnight from the ball. Sighing heavily with disappointment, he picked up the computer stick and marched out the door.


	21. Chapter 21

Black-Swan watched the Eagle from her hiding spot, her heart pounded as he took the data stick. The information held vital clues to more than the civilian camps. Over the last few months, she had been part of several top-secret meetings in a chamber. 

A projection of a creature calling himself the _‘Luminous One.’_ imparted orders to Mala and Zoltar. She was curious about what he thought of it. She had thought Zoltar was the top of the chain of command. It turned out the _‘being’_ she saw in the meeting was the real leader. 

The day before she came to the meeting place they had another meeting. Knowing she would be witnessing it from Mala’s commands. She had attached a micro camera to her ear- It paid off, and got the footage. 

The Eagle had asked her once if she knew of the creature, her own curiosity led her to filming it. 

She started to wonder what his name could be, besides- ‘The Eagle,’ the real man behind the blue visor. 

Her endless questions wandered her mind like a pilgrim, with no particular destination, when she tried to sleep. 

He showed her more heart, than anyone in her world could ever give, in the brief moments they met. 

Finally- he left the building, waiting a while longer, she figured he would long gone by now, she moved from her vantage point. Walking around the top floor she peered out the dusty window. From her observations, the place was empty of all life. 

Choosing a different exit from the one he left, she walked out into the sunshine. 

“I knew you’d come out eventually.” G-1 was waiting on the other side of the door, leaning against the wall, he casually looked up through his blue visor grinning. He had an uncanny way of figuring things out. 

“Alright, you got me.” She smirked behind her mask, and kept walking, he caught up with her, his stride falling in with hers.

“How about we go out to dinner sometime?” He lightly gestured.

“You’re joking, right?” 

“Nope, I don’t joke about things like that. I’m serious.” 

“Date? Seriously, you and me, this is a business arrangement not social a call.”

“We can have a _business date_ then. I’m open to negotiation of time and place.”

“You’re not taking no for answer?”

“I’m trying to be friendly.” He said.

“Don’t, its… disarming.” She replied.

Halting mid-stride at the humour of his suggestion- he never ceased to amaze her. She tried to imagine it, him in his birdstyle, her Spectran leathers and mask a giggle escaped her, she put her hand to where her mouth was underneath her mask. 

“No…It won’t work…it’s too _complicated.”_

“What’s so funny?... I know…. eating with that mask on must be a challenge, I know it is for me.” His grin intensified, a chuckle escaped his lips. “You have a charming laugh.”  
For a small moment of time they connected with some light-hearted humour. The first in so long she had forgotten how to laugh.

“I like your laugh too.” She admitted, feeling embarrassed at the personal nature of their conversation. 

The laughter died as rising columns of smoke from the city in the distance caught her eye…. 

“See that city over there… no restaurants open today.” She pointed to plumes smearing the blue horizon. 

His eyes followed hers becoming more serious. 

It was time to go before she stepped over a boundary with him she kept in check. She decided to leave before he could keep it going. 

She headed towards the Triumph road bike close by and climbed onto it, gunning the engine preparing to ride away from him. Without hesitation, he climbed up behind her.  
She stopped the engine abruptly. “What are you doing?”

“I’m coming with you.”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re the commander of G-Force-- isn’t this an odd thing for you to do? Be on a motorbike with me?”

He placed his hands firmly on her waist sending tingles through her core. 

“Where are we going.” He asked, waiting for her to start the up the motorbike.

“Not back to my place obviously.” She smirked.

“You’re place?” He sounded interested. “You have a home?”

“Where do you think, I sleep, I have days off occasionally?”

“I dunno-- on a base like I do. I get days off when Spectra backs off.”

“I have a small apartment in the city where you…ahhh…. interrupted Zoltars party.” She admitted, closing her mouth, she couldn’t believe she told him that. 

“I liked that invitation, it doesn’t count as a date.” He chuckled. “ Do you wear anything other than black? The dress was nice, but…I don’t really like black evening dresses, its like a funeral costume--” His words trailed off. 

“That’s _not_ a compliment.” She snorted. “You need to work on that if you want to get past the first date with some sweet federation girl.”

He ignored it. 

“I promise not to drop by your apartment for dinner without an invitation.” He said. “Unless you give me your address…I could drop in for coffee one day.” He teased. 

A picture entered her mind of the Eagle and Stinger in the same room, if they dropped in at the same time. Her lover and her Federation…what was he to her? Halting her train of thought, she brought it back to the present. 

She wondered how that would end if it did happen. 

“I’m heading into the city, see what they’re up to in there, and then home.” Should have been enough to satisfy his curious nature. “Now, get off my bike.”

“There’s only one bike, it looks like we have to share. We do this all day if you like, or go for a ride together.” 

He wasn't budging, stubborn male, she thought frowning.

“Alright, you win this time… “She relented. Secretly she was enjoying his warm hands on her waist, and a ride into the city wouldn’t hurt. She could lose him in there. 

She’d have to avoid Spectran troops in city with her current travelling companion. Out of her comfort zone, from her usual drop off and escape she resided allowing him to tag along. Not wanting to admit she wanted him to come with her. 

Gunning the engine, feeling the vibrating hum of the engine through her body. She pushed up the bike stand and they rode down the highway towards the city as fast as she could push the engine. 

Enjoying the rushing wind past her, she increased the speed dangerously. They moved simultaneously together as she powered the engine for more speed. His large hands firmly her waist felt comfortable, and the feeling of freedom, as they moved together around the curves of the old highway. 

Taking a back road, they arrived just after dark- the outer skirts, they didn’t have as much damage. Frightened people stayed indoors, only peering through curtains as they raced past suspiciously.

Eventually they reached a point where she had to leave the motorbike behind. He kept close to her. Walking into the shattered main tunnel she prepared herself for the worst.

A few hours later they made it through the horror of the main tunnel, the damage to the road and an explosion had taken out part of it during the battle. Collapsing on cars, toxic smoke and fires. 

A car unexpectedly exploded on their way out. He used his mantle to shield her from the flames. 

From there they walked. No lives to save, left only the dead. 

By this time anyone who could escape the burning city centre, had mostly fled. 

A few stragglers hung around in buildings, hiding at the sight of her. The stench of burning flesh made her skin crawl.

Turning to see him, she waited for his response, his jaw clenched tight, his head turning eyes sharp, while they walked observing his surroundings. 

He leaped hastily over some rubble from a building, and approach a body of young girl laying lifeless on the ground. 

He called out to her. 

She ran over, leaning down she checked her pulse and breathing, shaking her head sadly she stood up. 

He’s face dropped, saddened. “I hope she didn’t suffer.”

Moved by his compassion for even one person, she walked away, she blinking back tears. He was helping because he wanted the same thing.

G-Force had done their part taking down the mecha. Galaxy security hadn’t arrived to help those stranded, their forces so stretched thin, with armies kept busy defending ground attacks allowing Spectra to move in easily. The city was a tight battle. 

People began to form their own resistances in small groups, she spotted Spectra troops down one street. Indicating to him to stay where he was, she approached them. After a few minutes the troops left. She learned they were looking for civilians and federation soldiers that had been spotted by a garrison. 

A few gun fights could be heard in the distance. 

Speechless he walked with her for a while, in silence. 

He eventually suggested they rest, she reluctantly agreed. 

Moving into one of the buildings reasonably untouched they found an office, with a lounge and water dispenser and a few snacks in one of the draws. 

The Eagle stood at the window looking out at the city below. 

She realized she enjoyed their flirting when they had brief encounters in battle and exchanges of intel, it had become a glimmer of light in her darkness. 

She hesitated, casting a glance at the door. The risk of it becoming personal increased by the minute.

His stance changed, and the atmosphere became quieter between them. 

“You must know something about me…that I don’t.” Quietly the Eagle drew the light curtains closed. The full moon still filtered into the room through a set of sheer curtains on another window. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” She confessed sincerely. Edging towards the door. 

He stood with his back to her for a few minutes, she watched as his hands moved to his helmet. She gawked as he slowly he pulled it off. A shock of thick chestnut brown hair fell out to his shoulders, and he turned to face her. 

Tears stung her eyes in shock, he was _the same man_ she tried to save in the deep waters of Centre Neptune.

“I know you’re laugh.” He spoke softly, his voice cracked with emotion.

“You do?” She could barely breath. _What was he doing?_

“You’re alive.” She whispered under her breath.

His fine features carefully guarded, as he continued to walk slowly towards her. Her feet froze to the floor, her heart hammering like thunder.  
_You’re the one at the base-- they’re both you,_ she thought wildly. 

“This is me-- this is who I am, my name is Mark. Now you know who the Eagle is… but I think _you already know.”_ He stood in front of her, the most incredible blue eyes she’d ever stared into hardened. 

Her stomach knotted, butterflies loosed in her stomach another tear escaped her eye, fear welled up inside of her as put his hand under her mask. From this moment on things would change. She wondered if that’s what she wanted? It was easier to keep him as a character from a story book- Surreal. 

She didn’t try to stop him, he lifted it off her face throwing it onto the floor along with her wig. 

Her long ebony braid cascaded down her back, as he stared at her in total disbelief.


	22. Chapter 22

His intense blue gaze bore into her- like a statue he stood there lost for words. He raised his shaking hands several times, like he didn’t know what to do.

Taken back by his response from seeing her identity she waited. 

Eventually his hands ran over her face as if a ghost stood before him.

Finally, he gathered her in his arms unable to express the intensity of his emotions, she looked up into his face too see a single tear sliding down his cheek. 

Bewildered she pushed him away, confused. 

“Are you real?” He whispered.” Princess…”

Men and their pet names. She thought furrowing her brows. The gentleness he whispered the word Princess, touched her like a gentle caress on her cheek.  
“Little girls love being called names like that. I’m not a child.” She said. Drawing back from him on guard.

He stared at her, in confusion. Striding the room running his fingers deeply through his hair, grief turned into resentment. 

“Why?” He demanded, fury filling his voice. “You should have said something the first time we met.” 

He drew in a deep breath, lips drawn in an angry line.” Do you know what it did to all of us? Jason, Tiny, Keyop and me. You vanished and we have been searching for you ever since… and now you turn up dressed like a Galaxy girl, attacking us!”

Bewilderment swept through her, placing her hands on her hips he had some nerve. “I hardly know you… I still don’t know you. Why would I be telling you _all about me?_ We are on opposite sides of the war, and this was an intel arrangement only for the civilian camps. I’m not giving you military targets, that steps into another….” 

“That’s a lie Prin, why would you lie to me.” He rebuked shoving a finger in her face he looked like he was about to explode. “We are on the same side.”

She bit back heat rising. “I’m not from Earth. The only planet I’ve ever known is Spectra, I’m a Spectran citizen. It’s my home. I been in the Spectran army for a long time.” 

Looking directly into his eyes, he must be mistaking her for someone else. His anger melted into devastation, before turning away from her, he paced the room again repeating his hand actions. Glancing at her once in a while, mixed emotions coursed across his handsome features. 

She tried to piece it together. “You, have it all wrong…”

He snorted. “No I don’t.”

“You’re stubborn, and by the looks of it, think you’re always right… you’re not in this.” Folding her arms, he was pushing his point beyond ridiculous.

“I was telling you the truth when I said I don’t have a family. I barely have a name.” She said.

He stopped pacing, breathing hard he turned his back on her. Like he wanted to run from her.

She pleaded with him to look at her, putting her hand on his shoulder, he turned his head slowly. Their eyes met- It was like looking into the sky on a clear day, storm clouds were forming in them- Flinching pain- her words slapped him hard across the face, she dropped her hand. 

”Only, when I saw you...I felt a connection, that’s all.” She admitted.

Swallowing hard, a tear slide down her cheek, trying to recall details of a life before the shuttle, drawing a blank she threw up her arms. It was going from bad to worse.

His anger subsided, the tension in the room eased as she spoke, his injured regard torn her heart as her words sank in, she felt sorry for him. 

He must have cared deeply for his lost Princess.

“You’ve been gone for more than a year and a half.” His voice drained of emotion. “Why did you help me? The Mecha’s, you didn’t have to do it.”

Those actions were hard to explain, it was her real betrayal of Zoltar, giving him that information. At the time, she discovered the targets, a deep anger rose up inside of her.

For the first time, she passionately explained her motives. “What I did-- I did it because I was angry…and I went too far doing it…” She tried to explain. ”I was over, seeing innocent people being herded into camps treated inhuman or worse. Those mecha’s were attacking civilians. G-Force were the cover for me… I’d set the charges, you being late almost threw out the timing… in the end you did it perfectly, the missiles and firebird. Well done.” 

She shuddered to think of the consequences if she was caught. 

“Besides--You were using me too get intel…” She accused him. It was the truth and he didn’t deny it. 

The whole time his eyes searched hers, her heart pounded. He held an aura of genuine goodness, around him, and rightousness. Qualities she rarely came across in the men in her life.

“Exactly who do you think I am?” She asked, frowning.

“You’re Princess… The Swan, G-3… you’re part of G-Force.”

Shaking her head, she indicated she found it ridiculous. 

“Why would that be true? From what I know the Swan was in a Federation prison, a criminal, did she escape? Maybe I just look like her, we could be twins...” She joked smiling.  
“Why would you think that?” He calmed down a little, his shoulders slumped as if he had fought a hard battle and lost. 

“You don’t have a twin.” He sighed dead serious. 

“I’m not your G-3.” She stated. “That should be obvious.” 

His fine features twisted in anguish. “You really don’t know me?”

“No Mark, I’m meeting you for the first time. I don’t know your team other than in battle… the Federation I was told were trying to invade Spectra, steal our people, doing horrible things. Until now you were my enemy…” She confessed.

His demeanour darkened as she spoke. “Its…all…lies…Can’t you see it. Your name is Princess… You’re not a criminal…try and remember please.”

“What are your plans for me then?” She hadn’t let down her guard completely. “Or did you bring me here for something else?” 

“Something else?” He appeared confused. 

“Forget it.” She waved a dismissive hand. What kind of man wouldn’t know what she meant by that. She thought. Mark by the looks of it.

She, had passing thoughts he wanted more than talking, and was ready to fend him off. She already had one lover, and that was enough. 

From what she saw he had more pride than to seduce her in an office building. Shaking her head, she turned her thoughts to other things.  
”What, happened to your Swan?” She finally asked. 

Guilt laced his words as he went onto explain the disastrous mission, insisting she was there.

“You fell into some kind of maze on a mecha in outer space. It was after you set up the explosives-- I was forced to leave. I thought you were on your way back to the ship via another route. Then I lost your signal… I’m so sorry Princess…Don’t you see… you’re the Swan…a part of G-Force.” He repeated.

Mark’s his eyes glassed over. “It’s my fault…I left you to plant the bombs alone… to chase after Zoltar.”

Her heart went out to him. He was grieving the loss of one of his team, and he was in denial over her death. He held hope of finding her alive. 

“I’m sorry you lost her.” Trying to be sensitive she lowered her tone. “ Likely she died when it exploded… was trapped somehow and didn’t make it…” 

Staring at him, she empathised with him, feeling his loss. “You’re wanting her back by thinking she…was well me…” 

“I’m so sorry Prin… I…If this is your way of getting back at me for it… I deserve it.” He reached out to her, she stepped back further, his genuine kindness overwhelming, and he was still calling her by that name again. 

“Get back at you?” She said. “Why?” 

With deep regret, she knew her next words would bury their budding friendship. He needed to see he was delusional. 

She prepared herself to leave or fight. Knowing the arrangement between would be coming to an end. “I first saw you when I was on Centre Neptune. The destruction of the base was my first mission on Earth. I’d only been here a few days… I blew it up…Would your Princess do that?”

His jaw dropped, eyes growing wider. “It was you…That explains it. No way would Zoltar be that clever…”

“Yes, it was me.” She cringed, and waited for him to try and slap her hard across the face, punch her, pull out his weapon and try to cut her throat, his angered words and hatred. She fell into a defensive stance.

His next actions confused her further. She destroyed his base, he had a good reason to hate her and not trust her again, and want to interrogate her. 

“You saved my life…” His face filled with hope, instead of punishing her. He placed his hands firmly on her shoulders glowing, his entire being filled with warmth in the way he looked at her, she trembled from his touch. “You didn’t leave me there to die… a Galaxy girl would have…. you are _not_ one of them. You’re the one Jason saw in the ocean with me…”

She didn’t know what to say, his gracious response floored her. 

“You’re the most confusing man I’ve ever met. I left you there to escape when a spotlight fell on me…” She declared cocking her head sideways, scrutinizing him. Placing her hands in her hips again, the action drew a small smile from him. 

“Why are being so kind?” She asked, unaccustomed to affectionate glances, in the way he was giving it.

“I know who you are.” He insisted, his voice thick with heavy emotions. “I know you.”

“No, you don’t know me…” Throwing her hands in the air.

“You’re an explosives and electronics’ expert, smart. I know your signature, and the bombs you set in the camps.” He stopped waiting for her response. “It was your work Prin. It had to be…” He insisted. “It all fits…” 

“I was trained with explosives in a Spectran training camp. I picked it up fast, along with advanced electronics, flying skills… a natural talent doesn’t make me _her.”_ She parried.  
Frustrated he stared at her like he didn’t know what to do. “Why aren’t believing me?”

She felt sorry for him, her heart lurched seeing his emotional turmoil. “It’s too far-fetched. You’re Swan…G-3 wouldn’t be in the Spectran army for a start. I bet she’d rather die. She would be in a prison cell on Spectra under heavy guard…I’d know something about it.” 

He folded his arms as she spoke, drawing his lips in a straight line. 

“That’s _if_ Mala has kept her alive.” She said. _Likely tortured to death by now._

”I’ve heard nothing about her beyond what I told you, and I’m close to Mala. I’ll see if I can find something for you, but I can’t give you false hope.”

“Princess…they have done something to make you-”

Ignoring him she continued. “Likely she died that day and your Federation leaked out a lie to cover it or Mala had false information. y’know…Throw Spectran spies off.”  
“What if-“ He began.

“If hypothetically… I was her.” Raising a delicate eyebrow, a playful smile tugged at her lips.” Why would I leave _you?_ You’re handsome for a guy in a bird suit…kinda… sweet in a way… Most men I know aren’t like you, they’re more…. Forward.” 

She finished for him, hoping he got the picture and dropped the topic.

That stunned him, he stood there, mouth gaping.

He’s devastatingly handsome. She admitted admiring his good-looks for the first time. It was hard to not notice. The pretty boy type you’d see on a billboard, she thought. I wouldn’t have guessed that by his visor, she liked him for other reasons well before he pulled off his helmet.

“You trusted me, you contacted me.” He pleaded. 

“I don’t trust anyone...“ She eventually admitted. “I told you it was business.”

“You trusted me enough…you know me and won’t admit it.” He became seriously concerned by her words.

She tried to rebuke it, a tug at her heart told her a different story when it came to trusting him. 

“I have no memory of you.” She said softly. “I have no past.” 

He paled. 

She couldn’t fully answer him, why had she trusted him until now? She didn’t really, it was fragile trust based on her observations of him.

She could keep a safe distance, drop off her intel, help the people who needed it, without a real connection to him beyond it.

The atmosphere in the room grew quiet, how could she explain it to someone like him. "I have no identity." She said. I... I don't expect you to understand." 

Turning away, tormented by her limited memories, exhaustion flooded her again, reminding her of lack of sleep in the last week of night missions barely any food.  
Placing her fingers on her temples she tried to clear her mind, her surroundings blurred. Breathing rapidly, memories of her life since she woke up on the shuttle surged through her mind, the lies, the endless pain and war. The whole time he didn’t take his eyes off her.

A tear trickled down her cheek. His presence held something she couldn’t put her finger on.

He was not what she expected when she watched the intel on Spectra, she had hoped he would prove her newly forming ideas of him wrong. He didn’t. 

Reaching out to her, and tenderly pulling her into his arms, comforting her even as she fought to escape it. He held her tighter until her anger subsided, and she couldn’t fight it anymore.  
If only he knew what she’d done in her work, who she really was, he wouldn’t look at her that way, his inviting manner drew her to him. 

She caved into his arms, burying her face into neck, his shaggy hair touching her cheek comforted her. She felt his heart rapidly beating, the hardness of his armour pressing against her. 

She couldn’t find reason in her heart, why she would so easily go to him. She wiggled out of his arms eventually- preparing to leave. Least she long for his affections again.  
“We shouldn’t have come here. You have what you need.” Her tone flat, she leaned down, and picked up her mask.

She should have made contact with the Condor, she didn’t like him, and it would have been easier to fob him off. 

She started to walk towards the door again, her back to him. She placed her hand on the door knob turning it.  
His stance turned to one of desperation.

“Not so easily…” He blocked her path, his hand covered hers as he gently removed it from the handle, forcing her to face him, his reaction touched her heart. 

His sincere searching eyes halted her, his breathing turned ragged, like he had been running a marathon of emotional warfare. “Tell me something about you? You’re life in the Spectran army-Anything.

“As I said, it’s a long story.” Feeling her strength draining out of her, she was going to find another hiding place the city to sleep for a few hours, a warm meal when she eventually arrived home. 

She couldn’t put her finger on it, but she sensed she could talk to him. 

“Please stay.” His blue eyes pleaded with her. “Princess.” 

She melted inside when he called her that… Princess… a special smile crossed his lips when he said it, his lips tilted into a crooked affectionate smile, just for her.

She relaxed a little. His features etched with pain as she spoke of waking up on a shuttle with no memory, no name, headed for a training camp by her own choice. The only information she received about a past was that they were chosen from the ranks of the army. Standing out for above average abilities and dedication. 

Once again, he gathered her into his protective embrace. She didn’t resist him this time, his touch sent vibrant warmth through her being. 

Without thinking she buried her face into his shoulder, touching his hair with her fingers, she could stay there forever. 

Stinger had never held her like this, she couldn’t recall any man holding her so close. She trembled from the warmth of his touch, his fingers caressed her hair as it fell out of its braid. He touched her soul from his genuine caring. 

He finally relaxed his arms around her.

“You really wanted to know about me?” She said. 

“Yes.” He answered sincerely his tone softened, inviting her to talk more, his warmth genuine. 

Another wave of exhaustion hit her, she had been awake for almost three days, barely any rest. She longed for a place to rest. Thinking of her apartment and warm bed, a few days to herself.  
Likely if she was there long enough Stinger would drop in for a visit. His visits never involved talking, he wanted other pleasures, and she’d welcomed them, a relief from always being alone.  
A man wanting to have just a conversation was a novelty for her. Mark was different. 

An expression of resignation crossed his face. “You look exhausted, how about we rest for a while.” 

He strolled over and poured them both a glass of water. Grateful for the kind gesture, her patched throat eased, and she poured herself another cup. 

Arranging his mantle, he sank casually into the sofa, inviting her to curl up beside him his welcoming arm extended. After a moment of hesitation, she sat down next to him, throwing his mantle around her shoulders warmed her heart. 

Was this man real? He wasn’t trying any seductive moves on her, not even looks. 

Could she trust him beyond handing him intel? He wouldn’t have risked his identity if he didn’t trust her, she reasoned. It was good to have someone who she could talk to. Even if it only lasted a few hours.

She began to tell him of her life after she left the shuttle heading into the training camp, the place where her life began. Her hazy memory of the first few days, she had blanks there. It’s like her memories were still being erased. 

He asked a question from time to time, especially about Mala’s claim of the cities destroyed by Galaxy security before the war began. She left out the part of Mala’s beatings, her punishments for failure. There were things he didn’t need to know about her. 

Then it come to the dome Arena… a world of hurt for her. She hesitated, and went silent. A place she hated. 

He was respectful with her, he didn’t force information from her, asked a question from time to time. His chin rested gently for moment on her head, as he absently stroked her hair, relaxing her, she sighed, falling into a restless sleep. 

Into a dark place where her nightmares haunted her. 

_A scream left her lips as the rod came down on her back, Mala snarled calling her a traitor, she would die a slow painful death._

She jolted upright. Feeling groggy and disoriented. Her eyes slowly focused. She realized she was still in the office. She put her hands underneath her, and eased up slowly. Messy hair falling around her, as the nightmare faded away into the morning light.

He was already awake, standing by the window, worried.

“You were dreaming.” He said. “You hit me in your sleep.”

She had been careless, berating herself she turned her alarmed eyes onto him, snapping more than she intended too. “I can take of myself, it was only a dream.”

He sighed heavily. “You’ve always said that.” Changing the topic, he indicated to her hair. 

“Your hair has grown a lot longer. I like it… “He noted, tearing his sad eyes from her, he looked lost in his thoughts, exhausted. 

She ran her fingers through it pulling out the knots, and then started braiding it, looking away. 

Not knowing how to respond she walked over to the window, glancing out to check what was happening in the street below, and for any waiting surprises.

“Please see it from my prospective.” She began to say, wanting him to let it go. He didn’t move.” I’m sorry you lost someone you obvious cared about, and maybe I look a lot like her… But I’m not her…. please let it go.”

He straightened his shoulders, and drew himself up straighter as she spoke, arranging his flawless features like a mask. It was like he had been hit with an Earthquake. Now he was preparing for the worst of the aftershocks. 

He let out an ironic chuckle. Holding a strong posture, and tight jaw that spoke a brewing deep anger. He kept staring into nothing. “Zoltars going to be sorry…” 

“I promise not to give your identity to Spectran command. As a thank you for helping unarmed civilians.” She promised sincerely, the thought of him as a Spectra prisoner send an icy chill down her spine. “I’m not sure if we’ll see each other again like this, the next time you might have too… ahhh… Good luck.” She didn’t want to utter the words… kill me…  
Her eyes darted to the door. 

“I have to go…” Those words broke her heart, she was going to miss him.

He didn’t look happy at all with what she said. It took him a while, but eventually he relented. “I won’t tell anyone about you either… on one condition… you have to do something for me.”  
She nodded, and waited for his condition.

“Get me a sample of the serum they are using on the people in the camps. We had reports from people rescued… that’s what they’re doing to them. Lab rats, slaves...worse…” He stated. “I want to run lab tests… so we can continue helping them. After that… we can part ways if you wish.” 

Her heart sank with those words. It’s what’s she asked him to do in the first place… right? To help the civilians in the camps, and to let her go. 

“It could take me a while, I can’t make promises.” Sighing heavily, feeling the tension between them, a flutter erupted inside of her. 

He appeared reluctant to leave as they stood facing each other, his broad shoulders slumped a little.

His features softened as he gently folded her small hands into his gloved fingers, drawing her closer. Bringing them up to his warm lips, she fought to control her heart. 

Closing his eyes tightly, raw emotions washing over the both of them, the intimate chemistry between them frightened her, she pulled away. 

The sounds of street battles drawing closer caught their attention. Noticing the tense expression on his face, as he put his helmet back on.

A wry smile twigged her lips. “I’ll take care of it…. Spectran troops are afraid of the Sicarius. They’ll my follow orders.”

A sharp nod from him indicating she had it covered, she appreciated his confidence in her. 

“Don’t hesitate to contact me.” He indicted as he pulled on his helmet. 

“I’ll get the serum for you.”

“Deliver it in person, or I won’t accept it.”

“If you insist.”

“I do.”

His firm manner left no room for arguments, she could see why he was a commander, and she found it attractive. 

Stopping at the end of the dark hallway she turned to see him still standing there, watching her walking away.

“Thank you for listening.” Turning away an unexpected sorrow hit her, like she was leaving a part of herself with him.


	23. Chapter 23

Jason figured something had to be up, he had become suspicious of his commanders, frequent solo missions over the last few months.

Observing Mark jumping into his Cessna, without a second he thought he snuck into a secret compartment on the plane especially designed to carry a passenger in the case of emergency.   
He appeared more edgy, and he was sus about the source of his intel. 

Mark held his usual caution and hid the plane in a forest close by very late in the afternoon. He jumped out after a few minutes, stalking him the whole way to an abandoned warehouse.  
He recognised the city in the background, they had been there a few days before and it was a messy battle with a mecha. The remains of the twisted metal beast lay outside of the city covering a few old warehouse blocks. 

Remembering the battle. The mecha beast exploded on only two missiles. Not enough to make it into a fireball and fall to pieces. 

Mark didn’t seem to have an answer for it, but he could tell he knew something from his guarded stance, serious facial expression. How could a mecha that size go down on only two missiles? He would have had to lay at least five into it, plus firebird to finish it off.

He found a hiding spot close by. Mark had transmuted and entered the building via a side door. A few minutes later he came out and stood there waiting. The waiting went on for about an hour.

Curious, he wondered who his commander waited for?

Sure, enough a masked woman from head to toe in black leather, with a green wig emerged. 

He swore under his breath. Mark, _have you lost all your senses._

His friend wasn’t the type to understand the true nature of these women. Sure, he warned him the past about his girlfriends that turned out to be Galaxy girls. But since Princess disappeared his usual caution towards the enemy was pitted with holes. 

Watching them talk, laugh and jump onto a motorbike, they both headed into the city. Cursing at again losing them, he quickly checked out the cars left at the site.

Not much to choose from in the yard, he spotted vintage V8 yellow and black stripped mustang locked up in a shed close by, covered in fine dust he hoped the fuel lines were okay. 

Jackpot! Jason swooning over his find worked on hot-wiring the starter motor. 

Seducing the motor with his gentle touch. The engine kicked over with the sound of a thunderstorm roaring to life under the bonnet. 

Jumping into the driver’s seat he kissed the steering wheel, as he gunned it out of the shed and after Mark and his Galaxy girl. She wasn’t his sweetheart like his G-2, but he still enjoyed the ride. 

Racing down the highway towards the city with the sun setting in the distance making the thick smoke almost black on the horizon he wanted his own answers. 

 

##############################

 

Entering the outskirts of the city, he lost sight of them, until he found the Triumph motorbike, not far from the wreckage the main highway tunnel. 

Sadly, abandoning his Mustang. He promised to return her to her home when he got back. He began the journey through the nightmare of wreckage, and smells of burnt flesh in his wake. 

Scanning the burnt-out cars, he found no one living in the nightmarish aftermath of the battle zone. Keeping focus on his mission, the Condor pushed down the bile rising up in his stomach from the stench. 

As the night progressed he dogged bullets, and almost got tangled in the middle of a street fight. Later, he perched on a roof as a sniper taking down at least thirty goons rounding up civilians. The Spectran soldiers were still looking for the sniper when left.

Total anarchy in some parts of the city reigned, with terrified citizens hiding and running. 

He kept close to the buildings in his search for his commander, he kept his eyes open. Wondering why their paths hadn’t crossed. Spectran soldiers had set up blockades in streets, herding civilians into trucks, as the ground battles continued. 

He figured things looked like they could be getting worse over the next few days- He noted to report it.

At one point during the night he casually sabotaged a few Spectran trucks, allowing its occupants time to escape. Grinning as he watched Spectran troops tremor in fear from the shadow picking them off throughout the city. 

A few hours after dawn he finally saw her. 

The Galaxy girl left an office building running towards him, her green hair blowing in the wind. Keeping an eye on the building, he saw Mark now in his civvies leaving the same building.   
Gritting his teeth Jason observed the girl. Did Mark reveal his identity to her? He wouldn’t be that stupid, would he? 

His target came into range.

Pulling out his gun, he had to protect his commander from making a big mistake. He had tried to warn him, and from his actions Mark didn’t listen. 

She would be leading him into a trap, and Mark could wind up on slave ship heading for Spectra or worse. 

His gut twisted in agony as he reflected on his own mistake a few years ago. 

He got involved with a beautiful girl he met at the race track. She was spirited, seductive, big blue eyes, honey coloured hair and pouty full lips, stunning curves. He was smitten the moment they met. 

He fell in love and _fell hard._

When he discovered her secret, he wanted to help her. 

She was a Spectran Galaxy girl. He loved her deeply and she betrayed him. His long nights with her still haunted him in his dreams, their affair was the most passionate love he’d ever known.   
Her eyes grew colder, as she told she loved him, but he was her target, and he had to die. 

He hesitated gutted but, he wouldn’t believe she’d do it. Confessing his love for her, she cried out in agony as they struggled. Refusing to give up they fought, she pinned him down beneath her. Softening her gaze, as they made love again, he thought he’d won the battle for her heart. 

Then one night she tried to kill him when they were making-love… It was Mark who saved his life, turning up as she tried to drive a knife into his heart. 

Mark acted, pulling her off him, she got away. A few days they met again in battle on a mecha. The last her saw of her as they fought, was a bittersweet feather dart he threw, lodging in her throat as she fell to her death. Broken-hearted he locked himself away from everyone. Princess had warned him it would feaster into destructive bitterness if he didn’t try and talk about it.

_They are brainwashed to kill, betray, destroy… not to love… he thought bitterly. She can’t be trusted._

He could save Mark that pain, if only he would listen. Seeing her in his targeting sights he snarled as the pain of his memories drove him, he readied himself to pull the trigger… 

A hand reached over from behind him, knocking him off target and he hit a wall instead.

“What the fuck.” He jerked around, ready to fight, only to see Mark standing over him. 

“What-are-you-doing?” Mark’s almost uncontrolled anger surprised him.   
“Getting you out of trouble.” Jason leaped to his feet, flinging himself over the pile and rubble transmuting, he sprinted after her.   
“Shit,” He heard Mark swear, transmuting. He sprinted after him, the pair of them rounded a corner into a street with barricades. Two armed gangs were going to war over new territory.   
She was gone.   
His eyes scanned the surroundings, Mark’s Galaxy Girl nowhere to be seen, his commander appeared relieved. 

“G-Force!” Someone with a rifle shouted, and two gangs stopped fighting.

“We can take ‘em.” An arrogant warlord stood up, the big guy puffed out his chest standing a full two foot taller than Jason.

“Are you really that Stupid.” He pulled out two feather darts, and put them in his mouth ready. 

Mark stepped forward. “I doubt you boys really want trouble with us. We have an invasion going on, didn’t you see the mecha a few days ago? Use your time to help your city.” 

“Yeah, they’re really listening your moral lecture Mark.” His snarky response drew a grimace from Mark. 

The gangs laughed mocking Marks words. His Commander growled, and Jason responded, two with feathers lacing across their chest. 

The fighting began ten to one, Jason figured it would be a fair fight. They’d had greater odds on a mecha. 

“We really should go easy on em’ don’t you think?” The Condor casually wounding four men in seconds, as a warning. 

“Sure, give them a chance at least to fight back.” The Eagle replied. He turned as most of them fled shouting in fear. 

“Hey come back! I’m just getting started kicking your butt!” He bellowed after them. 

“Let’s get outta here.” Mark sheathed his sonic rang, shaking his head in disgust. “Humanity doesn’t change even in a crisis our world is bleeding to death- all wanting their turf no matter the cost.”

“Most people aren’t thinking of the greater good, or of their fellow human being.” He secretly liked the idealist side of his best-friend. Even if he didn’t admit it openly, and often chided him for it. 

Those who knew him more closely could see a young man’s dedication to serve, his planet and help others, the public found him charismatic. 

Princess used to bring him some balance, try and make him think if more than being a Commander, he liked seeing her love and dedication towards him. Together they made more than good team mates. 

He’d noted their bond from a young age, and had always hoped they would become a couple one day. Prin was like a sister to him, sweet-natured, she knew how to talk to Mark, they worked well together. He needed someone who knew him well, his brother wasn’t the kind of guy to have flings, he took relationships seriously. 

He wasn’t like him, for a while he enjoyed fooling around with a series of girlfriends, until he met Saturn, falling in love sucked the life out of him. His bestie had his girl, and she was Prin at least one of them had hope. 

He missed his sister, they all did. In the end, they were on a mission and it sucked to lose her. He admitted to himself eventually after they had their punch up. Mark did everything he could to save her, the testosterone levels in the team dropped after that. 

They made their way in civilian uniform to the Mustang Jason had left on the outskirts of the city centre. 

“Nice car,” Mark commented, checking out its interior admiring the black leather. “Up market model, two doors… nice.”

“Yeah, pity I have to leave it, but hay…. You don’t steal another man’s car- I’m just borrowing it.” He leaped into the driver’s seat, plumes of fine dust flew off the seat as Mark landed into passenger’s side. 

“Wanna tell me what you’re doing here?” Mark asked, as he gunned the engine, dropped it into gear driving off with the wheels skidding in the gravel. 

He didn’t respond for a few minutes, listening to the gutsy engine roar, enjoying the ride. 

“It’s like this, I’m watching your back.” He glanced sideways.

Mark didn’t answer, his intense facial features radiated something else. 

“Your new girlfriend, I don’t trust her, and never will.” He said.

“She’s not my new girlfriend, just a contact for intel…” Mark, sounded overly dismissive. 

“That’s right, your girlfriends are daughters of admirals and generals.” He chuckled at that old joke.

Mark scolded him. “None of them got a second date, it was duty… Prin…” His voice cracked as he said her name. He appeared to have something weighting heavily on his mind.

He continued to push it, reminding of him of her. “And then there was Princess…. The girl you flirted with… except when she admitted she liked you, then you backed off totally.” 

Mark shot him an icy glare. “She later retracted it, saying something about being in the moment of a crisis… she told me it was a plutonic friendship between us and nothing more.”

“Bullshit and you knew it, she was letting you off the hook.” 

“Why is it so important now? The research centre destruction was a long time ago.”

“Cause you’re going to mess it up when we find her. Prin deserves more, and so do you.”

Mark’s jaw tightened, he clenched his fists and snacked the dashboard, flopping back into his seat he stared out the window, angry tension clouding the interior. He could see him winding up emotionally. When Mark exploded, it was usually spectacular. 

He knew he was going over the line here. But he had to make a point. Too make him see his mistake. “She was embarrassed, that’s all… cause, you didn’t really respond to her. Your new girlfriend is on the rebound, your trying to forget about Prin… doesn’t work like that.” 

Mark’s agitation grew. “What are you my therapist? Prin and I never dated, we had no understanding of a relationship beyond being team mates, and close friends…so how could this girl be a rebound?” 

“So, that’s why you brought Prin the best quality acoustic guitar money could buy for her seventeen birthday? ”Jason, ribbed him, he deserved it. “Used all your savings to buy it, and hocked few things too, did extra mail runs...” 

“Her mothers, guitar… she treasured it… was lost when the Research Centre was destroyed, she was devastated. Remember, she brought it along to play for one of her lab friends birthday celebrations on the base that day….” Mark exasperated, stared out the window. He shook his head frowning. He pulled up in the shed turning off the engine. 

“Prin deserved a guitar that suited her talents, I was being a friend.” Mark defended himself. Leaping out of the car, and storming down the road. His shoes kicking up dust as he marched to his plane. 

Jason frowned. Normally Mark would be concerned if he upset him- Not today.

He observed Mark’s fury growing as he reached, the plane. He roughly pulled it out of its hiding place, using his strength to burn off his frustration. 

All he wanted to do was remind himself of Princess… _her sweet face danced before his eyes and her and Mark together, the way it should be…_ what he had to lose when they found her if he caved, into his feelings for this Spectran girl. A woman who would destroy him. 

Mark tried to explain it once to Jason why he didn’t dive into a relationship with Princess, he went on and on it all sounded noble. He told him it was way too deep of a conversation for him, and Mark was being unrealistic when it came to love. 

_Follow your feelings and don’t hold back, Jason said to him. Who cares what Anderson has to say about it._

The last thing he wanted to see was his closest friend divided over a mistake. Prin would be gutted. 

“Stop going on about Prin like that. She’s…” Mark, balling a fist in anger, crying out in fury. “We have to take Zoltar down for good- he has a lot to answer for. Let’s focus on how we are going to do it!” 

He had witnessed his friends, rare angry outbursts before, but nothing like this.

Mark exploded before him, as drew out is sonic boomerang and pelted it hard into the skies with a primal cry. He clenched his fists, dropping to his knees. Like he did with field of flowers ablaze with Princess trapped inside one of them. 

This was worse, he was in serious emotional pain. Tormented he caught his sonic rang, again holding it tightly in his grip, the veins on his arms almost bursting from the pressure. His biceps bulged as he gripped his weapon, as if he was trying to crush it. 

“We’ll find her. It’s what you’re trying to do right?” Jason tried to reassure him. He watched Mark work to reign in his emotions, he closed his eyes, drawing his lips tight, shaking.

Those words broke something in his brother, he drew himself up, heaving from his outburst, he turned his tormented blue eyes onto Jason. Eventually leaning against his plane with his arms folded, lost in deep thought. 

“She’s lost… _gone…_ ” Mark looked off into the distance, ignoring Jason. “What are they doing to her…”

“Not forever.” Jason reassured him. “I bet they have her in a prison somewhere. We have to hope she’s okay.”

Mark’s mood eventually turned melancholy, the energy seeping out of him. 

He watched as him pulled himself together eventually. Finally getting his plane ready for flight he observed his continuing melancholy mood. This girl had an influence over him, and likely sent him into a state of confusion knowing his loyalty to Prin for so many years. 

Squeezing in next to him in the single pilot plane, he figured it was time to change topics. 

“Keep your elbows in while I’m flying.” 

“This is so squashy- couldn’t you ask for a two seater that converts when you transmute? At least the G-2-”

“It’s a car… not a plane, see if you move over into the back, I can fit parcels there you can squeeze in… Prin never complained.” 

“I bet she didn’t, and I bet she never travelled in this cramped section… Good strategy to get her closer when you took her on mail runs and day trips.” 

“Strategy… For what?” His blank expression, caused him to tease him more.

“How are you ever gonna get laid….”

Mark turned red, he could tell from his coloured ears, pursing his lips he shot icy darts in his direction over his shoulder.

“What you have been laid? You didn’t tell me…”

“None of your business. I don’t have to tell you everything.”

“I noticed.”

“You on the other hand… I still can’t get over you seducing your class tutor in the first year of the war.”

“She was worth it, and fun too.” 

“I didn’t need details.”

“You might have learned something…she taught me what a woman likes, she was an awesome teacher in more than just the classroom. “ 

Marks blush intensified, he moved uncomfortably in his seat clearing his throat.

He grinned at his memories of being eighteen and infatuated, it was start of the war they were on fire as team. He was twenty-three, and he still enjoyed his memories of her and their affair. She was a one hot lady, seven years older than him. 

Prin was right when she pointed out during a conversation his crush on Ms Helen Whitby, grinning she asked him if he intended to follow through with it. He wondered about her at times, his sweet little sister as he saw her. Prin had a more daring side to her nature than she liked to reveal. 

Helena taught him a few steamy tricks in bed. When Mark found out he was appalled. He pointed out him how inappropriate sleeping with his teacher, he could have her in deep trouble if the education department found out. 

He called him selfish over it. Jason pointed out to him the course had finished, and she was no longer his teacher, then they dated for a while. 

She broke it off eventually, he was disappointed for a while, but not devastated like he was when he lost Saturn, by his own hand. Mark and Prin were there for him, even when he didn’t want them to be. It almost caused a breakdown, and migraines affecting his duties. 

Prin had her work cut out for her when it came to his best-friend. His single-minded focus on work and blind obedience to orders kept them apart. He gave him some credit where it was due- Mark held a loyalty to Prin in a special kind of way.

Even though they couldn’t date, or be anything but team-mates he remained hers in every way, even when he met Amanda he fought the attraction, leaving behind a girl he could date, because of Prin. 

He wondered what was going on now, at time when Prin would need him one day, if they found her alive, it was becoming slimmer. 

Time to change topics again he mused, trying to fold his long legs into a tiny space, and not kick the pilots seat as Mark levelled his altitude. 

“So, what do you have?” He Casually looked at the USB portal his friend held up. 

“Interesting.” He concluded as he was briefed on what she said it contained.

“We need popcorn to watch this movie, sounds like it’s going to be interesting, I can’t wait.” His cocky reply brought a semi-smile to Marks face.

Interesting indeed he mused…


	24. Chapter 24

_A month later…._  
She ran into the Eagle during an intensive mission in a city, he pressed into her palm a small chip. Quickly she hid it in her belt. “Two days…its urgent.” He whispered. And then he was gone… leaving her wondering what he wanted. 

She waited until she reached the base before finding an independent device to read it. A location with co-ordinates and a time came up-- Nothing else.

Drawing in a sharp breath, it was within a zone Spectra hadn’t advanced on yet. 

Deciding to take him up on it, with mixed emotions. She found a small plane instead of her Starfighter, landing it at an abandoned airfield in Spectran occupied territory to take the twin- engine plane to fly to into the enemy zone. 

The washed out sunrise set off the stunning landscape below, set against a backdrop of ancient stone ruins against a vibrant green rolling hills, stood out as she flew over it. 

Finding a place to land she brought the plane in on a small runway. He had picked his place well. It was isolated enough, a light mist hung over it. The cool air refreshing after a long flight. 

She made her way to the ruins of the ancient civilization. She wondered why he wanted to see her-- _urgently._

Walking through a worn down paved corridor, greenery reclaiming its path in patches she kept her eyes sharp. Eventually spotting Mark in civilian clothing, leaning against a crumbling wall on the upper side of the hill. Reaching the spot, she discovered a small blue checked blanket and some refreshments laid out on it. A small cooler box nearby. 

“This was urgent?” Raising a curious brow at the fanfare before he smiled.

“I did ask you on a date. I was afraid you wouldn’t come.” Mark swept his hand out to invite her to sit with him. “I like to keep my promises.” She removed her mask and wig, allowing her braid to tumble down her back. 

“That’s much better.” He said sitting down on the other side of the blanket. “Can I call you Prin?” 

“Okay, its better than the name Mala gave me.” Shaking her head-- he frowned. 

“What does she call you?” 

She didn’t answer.

“This has to be the strangest thing…” Prin shook her head returning his smile. “This is not what I expected.”

“What did you expect.” He asked offering her some bread, warmly grinning.

She didn’t know how to begin putting her feelings into words, her tone darkened. “For as long as I have memories my life has been about war, training to fight you, and now here you are serving me a meal and being… being kind. It’s not fair, how am I supposed to not like you at all.”

Mark chuckled. He had a rich laugh, she liked the sound of it, and couldn’t help laughing along with him. He warmed her heart, and she felt comfortable in his presence. A deep connection with him even in the silences. 

“I feel like all I’m programmed to do is fight and follow orders …” She uttered darkly. 

He shook his head grinning at his own private joke his blue eyes sparkled. “Well, you know… the only one programmed to be a robot is Zark… we’re human, and some days it’s nice to be reminded of it...there is a life out there for us.”

"Zark?" She shot him a totally confused glance- His grin intensified at her expense.

She rebuked him, it worsened his reaction, playfully he kept laughing.

“Stop laughing,” she chided him, playfully smacking his arm. “What’s, so funny?”

“It’s ironic that’s all.” He answered still teasing. “Okay, I’m trying to stop laughing now.” 

Enjoying the lighter atmosphere. She broke out into a sincere laughter along with him. 

She didn’t care if she was laughing at nothing, it felt good and that’s all she needed-- after a while it subsided, and she sat taking in the calmness of the place relaxing.

He stared out at the misty view, she moved in closer. For a while they sat in a comfortable silence, it felt like a soothing balm to her soul. His eyes moved for a moment settling on the end of her braid like he wanted to pull out the hairband. Sighing he shifted his gaze out to the landscape.

“I felt we could spend this time getting to know each other-- No talk of wars or intel.” He warmly smiled, his features softening. “We could start with favourite colours.”

Her brows furrowed in thought.” I’m not sure what mine is.”

“Well mine is blue, the colour of the skies on a clear day.” He offered light-hearted. “I like flying planes, reading books, and water-skiing… traditional photography when I find time… besides my wonderful sense of humour.”

He continued. “I’m a loner sometimes… and apparently not good with women according to my second in command, so I apologise ahead for any brooding moods, lack of chivalry and flowers.”

He sounded awkward, like he was giving a speech and didn’t know how to say it. 

What happened to fierce warrior, she encountered all those times? He was like a different person outside of his duty, or was she seeing the real man behind the Eagle. A more modest, reserved person. 

“Do you tell all your dates that much in one go? Must scare them away?” She raised a quizzical brow, a light blush rose across his handsome features. She caught a sheepish smile as he turned away. He was adorable, in so many ways and it both frustrated her- and melted her insides like jello all at the same time. She pulled out the hairband shaking her long locks loose. His blue eyes warmed, enjoying his response she laid back on her elbow relaxing. 

“See… I told you I’m not good at this stuff, small talk… not a strength.” He half smiled a little nervous. 

“Mmm…. I’m not sure of my interests, I think I like music…not much time for doing anything in Mala’s unit. I spend my days off in my apartment…walking around the city… I work, sleep, work… think about…well…” 

Think about you, she thought, as silence fell between them again for a considerable time as they ate breakfast together. 

“Tell me about planet Spectra.” He quietly asked after a while-the hours passed and it felt like minutes.

“What would you like to know.” She watched him. The Commander of G-Force sat before her unmasked and in her hands, she sighed. A totally different view from the one she had few months ago, of him during the training and briefings. 

She had to admit to liking him a lot more than she had anticipated. 

“I mainly flew over it, had a few days in the city of Vani.” She began to tell about Spectra.

“We had a few days after the events in the arena. We were supposed to leave the next day-- but Mala had a delay by a meeting with the Luminous One. She surprised us by allowing us freedom in the city. I even had beautiful fashionable clothing… a few days to wander the city.”

She formed the picture in her mind as she spoke of a planet that had huge lakes, no oceans. Steep mountains ranges formed the backdrop to Vani, marshes and swamps for miles. Some areas for crops and life. 

The average ordinary people had families, as she walked through the city she could see children playing in parks with parents gossiping and laughing with their families. Almost every street corner in the city centre had a stage for shows. A lively atmosphere surrounded it.

Spectrans loved their entertainment. Not all of it reflected the violent blood sports of the Arena. A city of sleek silver buildings where people lived high into the sky, with temples dedicated to the Luminous One on the outskirts. A crowded city, filled with energy, of jewel sunsets of purple and gold against the mountains backdrop. 

The only real thing marring the city was the armed soldiers and the slaves, some in irons, some looked lost. 

The reality that not all is as it seemed there-- Spectrans bowed to a ruthless Dictator, Mala, under the guise of Zoltar. 

Not everyone was free to live as they chose. She had to produce papers with Mala’s signature on it at the check points, otherwise she would be arrested as a slave and sold.

“I’ve been there briefly with the Swan on a mission. But it was so brief we only saw swamps, lots of swamps. We got out of there…” He sounded distant. “I’ve wondered what they’re really like, how they live, what the people were like.”

“One day… when the war is over… we could go there.” She whispered, he nodded. She briefly wondered about the female member of G-Force.

“What is this whole transformation thing?” She asked with genuine curiosity, changing the topic.

Smiling broadly, he stood up, with a sweeping motion of his hand in an arc, stopping before his face, he spoke the words. “Transmute.” 

She gasped as a beautiful circle of colourful beams encircled him. His clothing changed from his normal attire into his birdstyle in an instant. 

Standing before her was the Eagle. Her pulse raced as he watched her reaction. 

“Amazing, it’s the most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen, so much colour surrounds you as you change.” She reached out and touched his mantle, taking it all in. 

“You did this too. You wore a bracelet…” He did the same stroke with his arm again and transmuted out of his birdstyle. “When you transform… it’s the most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen.”  
She backed away from his words, noticing he didn’t mention it again. 

Awkward, she wondered if she should leave before he went down that road again. Sensing her discomfort, he asked her about the mask design. She began to explain about the Sicarius spider…

Enjoying the depth of their conversation, she discovered had a very serious side to him-- most of the time together. They didn’t need words, in their silences she knew him. She wanted to be closer to him, she felt drawn by his openness with her. 

“Hey,” He brightened after a while, he extended his invitation. “Wanna look around this place?”

Brightening, she accepted his outstretched hand as she stood up. “Why not.”

For the next couple of hours, the both of them walked through the wonderful maze of old ruins. Slinking it into darkened rooms together, he would sneak up on her, playing a game of cat and mouse they ran through the ancient streets. 

Several times he crashed tackled her- and she returned the favour, they laughed until their sides hurt enjoying the fullness of each-others company. At one point laying on the soft grass for what felt like an eternity they both watched the blue sky above after a brief lunch. They’d find shapes and call out what they thought it to be, an elephant, a plane… cat… eventually she tilted her head, as he rolled to face her, his eyes softened they met hers. 

They laid on the damp grassy path watching each other, her heart melted, and he moved in closer. He sprung his feet, helping stand up they continued their adventure through the ancient city. 

She felt a load lift of her in those moments with him, fresh and untouched by the last year of war. Unsullied by the blood death surrounding her world, and her casual encounters with Stinger felt empty and wanting.

At times, Mark clasped her hand in his when he spotted something interesting to show her, taking her into his world she followed him as he opened her eyes and her heart.  
She wanted the day to last forever. 

They parted eventually as the sun dipped in the sky, as it was the last time he stood for a moment watching her like he was drinking her in, his blue eyes saddened at their parting. She felt the same way, deep in her heart, not wanting to leave him.

He reached out to her. Returning his embrace her arms snaked around his neck, closing her eyes she burned the memory of their day, into her mind least it slipped away like a flowing current of a river out to sea along with the rest of her past… 

“Wanna a second date.” He whispered hopefully in her ear.

“Absolutely.” She answered warmly. Every minute with him she felt alive.


	25. Chapter 25

_The grinding mechanical sounds drew her back to her reality, up down…up down, the motions rolled. Firing on the incoming fighter jets. The shape of the mecha moving reminded her of a steampunk street art, she saw on the wall of building._

Spectra, showing its power to the galaxy through broadcasting the conquest of Earth. Even if they hadn’t fully succeeded. They still didn’t have the Federation government. 

It’s drop from the skies to its location had been kept secret, even her attempts to find out were thwarted by Zoltar insisting she be by his side the whole time. 

Standing on the deck of the spider shaped mecha headed towards its mystery target with G-Force nowhere in sight, baffled her.

Standing to attention her head held high, all those around her respectfully addressing her, keeping her senses sharpened for the sounds the Eagle entering the bridge any moment. 

Known for her agile abilities, to move faster and swifter than the other Sicarius. She had soon earned a ruthless reputation amongst the troops and officers of the Spectran army. If they fell out of line, she had no hesitation or mercy with disobedience--dutifully following her leaders, direct orders. 

She felt like two people, one that Mark saw, the way he looked at her with caring eyes, and who she really was, a dark-hearted assassin. 

_That’s why she couldn’t be the person he had claimed her to be._

She found old news articles about G-Force. The Swan was depicted as being smart, sweet- natured and a true darling on the team. The only photos were distant, one on a football field at a presentation- They looked robotic. 

Nothing revealing to their identities. She could have been _any_ petite girl standing next to the Eagle with her hand on his shoulder, she almost felt jealous of her. None of those sweet descriptions fitted her. 

She hadn’t seen him in a long time, a few months. 

Mostly it was her doing the last time they met, she went cold. He was gone from her life and it was for the best.

She missed him terribly. It didn’t dull her aching heart or severe her growing feelings for him. Instead she laid awake, in her down times thinking about him, and their days together. Longing to talk with him about what happened, and dreading it too. Burying her face into her pillow, her warm breath didn’t dry her tears, and his face looming before her left her wanting to be held by him, she imagined Mark's muscular arms around her, her whole body ached for it. She hated the neediness of it, the conflicting emotions-- she was stronger than that, or so she she thought. 

Stinger never touched her like he did. Stingers touch was to fulfil his own needs and desires. It had suited them both for a while, but being with Mark highlighted the emptiness of it.

_A few weeks after her second day out with Mark, Stinger knocked on her door. She opened it knowing it would be him, he entered her apartment baring wine and some expensive treats oozing charm and compliments._

_At the time, she had been relaxing wearing loose silken pants, matching crop-top, bare feet and no bra enjoying herself thinking of Mark and their growing friendship.  
A newly acquired guitar sat in her lap. She placed it back into its case. _

He indicated he didn’t have much time, so they’d better get started, lust filled eyes and he began to undress without an invitation as usual.  
“Why don’t we talk for a while.” She indicated to the couch. 

He frowned, tilting his head suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. “You want to have sex on the couch? Sounds like an idea, we can start there.” 

“No…not sex… talking...” 

“Why do we need to talk?”

She shrugged, trying to be casual. “Get to know each other more.”

His frown turned into a playful roguish grin, strolling over to stand in front of her he started pulling the cord of her pants, without the tie they fell easily to the floor. Reaching under her loose crop top, she pulled away from him. Picking up her silk pants she tried again. 

He smirked. “I’m not here for talking my love. I like the game you’re playing… hard-to-get isn’t normally your style.” 

“I’m not playing hard-to-get.”

“We’ll talk later after we have hot sex.”

She told him _no,_ as he shoved her gently towards the couch, at first with his finger, still grinning he pulled her roughly into his arms. 

“You are beautiful…we can talk while you-” He tried to kiss her, she put her hand up to his lips and gently pushed him back. 

“Put on the lingerie… I want to see you in it briefly.” 

“NO…” 

Initially he was shocked by her cool response. “You’re being serious?”

“I am, let’s talk, enjoy some wine…spent time together learning about each other… nothing else.”

She moved to put on some soft background music. Flicking the switch of amplifier, and picked a track. 

“Nothing else? I bring you expensive wine, this time silk lingerie… and no sex?”

“That’s what I’m saying…we spent time together. “

She turned and started walking towards the dining room from some wine glasses. 

He caught her from behind, more insistent this time, he undid the buttons on her silk cropped shirt slipping it off. Her skin crawled from his touch as he fondled her breasts kissing her throat. 

“I asked you to stop… I said NO…” Her tone sharpened- he became hostile. He wanted her body, _not_ her.

“Get out! It’s over Stinger…I don’t want you here ever again… take your things and go.”

“We aren’t over… You’re mine…“

“I don’t belong to you.”

“You have another lover?”

“No…I don’t.”

“If you did I’d kill him or her.”

“You know nothing about me.”

“Get this straight my Noir-Swan… your mine.”

“I’m not your slave.”

Gripping her in his arms in a crushing embrace, he whispered dangerously in her ear.

His true nature revealed itself in those moments. “I’m getting what I came for… your, going to fuck me and like it… you can talk all you want with my dick in your mouth, give up this hard-to-get-game.”

Clenching her teeth, she snarled back. “I’ll bit it off, let-me-go.”

“Do that and I’ll kill you.”

“I’m not scared of you.”

His chiselled features twisted into ugly anger. The two assassins went into battle. 

Dragging her by her hair into the bedroom and, throwing her onto the bed, using a knife to slice off her panties. He pinned her down, parting her thighs. 

For a moment, he came close to winning, terror coursed through her. Straddling her, he tried to enter her she could feel him pushing against her, she desperately fought to get away.  
His strength and size working against her.

Gritting her teeth, she reached out for her dagger, gripping it her fingers closed around the hilt, pulling it out and pointed it at his chest, he knocked it out her hand, anticipating the move.

Slapping her hard across the cheek, he viciously insulted her. Calling her a whore, and a liar, she was his property as far as he was concerned, to do with as he pleased. 

The force of the slap, and her struggles caused her to roll onto the floor-- giving her back an advantage. 

Her cheek throbbed, lifting herself onto her elbows she could handle pain. 

Stinger thought he had her beaten, leaping off the bed landing on top of her. 

He grabbed her hair, pulling her head back, forcing her into position. 

She rolled over throwing up her leg and kicking him in the groin at the last second, he screamed out in agony clutching his privates. Toppling him over, and breaking a chair in his wake.

Eventually she turned him away at knife point. Slashing at him, they duelled, he was left with a few reminders on his flesh not to come back. Telling him if tried to come near her she’d drive a knife into his cold heart. 

Eventually he leaped out the window as they fought. She threw his clothes out the window after him, along with his ‘gifts’, the wine bottle shattering on the pavement below, spattered a few troops who stopped to stare.

She threw out anything she could find that resembled him. Gathering his uniform his eyes shot poisonous darts at her- he left dejected. 

He wouldn’t be seeking her again she hoped, in the future her door would be locked. 

Shaking uncontrollably, she sank onto the floor. 

Wiping the blood from her torn lip with her hand-- her trembling fingers pulled on her clothes.

Fighting back angry tears-- _Is this how men are? All charm and sweetness at first… then they morph into total bastards when they’re not getting their way?_ She thought bitterly. 

With those thoughts racing through her mind, and touching her tender cheek with her fingers, she worked to get a grip on her emotional state. 

She remembered Marks tender touch, and imagining he was in front of her crouching down stroking her arm calmly listening. 

She mentally whispered to his image in her mind. “They beat you when they’re not getting what they want…and try and take it anyway by force...”  
He shook his head and replied. _“Not all men are like that…”_

 _I want to believe you,_ she replied forlorn, burying her face into her hands sobbing.

Drawing in a sharp breath she wondered about Mark. She couldn’t imagine him treating a lady like that, no matter how much it hurt him. But below the surface how could she truly know. 

############

_Zoltar gleefully danced on the deck, he had his way this time, he was present at his victory over the Federation._

“I’m getting closer to their central government, I can smell it.” He cheered.

Side glancing the door, she expected Mark to burst through it. Where is he?

“They’re just like ants really.” Zoltar sneered contempt, conversing with her closely. “See them run-- we’ll crush them all, soon they’ll all be under Spectran rule.” 

She acknowledged his comments with a polite nod. “Of course, Lord Zoltar, who wouldn’t cower under our mighty army.”

“Indeed.” He agreed enjoying the conversation.” G-Force is failing, soon their own people will tire of their weakness, the Eagle will beg for my mercy...”

She cringed at those words, her chest tightening, drawing in a painful breath she blotted the images it conjured up out of her mind. 

Again, she offered some comment on the nobility of Spectra, and its right to rule Earth. 

Watching the huge screens as the mecha approached its target she drew in a breath, hiding her shock with a question as to the target. 

G-Forces main base stood in her sights, she felt sure it had to be. Zoltar had kept this one fully under wraps, nothing had leaked out. 

The man continued to surprise her. She had once thought of him a fool but could see in some ways he could be as cunning as Mala. 

_Who supplied them with the information of its location?_ She wondered.

Could it be the one called Luminous? 

The people below were personnel, working outside of the base fleeing for cover. 

“Is this a Galaxy security base Lord Zoltar?” She casually moved to his side, as if she would get a better view of the action taking place below- approaching the mountain side base. 

“My dear…it’s the home of G-Force.” Zoltar laughed. “We have taken them completely by surprise again. Our Luminous One is resourceful.”

His pink lips curled into a warm smile. Her skin crawled, she had fended off his advances for months. Finding ways to escape from him wasn’t always easy. 

“You will be my escort darling- as soon as the entrance is secure.” Zoltar confident of his victory turned to leave the bridge, to prepare for his victory stroll onto the Galaxy security base. Of course, after the hard work was done by the lower ranks. 

Following him, she purposely growled at the Mecha Captain. His over the top taste, strange mask design and clashing colours left her to wonder. A little extra fear of her wouldn’t hurt him.  
Spectra had been recruiting from its Earths own people for some time she discovered. Gangs, cartels, and other shady organisations, with promises of their own kingdoms in return. 

They were deceived, Zoltar would give domains to his Clans. Not Earthen overlords. 

Spectra felt if it could secure Earth the rest of the planets would fall faster under their rule and the Federation would fall apart within weeks. 

Their next target she was sure would be high command. 

The capture of the Chief would be a prize for Spectra, to learn his secrets would mean conquest in days over months. 

Black-Swan boarded the transport to the surface.

Leaving the enormous spider mecha they joined the forces that had gone ahead into the base, she could hear the gunfire and sounds of explosions. 

As usual Zoltar stayed away from the main force of destruction. 

Entering the base, she noted the absence of the Phoenix, mixed emotions swamped her. If they were here they could stop the bloodshed taking place before her.

If they were here…. _Mark would be.They'd capture him and torture him. The image of it tormented her, she'd had dreams of it. It would start as a stranger, she held the rod and beat him with it, asking questions. The victim cried out in agony... She'd hear him cry, 'Princess.' over and over. Turning around and seeing, her victims face for the first time, it was Mark strung up, bloody, bruised, begging her to stop...their eyes met, the pain made them more intense like an stormy blue sky, his handsome features would soften... "This isn't you... I know you...I forgive you..." she'd wake up in a cold sweat crying._

Walking in with Zoltar her heart dropped to the floor. The sight of Chief Anderson being flung to the ground, his glasses fell off. One of the troops picked him up and punched him in the guts. She picked up his glasses. 

Sucking in her breath she turned to Zoltar. 

Chief fought back, it only earned him a hard kick to the stomach, a few more punches. She had to act fast.

“Zoltar,” Chief growled, his iron clad stance unshakable. 

“Let me take _him_ to back for interrogation--what a glorious day it is for you my lord... The capture of the Chief of security.” She offered, patronising Zoltar and weaving in a lie.  
“Why of course my dear…. he’s all yours… a gift from me…” Zoltar swept his hand in arch. “Destroy it all… bring me the computer files, I want everything.”

This struck her as urgent, she had to get to the computers and destroy them before they could download anything. If it meant he was in danger she had to help him. He had talked about the Chief, he was like a father to him. She had to help him, for Mark.


	26. Chapter 26

Pulling Chief Anderson roughly to his feet, she signalled four soldiers to form an escort. 

She forced him to walk faster than he could keep up. Treating him roughly, so not to draw suspicions. The Chief stumbling as he walked, she shoved him on a shuttle, chaining him to wall. Instructing the pilot and the soldiers to wait, and not allow any boarders except Zoltar or they would know her wrath.

She cautiously made her way into the base. 

Walking through part of the base that lead to main computers, she looked for anything that could enable her to do it remotely. 

She walked to down the passage way as if she owned it. 

“You’re needed in the hanger.” She informed the group of mingling green clad Spectrans as she strolled into the main control room. 

They were taunting a young woman with honey coloured hair, pretty face and long legs- she looked terrified. One of them had already busted buttons on her shirt exposing her plain bra.

Grabbing her arm tight, she pulled her away from them. In Spectran dialect she informed the troops Zoltar wanted his prisoners untouched. If any were caught she would personally punish them for insolence. Straightening their act and saluting her, they fell into line. Dismissing them they left without arguing. 

Knocking the woman unconscious, she found a place to hide her, rolling her limp body into a cupboard she closed the door. 

Swiftly racing over to the mainframe, from here she could send a virus into the systems without anyone knowing. She discreetly left the empty room scarcely before the technicians Zoltar has assigned to retrieve information arrived. Marching back to the hanger she observed the chief still in the shuttle. His icy brown eyes bore through her. 

She set about making plans for his escape. 

She had to figure out a way for him to escape with incriminating herself in the process.

The pilot fired up the engines. They left the landing bay on their journey to back into Spectran territories. 

They were heading over the mountains, when things began to unfold and the engines caught ‘fire’ according to the instruments. 

She grabbed the Chief as the pilot tried to save the ‘dying’ ship. 

Racing into the cockpit she shoved the captain aside, accusing him of the error, of course it wasn’t him. She deliberately lurked the passenger ship sideways, and opened the door. Cursing the malfunctions. The pilot frantically tried to recover it. 

The Chief with the only parachute in the shuttle on his back- fell out of the door. 

Finally recovering the ship. She strapped herself in into the co-pilots seat. All the while the pilot worked to find out what was wrong. 

She glanced at the radar, something dropped out of the clouds. 

“Oh no.” She whispered stunned, sucking in her breath hard as the Phoenix was coming into her sights out the window, and a missile headed directly for them as it burst through the clouds close by.  
The chief! She thought wildly. It was too late. 

Frantically, she jerked the controls at the last minute. The missile exploded before it reached them. Fragments flew into the shuttle engines. The force of the explosion caused the engine to catch fire from debris, black smoke and flames leaping behind, sending it spiralling towards the Earth out of control.

Pulling on the controls to try and recover it, she watched the ground closing in on them. Ice, show, white, black, the impact threw her around in her seat, sharp pain ran through her. 

The shuttle came to jolting stop, rolling and throwing her around in the seat like a rag doll, she lost all her senses as her world faded into nothing. She didn’t know how long she was unconscious, she woke to smoke stinging her nasal passages and searing pain in her side.

Barely conscious she worked to scope her situation. 

Snow, she saw snow over the front of the cockpit. Tilting her head, she spied the dead pilot slumped in his seat. She tried to pull herself out of her seat, only searing pain jolted body, she cried out unable to move. 

She had to get out of there, she could smell smoke coughing she began to lose consciousness again. She fell in and out of consciousness, light headed and growing colder, trapped in her seat her wondering thoughts brought her back to her last meeting with Mark. 

She watched the sun move across the sky fighting the need to sleep. Shivering she tried to move, unbuckling the straps.

Her mind wandered delirious.

_Remembering their last date, butterflies ran loose in her stomach. She had met with him in an abandoned building, overlooking at magnificent sweeping view off a cliff, she walked in to find at table with a crisp white cloth and ploughman’s meal of ham, cheese, bread, pickles and few fresh vegetables. She didn’t care about the food- the company was all she wanted.  
She decided to surprise him, and changed into a petal pink silk dress, silver slip on shoes with her hair lose down her back. She stepped out and he was speechless. Holding her breath twirled around for him. He gave her his approval with a broad warm smile and outstretched hand. _

He couldn’t tear his eyes off her, blushing she lowered her lashes, shyness sweeping over her from his adoring glances. 

They spent an afternoon together talking, enjoying each-others company, he tenderly held her hand as they walked through the nearby woods. For a brief moment in time she was content, she had a friend.

At one point, he stopped and leaned against a tree, watching the views. She followed his eyes, in the distance an Eagle was swooping on its prey. 

A pair of bald Eagles flew together in the distance in a dance of seduction talons locked together they dove. Their daring fall from the skies apparently was a mating ritual.

The graceful Eagle closest to them was majestic, its powerful wings spread wide in full flight.

Absently he warmly touched her hand, drawing her finger into its line of sight as he talked about his Signature name. The birds were set against the backdrop of the hills and cloudy blue skies. 

_From that time on-- every time she saw an Eagle in the sky she thought of Mark._

He tilted his head sideways, she caught a warm glint in his eye. He told her she was more graceful than the Eagle, more like a Swan. 

A hard lump caught in her throat. Mala’s branding, _the Black Swan._ She hadn’t shared that information with him. Her memories of waking up in the shuttle flooded back, and hard slap she earned through questioning her fate 

He sounded like a documentary. “Swans and Eagles are amongst the few birds that mate for life.” He said seriously.

“Within their species they might.” She plainly stated. “I bet they don’t crossbreed.”

“True… White Swans or Black Swans, and Eagles wonder how that one would turn out with their offspring.” He half joked.

He said it, that name… _Black Swan,_ it pierced her heart like a knife to hear it pass from his lips. 

She didn’t see humour in his comment. Folding her arms, she frowned. “ Dead…. some hunter would find them both and destroy them.”

“I was only making conversation.” He said lightly.

“Men don’t make ‘light conversation.’” She snapped. “Why are you _really_ here?” 

“I’m here for you, to spend time with you-“ He said. 

“Liar… men are liars.” She hissed.

He shoved his hands into his pockets, his concern for her made it worse. 

“Prin, what’s going on?”

“Stay away from me… don’t touch me… Don’t talk about Swans. I hate Swans…hate them… all swans. I don’t want to be a Swan…” She shrieked. 

His eyes widened briefly in fear, she pushed against his chest, panicking. 

“We won’t talk about birds, drop the topic.” He said calmly. 

Shoving him hard down the track, he didn’t resist her. 

His arms flaying as he tried to calm her down, telling her he was there for her. Then he grabbed her arms as she lashed out at him, automatically deflecting her, she screamed.  
Releasing her, he stood by helpless as she raged. 

Her chest tightened, breathing rapidly. Her mind began to whirl, what if this led to more, he wanted more from her, if she said no would he force her like Stinger tried to do?

Part of her mind protested, telling her it was irrational, he’d never touched her inappropriately. The other darker side baulked at the idea, she was being gullible. 

_Attachments were dangerous. What if she was wrong about him being a decent man?_

_Her foolish romantic notion to wear a pink gown after their last beautiful meeting. She was on high, a rush of pure happiness when she saw the delicate pink evening gown hanging on the rack of an abandoned shop in a captured city… and the shoes they were perfect. She longed to wear it for him._

_Now it was more like a game she played with him, a taste of a normal life, woven into the violent tapestry she lived in. With these thoughts racing through her mind, her breath ragged.  
She unexpectedly she felt ridiculous in a pretty dress. _

_Like she was the Swan Princess being courted by the handsome prince. Eventually the darkness of night would come, and she’d morph into the assassin, and her Prince would be horrified if knew what she really was underneath. The Black Swan, her alias._

_The things she was capable of doing. Her redemption was to help innocent people escape from their fate in the arena, the White Swan inside of her._

_One day he would discover her truth…Then he’d be gone forever. Isn’t that how the story ended in the recorded ballet she watched on the TV in her apartment. No… they died together in the story._

_The previous owner had left it behind along with a series of fairy tales books._

_Angry with herself for creating a fantasy, she picked up the hem and bolted into the building ahead of him, finding her assassins clothing she quickly changed into her black bodysuit, throwing up her emotional walls of protection._

_He jogged after her, calling her Princess, Ughh… she felt worse by that name, it sounded pretentious._

_Finally seeing her dressed in black leather armour, and about to leave he reached out to hold her hand, she recoiled like it was a snake he offered instead._

_“What if I no longer brought you intel… then what?” She blurted, easing away from him. “One day you’ll tire of this game and I’ll see you for what you really are.”_

_“I’m not here for what you can give me. I’m here for you.”_

_“Liar…you’re being kind to me, saying I’m someone you know… to use me, gain my trust… in the end...You’ll hand me over to your people for interrogation…”_

_“What have I done to make you think like that?” He asked._

_Dropping his arm to his side, his distressed face searched hers. He asked what was wrong he was telling her the truth._

_She shrugged her shoulders freighting indifference, and simply informed him it was time to leave. He begged her stay and work it out, she was behaving irrational._

_A wave of turbulent emotions surged through her like a raging sea. Stingers twisted ugly face loomed before her, she had been a fool. Men cannot be trusted._

_She had to leave him before it destroyed the both of them. She couldn’t be close to anyone, allow in trust, she’d never know his real intentions until it was too late._

_“I can’t see you anymore.” She hardened her heart towards him, pulling on her mask harder than necessary, arranging her wig, so he couldn’t see her face._

_“Is that what you want.” He asked sadness in his tone._

_“Yes…” Tears stung her eyes, her gut twisted in agony as she delivered the final blow. “Don’t ever try and contact me… it’s over… whatever this is between us… we should never have started it.”_

_He respected her wish. She had seen him at a distant a few times on missions, and not once did he approach her._

_Coming back from her painful memory of that day dizzy, dazed… dying…._ A shadow stood before her, the image of him standing there. A bewildered expression etched across his fine features, speechless, her pink gown in a messy pile on the dusty floor at his feet. 

“Why Prin… please… don’t go...it’s not _like that…_ ; ” He pleaded, she sprinted fast as her feet could carry her least he try to follow her. He didn’t, he let her go, like he promised he would if she chose to break it off. She messed it up completely and regretted it. 

_“Goodbye…_ ” she murmured to the shadowy image of Mark. 

Sticky blood trickled down the inside of her bodysuit, gritty dirt clung to her as she tried to pull off her mask finally it fell with a clatter. 

It grew colder, she could see her misty breath in the paling light. She had regrets for how she left him, is this what love felt like? The times she was with him and without him? 

She tried once more to move out of the twisted seat, intense pain shot through her a weak cry escaped her lips, long exposure her current enemy stood smirking over her like a ghostly shadow of the Grim Reaper. 

_Bright stars shone before her eyes._ She noticed the sun had moved again higher in the sky hints of a pink pastel sunset bathed the wreckage. It would be dark soon, her world drifted into the coming darkness of the night as her breath left her body. 


	27. Chapter 27

She woke up with a start, for a moment wondering if she was still alive.

The dirty smell of smoke wafted past, glints of bright dancing flames touched her aching eyes. She bolted upright, only to find intense pain shooting through her body, causing her lay back down.

“Take it easy.” A familiar voice said. _“You're safe now.”_

She wheezed drawing air into her lungs stars shining before her, threatening to render her unconscious again, the moment passed. She heard someone moving about in the room.  
_I’ll never be safe._ She thought as she coughed again. 

Sneaking a look around her she found she was laying on a couch in a familiar place. Trying to place it in her memories, she scanned the room. 

“Stay there, you’re badly wounded.” Mark’s handsome face appeared, in the light of the fireplace crouching down next to her. 

He looked exhausted. “I’ve been worried about you… ”

Beads of sweat ran down her skin, stinging her minor cuts, shivering she felt a blanket being drawn around her. 

“You’re in my cottage. The Chief is alive and well because of you. I carried you out to fireplace an hour ago.” He searched her face.” It’s been colder here of late, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Thank… you.” Her eyes gradually adjusted to the light. She couldn’t take her eyes off him. Her heart caught in her throat as silence fell between them.

His haunted features watched the fire. “I know you asked me not to come near you again. But I saw the shuttle crash… I had to know if it was you.” He confessed. 

“ I was… in a dark place last time. I’m sorry for what happened between us.” She watched him openly, a tear slid down her cheek, touched by his affections. He reached over and caught it with his finger. 

His bottom lip quivered as he spoke. “One day… we’ll make it right, what ever happened to you. I’ll make it right.”

“You can’t fix me… “She continued to watch him, not wanting him to leave her. 

Closing his eyes tight for a second he looked away. 

“I’m glad you came for me.” She whispered, and meant it- he needed to hear it. 

“Anytime.” He responded. 

“The base?” she asked uncomfortable by his hero’s response to her situation. She couldn’t even play the tough girl I-don’t-need-your-help role in this one. 

He sounded distant.” The base is gone, we got a few people out, got them to a safer temporary place for now, we couldn’t do much for the dead.”

He shook his head in frustration, running his hands through his chestnut brown hair, she had never seen him so frustrated. 

“I had nothing to do with them finding your base.” She quietly informed him before he could ask. “I’m not in every meeting that goes on… I didn’t know it was your base until I saw the Chief.”

”I’m not blaming you.” He said helping her sit up, and handing her a cup of warm soup.

Surprised at her growling stomach, she slowly drank in the warm comfort of vegetables. 

Placing the cup on a side table she tried to sit up further, he moved in to help. Her aching body forcing her back down onto the couch, he helped her drink from the cup.

“I have go soon, find a way to explain what happened. I’ll tell Mala the Chief died in the accident. It could give you an advantage.” She explained. 

“I can’t stay either- and you’ve been here for a few days now.” He informed her. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. ”What will happen if you don’t bring him in?”

Mala would be beyond livid. She winced at the thought of lashes across her bare back, being tortured for ‘losing’ Chief Anderson. She would end up in the infirmary for a week, with her current wounds likely dead this time. 

The whole time he studied her, she felt his intense eyes boring into her like he could read her. Flinching she averted her eyes. 

“I’m surprised to see you.” She sagged against the soft cushions, avoiding his question. 

He semi- smiled. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“I don’t have too.”

“The lash scars on your back, and the fresh ones, were they Mala’s doing?”

Shying away, she didn’t want to answer it. His pity would only make it worse. 

His blue eyes darkened. He took her silence to be _yes._ Drawing his lips into a hard line—clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white.

“She’s torturing you. I should have known from the start it would happen.” He stared into the fire, eyes wet with emotion. A tear threatened to fall, blinking it back- His anguished features were enhanced by the dancing firelight. 

His emotional response left her shaking.” You don’t want to know about my world.”

“ _Yes I do, I care_ about what’s happening to you…” His tone softened, his stoic expression returned.

Astonished she stared at him in disbelief. His concerned words sunk in, he hadn’t touched her inappropriately once, and he wanted to protect her.

“My world is what it is. I am who I am… I’m stronger for it. Spectra isn’t the same as the Federation.” She didn’t feel convinced by her own words.

He came looking for her even after what she said to him at their last meeting, her icy demeanour and total rejection. No one had cared for her like he did.

His tense jaw muscles flinched, signalling he saw through her lies spoken and unspoken, his mind ticking over as he watched her. 

The realization hit her, she only had her underwear on, under the sheets, blushing she pulled up her blankets higher, snuggling into the pillow.  
Closing her eyes, sighing.” I feel so weak…”

He raised an eyebrow and looked away, despite everything she still had her modestly. He walked into the bedroom, emerging a few seconds later holding a long chambray shirt. He held it out to her. 

“I’m sorry, I forgot.” 

She took it from his hand, blushing he turned away, as she pulled it on. His shyness melted her inside.

“I’ve had to leave you… Prin…you had a fever, I tried to keep you hydrated with an intravenous drip…I…I’m sorry I…had no real choice we are under heavy fire now. Our military is scattered, low on pilots…” He returned to her side.

Reaching for her hand, his worried features lit by the fire. “Spectra have become powerful- we are relocating the base…” Signing heavily. ”Well- what’s left of it, fortunately someone killed the computers so they didn’t get what they came for, at least it’s what we think happened.” 

She smiled at that information, he cocked a knowing eyebrow, as they exchanged glances. 

“I’m impressed- and it’s like you to do something like that.” His proud gaze brought a blush to her cheeks. Her whole body felt like it was on fire.

“I did it for you.” She said sincerely. He responded with a grateful nod. 

“Prin…” He began in deep thought.” I think there is something we aren’t being told about our cybernetic implants. Whatever they injected you with to erase memories… it shouldn’t have worked.” He slouched on the floor next to the couch his head resting on the side. 

She warmed inside with him being this close. She resisted the temptation to play with his hair. 

“Cybernetic implants?” She questioned. He was going down that road again.

“We have an implant in our brain.” He leaned back and indicated to spot. She brought her fingers to the spot to touch it. She didn’t feel anything. 

“I keep trying to work out how they captured you.” He mused. ”They, injected you with something your implant couldn’t filter.” He concluded.

“My arm was sore, its hazy… I have patches missing from my memory even in those first few days.” She whispered. “I… felt…other than a blinding headache. But if I have this implant… it’s not possible then is it. As you said the serum wouldn’t have worked. Why are going there? ”

“When are, you going to believe me? It’s the truth.” Throwing his hands in the air. “It’s like… you don’t want it to be true.”

“I had a brain scan for the headaches two months ago. My brain function appears normal, no mysterious implant in there.” Unauthorised brain scan. Dr Rema had to be careful doing it. Her medical was kept under strict guidelines by Mala.

Unshed tears stood in her eyes, she wanted to believe it, the whole thing made a nice story. 

“I looked for pictures... I found ones of the Swan at a distance, the descriptions of her didn’t sound like me at all. What am I supposed to believe? Take on everything you’re saying? So far men haven’t proven themselves that trustworthy in my life.” 

He flinched as she spoke, she was hurting him. He was left speechless. 

Silence fell in the room for a while. He shifted his body to be more comfortable on the floor. His elbow rested on the side of the couch, glancing upwards to face her for a moment, a smile twitching at his lips as she leaned over closer, long hair spilling onto his shoulder. 

An unexpected need gripped her. 

“Mark…can I ask you do something?” 

“Ah, yeah.” He replied.

“Can you hold me…” 

He moved, turning to face her their eyes met. Her request had taken him by surprise. 

Without another word, he stood up, helped her gently move on the sofa into a comfortable position. He put his arms around her, and laid her across his lap, her cheek resting on his chest, she snuggled in closer. His strong arms felt like home. 

“Please, talk to me… about anything, tell me about your childhood.” She whispered. She loved hearing his voice. Warmth from his body flooded her. 

He absently stroked her hair. The warmth from his touch filled her soul, enjoying the sensations she listened to his voice, feeling his heart beating. 

“This place belonged to my brother Mitch, he died on a mission before G-Force was fully commissioned.” He stared into the fire, his expression turning sober.

She buried face into his chest, drawing his masculine arms tighter around her, his chin rested on her brow. 

“My mother died when I was four…. Mitch was already in the military academy. He was ten years older than me. He was preparing for specialist training.” 

She absently and played with his hair at the nap of his neck, a smile twitched on his lips faster. 

He began his story.” I know Mitch didn’t want me to be in the G-Force pilot program to begin with. Then one day when Jason and I were playing a computer game at the mansion. He had an argument with Cronus, Chief Anderson, and a blond-haired woman….” Lost in memories he paused briefly.

She asked who Cronus was, he filled her in. 

” They had a meeting behind closed doors. I heard yelling, Mitch’s voice mainly…My brother had a fiery temper-- didn’t like rules much.” He smirked. “There was another woman in the room, I saw her occasionally at the mansion but she never spoke to me. I don’t know who she was. But…. I feel she has a part in all of this…” 

Lost in memories his tone lowered. “I remember Mitch throwing the door open, slamming it behind him angrily. He stopped and looked at me, his face livid. He calmed down a little as he walked over and tousled my hair, punched Jason in the arm as usual. _Take care kid…see you soon bro…”_

_“His last words to me…”_

He closed his eyes as he continued the story of his family. “Mitch died on a mission not long after that, transferring to a unit away from Cronus. He was given his own team within the Red Rangers…. No one knew fully the reasons why his engines failed, why he crashed. Commander Mitch died because… well they told me _Mitch wasn’t one for obeying orders, and it got him killed along with his team.”_

“I feel there is a connection… why would Mitch not want me on the program? He used to tell me I’d make a hell of pilot one day… have my own team…. be a commander just like him.” His question remained unanswered. 

Her heart went out to him, she touched his cheek with her fingers. Giving him back some of the affection he imparted to her.

Touching his lips with her fingers she could feel his heart racing. Gently shifting her from his arms, he stood up, taking the soup cup wandering back into the kitchen.  
She sighed wistfully, not wanting their warm embrace to end.

Spying her clothes, she pulled the bedsheet around her tightly and stood up. It was time for her to leave and return to the army. A reminder they were still on opposite sides of the war. In these moments, it was like it didn’t matter. 

The blood drained from her, sending dizzy spells in waves she crumbled towards the floor. He moved swiftly, catching her as she fell, into his arms. 

“You’ll need at least another day or two rest… You lost a lot of blood.” He sat initially beside her allowing her head to rest on his shoulder, then he eased her back down onto the couch.  
She held up her arm with bandages wrapped around it and touched the side of her abdomen, flinching from the pain. 

“I’m a mess. But your bandages are neat.” She complimented him. 

“Almost, a few scars maybe.” He apologised sheepishly. His tenderness ignited warmth in her heart. 

He bowed his head in concentration. “Well, at least they taught us how to take care of things like that. Jason is neater with his field stitching, as a team we all agreed on it. Could have been much worse, it’s was close…too close….” 

He frowned as he checked the wound.” You had a bit of metal jammed into your side it blocked some of the bleeding, probably saved you from bleeding to death at the crash site. Since the implant is supposed to take care of potential infections… well I gave you a shot of antibiotics anyway.” 

She watched him closely. The intimacy with him from a single light touch drew her back to him emotionally like he’d never left her, a closeness she cherished. He was opening her heart and wanted to savour every second.

She felt his respect for her privacy in his light touch. Unaccustomed to a man treating her this way without wanting more, she blushed like a school girl with her first crush. 

“How did you know it was me?” She inquired, trembling from the pain of the cut on her arm as he prodded it gently, looking for infections.

“Sorry,” His face turning sheepish as he continued. 

“I don’t mind.” She gently tilted her head for him, enjoying his warm tingling breath brushing her skin.

He checked the cut on her brow where the mask cracked. 

His fingers lightly sweeping her hair aside to get a closer look, enjoying his touch she relaxed. His fingers trembled for a moment against her skin, she couldn’t resist a small smile. 

He drew back for a second. “We arrived in time to see the Chief falling from the shuttle. Lucky… because Jason had already pushed the missile launch button, and I had to detonate it before it reached you. Anyway- the Chief released his parachute, we picked him up.”

“He mentioned a Galaxy girl taking him back to Mala, couldn’t understand the parachute, he felt that was strange…” He grinned.” With the Chief falling from the shuttle with a parachute on…. Had to be you.” 

He indicated he wanted to check the wound near her abdomen. Lowering the sheet so he could, she pulled up the shirt, he gently pulled back the dressing.

She snorted at the mention of the Condor. “Jason’s aggressive and snarky. I don’t trust him or like him.” She observed from the times she duelled with him.

“Nah… grumpy sometimes…and he can be snarky.” He agreed. ”You, just have to get to know him. Really, he’s one of the best guys I know, I can depend on him, lay my life down for all of them. One day you’ll see, Tiny, Keyop… we’re a team…” He looked away as he spoke.

“I’ll take your word for it.” She lowered her lashes to watch him closer, he blushed deeply. 

His breath on her stomach tingled as he closely studied his stitches, his touch sending pleasant sensations through her. 

Indicating he had finished-- She pulled the sheet back up trying to not show how much he affected her. 

“We believe our personnel that survived are POWs.” 

_Or dead…_ Prin thought, remembering the people gunned down in cold blood as they entered the base. Unarmed office personnel racing for an exit as soldiers took positions for battle herding them back like cattle to the slaughter. 

“I’m on a recon flight now. “He drew in a breath, his eyes tender. 

“I have to go back, report in.” He stood up and brought over some water, a few supplies close at hand. “Get some sleep… I’ll return as soon as I can.” 

He hesitated at the door. “Can you locate our personnel?”

“Yes,” She answered. “I’ll contact you once I have a location.”

Swallowing hard, she had a price to pay for her actions. 

“We do better than that… it requires you to be here when I get back. Promise you won’t vanish.” He levelled her a serious stare, it didn’t leave room for protests.

“If you leave I’ll come and find you in the Spectran army. I’ll join up-“

“Okay. I’ll stay.” She met his gaze. “I promise I’ll be here, you’d make a lousy Spectran soldier anyway.” 

He grinned broadly at those words and walked out the door, leaving before she could say anything else. 

Drained of energy she didn’t want him to leave her. For those pockets of moments in time, with him she could simply be. 

Snuggling into the pillow, she watched the closed door for a moment. Shifting her eyes enjoying the warmth of the dwindling embers in the fireplace, she spotted her pink chiffon gown. Neatly hanging on a door frame with a clear dust cover over it, along with her shoes nearby. 

The caring gesture ignited a glowing warmth inside her brighter, than the glowing embers of the open fireplace.


	28. Chapter 28

When Mark finally did return, she had gone… 

Looking around the inside of the small cottage, calling her name-- no answer. Spotting a pot of soup on the stove, it was covered, and cold, a clue. Prin was as tidy in the housekeeping as he was, he figured she wouldn’t leave it there if she had gone. 

Walking outside he searched again hoping to catch a glimpse of her. 

Still nothing. 

The snow had melted into slush, leaving mud in places, the approaching spring was upon them. 

Soon the trees would be budding green leaves. The place was waking up from its winter slumber stretching its arms wide, anticipating the coming season. The ‘planet-shield’ hadn’t blocked out the sun, but there was a noticeable reduction in UV in some parts of the planet. 

Striding down the path towards the small waterfall he had to figure out a way to make it work with her. So many thoughts floating in his mind, he almost fell over at the sight before him as he came into the clearing. 

Prin was sitting on a log at a distance, watching the melting ice flood into the waterhole. Warming inside, a slow smile formed on his lips- she was wearing his clothes, and they were oversized on her slender frame. She had pulled the hood of the worn blue jumper over her head, dark hair spilling out the sides, teamed with a pair of cargo pants and her black boots. 

He couldn’t see her face, to read her mood, appearing to be lost in thought. He didn’t want to disturb her. She rarely looked as peaceful as she did now. Sighing he had to start over with her each time they met.

Ducking in behind a tree, he observed her. The dappled sunlight poured through the trees shinning on her like a natural spotlight. 

The damage Mala had done to her ran deep, the serum they used on her worked like an eraser in her mind, nothing came back to her. Her fighting spirit was still in there, and he had no clue how to help her repair the damage, even if she wanted him too. Her refusal to believe him drove him nuts.

But then what real proof had he presented other than his word on it? If he was in her position would he believe it? He remembered being fooled once by Zoltar with a time warp. It was a clever rouse that almost worked. 

What happened to Prin was far worse, it’s like they pulled her into an alternate reality by blocking her past memories erasing her identity. Retraining her to believe she made the choice herself. Mala had been though, attention to details to build a new world around her and making her into an obedient soldier for them. Locked in her current reality, Princess had the illusion of freedom within her prison. He saw her personality eroding over time, when she was lost a few months before, and attacked him, he thought she was gone completely. Gutted to the core he watched out for her, fearing one day he would be the one to end her life. Would do it if he had to? No… he concluded, he couldn’t do it. He’d knock her unconscious and find a way to help her. 

_Didn’t Jason try to do that with Saturn? His Galaxy girl when he fought her on a mecha. He tried to save her, she forced Jase to kill her by pulling a gun on him and firing. Mark remembered seeing it unfold, none of them could help the grieving Condor after that._

_He lost it. Refusing to allow anyone in he became bitter. Princess tried to talk to him, he at least cried on her shoulder before anger at himself consumed him again._

Turning his focus back to her, watching her stand up, walk over to the stream. She crouched down on her knees, letting her fingers touch the running water, pushing the hood back her revealing messy hair shining in the sunlight, she was beautiful. It cut deep every time their eyes met, and not see the old recognition there. She leaned over further, watching her own reflection, the strain should have caused her pain, but her face remained neutral. 

Not even a glint of it her former identity there. When she asked him to hold her, a glimmer of hope sparked inside of him, she was warming to him again.

He couldn’t tear his eyes off her. His pulse racing, he wanted to do more than stare- she had an effect on him like no other woman he’d ever known. 

A gut wrenching thought entered his mind with her distrust of men. Had she been raped? Had Zoltar touched her in any way? Any of those thoughts made him want to commit murder, hunt down the bastards that did it. Closed off from talking about her life in the Spectran army he didn’t know how to ask her.

Drinking in the sight of her, calmly watching the melting stream running peacefully into waterhole, was like a form of meditation. 

Closing his eyes, he blinked back a tear threatening to undo him at the sight of her being so close when he held her a few days ago, and at other times, distant and haunted.  
He felt a sense of relief to be standing there watching her, thinking over the last few days and how close it came to ending her life. 

Reflecting on it, he wanted to tell her how his deeper feelings her, but he couldn’t. Her unstable responses to anything he said remotely personal, would likely jeopardise them, and they had work to do…

_His thoughts wandered back in time, the memories still held raw pain, like a knife cutting up his insides as he saw Jason hit the red button…_

_Standing on the bridge watching the screens as the Phoenix dropped out of the clouds, to see a man falling from the a Spectran aircraft. To their astonishment, it appeared to be Chief Anderson with a parachute on._

_Jason immediately set the target, hitting the red firing button before he could stop him. In horror, he watched as the missile headed directly for the Spectran aircraft, he hit the detonation button as it closed in, but it was too late._

_“Why did you do that for?” Jason turned to him, anger written all over his posture._

_“The chief, you could have killed him Jason. Tiny take us down, lets pick him up.” He glared at Jason, part of it was the truth. Jason relented, apologetically._

_Tiny swooped in to pick up the Chief._

_Cold fingers crawled ran down his spin, watching it spiralling into the distance towards the ground, seeing it crash he prayed his hunch was wrong._

_After they picked up the Chief he ordered them back to the base immediately. They frantically they searched the base for anyone alive, finding no one except 1-Rover-1 and a terrified secretary hidden in a closet. She informed them the rest were taken prisoner. They got her to a safer place, then they headed back to the Mansion._

_He didn’t waste any time, he jumped into his plane and headed out to the place he saw the Spectran aircraft crash._

_By this time, it had been hours, they sun had almost set on the horizon._

_Half hoping to find nothing, he searched the wreckage. He paled, seeing her limp, in the twisted wreckage covered in blood and debris his birdstyle protected him from the cold, he hoped her bodysuit protected her too._

_Only slight relief flooded him to find her heartbeat and shallow breathing, the cold slowed down her vitals, and blood flowing from her wounds._

_He had to work hard to get her out of the seat. Eventually pulled her out through the window._

_Holding her in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder, he raced across the snow to his plane in G-1 mode, as the temperatures dropped further and the sun kissed the hills in the background. He cradled her in his lap, flying to the cottage holding her close kepping her warm in his single seat plane, his heart pounding the whole time._

_Limp in his arms he carried her broken body to the kitchen table- Working fast he perused over her injuries. No breaks from what he could see, a good start._

_The open wounds needed fast attention and the metal piece in the side of her abdomen had to be removed. He checked her vital signs, she was still unconscious._

_He pulled it out slowly. she vaguely flinched, her eyes flew wide open, and she fainted again._

_He worked fast to stop the flow of slick blood pooling on the floor. “Common Prin…breath.” He pleaded with her as she stopped breathing he gave her the kiss of life._

_Worried she would be losing too much blood to recover without a transfusion, he played with the idea of getting her back to mansion. Saving her life his priority._

_The time it would take, the flight, she could die before they made it._

_He stripped off her clothing without thinking, so he could cauterize, stitch, dress it properly along with her other cuts and gashes._

_Continually checking her vital signs, he ignored Jason as tried to call him. He could have used his paramedic expertise, but it required too much explaining._

_“Mark are there…Damn it Mark pick up.” Jason demanded._

_Turning off his communicator he focused on the task at hand- Saving Princess._

_Her wounds finally dressed, he got a washer to clean off the blood, noticing her only in black panties for the first time he hesitated. Her bare chest before him, he swallowed hard._

_Not wanting to violate her privacy he averted his eyes for a second. You’ve seen her in a bikini before… Mark scolded himself, how is this different?_

_Signing he set about the task of wiping off the blood and grit gently from her soft skin- the adrenaline rush subsiding, and reality set in._

_He almost lost her, if he hadn’t seen the crash she would be dead at his hands, by his missile, it torn him to pieces._

_Wrapping her into a blanket, and tenderly carrying her to his bed he laid her down to rest. Slowly sagging to the floor he leaned against the wall, relief washing over him in waves.  
For now, she appeared stable she just had to wake up… _

_Until that point, his only thoughts during the last few years had been to get them all through this alive. Take enough risks to get the job done, but not so many that he lost his team like his brother did._

_Jason often scolded him on missions for his reserved nature, the pair of them often disagreed on tactics, on almost everything, yet they remained close friends._

_G-Force is his life, his dedication to the lives of his planet and others. Deep inside of him, he wondered if he would survive the war to have a life. Prin deserved someone she could build a future with, not break her heart._

_A heaviness weighed upon him as he drew himself up and sank onto the bed next her, laying down close he felt her breath on his cheek as she slept._

_He touched her cheek tenderly, and he wept without inhibitions in private- his anguish of the last few hours threatening to consume him. He had to let her go, but he couldn’t as long he lived she would be the only one, she held his heart in her the palm of her hand, she always did and always would._

_Looking into her serene face as she sleep- He wondered if he could ever be anything else but the Eagle, Commander of G-Force… As a young man of twenty-three years, life was showing him he had to fight for more, to really live. He was no longer a teenager. If the only time in life was that moment with her now, he’d take it._

_Bringing his thoughts back to present, his heart hammering, he slipped out from his hiding spot, and walked back up the path to the cottage to wait for her._

_Picking up the axe he pulled a couple of the larger logs off the covered pile to take his mind off almost losing her._

_The manual labour of chopping wood was therapeutic. After a while he started to sweat as the heat rose with midday approaching- pulling off his shirt, and tucking it into his back pocket he continued his work rearranging the wood pile, taking some inside of the cottage. Reminding himself of some repairs needed to do on the place over the summer. The mundane tasks allowed him to relax his thoughts._

Thump, chop, thump, chop… he had a steady rhythm going, splinters flying around him as the sturdy axe whistled through the air. 

He spotted her strolling merrily up the path, looking carefree even softly smiling, her hands were tucked inside of the long sleeves, the hoodie thrown back, her messy hair hung loosely framing her heart shaped face, she looked adorable.

He burned the memory of the moment, into his mind of a cheerful Swan wearing his clothes glowing with pinked cheeks on an early spring day. 

The changes he had observed fell away from her in that moment. She became her old self again. 

When their eyes met, her glowing smile broadened.

“The waterfall is beautiful. I wonder what it’s like in summer.” She commented, watching him intently as he finished up his work.

A smile played on his lips, all the things he wanted say would probably come out sounding corny or cliché. 

_Not as beautiful as you look right now…Mmmm… nope, been said in movies a thousand times over… ahhh…_ he thought trying to find something clever to say. _He almost blurted out… you’ve been there before, swimming in a sexy red bikini, not long before you vanished. It was high summer and we had a fun day together… I came close to caving into my desires for you while we were wading under the waterfall… I wanted to kiss you so badly._

He regretted not doing it later. 

“Those are my clothes.” He blurted. Chastising himself silently for saying something so stupid. If it wasn’t an order into battle, working on a strategy, and tactics he fumbled with small talk.  
“Oh.” Embarrassed she looked down, and she started apologising for going through his things. 

Awkward, he thought, and tried again. 

“No...it’s okay…” He scrambled.” I mean you can borrow them anytime. They look great on you, the floppy style… messy hair everywhere…” 

Sighing he shook his head. “I’m getting all wrong aren’t I.”

She laughed wholeheartedly. “No… you’re not. Its sweet-- I know what your meaning to say.”

Was that good? He wondered, scratching his head, a few splinters fell out. She giggled harder, a playful glint twinkled in her eye.

Basking in her warmth, it felt like the sun radiating as she watched him. He wanted to stand there and stare enjoying her. Tearing his eyes away he picked up his axe focusing on the task. 

He split another log, working on finishing the few he had nearby. She went to pick them up and he stopped her. “I got this.”

“I don’t mind the way you chop wood, sweaty and…” She flirted with her eyes biting her bottom lip, a lopsided smile crossed her lips.

Looking down at his chest, feeling the beads of sweat on his brow, he hesitated, he had forgotten about his shirt. 

He felt a fine dusting of wood chips falling into his hair. Laughing she ducked as he playfully swiped her for it. Shaking his head, wood chips flying everywhere.

“ That’s a moment I won’t forget.” Her coy expression sent him to jelly. 

The lightness of the atmosphere between them filled his heart with joy. Sneaking around behind her, he picked up a handful, pulled out her jumper and dumped them. Squirming she wiggled her bottom to get the chips out of the jumper, giggling the whole time. 

They played around the pile, and he was careful with her, laughing she told him she wasn’t a china doll, as he gently touched her waist, standing behind her.  
She pulled his arms around her tight, pressing against him- he drew in a long breath. Her feminine scent mixed with pine needles drove him wild, she smelt good. They stopped for a moment, caught up in her being close he leaned down his breath on her neck, he lightly kissed her throat, as she tilted her face up to his. Bringing his hand on her waist, she guided him with her fingers, lifting the jumper enough for him to touch her warm flesh. 

She reached up and touched his cheek, the intimacy and her fingers caressing his flesh unleashed his deep aching for her, feeling his body responding. Drawing closer, he could feel the warmth of her breath in his mouth. He moved his hand further under the warm jumper. Her mouth opened slightly cherry lips enticing him to kiss her. 

How often had he dreamed of this moment? She was so close… 

His lips brushed hers, her tongue inviting him to deepen the kiss, a deep yearning drew him in like a magnet. Shaking like a leaf in his arms she took the initiative, a soft moan escaped her lips. He melted as she drew him in in deeper, turning slightly in his embrace her moist lips and searching tongue weakened his knees, her hands on his sweaty chest. He moved his hand up without thinking up to her chest brushing the curve of a soft naked breast playing with a tender nipple, as the fire ignited between them, he wanted to do more than kiss her- He froze with those thoughts. 

He hesitated, drawing back slightly- she felt it. 

His heart pounding like a hammer, he gently pulled away releasing his arms from her waist leaving an awkwardness between them. His heart still thumping he worked to bring himself down from an emotional high.

She paused, questioning him with her eyes, as the tender moment between them shattered.

He was conscious of his lack of a shirt, it became his excuse. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I forgot to put my shirt on.” He apologised sheepish. There was as time if he was shirtless, Prin would have turn away blushing like a school girl, instead of openly enjoying it with her fingers caressing him. 

“You didn’t embarrass me… you kissed me what was wrong with it.” Bluntly drawing herself upright she marched away from him towards the cottage. “You enjoyed it.” He tried to speak but nothing came out. She picked up the towel off the porch and threw it at him.

Spying the duffle bag on the porch, she faked a smile. “Time to get back to work Eagle.” 

He flinched internally. He blew it. 

“It appears so.” He tried to stay casual, and not stare into her eyes, guilt lurking like an intruder… 

Another day, another mission. Time to get his head on straight and focus. 

“Not before we eat. I have some vegetable soup ready, I made it from the supplies I found this morning.” She informed him, still frowning. The Spectran assassin was back again. 

“I’ll get changed, it looks like we’re leaving soon.” She indicated to the cottage. “I’d like a shower. Woodchips are scratchy.”

“I’ll help you with the bandages, you have to keep it dry as much as you can.” He reminded her as she headed inside. 

“I’ll be okay with them. I promise to make sure it’s dried properly.” She said. 

Ouch, he thought. She was becoming cooler. 

He followed her inside with an armload of wood, depositing it onto the indoor woodpile, he joined her at the table. 

They ate in silence, glancing at each other over spoons of chunky soup. He wanted to try and explain his actions. He couldn’t without embarrassing himself, his male pride was on the line.  
What guy admits to being in his twenties…and…ahhh…not going there once because he was duty bound and had ideals. Women had assumptions, of a man being confident and experienced, when it came to the bedroom, it could lead to disappointment for her. 

She stood up silently, cleaned her bowl and strolled into the bathroom. Holding her Spectran uniform in her arms, a reminder of what Mala had stolen. 

She stopped in the doorway frowning, her eyes met his. They didn’t need words. 

“Is there something I should know?” She mused. “It’s been a few months since we saw each other… I suppose you moved on… Unless-“

“Not sure what you mean?”

“Are you gay… prefer men?”

“What?” He gawked, stunned, no one had ever asked him that question. _“No… I…no I’m into girls.”_

“Oh…” She responded briskly. “Well, at least that’s out in the open.” 

He didn’t like how that came out, fumbling with the zip of the bag he worked to change the topic before it grew more awkward. 

He pulled out his disguise, holding the blue sports jacket she grasped his plan. “What if they…see through it? “Her eyes held concern. Cosplaying and mimics had been his favourite hobby since they were kids. What used to be a game between the five of them, trying to guess who he was pretending to be, became useful in the war against Spectra for more serious purposes.

“Wait and see, have your shower.” He grinned.

Taking his stash into the bedroom he changed into his disguise. _She thought that I was gay, why would she think it?_

She emerged half an hour later, back in her uniform, damp hair pulled into braids down her back. 

The jagged slashes in the blood-soaked leather, reminded him of almost losing her again. 

Prin’s eyes went wide.” You look amazing.”

“Thank you.” He responded maintaining his serious iron clad face.

“What’s that stuff on your face?” He asked.

“Make-up.” She tartly responded. “It’s the Spectran alternative to a mask. I found some make-up in a draw.”

Dark circles of smoky eyeshadow surrounded her eyes forming a mask, along with a web like design artistically drawn across her heart-shaped face. A dark spider featured in the elegant web her cheek. Her ivory skin made the design more vibrant, along with her scarlet lips. 

She looked hauntingly beautiful. The make-up made her green eyes stand out like jewels. 

“Really.” He was surprised. ”Where?” 

“Your _lover_ left it there I suppose. From her last visit.” A hint of jealousy in her tone, she tried to hide it by waving a casual hand. She indicated to a draw in the bedroom.  
“I don’t have a girlfriend I told you that. It must have been one of my brother’s girlfriends, make-up.” He sighed, _she thinks I’m seeing someone._ “I haven’t cleaned out much since I started coming here…. You have to trust me sometime.”

Prin was never this insecure. He pondered. 

She forced a smile, she appeared worried. “It’s not like… I… well… we’re good friends, right?” 

“Yeah…good friends, who go on dates.” He reminded her warmly grinning. He’d told her the truth about the make-up. “I’m single… not gay or otherwise—I’m focused on saving the Federation.” 

_You’re more than a friend to me…_ He thought ducking his head he wanted say more of how he felt. 

Her response was silence, she was clasped her hands, fidgeting. “Promise me something.” 

“What?” He said. 

The growing wall between them worried him. 

Say something, he chided himself. You’re pushing her away.

“Forget it, it’s not important.” She dismissed it. “I know you can’t promise me anything. You’re Federation and I’m Spectran.” 

“I can make you a promise.” He said, pulling off the glasses.” I won’t ever abandon you. I’d die saving you even if I die too… even if you try to kill me...No matter what happens.”

She swallowed a lump in her throat, her eyes glistened. “Don’t say things like that. It’s getting too complicated for us. If it ends badly…” 

“I just did and I mean it.” His heart on his sleeve, he wanted her to understand she wasn’t alone. 

“I was going to ask you to promise me the opposite, if something happens, do what you need to do, even if it involves my death...you’ve done enough for me.” She turned away from him, blinking back tears.

Changing her posture, her tone became more business-like. “I think we can pull this off. Mark… when we go into the base… follow my lead, resist like a real prisoner, call me names if you have too.” She informed him adjusting his collar, he could tell she wasn’t keen on him doing this. 

She filled him in on her plan, it was simple enough for him, less risks the better. He didn’t know where she was taking him. 

He saw one flaw in her plan. If he escapes, she risked punishment anyway.

“It can’t be you taking me there, is there someone else-“

“Why not? You’re my prisoner its expected.”

“I see your point. But-”

“You’re arguing with me, that’s so sweet.” She playfully smirked. 

“Prin-“ He started to say.

“You can’t call me that in the army.” She turned serious.

“I know… what do I call you? “He asked, she had never given him a name really.

 _“Bitch, whore, slut, Spectran snake…spider…_ it’s what prisoners call me often, the worse things I don’t want to repeat.”

“Chief doesn’t use that language, and neither do I.” 

“I’m considered Mala’s favourite- ” She warned him, and drawing in a deep breath, she appeared nervous.

“I know why you are her favourite?” His demeanour darkened, a wry smile spread across his lips. She chose to ignore it. This made him more suspicious, he was only scraping the surface of what had been happening to her. 

He hoped on this mission he could prevent her from being hurt, if she appears successful by her handing in ‘Chief Anderson.’ 

He reached out and squeezed her hand. This time she didn’t pull away. 

He knew the risks, thrived in it- but when it came to his team in danger he often hesitated in the past, especially in the early days of the war.

“I’m doing it for you.” He momentarily looked into her eyes-- She didn’t know what to say. 

“Got it,” He acknowledged her run down on the mission. “You still have healing wounds, be careful.”

Her eyes sparkled in the morning sunlight like dewdrops on a leaf, her ebony hair caught in a neat braid, warmed his heart-- he felt alive. 

She stood waiting for him to walk with her. “I know you underneath that disguise.” 

She reach out curling her fingers with his, they began walking to the airstrip at the foot of the hill.

“Time to go.” He replied evenly, ready for his role, as they jumped into the small plane.

“I’ll direct you where, to land, from that point on we’ll be going to a base that was to be my rendezvous point with the Chief.” Frowning she gazed out the window. 

“It’s important to Spectra right?” He questioned. They had been searching for their main base. Without satellite access, they hadn’t found any clues.

“Yes.” She said as he lifted off. “There is protocol from bringing you in. Be prepared for it, I know you won’t like.”

“Like what?”

“I have to bag your head once we reach Spectran transports, make sure you don’t know where you are.” 

He expected it, nodding to indicate he understood. 

“Mala will be contacted on the way in. She’ll want to see you soon. But she will have to learn to live with disappointment.” 

“What aren’t you telling me?” 

“I’m not sure how your team are going to find you.”

“They will be there on time trust me. I’ve got a few things in play.” He grinned. “Jason knows he’s on standby in command.”

Prin’s frown deepened, he reached over to touch her shoulder. A mild smile played on her lips from his touch.

He had made a decision regarding this mission, he knew the stakes had become higher for her even with none of her memories recovered he wanted back in the federation where they could help her. _He’d find a way to bring her back with him._

The plane levelled, and together they left for the Spectran army.


	29. Chapter 29

Getting picked up by the Spectran military and cuffing ‘Chief Anderson’, along with the black hood she pulled over his head, was the easy part. 

Getting a shuttle pickup from an occupied location she ordered the pilot to take them to the Spectran base of operations she had been assigned to. He had to get security clearance, taking them longer. 

Standing in the shuttle now in full Black-Swan mode she stood with her shoulders straight, hands clasp behind her back feet slightly apart to attention. Mentally preparing for the mission ahead she stole glances at him. 

The G-Force commander now immersed in his role sat solemnly, as his character would with his hands and feet cuffed.  
Arriving at the base she indicated to the guards get him to his feet. 

Without much resistance, he stood up and stumbled as they dragged him fully shackled off the shuttle. Removing the ankle shackles so he could walk. She pulled off his hood, his glasses fell off tinkering on the tarmac. A hand reached down, picking them up Scavenger arranged them neatly onto his face again. 

Welcome back Black-Swan.” Her sardonic smirk and patronising hand gestures irritated her. “It’s good to see you managed to finally bring him in. I thought you lost him.”

“Shut up Scavenger, go play with your lover boys.” She rolled her eyes and indicated a group of green clad soldiers nearby watching them. 

Meaning to insult her. 

“Look what we have here?” Scavenger, jealous of her catch sneered, as she removed her mask, pinkish hair falling to her shoulders. Cold grey eyes shift to the Chief as she moved her lips in close to his ear teasing him.

“The mighty Chief Anderson, what will they do without you….”

Chief looked up, his stance made of steel. “You think- “ 

“G-Force will come running…like they could find you here.” Laughing she turned her attention to her rival.

“Keep talking Anderson and I’ll gag you.” Black Swan warned, shooting him a look that spoke volumes. 

Pulling him away before her rival could kiss him as she intended too. Scavenger pulled an unpleasant face. 

“He’s my prisoner Scavenger, so don’t even try to get in on it.” She growled. Moving in closer to her rival, clasping ‘Chief Andersons’ arm hard to make her point.

He flinched, but kept up his iron clad pose, his intense gaze taking in his surroundings discreetly. 

“Better luck next time...” Black-Swan replied tartly. “Maybe you could snare the Condor… that’s if he you can even engage him for more than five minutes… without him rendering you unconscious.” 

She flinched at the mention of his name. The Condor had left an impression on her. 

Scavenger stared her in the eye like a bitch Pitbull terrier wanting a fight. “I’m sure the Chief would enjoy you, you could do him in his cell… Older men have a certain flavour of experience. I’m sure he’d enjoy a fuck why not entertain him. Tie him to chair, so he can’t refuse you.” 

“I’m not into older men, and I don’t do prisoners.” She rebuked her. She was easy to put off, Scavenger was a good fighter, but she lacked class and wit. 

Scavenger leaned in closer to the ‘Chief’s’ ear, her vile eyes on her as she loudly whispered. “I’ll fuck you, until you scream for more. I’m good at it… I’ll make it… part of your torture, pleasure and pain...She’s too sweet to give you what you want.”

“You’re not touching him.” She tightened her grip on his arm, ready to fight for him.

“He’s mine. Zoltar gave him to me as a gift.” She glowered. Scavenger backed down a little, still sneering like a feral cat at the mention of Zoltar. 

“You’re Zoltar and Mala’s favourite, you get all the candy…who will they give you next the Eagle?” Scavenger’s acid tongue had done her enough damage for one day. 

There had been cases of Sicarius and Blackbirds doing what Scavenger had suggested. She prevented horrible abuses of prisoners where ever she could. 

Growling in a low voice she moved in on her. “Come near my, catch bitch and I’ll gut you like a fish.”

Abruptly she escorted him away from her. Speaking to her back Scavenger thought she had one over her. 

Stopping in her tracks at the mention of his name. 

She had run one mission with _him_ since their ‘break up.’ She was able to avoid talking to the bastard since they were escorting Zoltar and Mala. 

“I have a mission with Stinger.” Scavenger baited, waiting for her reaction. 

She worked to keep her tone even. “Good luck.”

Walking away, a cold chill ran up her spine, he still haunted her. 

The blue Federation uniform stood out amongst the sea of green uniforms before her. Keeping the chief close, showing off her catch as a Sicarius would, she proudly marched him towards the main doors into the base. 

A loud sprinkle of cheers and clapping for her success, rang through the landing bay as she escorted ‘Chief Anderson,’ past groups of pilots and troops. Rumours had rung throughout the army he had been captured. 

They were across the landing bay when she saw him. Drawing in a deep breath she kept moving. 

Staring straight at her, with his usual charming smile, stood Stinger. He was a foot taller than the man standing beside her.

He casually strolled over, feasting his eyes on her the whole time. 

He has some nerve. She thought wildly. Being cornered he ordered the guards to stand down, taking Chief Andersons other arm. 

“You took your time coming in, we were about go on a search party.” His smooth ways no longer had an effect. He looked across the chief at her amused. 

“My transport crashed, we had to do some of it on foot. He gave me some trouble, but we sorted it out.” She filled him, noticing his promotion to captain of a Blackbirds squadron it made it harder to simply dismiss him.

“I see you’re in better humour, than the last time we met my lover. You disappeared before I could-” His arrogance oozing out of every pore. 

Did he really think she’s take him back into her bed after what happened in her apartment. 

“Nothing has changed, we are still _over…_ and I’m not your _lover._ ” She informed him, hoping it would deter him from the conversation, he’d grow bored. Like he even knew what the word ‘love’ meant. 

What she ever saw in him she couldn’t fathom. 

The ‘Chief,’ Stiffened as they walked. He was taking in every word. 

“We had a fight, that’s all. “ Stinger, brushed off her remarks. ”Things… got a little carried away. How about I make it up to you next time, I’ll have sex with you in the shower, and in the bedroom.”

“There’s no next time.” She said Bluntly. 

“You my darling, you are playing hard-to-get.” He smirked wildly. “I miss you... I miss your sweet warm mouth wrapped around my-"

“I _don’t miss you,_ Scavenger will oblige you if your wanting sex and a blow job.” She hissed. Anger rose inside of her. Glaring she wanted to slap him hard, but she wasn’t giving him an excuse to have her whipped for assaulting a ranking Captain. 

“We’re good in bed together, why spoil it over a misunderstanding.” He halted the ‘Chief.’ Stepping in front of him, and moving in closer, she could feel his breath on her face.  
Abruptly pulling away. For a moment, she forgot about Mark. 

“Is that what you call it? When you’re not getting your way, when a woman says _no._ ” Contempt filled her from the vile memories of his attempted rape. “Don’t you have a mission to run with Scavenger, _Captain?_ ”

“We can have make-up sex before I leave.” He hinted.” Drop the filthy Federation prisoner off at the cells. I’ll meet you in your base quarters.” 

“If you come near my apartment, or my base quarters, you know the consequences. We are on a professional level only.” She subtly reminded him. 

“Who says it has to be at your place. Next mission I have few things in mind afterwards. We could make it more…exciting.”

He stepped back, a smug smile flinted across his lips. “I requested you for this mission. But since you weren’t here yet and Mala wants to see you once she arrives… ” 

Mark was being restrained, but from the glares Stinger had from him-- it was like sharp blades of his boomerang aimed for his throat. 

She didn’t miss the look he shot her either. 

Stinger turned looking at her prisoner with contempt, as they approached the cell-block. “Chief Anderson… looks like your federation is crumbling under your feet. Enjoy your last meal.”

Turning his attention back her, he ignored the Chief’s curt response.

He harshly let go of his arm.

“You have spirit my lover, it’s a turn on.” Stinger came in close, reaching out to touch her, she deflected him. 

“Go, I can handle the Chief.” She hissed. 

‘Chief Anderson’s’ facial muscles twitched, his lips turned into a snarl. Thing were heating up, she had to get him away from Stinger.

 _Too late…_

“You Spectrum scum bastards.” He spat.

The tensions heightened. His leg shot out striking Stinger square in the stomach, sending him sprawling across the hall, the ‘chief’ went after him like a raptor swooping it prey.

Lifting his cuffs like talons, he whacked Stinger hard across the face. He would bruise up nicely. 

Stinger leaped to his feet engaging the cuffed chief, stunned by his fighting abilities the Chief had him in a headlock as he was strangling Stinger. It was amazing he kept his disguise in place with the fight unfolding before her. 

She stepped in between them before it got out of hand, and Mark blew his cover. Separating them like boys in a school yard. 

Laying a boot into the ‘chief’ internally wincing from having to hurt him to get him off the Blackbird Captain. She was forced to chain his feet with a set of cuffs handed to her by a guard.

“Mala wouldn’t be happy if you bruised the chief, before she got to speak to him.” Wreathing her prisoner to his feet, scolding him in Spectran. Guards ran to their aid, she brushed them off, but they stayed close by waiting for more trouble. 

Stinger glowered, his eyes darkened, wiping blood off his bottom lip. “Next fucking time Chief, I’ll kill you.”

Picking himself up off the ground, he marched back towards the hanger. 

Stinger stopped for a moment, his beaked mask in his hand as he pulled it over his face ready to leave. He didn’t look back, striding in the opposite direction. 

The ‘Chief’ didn’t say a word, he didn’t have too, his feathers ruffled, she pulled his jacket back into place. His iron clad stance, and raptor eyes spoke for him. She adjusted his glasses.

 _What was he thinking?_ She worked to control her trembling heart. She indicated to the guards at the station to join their escort, her shoulders straight holding in her feelings tight inside of her was agony. 

Mark, standing beside her and learning the dreaded truth of her life inside the Spectran army- it was unhinging her. 

Working to pull it all together. She pushed her prisoner harder than she intended, he stumbled forward into the cell-block, keeping in character.  
Getting the ‘Chief,’ into his High security cell, she checked his cuffs, unlinking them so he could escape.

“Chief of security doesn’t take that kind of crap.” He said. “He can fight.”

“Go now…” She whispered urgently. “Before you blow it entirely.”

He shook his head. “No…” 

“ _You fool._ ” She scolded him. He could escape and transmute, meet his team and still take his targets… why would he hesitate? He simply watched her. 

“Have you made contact?” She asked. 

“Yes.” It was all she needed to know. Keeping her personal feelings under control she pretended to check his restraints again. To her horror, he locked them in place. 

“I go when you come back for me.” His lips barely moved as he spoke, searched her eyes for a second as she headed for the door. 

“I’ll be back soon.” She informed him. The man behind the disguise looked directly into her, piecing her soul. She saw hurt there, and more. He was on the tip of the iceberg of her life, and she didn’t want to him to learn any more of it.


	30. Chapter 30

She had to get to the medical bay, her injuries a valid reason to be there for pain medications. 

Walking into the facility she observed Dr. Rema had been busy. 

Watching him with a patient she waited for him to finish his examination. He was an average man in height, he was the kind of person who didn’t stand out in a crowd, with a round face, and soft grey eyes, find dark hair, shorter than Mark in height. 

Quiet natured, in his middle years, and highly intelligent. He often spent time on the front lines. 

He turned his attention to her, frowning. Running a hand through his fine hair he indicated for her to follow him, noting her injuries. Asking her to remove her battered mask.  
“Busy day.” She noted.

“Frontlines, those ones are critical, I brought them back with me.” He briskly went to the medical cabinet. She noted a Federation soldier amongst them. Dr Rema didn’t leave behind any wounded he found. 

She sat on the stool while he investigated the cut above her eyebrow. 

“What happened.” He asked.

“Plane crash.” She informed him.

“ We are having some visitors.”

“ What kind?”

“The kind that you should take seriously, and a special guest, already here waiting for our lady. He’s leaving soon, she’ll be disappointed.”

He stopped, drawing back, he nodded, he understood her meaning without need of elaborating. He had to be prepared, he quietly asked if his new guest, the Federation prisoner should leave with him. She told him no, she was better off left here. He got her meaning. 

“I’ll keep an eye out. I have some medication for you.” He slipped into her hand two small needles with fluid inside. 

Tucking them swiftly into her belt she knowing what they were for. He had informed her, he had no sightings of Federation prisoners, beyond the female soldier, he picked up on the way back to the base. 

Mark wouldn’t leave this place untouched, it was Spectra’s largest base on Earth, a vital part of the invasion. 

By bringing him she had stepped over the line from helping civilians into being a traitor within the army. 

Her loyalty had been torn. But since learning of the rebellion with Spectra against the tyrants, she could be of use to them.

It wasn’t a case of simply killing Mala and Zoltar. They were part of the problem but not the whole of it. Back on Spectra plans were in play for their downfall.  
She wasn’t privy to all of the politics. A rebel leader named Rekdor was in charge of that part. 

Betrayal wasn’t in her character, but helping others was. G-Force would take the base down. She hoped the federation would show mercy to anyone left behind. 

She stood up to leave. Catching her arm, he indicated to her abdomen. “I expect to see you as soon as you’re done in there, you’ll know where to find me.” 

His compassion warmed her heart. Ever since she first met him, and he treated her for Mala’s lashings he’d been watching out for her, he was her friend if she wanted one or not. 

She waved a hand when he went to inject her with painkillers, the medication would cloud mind, and she needed her wits about her to get through the mission.

Her wounds ached, reminding her too much strain would re-open the one on the side of her abdomen. 

Looking into his concerned eyes she hoped he would alright, he had his methods for evacuating his patients and he would be starting the process discreetly. She briskly nodded and left the medical bay. 

Racing into her small quarters, she barely used on base. She quickly changed into a fresh leather bodysuit. washing off the make-up, she picked up her spare mask. Ready in case she ran into Mala. She had no tolerance for untidy uniforms. 

Grabbing her recently acquired bow and quivers. She made her way to a computer terminal to find a location on the Galaxy Security personnel. 

She found no listings, which didn’t surprise her. She felt he was being unrealistic, it could take her weeks to locate them.

Making her way back to the cells she found several of the guards gone.

“Taken ‘im into the talkin’ rooms madam.” One informed her crisply. 

To her horror, Mala must already be on the base, she usual would take a few more hours, unless she was already there to begin with. Cursing under her breath she knew what that meant and hurried to get to him. 

##############

She knew these rooms, no stranger to what goes on in there Black-Swan prepared herself for the mission. 

The capture of a prominent official in the Federation, and she missed his interrogation. It wouldn’t go down well. 

One of the guards indicated for her to go into the small viewing room, Mala stood alone watching the two prisoners.

“You’re finally here.” She purred dangerously. “Well done my dear, bringing me personally the Head of Galaxy security Chief Anderson himself.”

Inclining her head respectfully she didn’t give her excuses. Waiting for Mala’s order the dictator smirked asking her to remove her wig and mask. 

Drawing in a breath she wondered if she would be the first in the painful process Mala enjoyed. 

“Good. I want you to start with this one.” Mala indicated to the young man with a blind fold on hanging from chains in the middle of the room semi-darkened room. ‘Chief’ Anderson sat close by. 

Heavily chained to a chair watching the young man before him, reassuring him he would do everything he could to get him out of there. 

“Unmasked?” She questioned. 

A sardonic grin spread broadly across Mala’s flawless features. “I think the Chief will respond more eagerly... with a beautiful creature such as yourself leading the interrogation.” 

“Yes Mala.” She replied evenly. Hiding any emotion that threatened to give her true feelings away. 

“Do you intend to directly interrogate the chief?” Knowing her meaning Mala frowned.

“You don’t ask questions, you follow orders. That’s all you need to know for now.” 

Taking her cue, the meeting was over. She turned on her heels, marching out of the room she prepared herself for the worst moment in her life. 

He would understand fully what she was now, the part of her that she hid from him. When she went through the doors a part herself shutdown. The dark hearted Black-Swan took over. 

G-Force should be here by now, she thought dreading every step. She desperately wanted them to burst through the doors before she reached the interrogation room. 

The guards let her into the room without hesitation. Behind the two-way screen, Mala would be observing her every move. 

Un-masked… it sent a icy chills through her and sense of foreboding. Banishing the looming thoughts as to why she would order it, focusing on the task at hand she observed the room.  
The semi-dark room was absent of furniture, leaving only bare steel walls, a man hanging from a chain to the ceiling, with a spotlight on him and ‘Chief,’ Anderson tied to a chair bolted to the floor.

They were taking no chances with him escaping. 

Forcing herself to forget the man sitting in the chair, she deliberately walked over to the chained prisoner. A switch in her mind, she was focused on the task at hand. 

Straightening her spine, taking off her gloves she ran a finger nail over his naked chest circling him seductively to take in the man before her. Sicarius were known for their seductive deadly nature. She played her role to its fullest. 

She glanced at the uniform on the chair. _“Galaxy security Chief avionics mechanic- Jeremy.”_

She thought looking at the man in his mid-thirties.

Walking around him slowly with the needle hidden in her hand she jabbed it skilfully into his back. She stopped with her back to the chief, a fingernail rested on Jeremy’s cheek as she licked her lips like he was meal served up for her pleasure. 

“Go to hell bitch.” Jeremy spat. 

“You’re a fine specimen, a pity.” She cruelly purred strolling slowly over to bench surveying the tools before her, picking them up one at a time deliberately examining them. Showing him and asking if he had a preference. 

Flints of fear crossed his features as he worked to be brave. 

The polished steel flickered in the artificial light a clink as she placed them down onto the bench she chose her weapon. 

“All you have to do is co-operate. Then we can let him go.” She purred, Black-Swan finally turned her attention to the Chief chained to the chair and the floor. Walking over to him, she lifted his face until she was peering into his eyes. A tug of her lips into a sneer, and asked if he had a preferred method of interrogation. 

The Chief didn’t speak, glaring daggers. 

“Not so feisty now are you Chief?” She purred. Leaning down closer to him. She shoved his head back as she turned swaying her hips as she walked seductively back her victim.

The chief’s intense fevered stare in her direction, then he looked into Jeremy’s face.

“What is Mala playing here.” He snarled, his eyes wide looking directly into hers. “It’s not possible… it can’t be…”

“All you have to do is talk Chief… simple really, you could save us all the time and effort…” Her charms held undertones of danger. She had sent shivers of fear down the spines of men in her interrogations. 

Strolling over to him again with two tools in each hand she held them out to him. She wondered who was playing their role better. Mark or herself.  
“Pick one.” She asked. 

“Go to hell.” The chief snarled.

Sighing heavily, she marched back to the table. “My choice then, don’t say later I didn’t ask.”

“Don’t tell them anything Chief.” Jeremy defiantly turned his gaze onto her. “Don’t tell that bitch a thing.” He spat hatefully at her. 

“Easy Jeremy--We’ll get out of this…” Chief Anderson reassured his colleague. 

The Chief chuckled. “You know I can’t do that… betray the Federation, you’d have to kill me first.” His starchy words and frosty glare held a different meaning for her.  
Hardening her heart to get through this moment in time she returned to the Mechanic. 

In these moments, she felt every shred of a decent person inside of her was tortured more than the victim. She would see his contorted face later in her dreams… 

She picked up a rod, drew a sponge of cold water splashing it over his body, powered the instrument and drew it across Jeremy’s tight chest. 

Jeremy screamed in agony. “Don’t talk chief…” 

She turned her gaze onto him again, coldly she repeated the action until Jeremy’s body fell limp from the drug…

The room fell silent, Jeremy’s limp body covered in bloody strips across his torso, pooling on the ground before him. Chief Anderson still silently watching at her with a steel gaze of defiance, his brow covered in sweat…He spoke not one word the entire time. 

“It appears his heart gave way, he must be a weakling.” In disgust, she poked his limp body. 

Knowing Mala’s sharp eyes and methods, this was quick. But with one of the prisoners from the base in the room, the rest had to be here. Why Mala would risk it, she couldn’t be certain.  
“He’s dead.” She announced. 

“How many more of your people need die today Chief.” Mala, strolled into the room looking dissatisfied with the results. 

Now she understood. Mala would kill them one by one to get him talking, kill them in different ways. Then the chief himself. She had plans to use them in his interrogation. 

A seductive smile swept across her unmasked features. An unusual move for Mala, she normally kept to the code and wore a mask at interrogations. 

She stood in front if the victim, turning to the Chief, her gaze ran over him as she studied him. The Chief maintained his defiance.  
“Take him away,” Mala waved a perfectly manicured fingernail at Jeremy, his life meant nothing to her-- a means to an end.  
Hesitating to leave the Chief with Mala, she watched the guards take Jeremy down from his chains. “I’ll escort him to the cell block, choose another one personally. If they see his body, it will send fear into them.”  
Mala approved with a flick of her immaculate nail.  
“The guards will show you way… don’t be long my dear…we have work to do… we’re just getting started.” Mala turned her attention onto the Chief. She leaned in and whispered into his ear intimately as she left room.  
She didn’t miss the familiar way she spoke to the Chief. His face hardened into a sneer. He said something she didn’t hear. 

Her plan to locate the personnel worked. Kept in a part of the base unfamiliar to her about one hundred of their crew under heavy guard with snipers in every corner awaited their fate.  
The guards flung Jeremy’s body amongst them, his workmates protectively gathered his limp body into their protective fold. 

Mala had planned to kill them all, keeping them out of reach of G-Force by bringing them to the base. She bet they would have been transported from there to arena. 

Jeremy would be alive- the drug only gave him the appearance of being dead. She, slipped counter drug into his pocket she prayed someone would find it soon. 

Looking at the crowd she indicated to a young woman with brown hair and glasses, wordless the guards grabbed the frightened galaxy security employee.  
Mark, where are they? Black-Swan thought keeping a lookout for the remaining members of G-Force. 

They were almost back to the Interrogation rooms. Black-Swan and her guards stopped as the lights flickered, and the emergency tone of orange flicked on and off. 

They’re here. Joy leaped inside of her. Now to get them to the location of the Galaxy security personnel.


	31. Chapter 31

The guards forgot about their prisoner at the sight of the Condor racing down the hall towards them- the young lady in a blue Galaxy security uniform trembled. She looked to be in administration, from her lack of self-defence skills. 

Engaging the Condor in combat. his boot landed hard against her stomach- stitches tearing with intense pain shooting through her as she cried out in agony. Hesitating as he watched her collapse against a wall clutching her bleeding side. His sharp features turned into an odd expression of concern. 

Forcing herself to stand up, and making a break from him, and numbing her mind to the wound, and running in the direction of the prisoners sucking in the burning pain. She resisted the temptation to run back to Mark, it took all of her willpower to leave him there. 

Hopefully the Swallow and Owl had already found him. 

Sprinting through the base- Rounding into a series of corridors with several crossroads, she noticed Jason was about to take the wrong one.

Pulling out an arrow she aimed true, it whooshed past the Condor’s ear flying into a wall well ahead of him. 

The force of the explosion threw him to the ground, forcing him to rethink his direction. 

Rolling onto his stomach, his blue mantle circling him as he lifted to his feet he spotted her. Snarling he pulled out his gun, and the Condor flew after her just like she wanted him too. She led him into the section of the base where the Galaxy Security captives were being held. 

Punching in the code with trembling fingers. The doors flew open, allowing him easy access taking advantage of the chaos around her and vanishing into the madness. More Spectran troops became aware of the presence of G-Force on the base and chaos rained down on them. 

Only a few braver troops opened fire on the Condor, and lived to regret it as he swooped down in them in a blaze of feather darts and gunfire. 

The Owl and the Swallow, followed by the Eagle bolted into the room, leaping into battle with his sonic rang flying through the air scattering the remaining troops to make a path and get their people out safely.

Relief flooded her seeing him in his birdstyle. Momentarily she caught his eye as she headed out an exit. She couldn’t tell his thoughts through his tinted visor.

Heartache swamped her, she ached all over physically from the strains of battle. Aching to be with him again for even a moment in the cottage lost in the forest, just the two of them, with no memories of today.

 _But its not be,_ she thought sadly as shame eroded her inside. Racing down the corridor, she left the entrance of the compromised base, onto the open airfield, a blast of cold wind hit as she stepped out into the darkness. 

A few lights flickered as the bases power source came under siege, she spotted a lone Starfighter at the end of the huge tarmac. It once held a fleet of ships now it was abandoned, Mala long gone. 

She stumbled towards it, keeping her eye on her target-- _The Starfighter._

Mark had learned more than she wanted him to know, about her life in the last few days. Unable to fathom why it affected her so badly.

Until that time, she had managed to keep it all separated. Now it merged together with him in the middle of the messy truth. Torn, her thoughts of being with him, fell into a dark hole where her memories vanished. 

Taking in her surroundings. The base was inside an extinct volcano basin, the landing bay was miles wide, massive walls surrounded her to one side, the path the lava once flowed had broken away over time revealing a view of the valley below. 

Every step cost her on the journey towards the Starfighter across the tarmac, the sounds of battle echoed around her- gunshots echoing and voices shouting orders. 

The smarter soldiers scattered into the woodlands surrounding the base, they would re-group with other Spectran forces if they made it. 

Glancing up into the night skies she spotted several Starfighters exploding from ground fire. A battle raged as Spectra abandoned compromised base.

Taking the base intact would be a sweet victory for the Federation, a bitter loss for Spectra, it was their largest base, in a vital position. 

She watched the Eagle emerging, her heart leaped. Leading his Federation personnel to safety out onto the far end of tarmac. A stretcher with the wounded solider from the medical bay was amongst them. She continued jogging towards her only escape, so far it remained, hidden by the cover of darkness. 

Around her the world had plunged in chaos. In the distance, dark skies, she saw incoming Galaxy security transport shuttles. Soldiers with parachutes landing in numbers.

The real chief Anderson, came flying in with a fighter escort, landing near his team. 

Gripping her wounded side, the darkness fitted her wretched emotional state.

Warm blood was seeping through her uniform, dragging off her stained gloves they fell from her fingers. Placing her bare hand over the wound. 

For a moment, she wondered if she could run anymore. Stopping for a second, Mark turned towards her, their eyes met from a distance.

The sounds of gunfire close by caught her attention drawing her back to her mission. A bullet ripped through her shoulder, a second bullet grazed her thigh, and she barely felt the third, the force sending her flying backwards, crumbling onto the ground. Barely reaching the foot of the Starfighter she came close to blacking out for a moment, dizzy with pain.

If she made off the tarmac it would be a miracle.

A soldier was standing on the wall- aiming directly at her, ready to shoot again if she moved. The whistling sound of the sonic boomerang as it cut through the air met her ears. 

The Federation soldier had his gun clipped with it. The Condor flew over the barriers, moving the soldiers away. He glanced in her direction, and back at Mark, and nodded, speaking into his communicator. 

The soldier had his warning from the Eagle and the Condor. He acknowledged his orders, and ran towards a group of surrendering Spectrans soldiers. 

For a moment, she wanted to give up, hand her life over to the abyss. Pain shooting through her she wondered if she could stand up again. 

What if Mala had asked her to torture Mark, even in the guise of Chief Anderson? 

She couldn’t do it. 

She would have died first than hurt him. She pulled out a poison tipped dart and stared at its polished capped tip. 

Her way out… she was going to die anyway. 

The dart offered her a release, all she had do was remove the cap. One swift move and it would be over.

From the corner of her eye, she saw him, in the distance, sprinting, his royal blue boots hitting the ground, closing in on her.

His pace caused her hesitate, his noble words before they left for the mission echoed in her mind. Moving across the tarmac, he increased his speed- Determination written on his face. The white mantle flying in the wind like wings with flashes of crimson- he closed the distance between them.

He pulled out his boomerang into his hand, it flew through the air in a tight arc. Clipping the dart, and sending it flying into the sky away from her fingers out of reach. He caught his weapon and kept racing towards her without breaking his stride. 

She lay there in agony, watching him- she wanted him, and at that moment she didn’t.

“Mark…” She whispered. “I have to leave you.”

She had to keep going. They had to part ways here, torn between in two by her betrayal of Spectra, and her heart. She wasn’t sure where she fitted in, swimming in heavy emotions she couldn’t face him. She wanted it all to be over. 

Forcing herself to move and cling to life. His words echoed in her mind. _I won’t ever abandon you. I’d die saving you even if means I die too… even if you try to kill me...No matter what happens._

This is how the story ends… she mentally told him. You see the real me… not the girl you wanted me to be. Would you die for the woman you saw in the interrogation room? _The monster?_

She sucked in the ragged pain, drawing herself up enough to jump into her Starfighter, using her good arm to climb up as he drew nearer. 

Flopping ungracefully into the seat she started the engine, roaring into life. Shaking, and woozy- Seeing him closing in threatened to undo her again, blood trickled down her uniform from her wounds. 

In the distance, she saw federation troops using an anti-aircraft weapon outside of the base. Drawing in a deep breath, and taking a gamble she lifted off as the gun moved into position to take aim.

She sighted the Condor sprinting towards it, he jumped up onto the cannon. To her surprise, he lowered it, saying something to the soldiers as they followed his directions.  
She had to take it easy getting to her next location. Glancing down, as the Starfighter gained height. 

Torment etched across Marks handsome features in the lights of the fighter, as he slid to halt with the air of engines tearing at his mantle. She tore off her mask as their eyes met, free of it, she could breathe at last, her chest heaving she fought to gain control. 

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she gained altitude. After what he saw would he want to be with her? She ran from him, and the flames of burning emotions he lit inside of her. 

Leaving the base and him behind her, she watching him standing on the tarmac his feet planted to the ground, his white and red cape flying in the wind-- _Her Eagle._

She watched him until she lost sight of him in the dark of night. Her spinning emotions slowly became numb as the truth hit her. 

_She was in love with him._

The Eagle, Commander of G-Force, and Mark then man behind the visor. Both of them blended together into one genuine person who won her heart. 

It deeply frightened her.

######################

Reaching down slowly he picked up the blood-stained leather gloves she left behind. His heart ached like she’d ripped out and tortured it and shoved it back into his chest again. 

Heaving he turned like a raging bull in a ring waiting for the red cape to signal his attack. They had done more than steal her memories and brainwash her. 

They had raped her of the person she once was. Princess was Black Swan. Mala had torn even her G-Force name and labelled her with it in a context more sinister than anything he envisioned all the time she was missing. 

The chief called out to him, Mark ignored him completely. Images of bullets entering her body, watching her crash to the ground in a heap ran like a movie reel in his mind. He thought for a split second she was dead. 

Clutching the gloves Mark sprinted towards the main doors with Jason not far behind him. Ignoring the Condor, he raced through the abandoned Spectran base now filling with Federation soldiers and other, specialist he ignored them. He had a destination and nothing was stopping him from finding it. 

Rounding corners, and backtracking in places he eventually stumbled across the personnel quarters. The mess areas had been hastily abandoned with personal items flung across the mess rooms and plates of food filled, but untouched. Steam drifting from serving bays.

“Tell me what you’re looking for?” Jason asked. 

“I’ll know when I find it.” 

He kept moving, testing doors, kicking them in he discovered a few private quarters. Mainly for officers. Jason sensing his Commanders mood stayed silent.  
Finally, he found what he was looking for. 

Using a decoder, the door flung open, indicating to Jason he needed a few minutes alone, the Condor waited outside.

Prin’s prison cell, the quarters he heard Stinger mention. 

Walking in he felt her presence in the small space. Flicking on the lights he closed his eyes for a second, clenching and unclenching his fists until it hurt.

A bed against the wall, military style, he opened the wardrobe to find a few spare leather bodysuits her size, along with boots, mask, green wigs and gloves. The small space contained little of anything that was personal. 

The small bathroom door was partially opened revealing a white towel with make-up stains on it and her discarded uniform. Picking it up he walked back into the main room.  
Pulling off his helmet, and sinking onto the single bed, he buried his face into the leather, dark blood stains had soaked into it. It still held her scent. Gently placing it onto the bed, he wondered where she was now. 

For a moment, unshed tears threatened to undo him. _Images of her torturing Jeremy, and then being shot, her tortured face as she lifted off in the Starfighter…._  
Mixed emotions ripped through the Eagle. Drawing in ragged breaths he was crushed. 

He had a day in her nightmarish life. What drove her to torture another human being? So far from her real self he tried to imagine it. 

Princess, his girl, the love of his life was a stranger in the room, under a spell he didn’t know how to break. Mala’s smug words as she spoke of owning her and she was now under her command… 

A snarl touched his lips at the thought of a Blackbird Captain he planned to hunt down. The asshole had touched her, threatened her, and he wanted to kill him for how he was treating her.  
_He was a fool…_ he had dream of them being each-others first when the time came they could be together. It was a dream of an eighteen-year-old boy in love with his sixteen-year old third-in-command. His childhood sweetheart was being ripped out of his arms and out of his life. 

He had to work harder to break the spell over her before he lost her completely. 

Mala used her to demonstrate her power over one of his team mates. Even if he was posing as the chief it was deeply personal to him. 

After a while his eyes fell on something that looked out of place in the room. Walking over to the small desk he picked up a small carved rock. It was from the ancient ruins. 

Their first date together. Sitting next to it was a paper crane. He’d folded it for her during their second date. Picking it up, a shadow entered the room.

It was Jason. 

His second-in-command didn’t say anything as he surveyed the room. He waited for Mark to finish. his face carved of stone faced, depleted of all emotion he had to leave, suffocated by the small space and the events of the day. 

Tucking her blood-stained gloves into the back of his belt. Clutching the carved rock in his palm, his fist tightening around it until his knuckles turned white.

“Leave it behind.” Jason indicated to the rock clutched in his fist.” Holding onto things doesn’t change what happened out there.” Folding his arms under his blue mantle, he turned away. 

“I’m fighting against all odds.” Chocking on his words, he wondered if she was still alive.

“I know. I warned you.” Jason said walking towards the door. “The next time… it will be worse… leave her Mark, it’s all you can do before she forces you to kill her one day or tries to kill you.”

He wasn’t sentimental. Unlike Mark, who liked to keep personal items of those he loved around him. Jason lived in a bare trailer for a reason, attachments were hard for him.

Sentimental items, familiar places, none of it worked with her. He had to work on something else. 

“You think that’s how this is all going to end?” He demanded. “What if she was someone-“ 

Jason stopped in the doorway cutting him off. “I tried to change Saturn once I knew what she was. When we were alone she different. But she as so damaged by her training… and no memory of any life outside of Mala’s rule over her.” Clenching his jaw the Condor’s eyes filled with pain and determination. “You, think you’re helping her… you can’t. Mala owns her. Saturn told me she made a choice… _in the end she’ll honour her choice and try to kill you._ ”

Pushing on his helmet hard. Mark shook his head- how could he tell Jason his girl was Prin? Swallowing a hard lump in his throat he couldn’t bring himself to tell him the news. 

“And Mark,” he added. “If she does anything to harm you or any of our team I will pull the trigger next time.” 

“Then why did you stop the cannon” He asked. The Condor didn’t answer him, walking ahead of him, he said something about finding the Chief. Reminding him they had a job to finish.

He had her gloves, it was enough for now to remind him. 

Drawing in everything he had to move one foot in front of the other, he was going to battle against the odds. 

He’d made her a _promise_ —and he was a man of his word. He would smash, through his conflicting pain to be there for her. He made another promise to end Zoltar and Mala for what they had done.

 _Come back to me…._ He pleaded… please Prin… my promise is my promise to you… _no matter what happens…_ as he left the room to finish the mission.


	32. Chapter 32

Drifting through the skies keeping the altitude low, growing weaker as time passed, she set the coordinates, placing it on autopilot. Below her Spectran troops were racing through the woods, re-grouping as officers drew in the scattered ranks. 

Not far behind them were Federation soldiers. Gently increasing the speed to bring her out of range- leaving the ground war raging behind.   
Scanning the deep velvet skies, shroweded in darkness-half expecting to see a blue and red warship in the skies, or a single fighter jet with his markings on it, but he wasn’t there. Internally she held in a torrent of swimming emotions over the events on the base. How could he make her noble promises, when he didn’t know her truths? 

A man like Mark fell in love with sweet federation girls, like the one she saw standing next to him. The White Swan in her pink and white birdstyle, with an affectionate hand on his shoulder. Maybe she had black hair and green eyes too… and she reminded him of her.

In missing his white Swan-- he had turned his attentions to the Spectran assassin in black helping him. That didn’t make it right for them. Is that why he hesitated when he kissed her? Was he thinking of another woman lost to him. He realized it, and stopped. 

Flying in low on the temporary tent base, it was a few hours from dawn. She sent out a message to the command for medical assistance. 

The Starfighter had barely hit the ground, and the cockpit dome was opened by a familiar face, speaking in hurried Spectran he instructed soldiers to help her out of the fighter. Any movement sent waves of pain crashing through her body. Broken inside and out, she dove in and out of consciousness. Lowered onto a stretched she heard his familiar voice speaking in her native tongue- Spectran. 

She heard sounds of other transport planes and Dr. Rema speaking rapidly trying to tend to her wounds. Glancing around feeling foggy numbing pain, as her eyes adjusted to the first rays of sun stretching over the Earth- long rows of stretches lined up around her as medics picked the worst ones to start with. Shouts of urgency and cries for help rang out amongst the wounded. 

Grabbing his arm, barely hearing her own voice she told him to tend to one male soldier she saw with horrific wounds beside her.

“I’m looking after you, you’re worse than him.” He indicated to another medic, she went to tend to the soldier asking for water. 

A few rows down she sighted another two Sicarius, one was moving a little the other still. A medic walked over and checked her vitals, shaking her head she was gone. 

Another man nearby held a picture of a loved one in his hand, tears in his eyes as told the medic he might not see his partner and children again, he longed to return home to Spectra. Madness surrounded her as people called out urgently needing medical care. 

Her stretcher was picked up again by two soldiers and carried into the main tent. The smell of antiseptics, burnt flesh and excretions wafted past her.

The horrid smells of a bloody war. Zoltar didn’t grace himself in these places. He preferred the platform and officer’s balls. In these places, discontentment towards their leadership secretly flourished. Barely able to move she, was drawn to place, wanting to do something for the wounded surrounding her. 

“You’re collecting injuries” Dr. Rema half-smiled. “You’re resilient-- I’ll give you that much.”

Nausea gripped her as she felt the stretcher lift again headed towards the tent with Rema talking to her the whole time.

Bright lights assaulted her eyes, she was being stripped, prepared for surgery, cleaned by nurses. Dazed and trying to follow the people above her, Black Swan felt the needle going into her arm, anaesthetist was checking the monitors. Masked people surrounding her hurrying to work on her, she felt hands under her, being picked up and placed on a metal table. The bleep bleep of monitors, sterile sounds as medical tools clinked on steel. 

A breathing mask was placed on her, breathing in slowly, she wondered if she'd wake up. 

"See you soon. " Dr. Rema said. He was fading away...

Closing her eyes all she could see was the Eagle racing towards her as her world disappeared into darkness. 

She woke up with bright lights in a medical tent stinging her eyes. A nurse checked her temperature, he smiled warmly as she moved. “Alive I see, you’ve been out of it for a few days. Will see if you’re up to sipping soup.” Moving away he headed off down the hallway of the huge tent. 

She was in isolation. Weaker than a newborn kitten, she closed her eyes again, unable to move.

In and out of consciousness was her world for some time to come, she lost track of days as they blended… another transport and tents were being struck down. People shouting and she was lifted onto a truck this time. 

Federation was moving in closer.

As the truck jolted along the road with the wounded she glimpsed the sight of a warship flying over. Her heart caught in her throat. The Phoenix hovered flying in lower, staring out the window she tried to sit up, her wounded shoulder pulled her back down, she was more bandaged than an Egyptian mummy. 

_Mark…_ her heart whispered. 

The ship moved on ahead out of sight. Word amongst the medical team indicated a mecha was in the region. Zoltar was pushing back hard since they lost the base. Determined to put the invasion back on track. 

The trucks stopped. She was transferred into a shuttle. Someone of the medical team were afraid, with G-Force in the area they wondered if they would be shot from the skies with wounded-- It didn’t happen, they made it out. 

She heard she was being sent to the occupied city hospital. The newly renamed city Pariee where her apartment was located. She stayed there for weeks. 

Mala’s orders. She was stay in her apartment as she regained some movement. Dr. Rema would check on her once a day until she was able to return to duty. 

She didn’t have to wait long for Dr Rema to arrive at the location. He often dropped by to see her at the ends of his long shifts. Escorting her hover stretcher to the shuttle he boarded it with her.  
In a quiet moment, he sat down next to her as they moved out. He helped her sit up a little more. 

“I need to get up and walk around.” She admitted, she’d been bedbound for so long she wondered if she still had legs. Their conversation in Spectran. 

“The last time you did that you checked on other patients.” He chided. “Then fainted.”

“A few looked lonely.” She said, he warmly smiled at her response. She tried to read their medical charts, and asked him questions about the medical terms and treatments.

“You have an amazing ability to reproduce red blood cells, something in you causes the, process to speed up. Its saved your life a number of times. It sustains you… incredible.” His eyes wide in amazement, checking his work on her healing wounds. 

“You’re healing well.” Satisfied he picked up her chart. “You’re not supposed to read your own chart.” 

“What are you saying?” Weakly she watched him, finish. She had three bullet wounds it turned out. She barely felt anything after the first two, plus her wounds from the plane crash. She was hanging on by a thread for a while she discovered. 

He sighed, lowering his tone.

“You’re special.” He said softly, lowing his tone more to a whisper. “In a way that I’m wondering… who you are.” 

“In what way?” Closing her eyes. She drew in a sharp breath.

“I can’t talk here, it’s too dangerous.” 

“Tell me.” She insisted, “something.”

He halted.” I had a Neuroscientist I trust look at your brain scans.”

She sighed. “Any ideas on the cause of the headaches?” 

He gently smiled. “ I think I found the source of your headaches…. I have a copy of them for you to look at. It’s unusual, when it’s safe… you need to see it.”  
“What is in my brain?” She whispered urgently. 

“A small artificial device. I’ve never seen anything like it. But I’m not a neurologist.” 

“An implant?” She questioned, slightly sitting up further.” Where is it located?”

He pointed to the same place on her head that Mark indicated sometime earlier. 

She liked Dr. Rema, he was the one who introduced her to the Spectran rebellion. 

His contempt for Mala apparent by his tight lips and wrinkled forehead. They would be landing soon. 

“One thing about you has always bothered me.” He confessed. She raised an eyebrow, too weak to keep a conversation going.

“How did someone like you, end up as one of Mala’s Sicarius.” His kind features observed her.

“I’m not sure how I should take that.” She said, wrinkling her nose. 

He sighed heavily. “I picture you to be… more like someone who would be a medical student. Smart enough to be a head surgeon one day-- helping people that way. Not this kind of brutally harsh work.”

She didn’t know if it was a compliment or an insult from him.

“Being a doctor isn’t brutal? I see what you do and I think you’re a hero.” Sincerely she meant every word. 

“I fight my battles in surgery. I’m no hero, I do what needs to be done.” 

She knew another person who thought like that… _Mark…_

Shaking her head the thought was foreign. “I volunteered… from the ranks, you know that. Why I did it, I won’t ever know. I must have had reasons.”

“So, they tell you.” He said sceptically. “I have my doubts on our ladies recruiting methods, and she treats you worse than any of them.” 

“I test her the most. I…” She said. Ready to sleep again.

Frowning he spoke quickly. “I’m your friend, and your misplaced. We’ll talk more later.”

Sleepy, she laid back on her pillow, closing her eyes.

“You remind me of my youngest daughter.” He said sadly in the tone of a father missing his child. “She’s a so young- but she’s got a big heart.” 

“She’s like you then.” She said, her strength waning, his conversation was taking her mind off the pain.

Her home needed better leaders than Zoltar and Mala, they were destroying it. She joined the Rebellion within the army, for the common people, and work towards freeing the slaves. Rekdor was a glimmer of hope for their dying planet, he wanted to bring the army home, rebuild Spectra in a different way. The exiled rebel had a growing army of his own on Spectra. 

“There is more, I can’t talk here.” He whispered. “I have to go.”

“Thank you.” She whispered, ”for being a friend.”

“We all need one.” He looked into her eyes smiling.

Marks imagine came to mind, he had been her friend, in so many ways. As her mind became clearer.

Even after all he witnessed he, still ran to help her laying on the tarmac ready to give up. He didn’t abandon her. He was a hero. A tear ran from her eye as she thought about him.

She’d be returned to her apartment to recover under guard for her ‘protection’, with so much to think about, she wanted to see the scans for herself, and she had to find a way to recover her memories. It was time to start her own investigations again. 

######################

_Two weeks later…._

Mark leaned back in the creaky office chair watching the video over again. 

He watched it a hundred times over, taking in every detail of the meeting between Zoltar and the sharp faced fiery being giving him orders. He had only one experience with the creature, a sonic blast as Zoltar escaped a few years before. They had no intel on it since.

“Luminous One…” Zoltar addressed him respectfully. “Great Spirit,” Mala respectfully bowed to it. 

The video cam got a good image of it. He watched it for clues, he watched it for her. 

Chief Anderson had studied it with them when he first brought it in. The chief’s eyes narrowed with suspicion, but he didn’t shed any further light on it, leaving it with him.  
He needed distractions. He’d had time to think through a few things. Prin having a lover was like a sword slashing his heart into small pieces. The pain didn’t change with time, it hurt him badly. 

Drawing in a breath, he realized from her reaction, it wasn’t forced. They’d been willing lovers, the thought of her in another’s arms, let alone in bed with him smacked his pride around the room. 

The man was a jerk, what the hell was she doing with him? Blinking back a tear, he had to man up. Staring absently at the screen, he tried to blot out the image of her making love to Stinger. Nausea rose up inside of him, wanting to king hit the bastard again. 

He worked to change the image to himself in bed with her. Heat flushed through him at those thoughts colouring his cheeks, and he abruptly needed a bucket of icy cold water over his head to cool down. 

He had been a fool for so long, all of his noble thoughts when it came to her waiting for him after the war. 

He had taken her affections for granted before she went missing. He no right to place a claim on Prin, even before she lost her memories. 

Subconsciously he had. 

He had assumed she would simply wait for him. The old Prin might have, but now he was uncertain. The rock of certainty in life he stood on, crumbled under his feet-- crushed into fine sand. Filtering away in the wind as she disappeared beyond the horizon.

His dreams of what they once were gone. He had re-build, it with the woman she was _now._

“Damn it.” He berated himself for his foolish pride, and his own foolish assumptions about everything in his life. 

He thought her memories would come flooding back from a few outings with him. Then she’d run into his arms, and they’d ride off into the sunset, with her returning to the team like nothing happened. They’d go on fighting the war same as before. 

Jason broke into his brooding thoughts uninvited.

“You okay? Ya look like you need a bucket of cold water.” 

Jumping he flustered a bit mumbling about needing a drink of water. Jason threw him a bottle of it. “Want me to pour it over your head?”

“No thanks,” throwing it down he gulped, the cold liquid, sating his thirst, and shaking the images of Prin from his mind. 

“What have you found?” Jason drawled as he flopped down into the chair beside him. 

“Nothing more than before. But Its powerful and manipulative.” He shook his head, openly frustrated by more than the cam, he stood up stretching his legs from hours of sitting brooding.  
His thoughts returned to Prin. The evil queen had set out to destroy the person she was, she had worked her curse, twisted it and manipulated her until nothing in her mind could resemble her old self.

No wonder she didn’t believe him when they met a few months before. 

Was he any better? Who is he to judge her? Mark reprimanded himself, recalling a time he tortured a traitor. His team pleading with him to stop, he kept going anyway, overflowing with anger and frustration he drew no quarter or mercy to the man. 

Princess found him afterwards, kneeing down next to him as tears of shame flowed down his cheeks. He regretted his rash actions that day, the chief had been right, was it worth it?  
He was learning more and more about her time in the Spectran army, he lay awake during their rest times seeing the angry scars across her back.

His conversation with Mala however gave him more concern. He was going to find hard evidence for Prin, real proof of her true identity. To do that he needed access to the chief’s top secret files he stored away in the Mansion.

Blaspheming under his breath, he forgot about Jason sitting in the seat watching him with amusement. 

“Get it off your chest Jason.” He stopped pacing, folding his arms.

“Nothing to get off my chest, you’ve been… ahhh…mmm… little different in the last few weeks.” Jason for once chose his words carefully while still studying him. 

“I have a lot to think about right now.” He switched off the video.

“I’m sorry.” Jason folded his arms. An apology for anything was a rare occurrence with the Condor. 

“For _what?”_

“ I had her in my target gauge… I almost took the shot. I realized every time I looked at her I saw Saturn. I didn’t shoot her.” He hesitated.” I know what she did to Jeremy… you deal with it.”

“She’s missing… “ He said. 

“I don’t wanna know details. It’s your business Mark. I don’t trust her, if she’s torturing people you have to ask yourself why you’re still trusting her. Why exactly? Your morals I’d have thought it would be over by now.”

The truth sat there between them. What if he told him? Then what? The timing felt wrong. 

In his dreams, he saw her body jerk as the bullet entered her shoulder, falling to the ground as the sniper took another shot. 

“Thank you for stopping the canon.” Mark acknowledged quietly. “I don’t give up on the people I love.”

His heart lurched as she collapsed, and pulled a dart out of her belt, she was playing with the tip. She was giving up. A shockwave hit him, he had a gut feeling of what she was about to do. 

_He had to stop her._

Trying to reach her in time he wanted to sweep her up in his arms, and bring her back to the base for real medical help. He watched her struggling to get up, he ran faster, his lungs burning.  
The smeared blood on the side of the Starfighter twisted his gut, he felt helpless and worried with no word from her. He still had her blood-stained gloves in his plane. 

Diverting his thoughts, he wanted to end the war. The base revealed nothing about the planet shields, he thought they would find its power source there. 

Mark indicated to the blank screen. “I wonder, could that creature have something to do with the planet shields?”

Jason raised a curious brow. “Keep the clues coming.” Jason furrowed his brow in thought his arms crossed he waited. 

“Depends on how you look at it. This thing…” Mark waved a hand at the empty screen.” Had to come from somewhere right.”

“You have theory…. So, spill it out.” Jason preferred straight to the point, he knew him well- he could read that Mark had formed some ideas on this.

“Okay… it’s not organic.” He studied Jason’s face for a response.

“Then what is it?” He probed from his impatient sigh he was hoping, Mark would make his point soon.

“A.I.” Drawing in a breath he had thought about this for a while.

“Artificial Intelligence?” Jason looked interested in that idea. “So, they invented a highly functional A.I, kinda like 7-ZARK-7, was meant to be, the clever A.I along with his counterpart Susan. Look what happened to them.” 

Jason shrugged. “Zark an empty shell of nuts and bolts and that was destroyed at Centre Neptune… and Susan…who knows Pluto is space station is silent. Probably all y’find there is fried circuits and metal.”

He put a thoughtful hand on his chin musing. “Someone is behind it. Someone… invented it.”

Enjoying the conversation and its intrigue, his steel grey eyes darkened as he shifted in his seat running his fingers through his caramel brown hair.

”Ideas?” Jason threw his hands in the air pulling an idea from a cloud. “Some crazy Spectran scientist.”

“I’m still working on that part…but I’m going find out.” Mark seriously wished Princess was in on this conversation. She would have ideas’ and together they would bounce them off each other with her electronics expertise, and train of thought. 

Mala gave him a clue, he only had to start looking in the right places- Chiefs mansion on the top of his list.

Why cause distrust in the ranks if Mala’s words turned out to be lies. He deliberated. Maybe it was part of her way of trying to manipulate him into telling her information. 

Fortunately, Tiny disrupted her. Mala managed to escape without Tiny seeing her. 

Still he had to investigate what his instincts screamed at him, something felt wrong, the Chief was holding back something important from them. 

Secretly he planned to get into the mansion without Chief Anderson knowing. 

“Mark, there’s something you need to know.” Jason appeared troubled.

He turned and waited for him to continue.

“That galaxy girl you’re in love with… Is she okay?”

“I don’t know, she’s disappeared.” Confused, he faced Jason. 

“I kicked her in the stomach hard, she cried out in pain.” Remorsefully he explained what happened.” It was me who hurt her… I saw you running towards her on the tarmac.” Jason let out a deep breath, frowning. “I’m sorry, it’s your life… I hope… well…” 

“You didn’t shoot her Jase.” He offered. “Prin… will understand eventually.” How else could he put it, when the woman he was referring to was Princess just not the girl he knew.  
“I hope so.” Jason abruptly finished. 

Mark admitted. “It’s complicated.”

“It always is when it comes to women.” Jason shook his head looking away from him, lost in his own thoughts for a minute. 

Me worked through his plans as silence fell between them. He knew he had a lab that he kept secret. Princess would break his codes easily-- her tech support would get him in and out in no time. 

But he couldn’t easily call upon her expertise. He currently he had no way of contacting her. Another one of his dilemma’s. 

Running his finger through his messy hair in frustration he didn’t notice Jason’s intense scrutiny of his behaviour. 

It angered him, that Mala would give her a name that resembled her G-Force signature the Swan and turn it against her. Mala and Zoltar would pay for it, he vowed. Infuriated.  
Jason stood up, seeing the intel session had come to a close.” Deep, in thought. You’re having a lot of those of late.”

The conversation over he mentioned something about, food and beating the shit out of ping pong ball. Someone managed to find a few paddles and an old table. 

A game of ping pong sounded like a good plan for the next hour, release his anger on a little white ball, Jason could handle it.

He headed out the door with his best-friend while he figured out how to get into Chiefs private lab and save Prin from herself.


	33. Chapter 33

Mark casually opened to the door to the Mansion he grew up in. He had the security codes so coming into the home he grew up in wasn’t unusual. 

Normally he would make himself at home with a can of soda from the fridge, turn on the TV. Make a strategic move in the ongoing chest game set up in the living room, and wait for the Chief. Spend time doing Kata’s outside, the huge balcony, overlooking the ocean was inviting and his favourite place. 

In the year, the war started he would sometimes see Princess meditating out there. He would watch her, and at times, he would join her. 

Today, things held a different tone for him, he was on a mission. He was going to gather real evidence for Princess. 

Chief Anderson had a private lab here, and he was going to do something he had never done before. Borrow, top secret files. 

Click, click, he entered his security code, it had been a while since he had been in the main lab. The early days of their birdstyles, transmuting in and out of them flooded back to him, the excitement of training-- learning how to work with their implants strength and agility in the gyms. Days of bonding and forming a real team. 

A panel across the room slide open revealing a lift, he jumped in, entering his code. 

“Clearance verified.” A computerized feminine voice informed him. 

The lift doors closed, it slid sideways and then straight down. 

Through three more security checks down a hallway, one eye scanner. 

He felt like a kid finding the bat cave when the huge doors opened, the lights flickered on. The feeling didn’t grow old, it was his nickname for the place when they were kids.  
Jason tried to come up with a better one, since they work in birdstyles not bat suits-- since nothing fitted, so it remained the _‘The bat cave.’_

Carved into the natural rock of the cliff face cave, it sat lower than the launch bay, built for the Phoenix. 

Enormous window looking out onto the ocean with waves crashing, sending spray onto the glass, another incredible view of the ocean before him. The enormous glass panels, blended into the cliff if viewed from the outside, the looked like solid rock. 

A scientific lab in one corner, glass display cases with human models that would have hung their birdstyles in the days of development.

Designs sat on the desk. Mark looked at the variations. He decided Princess would have preferred the sleek bodysuit in reality instead of the pink dress.

A huge detailed model of the Phoenix hung from the roof- about the size of a small row boat. Along with the other exploration vehicles.

He took his time strolling around the room, taking in details he was familiar with. So far everything look as it should, nothing stood out that would have suspicious of the chief. He walked through the lab, it was clean, everything put away. 

Going to the safe, he punched in the buttons and set about making copies of information he wanted to show her, photos and other footage. His task took him sometime as he put his evidence into the duffle bag, closing it he glanced up frowning. 

Something a little out of the ordinary caught his eye. Curious about what it was hiding he investigated it. A small slot, no bigger than a coin stood out, blending into the stone wall. He pressed the button inside to reveal a panel. 

His finger prints didn’t work, checking his pockets he pulled out a small decoder Prin had made before her disappearance on the mission two years before. It worked hard but eventually it clicked on the code and overrode the fingerprint panel. The wall slid back to reveal another hallway. Walking down the corridor it led him into another room. 

His jaw dropped. It was another lab with sleeping quarters, an office area, fully self-contained. 

Someone lived here. He wondered as he strolling through the place, eyes darting everywhere. He knew the hours the Chief kept. Long into the night, he wouldn’t be surprised if he slept, ate, worked for weeks at one point in his life.

But this place held a different tone to it. 

Feminine clothes hung in a closet, the bathroom contained facial creams women used and other, grooming essentials.

Walking up to a desk he noticed a photo. Picking it up his blood ran cold, his hand shaking as he studied it. Is this why the Chief didn’t talk about this place or the person who lived there.  
Looking into the picture of the young couple he baulked at the sight of the woman standing next to him with her around his waist. He recognised her, drawing his lips tight in anger he proceeded to look around. 

Feeling around the walls he couldn’t find anything that suggested another secret room, going into the bathroom he scanned the tiles. 

That’s when he saw it. A fine line out of place in the shower area. Pressing the small tile it popped open a section to reveal a safe, with combination locks. 

Chief Anderson had his own secrets. He rarely questioned his mentor with the weight of the security of the galaxy on his shoulders, he figured there would things he wouldn’t share.  
The decoder worked to open the safe for him. 

_Princess knows how to put together an electronic device._ He thought, as it popped open. The documents inside floored him. He could accept sacrifices, but not these ones.  
Reading through the official letters and other documents, bile rose in his throat. It sickened him to think they had been lied too by someone they all trusted. This was more than a lie, it was betrayal. 

_Mark remembered the day he met Princess—he’d heard of her, met her parents but she never accompanied them. Her mother often talked of her daughter who would be at gymnastics or dancing classes to come to a BBQ at the mansion. When he finally met, her he thought she was a snob because she wouldn’t talk to any of them or tell them her name._

_He called her Princess because he felt she acted like one. It wasn’t until the next day he learned her parents were killed in a car accident in the Himalayan mountains. He was sorry for teasing her, she looked at him with sad green eyes, wiping a tear away._

_No words needed between them. He could see she forgave him, but the name stuck with the rest of the boys in the house calling her Princess from that day on they forgot she had another name._

Would the Chief really be part of something so sinister to form a team?

Combing through the documents he found references to Keyop. DNA tests and lab reports on his growth, and details on birth parents.

Keyop has parents! He felt sick in stomach, why keep this information from him.

Princess had the courage to tell him about Cronus, that he was his father. She had been prepared to face whatever came just so he could have the truth. They had to get to bottom of it, they deserved an explanation. 

Taking the essentials, he made copies of the documents and photos. 

Stashing them back in safe in the same order he found them, knowing the chief would notice any detail. 

Slipping out of the room he made his way back into the main part of the house. Mala whispered in his ear, the information he held in his hand confirmed it.  
Mala didn’t lie to him after all. Damn it! 

Livid he left the Mansion, riding Princesses old motorbike along the coastline road he knew well.

#################################

Stopping the bike for a moment to think, he stared out at the cliffs, with the sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks below drifting to his ears, and the comforting smells of salty air reached his nostrils recharging his sense and clearing his mind. 

Surveying stunning panoramic view of pastel blues, slate greys and green grass, he had grown up walking these clifftops in conversation with Princess. 

The wind blowing tendrils of dark hair into her eyes as they talked about anything sparking his longing for those days. The closest they had ever been burned into his memories. It was hard to believe the natural world went on, as theirs crumbled. 

The salty air filled his lungs, the gentle sea breeze ran its fingers through his hair, as he watched the plumes of smoke on the horizon dragging him back to the present. Taking the Spectran base had improved their odds, but they had some more ground to take, and a planet shield before they were in sight of a victory. 

Had any of his tactics helped save those cities? He wondered. 

Was he too soft in battle as Jason often pointed out, not willing to take enough risks. Maybe this war needed the Condor more than it needed the Eagle. Was he hanging onto his command to tight?

Princess was out there, and no knowing her fate was eating away his insides, clenching his heart to think she was wounded and no one who loved her by her side. Spurring him on to do more than wait for a code from her, it might never eventuate. He wanted to find her.

She may never remember her past, but her conscious was still there. Her horror from what she was becoming was the wall between them. He finally saw where his mistake had led her two years before. 

_His thoughts drifted back into the past. Remembering the time, they were the original research centre was attacked and falling apart around them. “Mark… I like you the best.” She said._

He clammed up, the truth was, he felt they were too young. He was her commander, and it conflicted with his total dedication to G-Force to have a relationship with her. 

The chief had warned him from the beginning of the war when the attraction became obvious, it would compromise them both-- It would over before it began.

Now his biggest fear was losing her again forever--it cut him to core. 

She picked his character, and saw through the lies of Spectra. She held onto a part of her old self even if she didn’t know it, he could see it- they didn’t erase everything.

_Buying her guitar was his way of saying, I love you, without saying it. Mark researched guitars and studied the best brands to pick out the right one. He sold a few of his personal items to pay for it, including a rare plane his father gave him._

_Jason knew Mark used all his funds to buy it, Prin didn’t know. He knew it wouldn’t replace a treasure that was her mothers, but hoped it would bring her joy._

_He remembered the moment she opened his gift and the joy the that swept across her face was worth it. Her slender fingers swept over the strings drawing out the rich sound, her leaf green eyes admiring the mahogany finish of solid wood she threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek crying with happiness. He briefly held her in his arms._

_Then she sang a slow song by Sting. Fields of Gold- Princess rarely ever sang slow songs, and they suited her rich voice._

Taking in the pink stain of the setting sun across a splendid rich blue sky he made up his mind on what he had to do. 

Time to go rogue and make Jason step up to command like he had always wanted too. He was going to find her and he had few clues she’d left for him. Find a way to convince her to leave with him before it was too late. Mala wanted to destroy her, her plot to use her against him was about to end with the demise of Zoltar. 

Gunning the bikes engine, he plunged down the road to head back towards his plane.


	34. Chapter 34

Jason’s day hadn’t gone as well as he would have liked.

The engine the abandoned car he managed to bring into the base to work on still wouldn’t clock over properly. 

He figured it had to be the timing, or a fuel line blockage. 

His love of classic muscle cars, usually got him worked up from frustration over expensive parts he couldn't afford but he was sucker for an engine with power. 

His winnings as a race driver used to pay for it, but since he had to retire from it due to his identity being exposed, he lost his one true love. Making it harder for him to be in public places let alone on TV in a race car. 

The old car he found nearby still had a decent engine, sleek black finish, car body with no rust. The black dodge with the chrome engine mount turbo looked like it stepped off the set of the fast and furious. How could leave that baby out there to die. 

He spotted Mark walking towards him with his usual serious expression. 

He figured another mission was likely on the cards, from the look of him, he was going undercover. 

With no mention of women lately Jason figured he’s given up on his Galaxy Girl, he appeared to be suffering for it. Mark’s anguish grew daily. He was worried about him, his skippers melancholy moods were the increase since that mission where Jeremy was tortured. But then they were all under pressure. 

lifting his head from the bonnet, wiping the slick grease off his rough hands he picked up his bottle of water. 

Mark quietly leaned against the side of the car appearing to be in deep thought mulling over something. 

He, didn’t like the look of it, Mark’s behaviour was far too serious for his liking. 

“Spit it out.” Jason’s focus returned to his car. 

Mark could spend hours nutting over problems, Princess used to indulge him. Jason just wanted to know the outcome, and get on with it, straight and narrow. 

“Alright, I was going to break it to you more gently. Build up to it.” Mark signed straightening up he handed something to him. 

“What?” He held Marks communicator.

“Your ship now, your command.” Mark’s intense expression couldn’t be more serious. 

“You have got to be shittin me.” A shockwave rolled over him, Mark held onto his command tight, no way would he give it up. 

“I’m not shitting you.” Mark quoted him. 

“What brought this on?” He demanded, handing back his bracelet, he refused to take it. 

“Keep it. It’s useless to anyone else.” He reluctantly accepted it back. 

“That’s right Jason, the world doesn’t need G-1 to win the war for them. You said yourself--- often I hold back too much.” Mark turned to leave, he wasn’t letting him off the hook that easily.

“Bullshit, you know I push you to act, you hold it in check. It’s how we work, it’s how it rolls.” He couldn’t believe it. He had wanted his own command but not like this. 

“Chief has my resignation letter on his desk.” Mark walked away. He ran after him blocking his path.

“It’s done Condor.” Mark tried to dodge him, he kept blocking him. 

“Do you think it’s just us fighting this war?... do we even know who we’re fighting?” Mark asked the question.

“Y, know, Spectra, Zoltar-- the invaders we won over a few weeks back and stole their base… if you can’t get that straight, then go…” Jason’s fury at his abandonment unleashed. He wanted to punch some sense into him. 

Mark hesitated for a moment, his expression turning dark. “I’m going to find Princess, I’m not quitting until I do-- that’s all you need to know for now.”

Mark looked like he was about to say something and changed his mind, instead he walked in the direction of the regular fighters. He wasn’t taking the G-1. 

He couldn’t argue with that. He’d do the same, and he figured, Mark must have come to a conclusion about his love life and was infiltrating Spectran forces and dumping his Galaxy girl for Prin.

His day went from being frustrated over his lucky find to being thrown into the command seat permanently all in one day. Setting off to find Chief Anderson, Tiny he Keyop he wondered if could get any worse. 

###################

_A few weeks later._

Prin walked down the corridor of the hospital in the Spectran occupied city of Pariee with her friend Dr Rema. 

Wearing casual jeans and a white T-shirt, boots, and her hair loose. She blended into the civilian population. A soldier who had been her allocated driver for the last few hours followed at a safe distance. 

Her rehabilitation was going well, she had been given clearance to run errands at least. The boredom of being in her apartment was driving her insane, limiting any of the freedom she once had. Mala had dropped in to visit, wanting to know when she would be returning to active duty. 

Dr Rema had been telling her, he was about to leave for the front-lines again.

Worried about him she expressed her concerns, and he dismissed them. He was a field surgeon as far as he was concerned, his place was in a field tent. 

He ran his risks bringing back as many Spectrans alive as he could, sending home as many as Zoltar allowed. He longed to return home and see his family, and held hope they would withdraw from this useless war concerning Zoltars ego and his lazy methods in helping Spectra rebuilt its natural resources. They had the technology, why not use it more wisely.

Even in the occupied city there were green clad soldiers everywhere, looking out at a sea of green, civilians roamed the streets with caution. 

“I can get myself home.” She warmly patted his arm, appreciating his gentleman like manners. “I have this guy following me, and he won’t let me drive.” 

“You’re shoulder still has more healing, lighter exercise will rebuild the tissue.” He said. 

“I know… ” He gave her a knowing frown. At least Mala wasn’t requesting she join her for a facial and another fairy tale movie, like she did when she bare sit up. 

Recovering from her wounds had taken time, and her leader out of ‘concern,’ had invited her to dinner. She was driven there from the hospital and returned hours later. 

Sighing heavily, she glanced at the masked soldier following her. He was helpful, assisting her with supplies on the way to the hospital. Waiting patiently while she was in a physio session. 

“Look after yourself young lady. One day I hope you have more than this… someone special.” He warmly smiled, referring to conversation they’d had a few days before. Her heart sank, she wondered if she’d ever be the same again after spending time with Mark. 

“I had someone special… I… he knows what I am now…” Sadly she looked away for a moment. The soldier at the door moved a little, folding his arms. 

Dr Rema’s eyes convey empathy. 

“Besides, he’s Federation, how in the world could that work?” Trying to reason she pushed back her feelings. “I fell for him hard… oh Rema, the best days of my life… were with him.” She admitted, a lump forming in her throat. 

“I can’t help you with this one, I hope he sees the real you, and fights for you…see’s you’re not what they make you do.” He placed his hands in the pockets of his white coat as she said her goodbyes. 

She wanted to hug him for his kind words, he was like a father to her. 

The soldier followed her indicating the car he had to escort her back to her apartment. 

Opening the door for her she was surprised by his manners, she hopped into the backseat. He must have done some chauffeuring duties for officers. 

They drove off through the city towards her apartment. Driving in silence for a while, she wasn’t really interested in conversation. 

“A penny for your thoughts.” He asked.

“You don’t want to know my thoughts.” She sighed. 

“You just left the hospital, figured, you were wounded in battle.” He said in rough Spectran. 

“Drive the car.” She said hoping he’d get the hint. ”Please,” she added more politely. 

He didn’t, he started chatting about all sorts of things, asking her opinion on the war. She listened quietly. 

Her thoughts were with Mark, wanting to see him, and dreading his response now he knew the truth about her. 

He finally pulled up in front of the block of apartments. 

He leaped enthusiastically out of the drives side of the car, and clasped her hand as she went to step out. 

Take a-back by his manners, he picked up a few bags of supplies he had in the car for her. 

“I can carry those.” She insisted, he insisted he was there to help her. “You’re okay to leave now, I won’t be going anywhere.” 

“My lady, I’m here to help you.” He insisted, hanging onto the bags. 

“I’m taking the stairs.” She turned and walked into the building, he fell into line with her as they went up several floors. Puffing a little as she reached the top she wanted to build up her fitness and strength again. 

He put down the parcels, catching her hand to steady her. For the first time she noticed a lock of chestnut brown hair brushing his collar. A familiar twinge hit her. Shaking her head, the number of times in the last few weeks she had felt it and it amounted to nothing. 

His kindness was touching. 

He picked up the parcels, and followed her down the hall, she punched in the code for door, it clicked open. 

“I’ll be alright from here.” She said as he placed the items just inside the door. “Thank you for your help.”

“I’ll put them in the kitchen.” His rough voice was charming, allowing him through the door he placed them on the bench and walk back to the front door. 

“Where you need me, you just have ask.” He smiled warmly. _“I promise not to drop by your apartment for dinner without an invitation.”_

Unsure of what to say, she found his response strange. “You’re being forward for a driver.” 

_“I could drop in for coffee one day.”_ He teased.

“What’s your name soldier?” Bristling by his forward manner. Picking up one of the bags her insides went to jelly as his accent dropped and he spoke in English. 

Grinning, he tipped his mask, his lips, she knew those curves, her jaw dropped listening to his words. “ I hear the waterfall in the woodlands is lovely at this time of year…I won’t need to chop wood since its warming, we could always go on a _date night… ”_

Spinning around he was gone. 

Paling from his words she raced to stairs, no sight of him there. Running back inside she peered out the window. The car was still there, but she had a gut feeling he left some other way.  
Turning around and walking into the dining room, she spotted a paper bird sitting on the table.

Her heart hammering until it hurt her chest. The tender warmth like a summers day flooded her entire being from head to toe, he had searched for her-- it had to mean something.  
He had left her clues, that he wanted to meet up with her again, and he had delivered it personally. Wringing her hands, she sank down onto the bed. 

_Oh Mark…_ she thought, joy filling her heart. 

You’re a _scoundrel_ for not telling me it was you! She playfully scolded him, nothing could take her joy away in that moment. 

It transported back in time, to how she felt in the meetings, before he revealed his identity and the feelings, he provoked inside of her. 

The mystery of him, and now she knew him well. 

_Her collection of paper birds!_

He’d found her in the occupied hospital, it was him! She had been too sick to piece it all together after going through fevers with an infection in one of her wounds. 

She would wake up from restless sleep to find an origami paper bird sitting on the side table. One day she woke up to see a man in a hospital orderly uniform standing by the window watching her.

For a moment, she swore his silhouette looked like Mark. He moved, his features were not Marks. Apologising for waking her, he left the room. 

At the time, she was disappointed and pushed it aside from her longing for him to be there. The paper birds! In her foggy state, she had forgotten about the one he folded for her on a date months before. 

Relief flooded her, and she knew her next move, she would be running errands for Mala in the next few days as her strength built up again.

He had asked her a long time ago for serum samples, at that moment she’d do anything to have her memories back. She’d start there and go and find him as soon as it was safer to do so. 

#####################

Walking through the camp Black-Swan didn’t meet any opposition. As she observed the environment her thoughts ran over the last week of her recovery. Mala had kept her duties lighter. Sending her on errands rather than combat missions. 

It gave her time to think, to assess her life and the information she learned from Dr. Rema. Until this point all she had known was the Spectran army, and Spectra her home planet.  
It was all thrown into doubt when she looked at the brain scan.

_It was hard to see at first, like it was designed to stay hidden. Dr. Rema pointed it out, a tiny device sat in her brain. Shaking internally, she couldn’t tear her eyes off it. Then he filled her in on intel coming out of Spectra from the rebellion._

_Some of the rebel leaders had their adult children targeted in the last three years. Rekdor’s own daughter was taken when she was helping Federation prisoners escape. She was seen in the arena with her. When he described her she identified her as Dove._

_Dove died that day in battle. He went on to explain they had found out they were wiping their memories and placing them in the ranks of the Sicarius and Blackbirds. They were sent to find their families and kill them. Disgusted by it, Dr Rema had tears in his eyes as he spoke. He was looking for them amongst the Sicarius on Earth. He hoped to find a way to return them home._

_He believed she wasn’t recruited from the ranks. If only Dr Rema understood what went on in their training. She’d had more than her memories wiped, it was like she was reprogrammed._

_That left one other, thing, and in her mind, she blocked it out. The truth sat there like an old friend waiting for the acknowledge its presence. Marks first words to her echoed in her mind._

_How could she have believed him._

_Earth was a strange unknown planet to her. His claims far- fetched…and now the things he told her were becoming real. Pushing away her wondering thoughts she blinked back tears. She had to be strong when on duty. She could save her tears for later._

Glancing around the guard station, most of the soldiers found it to be a holiday camp, sitting around playing cards looking bored. 

The POWS trapped inside watched her fearfully. Their empty eyes and hunger followed her as she walked past the high electrified fences. 

Some of the prisoners had blank expressions, eyes wondering as if they had no clue of their captivity or how they got there. 

Noting her observations, taking in every detail she made her way to the command centre. 

Keeping with protocol, she checked in with the Camp commander. A short conversation with him, he approved her access.

Rarely did they tangle with the Sicarius and Blackbirds on assignments for Mala and Zoltar. No one dared question it too much least they get the wrong attention. 

_What if she was really G-3? Why would he lie to her?_

_He had never lied to her. Not once did he have hidden agendas towards her. Her life had been filled with so many lies she didn’t know who to believe. But the hard evidence was there in her brain, an implant. Like Mark had described it._

“Good afternoon,” The lab secretary greeted her. “What can I do for you?” 

“I’m here to see how your work is coming along?” She freighted knowing what the research was, a few choice questions enabled her to appear knowledgeable. 

“Yes… the subjects have had mixed reactions, but with a few tweaks we can stabilize it better. It’s never been attempted on this scale…” The Spectran head research scientist with wild electric blue hair frowned.” Mala and Zoltar are demanding we have it ready by next week.”

“You’re changing the original formula?” She asked. 

“Yes and no- it’s been decided on mass we need to tweak it, and then there is the availability of the primary ingredient. It’s only found on our home planet- the Sicarius poison is hard to get even on Spectra.” 

They use the spiders poison in it? She wondered, what she knew of the poison, it was lethal. 

The Assistant detected her hesitation and responded. “There was an attack on our labs outside of Vani a few months back. Destroyed the original formula we developed.”  
Her interested rose. ”Oh..” 

“Three years of work down the drain, we have start again.” The assistant huffed. “The head scientist _finally_ got it right two years ago.” 

“Really.” She said.

“I worked in there for a while before being transferred. She wanted something that would get past a brain implant… it’s all gone now.” Sighing heavily.” We had enough for one shot at it. That’s probably why Mala wants us to rework it. It’s was incredibly fine-tuned, but Dr Terr was killed in the attack.” 

An icy chill ran through her. 

“Did it work on the subject?” She asked.

“I wasn’t there, so I can’t say, it was an experiment.” The woman enjoyed talking. ” She had a particular prisoner, the first dose failed. I know that much. The second didn’t. Beyond that it was none of my business… a doctor tended to whoever it was in the medical bay.” 

“Two years ago?” She muttered. 

“Yeah about that time. I saw the young girl there once, she looked like she’d been put through a meat grinder. Mala wanted her talking before she tried the serum again. I remember her pretty eyes- green, and some numbered shirt we were asked to test.” The arrogant woman went on and on about her formulas.

Contempt filled her, the assistant treated people like lab rats. 

She wanted to ask more about the prisoner, but she had already given her another source for the information. 

Her condescending glare clearly indicated she would barely understand the science so she kept it simple. “The poison is peculiar, complex in how it works, combined with a few chemicals its effects are incredible on humans, memory loss is on only a percentage of cases, death in others.” 

The Lab assistant paused to see if she comprehended it.” While there are still a certain number of unpredictable results, Mala appears to fall back on it. Here… I have a list of its side effects and what happens if it doesn’t work correctly- They really don’t educate you Sicarius. 

The poison on its own will kill its prey within twenty-four hours. We are still experimenting on the Earth humans so we will let you know more soon.”

“Thank you…um… Interesting.” She pretended not to really appear too interested in the information. 

“Considering you girls take the serum voluntarily. Picked from our finest soldiers to commit to highest level. I have to credit your dedication to our planet.” The assistant said. Patronising her she drew in a breath. 

Taking the extra samples, and ignoring the comments about dedication she continued her errand. ”Oh, is there an anti-dote for the Sicarius poison? Just in case I use it, and decide I need the recipient to live.”

“Try thinking before you shoot.” The woman rolled her eyes, in a condescending manner. “Not really, but we haven’t tried all the Earth antidotes for dangerous spiders. A combination could combat the effects, but may only delay death by a few days.” 

“I’ll get you a copy of the information of the formula Mala prefers, you might learn something.” The older woman strolled arrogantly out of the room, still on her mission to educate her.  
The woman left the room to go and copy her documents, taking advantage of being alone in the lab she discreetly went into the vial storage.

Slipping it into her belt pocket she waited near the desk for the assistant to return. 

Taking the new samples and information she thanked the lady and left the building to go to her new base, she would have to hide it until she could meet with Mark. 

Her heart clenched at thought of their next meeting. Unsure of what to expect from him, she had to trust him. She couldn’t shake how she felt, and she wanted to know more about the implants. 

Uncertainty paved the way for her, like following a path without a map. Taking in all of what Dr. Rema had passed onto her, she wondered. Was G-3 captured and turned against her own team? If she was their Swan, then would she ever be able to go back? How would the rest of the team respond knowing what she had become? 

Shuddering at the ideas floating in her mind, she climbed into her Starfighter. Planning her next move and it was to face Mark after what he had witnessed. She had work to do within the rebellion, her life in the army. She had no idea where she belonged. 

No matter what happened between them she wanted the truth of her past life and find a way to start over.


	35. Chapter 35

Princess had finally arrived at the cottage over a week after her brief meeting with Mark to find signs of him being there. 

Looking around, she noticed a plump envelope with _‘Prin, please open.’_ Written on the front of it sitting on the timber table. Turning it over in her hands. It felt weighty--curiously she opened it, and spilled out the contents.

Tears stung her eyes as she viewed the scattered photos before her on the smooth surface. Her vision blurring, she looked away- the images too painful to bear. It was like someone had taken snapshots of another life and pasted her into the pictures. 

Some of them she was very young, with four young boys playing up at times, and she was always in the middle of them. Some of them of holidays, when she was a young teen.  
Often with Mark, and the other guy who had to be Jason. She was laughing- full of life with them. 

They were her friends and brothers. Mark, was something more- She would be around sixteen from the information on the back of it. 

Then there was, the old fashioned black and white photos some in sepia. She looked at photos of herself wearing a shirt with the number three on it, stripped jeans and a glowing smile.  
He set the camera up at times so he could be in the picture with her. The locations were all the places Mark had taken her on their dates… the ancient ruins, the abandoned tourist building overlooking the cliff, a few others. 

The faded dream she had on Spectra, it was like an unfinished painting with no details, the one she had put out of her mind of the blue eyed teenage boy. There in front of her, it was like someone had taken the time to complete it at last. 

He was warmly smiling with arm around her shoulder, they were walking along a cliff face near a stunning mansion. They appeared to be in deep conversation. 

Someone else had taken the photo from a distance. The fleeting hazy dream was a real memory after all, and he was _Mark._

Would they know her now? Not likely, she didn’t recognise herself. In the images, she looked like nothing evil could touch her. 

Sinking into the chair at the table she studied them all intently. Her favourites were the ones of her by a campfire playing the guitar. 

The black and white photos must have been taken by Mark, they were outside of the cottage, a note attached to them. 

_We were here a few weeks before you disappeared…best days of my life…_ The negatives a part of the selection. He left no stone unturned in proving they were of her.

 _Please watch the footage on the computer stick._ Another note said. Picking up the stick she walked over to the flat screen and put it into the terminal turning it on. 

_“Hi… I’m Anna, but the boys call me Princess. I’m G-3 The Swan.” A young girl in her early teens stood in a bare room, smiling like she didn’t have a care in the world. She looked like her, sounded like her…_

_“This is a transmutation test.” She continued. “Are you ready Mark? Chief?”_

_Holding up her arm, she waved it in front- Stopping at a place before her eyes slightly angled in line with the implant. Her clothes changed into a birdstyle. Mark walked into the room also in birdstyle followed by the rest of the team. The five of them clasped hands cheering._

_“Loving the style. Can’t wait to test it out.” The Condor’s cocky grin was infectious as he turned to the camera._

_Mark put out his hand, Jason put his on top, followed by the Swan, Swallow, and the Owl._

_Five acting as one….a team… a family--They chanted. Promising to watch each-others back, and die fighting together if it came to that._

_They all appeared excited as the footage changed._

_Then they were older…_

_It was at the mansion again, the place looked enormous. Someone was behind the camera filming. The young teens in the film was Mark, and the girl Princess. Both of them were meditating on the stunning veranda, with an incredible view of the ocean._

_“Life as we know it today, chillin.” A young male spoke into the mike. “But anytime we could be called into action. Busting Spectran butt. I can’t wait.”_

_She opened on eye. “Jason, not now.” She scolded him affectionately. ” I’m meditating.”_

_Mark opened his eyes. “You making movies again Jason?”_

_It skipped…. There she was enjoying time with Jason and Keyop. Tiny had the recorder speaking about something they were planning. Role playing… then Mark stepped into the room…  
Princess glowed at the sight of him, he warmly returned her affections with his smile and his eyes. Joining them as they bantered and laughed. He pulled out a pair of glasses and pretended to be the ‘chief.’ Then he threw on a green hat mimicking a Spectran soldier. Princess in the film looked at him seriously shaking her head. “Mark, we have to work on that accent.”_

_“Prrrdoopp. Sis, wants to spend some alone time.” Keyop teased looking at the both of them._

_“Looks like you’re doing the dishes tonight Keyop at Jill’s. I think the dishwasher will be out-of-order.” She winked at Mark, he looked at Keyop, shaking his head._

_“Can’t make me.” Keyop turned his nose up._

_“You want food?” She answered. “I’m the one buying it for you, you don’t have money.” That changed his mind._

Tears cascaded like a waterfall from her eyes. There was no mistaking the teenage girl in the films as she watched it. She was her, they were the same person. 

_But she was different,_ so carefree and innocent. She scolded them from time to time, gave Keyop a few curt lines… she was loved, by them… 

_Jason threw a casual arm around her shoulder at one point._

_Whispering something in her ear, looking at Mark. She blushed, jabbing him in the side with her finger, the Condor flinched. Smirking he moved away and, Mark had that blank expression again asking what was going on._

_She was G-3… Princess their Swan- G-Force._

Swamped with mixed emotions as it sunk in, clutching her stomach from the twisting pain.

_Mala stole her from Mark. They stole everything from her, without knowing it, she had betrayed her own family._

Folding her arms on the table, she rested her face in her arms as she let it all out, sobbing, until her eyes throbbed, and she had no more tears. Numb, she tried to allow it all to sink in. 

_He never gave up looking for her,_ he told her the truth even when she didn’t believe it.

He stood by her unconditionally, showing her what real love is. 

Slowly drawing herself up, emotionally drained, of colour like the black and white photos. 

She felt like her life was starting over again, her eyes scanned the room taking it all in. Her memory of her brief time here a year ago, came crashing down, like a building collapsing around her.

Mark loved her deeply, even if he never spoke the words, her heart felt it. 

Eventually she turned her eyes to the gown. The same colour as her birdstyle. It all still felt detached from her, none of it stirred up memories inside her mind. Her past a void she wished she could fill again. 

Her heart was bursting with wanting to be with him. She picked up her petal pink gown, holding it up in the soft lighting of the room she strolled into the bedroom. 

Hastily pulling off her Spectran prison uniform, and ran into the shower, wanting to wash the taint from her skin. Freshened by the steamy hot water and clean hair she pulled on her gown.  
She held no memories of those photos, nothing triggered, but he was introducing her once more to her family. He was helping her find her way home. 

Spotting the guitar, she opened the hard leather case, picking it up she ran her hands over the smooth mahogany, over the delicate engraving understanding its real meaning. 

Her heart caught in her throat. She may not remember it, but he had at one time given the guitar as gift just for her. The same one in the photo. 

Upon touching it, tunes came alive in her soul, like nothing could erase that part of her. She began to sing solely for Mark whatever came into her soul to sing.

_Watching I keep waiting… Still anticipating love…_

Her voice drifted as the song tapered away, deep in thought she slowly opened her eyes.

 _If only for today… I am unafraid… take my breath away…my love._ Her voice trailed away on the last verse. 

Princess lost in the beauty of the song, her heart trembling with the weight of the emotions swirling inside of her. She opened her eyes as Mark stood in the doorway- his intense blue eyes watching her. His breathing quickened as he dropped the bag he was carrying. 

She slowly came to her feet, placing the guitar into its case. She held up her photo’s thanking him with tears. “Why didn’t you show me these sooner?”

“They were in a locked safe, our identities were well guarded.” He answered, warming at the sight of her in her gown. “You’ve got the most beautiful heart of all of us. You’re beautiful in so many ways Princess.” He said softly. 

Wordless she held onto her pictures, the greatest gift anyone could give her. 

“Words can’t express how gorgeous you are in that gown.” He asked. “Would you like to dance? "

No more hesitations he closed the space between, they were drawn together like magnets.

He put out his hands inviting her. Curious, she cast him a questioning eye, and she hesitated, he warmly smiled- placing his large hand on her small waist. Trembling from his touch, her breath quickened as he drew her in closer. 

She placed her hand on his broad shoulder, lacing his fingers with hers, gliding her around the room. For a while the only sounds were the pattering rhythm of rain on the roof as their eyes met.

She truly felt like the Swan Princess in those moments. Unlike the old fairy-tale the handsome prince in her story was smarter, he saw through the tricks of the black-hearted villain Mala. And broke the spell that was cast upon her by his enemies, and not once expected her to helpless. 

Unsure of how the story would end for them-- _Would they die together…_

Breaking the ice eventually she finally spoke what had been on her mind. “I’m sorry for what I did to Jeremy. But it doesn’t change it...does it.” 

His tone serious. “There, was a time during the first year of the war, when I interrogated a traitor. I had no mercy for him, you begged me to stop. Instead I took things too far. I was angry, frustrated, and was letting it all consume me. I wanted my answers no matter the cost. You always were the one to remind of who I am, you forgave, told me we all make mistakes and not to be so robotic.” 

Mark kept swirling her in a gentle waltz. He waited for her to continue.

“I’m like I’m two people inside one body. The Black-Swan is consuming, she’s frightening, I was her for so long before I met you. At times, she takes over, I fight a battle with her because it’s what… I… became… to… survive. “

“Then there’s you.” She drew in a breath nervous. ”When, I met you—“ 

She faltered. How could she tell him about Stinger. “I have to be completely open with you… and you might not like it.”

“Tell me only if you want too.” 

“Stinger and I were lovers.”

“You think it changes things? You’re expecting me to walk away because you made love with him?”

She turned her eyes to meet his, she watched his reaction, how could she explain it. “When I slept with him, I didn’t know… I’d never been intimate with a man. I was in a dark place...he was comfort…and when I met you… I couldn’t be with him anymore-- something changed inside of me.”

The expression in his eyes touched her heart

“You don’t have to explain yourself or your past relationships.” He whispered warmly. “He was a jerk, you deserved better.” 

“I didn’t love him…it just happened.” Her voice broke, drawing her in closer, she buried her face into his chest, she felt his affections as he nuzzled her neck with his nose- It tickled.  
Pulling away so he could see her, she warmed with his smile. ”I’m still here… I’m not with you for what you can give me. The couch is really cosy…”

“Then why are you here?”

“It’s my cottage…I live here sometimes.”

She laughed lightly at his response. “Then I take the couch…since it’s your place.”

“The truth is… I want you to be here, always… I’ll protect you…”

He stopped moving and looked away for a moment gathering his thoughts. 

“You know… I’ve not gone that far. I had dates during my teens because a few generals wanted their daughters to have me escort them to functions…” He said, and gently laughed. “You would fix my bow-ties and tell me to be a gentleman, and make conversation with the girl.” 

“I kissed one girl when I was sixteen, it was at the race track with Jason one evening watching him do practice laps, hard turns, it was part of his training and I wanted to see how he was going with a few techniques.”

A gentle smile touched her lips.” Tell me what happened.”

Blushing he continued” Girls often hung around to the tracks, there was this pretty girl who’d smile, flirt and talk… Jason would shake his head at me ignoring her…its long story…but one night when she was there I wanted to prove to Jason I wasn’t awkward with girls… So… I leaned in to kiss her… I messed it up and she wasn’t nice about it…slapped me across the face, said a few nasty things about me not being a good kisser. I’ve never lived it down with Jase.”

“I see.” She said.” Was that the only time, or did you try again?”

“Yes… lost my nerve after that. Remember what I said about dating a few months back? I’m the most social awkward guy a girl could know. “

“Well… you don’t have date to sleep with a girl, most men do by the time they’re-” She was surprised, she stopped as it sank in what he was saying between the lines. “You’re… a…I mean you’ve not even… touched a girl that way… 

“The girl I wanted to be with…I…wasn’t allowed to date her… and then I let her down on a mission and I lost her-- completely.“ He drew in a nervous breath, she faulted.  
He didn’t have to say it-- his eyes spoke his deeper feelings for her. 

_He waited for her, searched for her…loved her._

“No... you didn’t let her down…. I may not remember it, but I know you wouldn’t have abandoned me. You found me, when I’m with you I feel _alive.”_ In her heart, she knew it was the truth. He was different from any other man she had ever known. “You’re not awkward with me. I feel comfortable being with you.”

He glowed warmly and changed the topic. “You have nightmares don’t you. When you were wounded, I could tell at times…you were haunted.”

Sometime passed before she broke the silence. 

Tears stung her eyes as she spoke of her dreams. “When I come close to giving in… I see you there in your birdstyle holding out your hand to me, we’re standing above a cliff, and I’m wanting to fall into the crashing waves and rocks below so it would be over-- I’m leaning over it ready to jump. But you won’t let me go. Your eyes beg me to stay… I take your hand and I wake up.” 

“I’m happy you stayed. You’re right I wouldn’t have let you jump without me.” His hand rested on the small of her back, drawing her in closer. 

“I know.” She breathed, remembering his boomerang knocking the poison dart out of her hand. 

His face warmed as he shared memories with her of more lighter times. 

“You used to love dancing, singing, working in a chemistry lab making explosive cocktails.” He softly whispered in her ear grinning. “You’d dance to anything with a beat, you’d dance up a storm, and you loved it. I remember a day out in New York when you joined a group of street dancers- impromptu you became their lead dancer for a half an hour. One of my favourite memories.”

“I did?” Princess tried to recall it. “I danced?... Did we dance like this together?”

“You sang, played your guitar. Those things are all you, how I see you.” He reminded her gently. 

“We never danced like this… close.” He whispered longingly in her ear. “We never dared too.” 

“There is no music,” She whispered softly, butterflies lose in her stomach from being so close to him. Wanting him to kiss her like he did the last time they were at the cottage.

Her head barely reaching his shoulders in height, she drank in his masculine scent. Brushing her cheek against his taunt chest she couldn’t control her heart, she felt his moist breath on her cheek, sending tingles down her spine.

Her small hand entwined with his... The aroma of musky water in his chestnut brown locks from the waterhole stroked all her senses, drinking him in like a fine wine. He must have been swimming there earlier in the day. 

The feeling of coming home swept through her like a waterfall in his arms.

“Then sing that last song again for me.” He whispered in her ear. 

Parting her lips, she softly sang just for him. He pulled her in closer, _on this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame…_ and without warning he tilted her face towards his.  
His eyes searching hers, he leaned down, pressing against her. Gently his warm lips brushed hers. 

She responded by throwing her arms lovingly around his neck, tilting her head more to capture his warm lips with hers, gently bringing him into her with light kisses. He trembled in her arms, she pressed in closer guiding his mouth, he let her draw him in with her tongue. Meshing together, she melted like the ice floating down the stream into the warmth of the sun- Life flooded into her veins igniting her passion like a burning fire. 

His tenderness drew her in, the kiss deepened with each passing second. He mused her hair with his fingers, placing his hand at the back of her head drawing her in closer, he tasted like sweet nectar. With each passing moment, drinking each other in- thirsty for more she was drunk with a yearning need. 

She could feel his muscles tighten as they rippled under his tightly moulded shirt, she totally surrendered into his crushing embrace. His jeans becoming firmer against her belly excited her, quivering she moaned in delight, wanting pulled at his belt and release him. Both breathless and trembling they finally parted panting for air. 

They searched each other’s eyes drowning in the sea of raw passion, a fiery hunger igniting the atmosphere between them. Breathlessly she nodded her consent to go further longing for him- as he caught her up his arms again he held nothing back. She reached out to him emotionally and physically in the romance of the moment. 

His warm lips travelling down her neck, leaving a wet trail along her bare shoulder, she dissolved inside with anticipation, a whimper escaping her lips drunk with yearning. 

His eyes ablaze in the soft light, the sweltering tension between them became too great to resist. Like the wings of the Bald Eagles entwined in a dangerous plunge towards the ground as they claimed their mate- he moved with her in a dance, as they dangerously dived into the unknown--Claiming each other. 

All inhibitions gone he struggled with her zipper fighting a battle he eventually won. Her silk chiffon gown floated to floor like a feather on a breeze, exposing her soft breasts, he slipped off her panties, his fingers brushing her soft folds of skin between her inner thighs sending sweet tingling sensations through her body. 

She watched him taking it all in- every detail. She picked up his hand, placing it on her breast, inviting him to touch her. 

Her flesh exposed to the air, a sense of vulnerability washed through her, as he drank in her curves with his eyes, and finger tips, a trail of scorching heat, as he trailed her body with his mouth teasing her breasts, stoking her feminine folds between her thighs with his fingers. 

Trembling like a leaf as his warm hands explored her body. Walking around her, moving her hair away from her neck so he could gently kiss her throat. Sending vibrant warmth through to her core. She muttered his name, breathed it through her being.

Slowing down at times as he explored her, openly adoring her figure, savouring the moment he’d waited years for.

She ran her hands under his shirt, feeling his tight muscular chest, she wreathed it over his head urgently wanting it off, tossing it across the room. Pressing her breasts against his warm hard body-- Running her fingers over rippling scars on his tanned skin, she momentarily wondered how he got them. 

Her wet lips travelled his torso teasing his manly nipples, heightened arousal surrounding them in a heated foggy haze. Slowly moving down his body exploring every inch of his lean enticing torso. He whispered her name, breathing heavily.

His bottom lip quivered knowing what she was about to do-- her lips parted, lust in her eyes.

She undid his jeans exposing his hardness- the belt became stuck. A giggle escaped her lips, finally she wreathed it out as his jeans and underwear dropped to the ground revealing his hardened male muscle. Gripping his sticky warm cock in her hands she massaged the tip, sending him into oblivion, as his mouth opened she covered it with hers, drawing him into a rough kiss stimulating him with her hands. 

Kneeling down before him, she glanced up playfully to watch his reaction, as she licked the tip, the sweet hot taste of melted sugar met her tongue as his natural lubricant spilled out. Adoring his responses to her touch. Reaching underneath finding his tender spot his blue eyes dilated with pleasure brighter than a sunny sky on a clear day. 

She skilfully teased his arousal, feeling his heat in her mouth as she swallowed him, her slick tongue moistening him as she worked, exploring his sensors. 

Caressing him, until his legs almost buckled from her sweet torture. 

He released his pent-up juices. Throwing his head back, gripping her shoulders his masculine primal cry stimulating her core, wetting her inner passage. 

Dizzy with wanting him, she stopped long enough for him recover. She threw him a towel to clean up-- from his facial expression he was putty in her hands.

Her heart hammered until it hurt- working her way back up his torso, catching his bottom lip with her teeth, her tongue playing with his mouth, tongues dancing their tastes mingling with enthusiasm. Lost for words he searched her eyes. 

A sultry smile quivered across his lips during a kiss. No words were needed between them. He wanted to her to enjoy this as much as he was, working his way down her body with his kisses. His fingers, reached its destination, touching the soft fleshly folds between her legs with his fingers. Massaging her until it drove her crazy with lust. 

With her eyes and her hands, she indicated what she wanted him to do. Instructing him, he responded in awe. Each time their eyes met, they savoured each other, his unspoken love for her in their depths. 

_“You’re so beautiful…”_ He breathed touching her scars lovingly with his lips. 

His lips left a wet trail, teasing her nipples with his tongue. His eyes sought hers as he dropped to his knees before her, he parted her thighs further, his tongue caressed her soft folds- she directed him. 

He responded eagerly with his tongue darting inside of her. She instructed her lover and he responded. 

She whimpered in delight as he hit the spot, he moaned with delight drawing her physically closer enjoying her response. Gripping her toned bottom with his hands as he worked meticulously exploring between her legs, her knees almost buckled with pleasure, he gripped her tight holding her. Drawing in jagged breaths she whimpered.

She tensed with overwhelming delight as she climaxed, she cried out begging him to take her now her legs gave way from under her, falling on top of him on the hard floor. 

His self-control was impressive, putting her needs above his own. His hard-muscular length resting against her thigh, she tried to drag him inside of her, his tip teasing her as she felt it enter- he held her off. She moved down massaging him to rock hard. He sat up drawing her to his lips. Their tongues mingling with wet hot kisses, tasting herself like sweet toffee drove her to distraction, he gradually brought them both to their feet. Being young and enhance cybernetics, she didn’t have wait long for him to recover fully. 

The overwhelming sensations consumed them, his caresses drove her senses to the brink of heavenly destruction. Caught in the heat of the moment she had never imaged it could be so intimate. 

Impatient to have him inside of her she indicated to the bedroom. 

Sweeping her up into his arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist breathing hard. 

She wanted him _now._

Her arms draping around his neck. Admiring his hard, muscular frame, he was at the peak of his fitness-- she knew how she wanted to make love to him. His jaw dropped, eyes wide as she whispered in his ear. He paused, a slow smile spread across his lips. 

His strong pilot’s legs held them up rock steady, as she reached down and pulled his erection inside of her slick inner passage- flexing her pelvis, bringing him in deeper into her core with every thrust. 

His bronzed athletic arms bulging, holding her tight as she arched her back driving him inside of her the friction of her inner muscles working to draw him in as she squeezed him tightly inside. 

Together they tangoed-- The whole time her eyes locked with his. His arms supporting her, his pelvis moving with her rhythm. His masculine strength empowering her out of control, as she connected with his soul. 

Breathless, she felt his throbbing release, his seed flooding inside of her- trembling, he cried out her name. His masculine hands gripping her-- supporting her as she reached her own pinnacle again, her whole body wreathing against him, as her hair flung around her, sticking to her back in clumps of moisture. 

She cried out with pure joy, tears flowed down her cheeks. Her body wreathing in spasms, gripping him inside of her, legs wrapping tighter around his body. 

He sought her salty lips, she lovingly responded. His glistening sweat covering her body. The sweet aroma of their loving making filled the room.

She played with the clammy tendrils of his hair clinging to the nap of his neck, his eyes filled with adoring love searched hers. Breathless he held her tight as he withdrew, sticky sweet moisture trickled down their legs, she uncurled them from his waist, dropping to the floor. 

_Breathless…_

Giddy with heightened emotions. She rested her head against his sweaty chest. He held her protectively in his arms, as he done from the first time he reached out to her, that night in office building. 

“That’s the most erotic moment of my life.” She breathed, as his lips travelled her throat again. “You’re a fast learner.” 

“For me too…” He is blue eyes twinkled, his skin flushed from their exertions. Beaded sweat dripped form his brow. “You’re an amazing teacher.”

Perspiration dripped onto her brow she came down from her euphoric high, a sultry smile spread across her lips, wanting more of him again. Pressing against his hard chest, unable to control the rapid beating of her heart. “Thank you. For this beautiful memory…” 

She felt him tighten his arms around her like he never wanted to let of their special moment in time, breathing into her hair, he was overwhelmed with his own emotions to speak as they moved in a slow dance- his response was all she needed from him.

She thought of all the things she wanted to do with him, whispering her intentions in his ear. His eyes went wide, his breath quickened, swallowing a lump in his throat.

This was the beginning of their love making, and she planned to savour every moment of it. She wanted to love him in every way possible during the night. 

They showered together, warm soapy water and kisses, no words needed between them. She could feel him recovering, as he pressed against her, growing anticipation for what they had begun together filled her soul. 

He picked her up in his arms, and carried her into the bedroom. They almost tumbled on the corner post, a giggle escaped her lips as they ungracefully fell onto the bed in a heap… 

During the night, they eventually, collapsed exhausted, entwined in each, others arms.

In the darkness as they drifted off to sleep she asked him. “Is this how you imagined it to be?”

“I imagined so many things when it came to you since I was seventeen… what our first kiss would be like… to touch you without fear, make love to you.” He whispered lovingly. “You’re everything I imagined you to be and more, the real thing is far better than imagining.” 

She smuggled in closer, loving his warm bare skin against her. 

“Prin, you take my breath away….” He whispered. “What about you?”

“I’ve never felt so intimate with anyone. You opened my heart.”

“Me too…”His words trailed away as he drifted off to sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

She woke up the next morning hearing the soothing sounds of light rain outside.

The dull dreary morning couldn’t dampen her floating spirits- Lighter than a feather floating on a breeze stretching out her arms embracing the day ahead. Savouring the warm feelings his lingering touch on her body, relishing his scent on her skin. The sweetness of their lovemaking lingered around her.

 She absently wondered about another warm shower, but she didn’t want to wash his scent from her body.

 Noting his absence, she sat up not bothering to pull up the sheets, running her fingers through her tangled hair, leaping out of bed, walking past the window, enjoying the humid breeze.

Imagining Mark seeing her naked in the doorway, ignited her wanting of him close again- and she was tempted to wander out into kitchen, tempting him before breakfast. A rumble in her stomach made her think twice of her seduction.  

 The delicious aroma of fried eggs reached her. A luxury in a world struggling with rations.

Reluctantly she dressed in her black bodysuit, she would have to leave as soon breakfast was over. She had business to attend to, and Mala to deal with.

 It wasn’t over for her yet when it came to her affairs within the Spectran army. She harboured some guilt at abandoning rebels within the ranks including Dr Rema. She had to find a way to continue her work there.

  _She wondered where he found the eggs,_ joyfully she hurried to finish the braid. A thump of someone falling grabbed her attention, setting her senses on edge.

The smile ran from her face when she stood in the doorway looking out into the loungeroom. He was nowhere in sight, only two plates with fried eggs and toast, sat on the table.

Her instincts indicated something was wrong, silently picking up her bow and quiver of arrows, fastening her mask, she ducked low in the room peering out a window.

 Her heart dropped, bringing a shocked hand to lips she gathered her wits together, she spied him lying unconscious on the edge of the clearing. Dressed in his casual T-shirt and blue jeans, his sonic boomerang stuck to a tree close by indicated he saw someone.

 _Mark…_ she thought wildly, her breath quickened.

 Taking precautions, she headed out the side window, making her way through the edge of the clearing to get to his side, she felt his pulse.

Stunned Princess picked up the poisonous dart with markings of Spectra on it- Assassins.

The Sicarius poison, the most, deadly killer on Spectra.

If a Sicarius was watching the cabin, she had to be still out there. Gritting her teeth, she vowed to hunt down the one who did it.

“Back soon.” She whispered in his ear, pleading with him to live.

 The light rain dulled the sounds of the woods, as she raced under the cover of the green foliage.

Pulling out an ordinary arrow she readied it in the strings, drawing the tension, holding it in position.

Crouching lower as she moved quietly she saw a shadow in the woods beyond the cottage. A sardonic smile curved her cherry lips. She had been followed or tracked by someone. She had to get to the spy, before the spy got back to Mala.

They hunted each other for an hour when she clued in there was two of them. She barely missed a poison dart, ducking between the trees racing further into the forest range over muddy terrain and slippery wet rocks.

 A sniper waited for her as a bullet flew past her she ducked down low to find the snipers location. 

The rainwater dripped from her mask, soaking her boots as she pursued her prey through the woods over fallen logs and slippery moss covered rocks into a valley, the sniper hitting trees.

They must be leading me somewhere, she halted, found a place to hide, forming a plan. Pulling out a dagger she cut ripped off her glove, and rolled up her sleeve, cutting a gash. The light flow of blood would serve her purpose. She stood up, deliberately making noises as she moved.

Another shot she pretended to cry out wounded. The raced in a different direction. The sniper took the bait and moved positions.

Pulling her arrow taught she aimed. The sniper made his mistake, and her arrow hit its mark, followed by two more arrows one piecing his shoulder deeply pinning him to a tree.

His companion abandoned him running due north. Not bothering with the wounded sniper, she followed the other assassin.

She moved in on the figure dressed in a lose camouflage cape to hide their identity. Losing her arrow, aiming it directly, her aim proved true.

The Spectran assassin fell, she heard a soft cry of pain, the assassin rolled under a log. She moved in, slowly aware she would fight to the end. She found the bloodied arrow, but no prey.

Damn it, where are you? She thought wildly. Running along the woods she followed drops of blood being dispersed by the light shower, only to arrive as a Star fighter lifted off the ground, its engines blowing swirls of hot air around her.

 She recognised the occupant. Scavenger, she had tracked her. She reminded herself to check her star-fighter for bugs, her last sweep was clear.

She picked another arrow, this time a highly explosive tipped arrow. She aimed it at the star-fighter as it took to the sky.

Her aim hit its target and the ship exploded, crashing to the ground in the distance, exploding on impact as it ripped apart. Princess raced in the direction of the crash site.

She found nothing left but twisted bits of smouldering metal. The charred remains of it occupant still inside.

  _Damn it_ , she thought irritated. She could have interrogated Scavenger. Find out who sent her and why.

She raced back to the place she left the wounded sniper pinned to a tree, barely moving, his masked head slumped against his chest. She stood in front of him as she pulled off the Blackbirds mask.

“Stinger.” She breathed, a cold chill swept through her as he panted, blood oozing from his wounds.  

She removed her soaking wet wig and mask and met his cold eyes. A slow sarcastic smirk spread across his lips. “Bloody _Bitch_ …this hurts.”

“Who sent you?” She snarled wrapping her fingers around one of her arrows and twisted it. Stinger howled. His features twisted in agony, hardening her heart she twisted it again.

An ironic snicker echoed through the woods as he screamed. Rain dripped into her eyes, she wiped away the strands of hair clinging to her face, she had to finish this. Determined to find out why they were here she twisted it again.

“You... I wanted you to love me.” His face contorting with mixed emotions.

“I _never_ loved you.”

“I knew you were weak… ” His contempt drove her to pull out her dagger, she placed it against his throat.

“You love him?” He asked.

“Yes…I love him. “ She answered.

Her hands shook as she looked into her former lovers, amber eyes. A bitter stare bored into her.

“You talk now… why did you-“

“We are assassins… our lives are nothing…your nothing…” Bitterness laced his words like poison, a mocking smile played on his lips. “ Mala wants to talk to you… she’s missing her favourite assassin…”

“Why does she want to talk to me?” She demanded.

His eyes darkened.” Killing your lover…. That was my treat. I wanted to kill you too…”

She asked her question again, driving the arrow in further, pushing the blade of her knife against his throat drawing blood.

“I’m not telling you… go ask her yourself.” He snickered. “ _I loved you_ …bitch… fuck you…Black Swan. ”

“ _You don’t know what love is.”_ She jeered. “My lover is the Eagle- G-Force Commander.”

She pitted Stinger, and she hated him. His handsome features filled with loathing, growing weaker, a bitter chuckle left his lips

“He’s not dead.” She hissed. “You failed your mission.”

A cocktail of deadly emotional disturbance coursed through her. She trembled as she pulled the knife away from his throat not wanting to kill any more. From the corner of her eye she saw the glint of steel drop into his hand.

Clenching her jaw tight, she clutched the dagger tightly and drove up through his chest and into his heart, with a cry of revulsion for what he stood for. His bitterness- and what she had become.

She drove the knife in hard for what he did to Mark the love of her life. The knife in his hand dropped to the ground.

The light flicked from his eyes, like the sun setting on a dreary day.

Blood trickled from his lips as his chiselled features contorted. She watched his chest heave as life drained out of his body. Dropping her bow, she slumped against a tree watching him for a few minutes.

His last words echoed in her mind…

In a way, her life ended for a time. Then Mark came into her life, and her heart began to beat again. He had been showing her how to live through the pain and her messed up world, he had become her rock.

He wasn’t a man who spoke his emotions openly. She didn’t need him to, she could read him. His love surrounded like a warm embrace cloaked in his mantle, on an icy winters day, even when he wasn’t with her.

 She would live for him. She would live like he wanted her too, she’d find a way. _Free…_

Slowly she retrieved her dagger, wiping on the damp grass and cleaned her arrows, His body slumped to the ground. Her emotions drained out of her, she couldn’t bring herself to hate Stinger, she only felt pity for all of them, even Scavenger.

G-Force has something unique, being a team they relied on each other, they didn’t have to do life alone, a bond Mark wanted her to be a part of again.

Retrieving her mask and wig she placed a few branches to hide the body she would deal with him later.

Time was running out if Mark’s implant failed, she didn’t want to think of losing him, she couldn’t.

Those darts contained deadly poison, not because it killed fast, because they had nothing to combat it on Spectra.

She couldn’t be sure how effective the implant would be, hers didn’t filter the serum causing her memory loss. What if their target was more than poison, and he woke up with no memory.

 Arriving back at the clearing she felt his brow. His temperature already climbing.

 She dragged him back into the cottage and into the bedroom. Pulling off his muddy clothes pulling, on his old cargo pants and chambray shirt from the wardrobe. Grabbing a towel, and drying his soaking wet hair. Kissing his brow, she willed him to fight.

 Flopping him onto the bed, making him comfortable. She hurriedly opened the duffle bag he brought with him looking for clues, she rifled through it working out her next plan.  

 A group photo caught her eye, picking it up the photo’s she studied the faces, warmth filled her heart. Her eyes ran over the faces.

They looked to be young teenagers, she would have been approximately sixteen years old. She was sitting on a park bench, a sunny day and Mark had his arm around her waist, Chief Anderson behind them.

The other three males had to be, Jason, Tiny, and Keyop. All of them appeared happy, she could see the family bond between all of them.

Studying the photo, she noticed her clothing, it was the same outfit she had on the day she woke up with no memories. _The one he had mentioned she needed to find._

Tilting her head towards the room she had left him, she thought her heart was about to burst. Determined not to lose him, she needed to find his federation base.

Amongst the uniforms, she stumbled across a few more photos. The woman standing with Chief Anderson smiling, obvious intimacy between them. So, he was married? She thought curiously.

 He looked carefree and happy in the photo unlike the stoic man she had met briefly. Starring into the woman’s face, she gasped in astonishment, anger flaring up inside.

She _knew her_ , paling at the sight of this particular woman in the Chief arms, a heavy sense of betrayal rushed through her.

Was his capture meant to look authentic? A million questions ran through her mind.

 It doesn’t make sense, or did it. She thought wildly.  A chill ran through her entire being.

Picking up the documents she began to read through them. Sickened by it all, anguish filled her heart.

She picked up the ID card with her name on it, a uniform, he hadn’t left clues of the base itself. He would know the location and she he had intended to take her there himself.

He had planned for her to have access. They would have deadly snake, spider anti-vaccines there.

She picked up her mask shoving it into her bag. Grim determination filled her spirit.

Walking into the bedroom, Mark lay motionless and damp from sweat. His drawn features stabbed her heart, sweat covering his brow-- his temperature still rising, she physically ached having to leave him.

He didn’t have much time, praying the implant delayed it, and she had to leave and search for the base, or find a hospital.

She whispered in his ear, her heart on her sleeve. “ _I love you_ …back soon… ” Wiping away her tears she steeled herself for the mission ahead. 

The dark blue uniform would get her into the labs, get her access to the antidotes for venoms.

 Her chest tightened- she left the cottage for the fighter jet he left at runway. Planning to hack into its navigation systems, and black box to work out the location of the Federation base. His flight pattern would give her ideas, piecing the puzzle together.

She’d find a way to get there…


	37. Chapter 37

Princess drew in a deep breath as she took her first steps into the unknown world of the Federation knowing she was once a part of it. Wearing a standard issue blue uniform, the federation was alien to her, none of it had the feeling of home. 

Taking in the new surroundings, the sounds of people going about their work faded into background noise to the sound of her beating heart. She observed the absence of the Phoenix in the landing bay. It would make it easier for now. 

The steel grey walls offered her no comfort. It didn’t feel like home, just another military base with stark grey walls and personnel going about their work. 

With so few personnel on the base, the place looked empty. The cost of the war was showing, but they hadn’t caved in, the federation of Earth still had a few cards left in its deck to play. 

Zoltar was still seeking the government, he lost a major player with the base she led Mark too. The dictator was still trying re-establish a new base without success. His pride was bruised, however not defeated. 

Hesitating she drew in a deep breath to calm her nerves. 

What she was about to do had its consequences. Although the Chief had a few things to answer for, and desperation drove her. She had to act quickly and stick with her plan.  
They didn’t know what she had become… but soon they will. She thought solemnly. 

Adjusting her backpack, she flopped it onto the ground, leaning against a wall as she prepared for the inevitable. 

Strangers who knew her, or once knew a girl who wore a white birdstyle, who had never been tortured, harmed a human being like she had, or had her memories erased.  
One step in front of the other, she felt she was walking to her execution.

Signing she picked up her backpack, carefully surveyed the security cameras averting her face to keep a low profile, this would take all, her energy to get through the next few hours.  
Turning her thoughts to the task ahead, she realigned her focus. 

Things had changed, nothing would ever be the same…. For any of them.

Making her way to the labs she entered the security code using the small decoding device she found in Mark’s bag. Walking into the lab she quickly pulled on the white overcoat, and proceeded to the virus storage facility. 

Taking what she needed, she left the labs. Her mind shifted into Black Swan mode, as she mentally prepared to for her own mission. 

After observing the area, she realized the rest of the team were off the base, leaving only Chief Anderson in his office. 

Drawing in a sharp breath she had to execute this fast.

Punching in the code she entered Chief Andersons office. He had his back to the door, sitting in a highbacked office chair staring out a window overlooking a cliff with ocean views.  
Slipping off her lab coat she waited for him to spin around in his swivel leather chair. 

When he did, she wasn’t prepared for his response. 

“Hands where I can see them Chief Anderson.” She cautiously moved towards him. His stoic stare through thick rimmed glasses changed to shock.

She threw the mask on his desk, barely containing her anger. “It’s where I’ve been for the past two years. You know that already don’t you chief.”

The chief of security of the Federation of planets stood dumbfounded, starring at her.

“Princess,” Chief Anderson finally found his voice. “What happened to you? Did you--”

“Defect?” She pursed her lips tight, a scowl formed as she remembered the endless torture she had endured, a world of pain gripped her. If Mark died it would throw her over the edge. “I have only two years, worth of memories. Were you involved?”

He went to move from behind his desk, taking in the sight of the infuriated woman before him-- she indicated he raise his hands higher. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He maintained his strong posture. 

“I want to know what’s going on, it cost me everything. " She snarled. "You’re in league with _her,_ why?” Producing the photo of the couple and threw it onto his desk. 

Slowly he picked up the photo, the only indication of emotions from him was his shaking hand.

He signed heavily, bowing his head.” Where did you find this?”

It’s true, she thought. 

“Mark found it.” Glowering, she wondered why she saved him. 

His eyes narrowed at the mention of his name.

Clicking the safety off the weapon she held it to his chest. “Don’t try anything, they can find a new chief... if I see one guard.” 

He drew himself up straight. “You’re a galaxy girl?”

“I’m a Sicarius, it’s what they made me into…" Disgust filled her for everything her life amounted to. "Federation people don’t even know what they call their elite on Spectra. What do you really know?” 

Your federation, remember what Mark showed you… a small voice in her head spoke. What did Mark show you… madness taking hold of her she pushed the thoughts from her mind.  
“Sicarius… “ He tested the word. “The deadly Spectran spider with no cure...” 

“Get your coat, we’re going for a ride.” She indicated to the Chiefs jacket, slowly he slipped it on, keeping his eyes on her the whole time. Checking it from bugs she ripped it from his pocket lining. 

“You mentioned Mark.” He chose his words carefully.

“I have him.” She told him simply.

“You don’t need the gun. I’m coming with you, without protest.” Chief Anderson stood waiting. “We can’t talk about this here, it’s more complicated than it appears.”  
“I don’t trust you.” She said.” I know how to get answers out of people.”

Guarded he watched her closely. 

“We’ll walk together to the launch bay. One wrong move Chief and I will shoot you.” She reminded him, glowering she jabbed him with the gun to make her point. 

Picking up her mask and shoving it into the bag, and pushed the gun into his back to make her point as they left the office, throwing the lab coat over her arm hiding the gun, out of sight.  
“Where is Mark?” Chief asked steadily, concern lacing his words. 

Her apprehension came close to unhinging her. “We’re going to see him.”

“Is he hurt?” Chief asked again concerned. “What have you done to him?”

“You’ll find out soon.” A lump caught in her throat. 

“Keep walking,” She didn’t want to think about Mark in that minute. Least she lose her concentration. The chief casually smiled at the personnel greeting him in the corridor.

Moving into the hanger bay area, they walked together towards the fighter jets. Drawing in a breath at the sight of the Phoenix in the launch bay. Refuelling lines ran to ship, snaring the focus of the ground crews as they ran over it enabled her go unnoticed towards the waiting fighter jet. 

She pushed the chief to move faster.

They were about to jump into the fighter when she heard Jason’s deep voice. “Chief.”

Turning around he stood in his civilian uniform only a few hundred yards away, with Tiny and Keyop close by. 

Dropping the lab coat, exposing the gun she turned to face them, making full eye contact with the Condor. 

The shockwave registering on their faces torn at her, she was caught between two worlds. One she saw in the videos of a past she couldn’t remember, and the one she knew the Spectran army. 

The only solid ground in her life was with the man she was desperate to get back too, the chief understood the implants, his knowledge would help.

She had to keep moving, she had no time for Jason’s unpredictable nature, or to be tied up in an office with hours of long explanations as Mark lay there dying alone. 

“Princess…” Jason’s eye widened, mixed emotions coursed across his angular features. His eyes narrowed, as he recognised the black leather uniform. He began to race towards them.

She threw the green wig and mask at the Condors feet. Exhausted, from a life of confusion and pain-- his gun drawn pointing directly at her. 

“We’re leaving now.” She put the gun to the chief’s head. She called out to him. “You pull the trigger and we’re both dead, I’ll take him with me.” 

Tightening her resolve, she indicated for the Chief to get into the jet, he was almost in his seat when he turned to the Condor. 

“Jason…she has Mark.” The Chief called out. “Stop her-“

She hit him on the side of the head with her gun knocking him out, shoving a helmet on him she buckled up in the pilot’s seat. Chief Anderson Slumped into his seat unconscious-- He had been warned. She closed the cockpit. 

The Condor in full flight leaped onto the jet as he transmuted. She primed the engines lifting off the ground with him hanging onto the cockpit, she could see his tinted snarl as they lifted off the ground gaining altitude. Emotionally frayed she, drew it all in to complete her mission--To find out the truth. 

Pulling out the gun she pointed it at the Chief’s head, green eyes conveying her intentions to the Condor. 

She could see him cursing, shouting for her to land. His sharp angular features turning livid- letting go of the jet as it lifted higher, he was flung at an angle spiralling out of control, spreading his mantle catching the wind he levelled his fall. 

She watched the Phoenix launching behind her. Its engines powering up as the helmsman caught the Condor. 

Pushing the fighter jets engines to the maximum she shot off ahead of the warship, they’d be tracking her.

Wanting to be as far away from the base as possible she prepared herself for the fall out. But the chief was keeping vital secrets, and she was going to make him talk.

She just needed a head start. 

########################

 

The wind caught his blue mantle, spreading out like wings he spiralled towards the ship. Impatience taunted him as the fighter jet disappeared on the horizon. 

Changing his position, he plummeted onto the open dome of his warship. The glass dome closed over him as the lift descended. Leaping off the moving lift before it reached the floor he sprinted through the open doors onto the bridge. 

Keyop was shaking, sitting at his station he glanced up at the Condor. The normally calm Owl even had a hard edge to his tone as he greeted him. 

Her mask and green wig sat on the seat she once occupied, and Rover was sitting in his corner silent for once. Even the robotic dog could feel the thick emotional tension on the bridge.

“Was that really Princess?” He asked. “ She wouldn’t turn on us, there has to be a reason for all of this.” 

“It was her.” He replied folding his arms under his mantle, standing in the middle of the ship a turmoil of strong cutting emotions ripped through him. 

Princess why? He thought, her hardened eyes and grim mouth chilled him. Keeping his focus on the screens. Mark would do anything to help her… drawn into a trap he would have fallen for it thinking he was saving her.

“Preedoopp… they must have hypnotised her to make her do it.” Keyop reasoned. A tear rolled down his cheek. 

“I have my theories.” Jason snickered, and he wasn’t sharing them with Keyop, it would be to devastating. 

Prin had defected, that’s why they didn’t hear anything, she’s been roaming around manipulating Mark. He didn’t see any mind alteration drugs in her eyes, she knew what she was doing. Now his best friend was in deep shit, and so was the chief. He examined the facts before him. 

"Marks Galaxy girl is Princess." Frustrated by his blindness he cursed loudly.

Thinking over possible locations he ordered Keyop to track Marks bracelet. The kid was already onto it. 

“Doop… No luck there Jase, he’s got it turned off.” Keyop informed him. Fidgeting in his seat, his bottom lip trembling.

“The chief’s tracker?” He turned to the Swallow, ignoring his emotional outburst, he had no time for Keyop falling apart. 

Shaking his head, the Swallow indicated it was showing the base. Damn it, Prin would have looked for things like that. He thought, wracking his brain for ideas 

Where would she take the chief? He had a gut feeling it wasn’t into Spectran territory. His thoughts shifted, where would Mark take Princess if he found her? Where had they been meeting? 

It’s likely she would have them as prisoners before handing them over to Zoltar. 

The whole thing sickened him, he had known Prin since they were kids. What had happened to her to become one of Mala’s assassins. 

He had one place in mind, and they had to start their search somewhere. Issuing his orders and directions. Tiny turned the warship in the direction he mapped out to him.

The Condor steeled himself for the worst day of his life. The day would have to kill another woman he loved, a team mate, his friend and sister. Mark would be shattered.


	38. Chapter 38

Princess lead the Chief up the damp path towards cottage by his cuffed hands. The last rays of golden sun filtered through the trees-- the coolness of night was upon them. Her priority in that moment was to get to Mark, pulling the chief harder to keep pace she led him up onto the porch.

Throwing open the door, he followed her into the bedroom still bound.

She quickly checked Marks vitals, panting, she tried to rouse him. It was no good, he lay there oblivious to world. Picking up the clear drip bag, she found an old picture hook to hang it from above the bed.

“Let me help you.” Chief Anderson pleaded with her.  “What happened to him?”

Watching Mark for changes she needed information from the Chief. “Sicarius, it’s a deadly poison. Mark was shot with a dart…by another Spectran Sicarius. What can you tell me about the implants with poisons?”

His stoic gaze penetrated her. “We haven’t tested the Sicarius poison, it’s rare for it to exist outside of Spectra. Jason had migraines a few years ago, he mentioned being poisoned once… eventually-- It could be related.” He said.” The migraines a side effect of filtering it out of the blood. The implant send a form of antibiotic into the blood stream, it will counter it, lessen the impact so it won’t cause brain damage.”

Tearing her eyes off Mark to look directly into the Chiefs eyes. “I have one of those implants. In a lab, I discovered I was injected twice with a particular serum to work against it.” The chief flinched. ”The first attempted failed, so they tortured me for information. I don’t know if I told them anything about the Federation. The second time it worked. I lost all my memories, and here I am now. You’re a stranger… the rest of the team are strangers to me.”

“Could it be a memory loss serum? Is that what you’re thinking?” The Chiefs voice changed, lowering as he spoke, his eyes softened like a father looking upon his lost child for the first time. “I’m sorry for what they did to you.”

The hurt of knowing who she had once been cut her to shreds. “My discipline was torture, and you’re _sorry-- Pathetic.”_

Tapping the back of Marks hand to find a vein she inserted the needle, taped it down and checked the drip tube for air bubbles before inserting it into the tube in his hand. Then she injected him with the first vaccine.  

“Mark found you.” He stated. “He’s been meeting with you?”

Leaning over her lover, she brushed the loose hair from around his serene face. His breathing had regulated, feeling air from his lungs on her cheek, she loved watching him sleep.

 The sight of him calmed the madness looming inside of her. He brought her back to the place in her heart where he resided, her sanity.

 Brushing his lips with hers she fought back tears, willing him to wake.

“Where do you intend to take us?” He said.

One of things she learned well in interrogations. The one asking the questions was the one in control.

“What does it look like?” She answered, shooting him a warning glare. “Mark is the only person in the Federation I trust.”

“What would he want you to do now?” The chief tried to engage her. “Jason will be here soon--“

“Stop trying to manipulate me through Mark.” She folded her arms. The question was still valid, the team had once been people she knew well. Mark trusted Jason, he would want them here without a fight.

“I’m not, think Princess, you are smart. If Mark wakes up and you’re at war with team, where will it end?” Chief Reasoned. “You’ll divide them, it’s what Zoltar wants.”

She heard the rustling of leaves outside, her instincts bristled. _They’re here,_ she thought wildly. They’d tracked her, her heart hammering she had to find a way to stop a fight she started.

Uncuffing his hands, she slowly turned towards the door, knowing what she had to do. “Stay with him. I can still hurt you if you try anything.”

The Chief nodded, unshed tears stood in his stoic eyes as he watched her leave.

Picking up her weapons, she walked out onto the porch of the lone cottage-- Nestled in a clearing on the low side of the Mountain range, the mild warmth of mid-spring floated on the breeze.

A backdrop of stunning trees and foliage the night sky appeared vibrant with the full moon and night show, the shield obscured the star’s brilliance. For a fleeting moment, she understood Vincent Van Gogh’s Starry Nights- the deep hues of navy blue creating a backdrop showcasing the beauty the night sky offered its audience. Golden stars swirled into patterns as the artists deranged mind saw his darkness. Her mind swirled like the stars on the canvas.

 Drinking in the coolness of the night as the temperature dropped- the scent of pine nettles sharpened with her senses, and she prepared for what she was coming.

The gentle breeze tossed her loose hair as she closed her eyes for a few seconds in meditation.

Taking her time, she took one deliberate step at a time down the four wooden steps to the ground.

Slowly she placed her weapons onto the grass for a show that she had nothing on her, dropping daggers, a gun along with her quiver and bow- Poisonous darts.

Straightening she extended her arms gradually into the form of surrender staring straight ahead into the darkness-- She waited for the jury to respond. 

From the corner of her eye she saw them. Flinting shadows in the still of night, the sounds of an Owl hooting and a small nocturnal animal roaming the woods the only sounds breaking the silence. The flash of shadowy wings darting between the trees.

She felt it, rather than saw it. A single fine red beam boring into her temple. The hunter had found it prey-- the Condor had her in his sights ready for the kill.

“Give me one good reason not to kill you.” The Condor snarled from the shadows.

“I can’t… so get on with it.” She challenged him. Tension mounting between them by the second. “You heard me, _coward_. Shoot-- you’ve been trying for months to shoot me.”

“Where are they?” The Condor sneered-- keeping his target steady on her temple.

“Inside the cottage.” She answered holding her stance steady. If he pulled the trigger so be it.

“You are a traitor.” He spat the word with dripping venom, his hurt evident in his voice. “You… deserve…to…die.”

“Here’s your opportunity….” She calmly looked up to sky, unshed tears forming in her eyes. Mark had told her, they had once been close friends.” Finish the job Condor. I deserve it… you know what I am.” She prepared herself for anything.

The rustle of wind and the sounds of flight caught her attention. 

Keyop dove from a nearby tree landing squarely in front of her. Blocking Jason’s lazer, the red dot fell onto the Swallow.

Keyop ripped off his helmet weeping freely, his reaction undid her strong resolve. The young teenager threw his arms around her saying her name.

 A tear fell from her own eyes, pain sweeping through her, she lowered her arms barely able to move, enclosed in his tight embrace.

“Jason, put your gun down.” Another calmer voice came from the woods.

From the other shadows the Owl walked protectively to Keyops side-- putting a comforting hand on his shaking shoulders. Tiny didn’t have to say a thing, his stance and his eyes spoke of his hurt and forgiveness.

“Prree…ddiiooop…Why sis… why would you leave us… go to Spectra...become one of them.” Keyop demanded, wearing his heart on his sleeve.

“ _I don’t remember you_.” She spoke the truth. “I know I wouldn’t have done it. Mark showed me a video of you.”

By this time, Jason had stepped out of the shadows into the moonlight, glistening tears streamed down his rugged face under his tinted visor. Keeping his gun pointed directly at her-- unrelenting. His lips curled into a snarl his finger tightened on the trigger shaking.

She didn’t move, frozen in time, numbness filled her as Keyop finally let her go, stepping away the stand-off between her and the Condor continued.

Jason moved in closer, by this time she could feel his razer edged gaze boring into her. With his other hand, he pulled off his helmet, throwing it at her feet along with her mask and wig. Dropping his gun he and collapsed onto the ground heaving.

“Why…” He balled his fists. “We searched for you.”

“I don’t know, I have two years of memory, beyond that…I--” She told him. He looked up.

 “Back down team… I’m okay… I’m here of my own free will.” Chief Anderson stood on the porch.

“It didn’t look like it me.” Jason clenched his jaw. Pulling himself up, and standing his ground, his stormy grey eyes, suspiciously watching her every move.

His words brought her no comfort, she had to live with the pain and unforgiveness from him, maybe for the rest of her life.

 His angled features and sharp eyes still glowering at her filled with distrust, walking up his face inches from hers. Any other person would have been trembling in terror- a strange calm filled her in that moment like the gentle breeze around her.

Remembering the footage of a teenager who casually threw his arm around her shoulders like a brother. He was struggling with intense pain, the conflict in his eyes, storms brewing deep within them. He was trying to comprehend what he saw in front of him.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered.

His restraint was like walking against a strong flowing under-current, she felt the impact of her absence on him. Jason turned to see the Chief signalling him to stand down.

Not knowing what to feel. He turned his back on her.

His cold greeting, bore a contrast to the loving warmth of Keyop and Tiny.

Once over their shock of seeing her in a Spectran uniform kidnapping the Chief on their own base. Keyop ran to his sister in a crushing embrace. Tiny joined him.  Keyop whispered. “Preee doopp. Give him some time Prin. Jason’s…well… it’s been a long day.”

“We have to hurry, he’s fading.” She turned to the Condor. Jason bolted into the cottage his blue mantle flying behind him, followed by his teammates.

#####################

She stood in the bedroom door as Jason check his vitals. “You put in the drip?” Jason fell into paramedic mode.

“Yes.” She answered.

“Nice work.”

“I spent enough time in medical facilities, I picked a few things.” She said.

“What did you do to him?” Jason turned accusing eyes onto her.

“Nothing, it was another Spectran assassin.” She said. “It’s Sicarius poison.” She talked fast as Jason set up the drip. “I brought these antidotes from the lab, we can try them on him. I’m hoping one of them could be combatable.”

“Sicarius poison,” Jason inquired.” You expect me to believe that you had nothing to do with it? I saw the darts you placed on the ground outside, I know what they look like.”

“We all carry them, so what?”

“I had one stuck in me a few years ago, caused a similar reaction, he’ll have headaches.”

“There is a wreckage about a mile from here on the rocky river bed, you can go see it for yourself. Looks like Scavenger isn’t reporting back.” Her arms folded, sent an intimidating glare in Jason’s direction, a habit she’d formed in the last year. 

“Well Princess, you have changed.” Jason stole a glance in her direction. “What else has changed?”

She drew her lips into a tight line, crossing her arms and stayed out of his way while he worked.

His words cut her, had she changed? How would she know? Her thoughts turned to the images of the teenage girl in the video. Drawing in a breath, she watched Mark for any response.

“What was I like Jason? I saw a video last night… she was sweet, nicer, wouldn’t hurt a fly… she’s not me.” She quietly sat on the edge of the bed, curling her fingers with Marks.

Tiny and Keyop stayed silent in the doorway listening to the, conversation.

 Jason finished tending to Mark, folded his arms, leaning against the wall. “How did you get Mark to lie for you? Manipulated him to keep secrets from his own team- we start there.”

Tears sprung into her eyes, remembering the first real conversation she had with him in the office building.

“Tears, is that all you have to explain this?” Jason accused her, his facial muscles flinched.

“I wouldn’t hurt Mark, any of you. I- “Princess faulted, was that a lie?

At one point, she had tried to hurt them. “I don’t even know what really happened, how I left the team…I… didn’t know who I was.” She stammered.” I woke up on a transport, being told I volunteered for an elite Spectran unit. I didn’t know my name, where I was from, nothing, it was a void and it still is.”

“When my training was complete I saw videos of you… you were my enemy. How could I know anything different?” Her confusion ran deep. “My orders were to bring in the Eagle, and the rest of the team. I followed them of course.”   

“Mark found you?” Jason stated, glancing at his friend. Mark had started to regain colour.

“Yes and no.” She drew in a deep breath, not taking her eyes of Mark, leaning in closer to his face. “We found each other.”

 Drawing on her memories of only two years. “There were innocent people in concentration camps, children. I wanted to free them without drawing attention to myself… so… I came up with the idea to use G-Force to do it. You were my cover…I planted the bombs and gave Mark a map and locations of the chargers.”

She paused, touching his cheek tenderly, willing his blue eyes to open. “That’s when I risked contacting the Eagle.”

Keyops wounded eyes, blinked back more tears.

She laid her head on her lovers, toned chest, feeling his firm muscles under his shirt. Listening to his steady heartbeat. “He reached out for me, not even knowing who I was. Then one day he pieced it together, and took a risk in an office building and revealed his identity.”

“Pree doop.. Damn Spectra!” Keyop angrily punched the air.

“He told me he knew me, I was ‘G-3’. I told him he was crazy basically. I thought it was a trap to bring me in for interrogation. Then he when I told him I blew up Centre Neptune-“

“What tha fuck!” Jason exclaimed, shooting to his feet. “ You were in the water with him right?”

“Yes… I saw him pinned under debris and pulled him out, and I swam away. I was only on Earth a few days. My first mission.” She closed her eyes for a moment.

“After that what happened?” Tiny asked, leaning forward.

The full moon illuminated their faces as they waited. Jason calmed a little, closing his eyes the Condor sank down onto the floor against a wall drained of all emotion.

“He contacted, and gave me a chip, with a location it asked me to meet him there…” A smirk played on her lips. “Our first date…he tried to make me remember and I thought he was nuts, trying to replace the girl he lost with me.”

She began to tell her team mates about her training. Stealing glances at the Chief when the topic of Mala came he up he drew in a deep breath, but stayed silent, looking away.

His time would come to talk.

“I’m impressed Prin, my reputation as the badass on the team will be shattered if word gets out.” Jason reluctantly smirked. “Seriously badass arrows tipped with explosives, shitty that you fired them at me.”

“You were going the wrong way.” She sighed. “ I wasn’t trying to kill you.”

“Cooler than your yo-yo Prin.” Tiny agreed his gentle smile warmed her.

A flicker of blue, she sat up, watching her lover breathless. Relief flooding her as he reached out a hand to touch her face. 


	39. Chapter 39

"Someone is poking something into my eyes." Mark grumbled clamming his eyes shut again. "Aching…ouch!"

"Don't be such a cry baby." Jason scoffed. "You could have weeks of migraines yet like me when, Saturn poked me with one of those darts."

She waited for him to open his eyes again.

"Prin…" He muttered, a smile played on his fine lips. "Looks like everyone is here, what happened while I was out of it?"

"Long story… I'll give you the short version." Jason offered, glancing at her frowning. "She kidnapped the chief. We came after her, you were up shit creek… and we learned she's a Spectran Assassin. Thanks for letting me in on it Mark."

"All in a day's work I see." Mark squinted at her, she confirmed it.

"Thatem bitch/em got me, didn't she?" He sat up, squinting. "The asshole was with her. Did my boomerang finish him?"

"No, it was stuck in a tree, and it's still there." She drew in a deep breath, leaning in and planting a light kiss on his warm lips. "You could have died. Why didn't you signal me to help you?"

"I'm still here." He warmly whispered. "I acted fast, and you were still in bed." Ignoring everyone else in the room. Touching his cheek tenderly with her fingertips, and leaning in touching his forehead with hers- Conveying her relief.

He tenderly returned her affections, placing a hand behind her neck, drawing her in for a real kiss leaning back onto his pillow with her on top of him, longing for more, heat filled her yearning body.

Jason cleared his throat loudly. "Should we leave so you two can have a proper reunion." A sardonic smirk flinted across his lips.

When Mark finally released her, she sat up biting her bottom lip. Her eyes roaming his body mischievously. "You can leave now Jason, unless you like to watch… "

The Condor gawked, he wasn't expecting that response from her.

"No he doesn't." Mark, shot her a warning glance, she ignored it.

"You're right… seeing you in action and what you can do with your…" She playfully smirked, a finger trailed down his chest to his belt buckle, catching her fingers with his, before it could go any further. "Prin…please-"

"He'd suffer performance anxiety...the poor Condor." Side glancing Jason for his reaction.

He picked up a glass of water close by, and poured it over Marks head, jumping as the cold water splashed over him. The Eagle swatted the Condor, as the Owl handed him a towel. Taking her back into his arms she nuzzled his neck with her nose watching the drip tube as she moved into place beside him.

The Condor shrugged. "You needed cooling off- I was being a friend."

"Prin, you're not in the Spectran army now…" Mark whispered in her ear. "You can stop the stirring and bitch talk."

A few low whistles echoed in the room as Keyop and Tiny exchanged wide eyed glances. The Owl put his hands over the Swallows ears as the discussion heated up, shrugging him off the young teen listened intently. "Pree doop. Better sex education than your pep talks guys."

Keyop swallowed hard, grinning, his eyes widening.

"Kid, if they didn't give you a proper pep talk about sex… I'll fill you in on what they missed." She promised grinning. Mark pinched her arm, scolding her again for crass conversation.

"Is the federation really that conservative?" She questioned him. "You don't torture your elite for messing up and back answering." The smile ran from her face, he pulled her in closer.

"No we don't." He answered. "Prin…please."

Mark drew in a sharp breath, his cheeks flushed, changing the topic. "Did they escape?"

"No…they're dead." She whispered in his ear becoming more serious. Her heart hammered from the memory of Stingers death throws, and the look in his amber eyes as the life bleed out of him. Despite what he was, they'd had a history.

Silence fell between them, she could feel him processing the events.

Turning her attention to the Chief. She asked her opening question, knowing he had to respond.

"It's your turn to start talking. If you don't talk, I'll make you." Sitting up drawing a knee under her elbow, locks of her loose midnight hair fell over her shoulders- she deliberately sent him an intimidating glare.

Jason reacted to that comment, his biceps tensed. Mark squeezed her waist." It's okay, we don't have to resort to those measures here."

The chief sat heavily in a chair he'd carried in from the dining room. "This could take a while."

Turning on a lamp, he handed the photo to other three.

"She's a pretty blond. I'm surprised Chief, never pictured you a married man." Jason handed it to Keyop and Tiny.

"The first time I met Mala was on the train that was attacked a few years ago. I thought she was someone else, and wondered why she was there… Then I realized she wasn't my wife."

"She's identical to Mala." Prin stated.

"The woman in the photo there is indeed my wife, just not who you think she is." Chief cast a look at all of them.

"Then who?" She asked curiously. "She looks exactly like her even her smile is the same."

"My wife is Susan- her name is Dr Susan Giles-Anderson. You have her to thank for your birdstyles and implants." Chief put the photo down, preparing himself for the long night ahead.

"Twins? But she's so young there." Trying to piece it together words, came out at once from all of them.

"Why have we never heard of this, surely someone would have said something." Mark's sat up straighter, probing for information. "We lived there, I don't remember her being in the house… living there, wedding photos."

"Before I start…This is classified TOP SECRET intel. No one outside of the President of the Federation knows this, and his predecessors." Chief scanned their faces, making sure they understood.

"Firstly, let me make this clear. I loved my wife, she was my world, I'd do anything for her. She left me heartbroken, with nothing but my work, and I poured myself into it. Now…" Chief Anderson toughened his resolve, pain pouring into his words of his loss. "I don't know who she is any more, her work changed her."

Lost in his thoughts the Chief looked out the window. "Susan is complicated. We met when were young… much the same age as you Mark, and Prin- science fraternity at University."

He continued. "She was a brilliant scientist even then. Charming and beautiful I was swept of my feet. She had the same vision as me…or so I thought. To create a safer universe. One day we came up with idea of specialisedem unit of five enhanced individuals./em That day we came up with G-Force, it was all a dream then. A few ideas on paper. When we graduated, we got married and we landed a contract with Quanto-Tobor Labs." The chief stopped talking to sip at a cup of water Tiny handed him.

She stole long glaces with Mark.

"Susan, Mala, they're almost the same person. It's something that took me time to figure out." Chief offered as part of his explanation. "But when Princess accused her of being Mala, I just knew in my gut what she had done all those years ago."

"What?" Tiny asked furrowing his brows.

Chief's frustration evident in his tone. "Mala, has to be Susan's cyborg creation, she's just like her at that age in looks especially. There is a connection. The intel cam recording of the mystery being, Zoltar is likely a cyborg. I… believe it could be of Susan's making too. It's still a theory- but I have keep my mind open."

"Whoa… what?" All of then gasped.

"Susan has a mental illness- She lived in her labs. Researching, experiment after experiment, you name it. She barely came home and when she was home...she wasn't with me emotionally or mentally…she would eventually wander down to the lab in the Mansion…I set up the apartment for her to help her. Not long before Mark came to live in the main house." Chief slumped his shoulders, depressed at the memories of his dysfunctional marriage. "She lost a pregnancy not long after our marriage, and was told we wouldn't have children… it sent her into a desperate place."

Princess felt he resembled a defeated man as he talked about his wife, not the strong head of all Galaxy security she met months before.

The chief continued to tell the whole story of his life with Susan.

"Susan created 7-ZARK-7 after we partnered with Quanto-Tobor Labs- the outer warning systems- we have other people who built it of course but Susan designed it in detail."

He waited for them all to absorb it. "One day I realized it was more than a brilliant scientist's obsession at work here. Susan continued trying to create the people saw intoem real life using advanced cyborg technology./em I stopped her. She began talking about the human race becoming cyborgs to keep the peace."

"Wait a minute." Princess interrupted him." If she's a genius on that level… Spectra would be after her."

"Your right Princess, they would have, that's why. We wanted to protect her." Chief Anderson sat in silence for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Being her husband I approached her about the odd behaviour and thoughts. Susan refused to acknowledge it, refused any help. To her, it was all real… "

He stopped for moment then dropped his bombshell." Susan is the outer warning system, a real person."

Another shockwave flowed throughout the room. She was the only one confused. Mark filled her in on the history.

"The flirting with Zark?" Mark asked. "Why?"

"She was in a special hospital, her conversations with Zark, we thought it helped her… she was in Quanto-Tobor Labs medical facility. I wanted to send her to a hospital, to contain her. President Kane suggested Pluto, she could talk to Zark...I think she's up to something else on the Pluto space station… I also think it's why Zark went offline." Chief stood up, stretched his legs.

"She launched the missiles on Spectra." Piecing it together, her eyes narrowed. "She started the war. Why?"

"We can't know for sure, nor why she would want too?" Exasperated, he ran his hands through his thick brown hair. "It's out of nowhere Prin to get that idea."

"No, it's not." Lowering her tone, she turned it over in her mind. "She created a team… for a war that didn't exist."

Mark turned to face her. "Keep talking."

"She saw a threat and in her insane mind figured to defeat the threat before it became one." She said. "Zoltar and Mala… you have no idea what they have done to planet. "

Images of the people she saw suffering floated into her mind, the contaminated deserts. People fighting over a bottle of water, and other things she witnessed in her time one her home planet.

"Millions of Spectrans died in those cities, it contributed to the demise of the planet creating a desert plain no life can be in there- was a vital water table in the region that was completely destroyed along with farming lands." Glowering she honed in on chief. " It's a smaller planet, resources are valuable. You throw it away here."

Unmoving the Chief stood his ground of defence. "The Federation doesn't launch missiles and start wars unlike Spectra, we are a peaceful group of planets-"

Pointing a finger at him. "I saw it… She could change log entries, someone that smart could easily hack the system." She accused.

"You've been protecting her." Disgust rose inside of her.

"Like Mark protected you." Chief Anderson parried. "Where do your loyalties fall?"

"How dare you." She hissed- Launching at the Chief, and throwing him against the wall.

Jason grabbed her arms pulling her back- she fought his grasp on her kicking him hard in the shins. Mark, pulled out his drip needle and stepped in.

"She's right Chief, that was uncalled for." Mark grimaced as he held her in a tight embrace. Her heart still pumping hard, he touched her cheek with his broad hand tenderly touching her cheek.

Both men exchanged glances, Mark shook his head, Jason backed away. Releasing her from his grip, she leaned against his hard chest, trying to calm her raging heart.

"We'll get through this Prin." He whispered in her ear. Closing her eyes tight nodding into his chest as he held her. They'd been through the trauma of her uncontrolled outbursts more than once together.

A weighty silence fell, in the room. The first gentle rays of dawn poured in through the small window, the day after rain with fresh sunlight, left the air alive with the scents of the woodlands around them.

Jason was finally out of his birdstyle along the rest of them. He started searching through the cabinets. "Mark do you have anything stronger than soda in this place?"

Mark indicated to the cabinet in the main room. She stepped away from his arms as they loosened around her, sliding down the wall, clutching her legs close to her body.

The question of her loyalty cut deep. She was loyal to Mark, finding a way to save innocent people. Burying her face into her knees she wanted to hide.

"Mitch liked Bourbon, there's a few bottles in there." Mark indicated, Jason obliged.

"Good Man… I emliked/em your brother." Jason poured himself a double shot, held it up to Mark. "Breakfast."

"Jason, you shouldn't be- "Chief started Jason stopped him with a hand.

He sat down on the floor, while Tiny raided the pantry for food, he returned with some sandwiches for all of them.

"That's all…" Chief started.

"Oh, no it's not! What about Keyop?" She looked up at the young teenager. "I saw something more relating to his parents."

Keyop's eyes sharpened. "What?"

The Chief nodded, pulling at his moustache in thought he turned his stoic gaze onto Keyop. "Keyop was her best kept secret, she had no authorisation to create him. She just did it. I walked into the lab one day at the mansion, and found him growing in a glass lab cylinder with artificial amniotic fluids. He was almost to term at that time. How she hid him- I'll never know." The chief stopped, looking into Keyops eyes as the information sank in.

"When it came to light, they wanted to terminate him. At this time Susan went off the wall… I… she's… she's yourem mother/em Keyop, she used her…. Ova and ahhh…my…sperm, IVF."

Chief's face reddened. "Mixed with cybernetic technology and cyborg advancements as he grew in the amniotic fluid. You are one of a kind- the future."

Keyop leaped to his feet-mixed emotions etched across his youthful face-startled round brown eyes stared at the chief.

"Preee doop…You're my father!" He exclaimed." Susan's my mother!"

"Yes…I am." Chief stood up fixing his jacket." The only way they agreed to let you…stay…was to put on theem G-Force experiment. /emI become head of all security… If I left I risked never seeing you again."

Keyop in astonishment stared momentarily at the Chief, and ran out of the room. Princess went after him.


	40. Chapter 40

Walking down the path after him, Keyop hadn't gone far. She found him sitting on a log just off the main pathway, morning sun surrounded him, a robotic dog sat close by. The small metal animal growled at the sight of her.

He stilled its growling with his hand. "It's the uniform, he knows Spectra." Keyop said, returning to his gloomy state. He was a strange kid, his speech impediment made him harder to understand at times. She wondered for a child with his special qualities why he had been left with it.

His soft brown eyes fell on her." Doop dip… We used to share an apartment, you raised me... kinda."

She had so many questions, and none of were appropriate in that moment.

"Where was it?"

"It, was above Jills café. All rubble now, destroyed in an attack by Spectra."

"Oh…" The conversation pitted out. What could she say that? She part of some of those attacks on Spectra's side.

Silently she sat down not far from him on another log, for a while they sat together with no words. He didn't seek comfort from her. He just sat there staring out into nothing for a long time. Absorbed in his own problems.

The young boy sitting in front of her was a stranger she was just getting to know. A young budding teenager who knew her better than she knew herself.

Tiny had wandered down the pathway and stood watching Keyop. Concern for his friend etched into his calm features.

"It's okay Prin… I'll stay with him." Tiny gently sat on the grass under a tree his soft natured eyes reassured her- She liked him.

Taking her leave, she stood up, and placed a comforting hand on Keyop's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for not being there for you." Sadly, she walked away.

He didn't respond, staring out into the forest- lost.

She entertained the idea of going back into the forest and taking care of Stingers body, but to be running off now might give them the wrong idea.

She arrived at the cottage a few minutes later to find Jason sitting on one of the rustic timber seats with his feet lounging on the railing watching her. Marks boomerang sat on the railing.

"Not sure if I can get used to it." He drawled.

"Used to what?" She asked casting him a curious glance.

"The uniform- you dressed as one of them. Pink suits you better with red lined wings, white long boots." Jason invited her to sit down next to him.

"Why do you keep looking into the woods, I notice your pensive face walking up the path."

Sinking into the chair, she gave him a long side glance. "If you really want to know… I was thinking of going back and disposing of the dead body."

"Prin…" His grey eyes darkened. "Body? You…no…way."

"He was a Captain of a blackbird squadron… his code name Stinger and he tried to kill Mark… so I killedem him/em with a dagger… shoved into his black heart. "

She folded her arms watching his face, a wicked smile crossed her lips. "I promised him I'd do it if he came near me again… making sure he was dead this time."

His grey eyes widened in astonishment- and approval.

"It's messy to leave a body out there-" She started to explain.

He sat up straighter, turning to face her, eyes with rods of steel in them. "We need to get this straight. You're not off the hook."

Folding her arms sighing, she expected no less from him.

"You're not talking now?" He baited tilting his angular features closer to convey his point.

"You're a tough guy aren't you." She challenged, eyeballing him back. "I'm used to your type."

He watched her with condescending eyes. "How do I know you didn't poison Mark just to set a trap, then killed the blackbird… to create an alibi?"

He drove him point home, chewing on a feather, his customary Condor glare flinted across his face as he stood up stretching his legs-waiting.

"I did what I did, the chief knows Mala. That's enough for me not to trust him." She said, he nodded, he got that picture.

"Convince me they didn't brainwash you completely." His tone hardened.. "Or I'll have to tie you down until we know it's safe for everyone."

"I was brainwashed completely. "Frustration filling her from his interrogation. "I have to find my own atonement in what I've done. I told you the truth, whoever you knew as Princess. I don't know her… I have no memories of being her."

Silence fell between them, he digested her words, as his face turned unreadable.

"They made you into a weapon, against us." Balling his fists, Jason stood up.

Shuddering from her limited memories she wondered where to go from here. "Yes, the things that happened in training changed me. I'm not sure how to come back from it. I am what I am-"

Mark stood quietly in the doorway. "You will Prin, I'm here for you."

Joes eyes roamed between the two of them, he sent Mark a questioning glance.

"What else happened?" Jason asked, waiting for details.

"I had a psycho boyfriend for a while."

"Where is he now?" The Condor said.

"Dead in the forest."

Sighing she explained he relationship with Stinger in more detail for Jason and Mark. "It started not long after Centre Neptune when down, we'd run missions together. He was charming, and handsome…We got along well." She remembered the early days, the times of when she found Stinger attractive.

"My friends I trained with, had all died on missions… I started an affair with him…he'd drop by my apartment from time to time. He was good to me in a way… until… When, I broke it off…"

"That's when he changed." Mark said.

"He was going to take what he wanted from me regardless." She said. " I… broke it off with him, because I met Mark."

Looking at the Condor, his face guarded.

"Not long after our second date…I felt a change happen inside of me. I wanted to talk with him, like we did, get to know something more about him."

Shaking her head, clenching her hands together." He wanted sex, a lover, not a relationship. Then I knew I couldn't be with him any more…it was over…" Swallowing hard, she fought the images that flew into her mind of him that day. "I fought him off, and he came close to succeeding in raping me it was brutal. I felt it was the last time I'd see him after I kicked him out a window…. I doubt he had kill orders."

"We ran into the possessive controlling prick on the base." Fury laced Marks tone. "I figured out what he was, hated how he spoke to you… I figured out he's tried to hurt you, from the way he acted like he had power over you."

"What did you do?" Jason sounded interested.

"I tried to kill the bastard…I was strangling him when Prin pulled me off him." Mark fumed.

"Why did you stop him?" Jason sounded confused." Mark- Why didn't you succeed then one twist of his neck-"

"He was dressed at Chief Anderson, not the Eagle. I didn't want him to blow it." Prin threw her hands in the air, the Condor was the same out of birdstyle as he was in it.

"You need help with disposing of the body?" Mark offered, not taking his gaze off her. "I should have hit him harder in the face with the cuffs."

"I'll help I dismembering him."" Jason drawled, wanting blood. "Resurrect him and we'll kill him again slowly- I think she was too merciful."

She looked up to find Jason meant it. His anger directed at Stinger, cracking his knuckles like he was about to engage a ghost in a fight.

"Prin, I'm sorry… If I had of known…" Jason's voice trailed off. "I would die before harming my family."

"It happened…you didn't know." She said. "I'm sorry too."

Mark filled him in. "The Spectran transport Chief Anderson fell out of."

Jason faltered clenching his fists and closing his eyes tight. "I get it now…the amount of times… shit."

"Spectra is a far more complex place than you know. They're people like the Federation, but more remote. They have had to survive mostly on their own, on a planet that's depleted of resources. Its rough culture, with deep love of family underneath it all."

"That Doctor you were talking too… he seemed okay." Mark admitted. "I'm learning."

"He saved my life a number of times, his name is Dr. Rema." She looked up at him. "He was the one who discovered the implant, told me what the rebels had learned."

She filled them in about Rekdor and the loss of his daughter in the Arena and the brutality Mala had used.

Mala and Zoltar had created an enemy and their actions were strengthening the growing rebellion not weakening it like they intended. Rekdor believed they could have peace with the Federation, he's wanting the truth and freedom on the slave planets.

"I owe Dr. Rema a dept. of gratitude." Mark warmly smiled, Jason echoed him.

She went onto explain not all of them believe in the war. She frightened a few nurses one day when she stumbled across a group of civilians and Federation soldiers in a truck leaving a prison camp. Instead of arresting them, she found a way to help the sympathises. They had allies, they barely knew existed, some of them from within the ruling clans, minor nobles against Zoltar's rule.

"I'm going back… I have things left unfinished there."

"You can't, it's become too dangerous for you to go back." Mark pointed out.

"Scavenger and Stinger were probably on their own mission to get revenge on me." She waved a dismissive hand.

"What about torturing people, when did that start Prin?" Jason asked.

She breathed heavily, her heart hammering even touching on the memories.

"It began early in my training… the nightmares." She responded quietly.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked looking at her suspiciously.

Mark spoke for her. "They were torturing her. Some of your wounds were more like welts." His tone strained.

Jason swallowed hard not saying a word, his eyes spoke for him, a bloodlust washed over him.

"Prin… what have they done to you." The painful catch in Jason voice took her off guard. He placed a, slightly shaking, brotherly hand on her shoulder.

Mark slid onto the seat beside her, pulling her into his arms.

Sighing she began to talk for the first time the full truth. "The first-time Mala had me torture a young Spectran rebel, she wanted information on Rekdor and his son Saber, they're looking for them. I stood there before a teenager about sixteen years old- and refused to do it." She looked out into the woods as she spoke, numb from the nightmare.

"Instead she had him taken down from the chains…I was stripped naked, and put in his place."

Recalling details she had wanted to forget.

"I can't talk about the pain, it blurred after a while I… thought I'd go mad… she had him in chains watching me he was afraid…. until I woke up in a medical unit sedated. I'd been there for a while."

Closing, her eyes, tears threatened to fall. " I couldn't move. Mala stood over me purring like a cat… She informed me I would be tortured again and again until I obeyed her commands without question, it's what 'volunteered for'- she followed through on her word. The next day it began again- emInsubordination."/em

The memories she wished she could erase during her months of training.

Mark and Jason exchanged anxious glances.

"Were you raped?" Jason quietly kneeled before her.

"No. Mala uses other ways more, subtle to break trust, create fear." A flood released inside of her from the drowning memories, she opened up to them. "Then one day I did it… I was in a fog of unrelenting pain… I shut down part of myself to cope. I lost something… more than memories, I caved in and did as I was ordered…"

Trembling she told them what happened. "They unchained me and handed me the tool. I hurt so much, open cuts bleeding...The youth looked horrified at the sight of me… I lifted the rod and struck him… after that…I didn't know who I was, what I was. I make no excuses… it's how it was."

Silence fell, the only sound was the chirping of a few birds in the woods.

"That poor guy, he didn't talk he died during the night as he hung there from what I did." Choking on her words she couldn't look at them. "After that I followed orders- Fell into line."

She felt his warmth, his touch as she found the words. "Mark, when I first made contact with you… I reached out… to someone I saw helping those around him. You looked at me in a way during a mission I connected…I… I desperately wanted a reason to live because inside I was numb to the core…."

Shaking she said. "You have no idea what it's like to be brainwashed… left with nothing..."

Released from keeping it all bottled up of her, a cry of anguish left her lips. She stood up wanting to race through the woods to release the tension and overwhelming aching. She put her hand on the rail to jump over it, Marks steady hand on her arm stopped her. His presence a healing balm on her open wounds.

"Please stop running…"He pleaded.

She subconsciously drew away from him, her arms folding around her as she caved inside. He tenderly drew her back into his embrace, her head resting on his comforting chest, holding her tight. "I became a monster… Stinger took care of my trust in men, and virginity. I know now she sent him because of what he was. His mission was to destroy that part of me so I'd never trust any of you."

"They failed." He whispered. "They didn't break you, they tried, but you pushed back each time. Reaching out to me proved a part of your spirit, was still fighting."

She didn't hold back her tears, her knees weakened she could feel his heart racing. A hand rested on her back, she realized it was Jason's, turning her tearstained face a little she was astonished by his kindness, his harsh features softened.

Drawing back from her he punched a wall.

"I wanna fuckin kill the bitch… Mark, you can have Zoltar." His Sicilian features, livid, nostrils flaring like an angry stallion. "I have no problem killing Mala."

"You can stand in line Condor." Mark responded with hard edge in his voice.

"They came close… She thought she could make me hate you, have no trust in anyone. For a while I thought you were my enemy. She was wrong…" Touched by their protective nature, maybe she had been wrong about Jason.

"I worked out how to save the people she wanted tortured to death for information, some for punishment. I'd still have to do it... Mala's intelligent, she would see through it if I didn't. I have had to be careful."

Reflecting the moment, she joined the Spectran rebellion.

Stopping to catch her breath she talked of the compassionate Spectrans she had come to know. The ones who she relied on to smuggle people out of the morgues, revive Mala's tortured victims.

Not all made it.

Dr. Rema was one of them, a rebel, and she explained to them their arrangement. One day he approached her when she was in the medical bay. He felt she was someone he could trust, and explained the drugs uses.

The use of a serum he created, to slow the heart long enough to declare a victim dead, but with a counter drug would reverse it. Sometimes it didn't work effectively and the tortured victim died, some they revived successfully.

"Why didn't you tell me about that day in the city?" Jason had unshed tears in his eyes, hardening his jaw line he looked at Mark.

She shook her head frowning. "Mark promised me he wouldn't tell anyone about me, our arrangement. If he had told you, it would have been over fast. My trust in him was fragile at that point."

She fell silent for a moment, turning to Mark, a glimmer of hope dwelled inside of her.

Mark swallow a painful lump in his throat as she spoke, he held her tighter. "It's been two years…five months since I last saw you on that mecha."

After a while Jason decided to drop a bird missile out the blue.

"Did he tell you he stepped down from being Commander?" Jason said evenly.

"What?" Her jaw dropped at this new information. "Mark?"

Jason, glowered, gripping the handrail. "He left that information out did he?"

She turned a questioning gaze onto Mark. He looked away, his tone distant. "G-Force is all I have known, I wanted to fight for the Federation, keep out Zoltar look what happened, an invasion. Now I want to fight to free people who are oppressed no matter where they are. Can I do that and still be the Commander of G-Force?"

She faltered as it dawned on her, picturing them all working together as one. She couldn't imagine G-Force without him. "I don't know."

Mark sat in silence, a lot of things unanswered in his life. "What about Mitch, and my father? Did they make the choices for me as a child?"

Chief Anderson interrupted, as he joined them on the porch. em"Cronus did approve,/em he was a man as dedicated as you. At times, I wondered where he drew the line between being an officer and father, husband… emor if it blurred and he couldn't tell there was one./em Mitch often said he had a commander, more than he did a father. By the time, Cronus went on his secret mission, leaving you behind… his marriage was over."

The Chiefs serious eyes watching out from behind his glasses, he tugged at his moustache. "Mitch loved his kid brother, he wanted more for you. He saw Cronus in you… he wondered if you'd know how to have a life outside of duty."

"Did you know Mitch had a serious girlfriend?" He said.

Mark shook his head listening.

Chief filled him in. "She was in the Red rangers, they kept their relationship quiet, because it was unauthorised. Quieter girl than him, not the person you'd expect Mitch to fall for. Broke her heart into pieces when he died. She left the Rangers not long after, she's a mother now to a young girl named Melissa on Riga- last I heard… You're niece. Alysse didn't know she was pregnant when he left for his last mission. It was early days… "

Mark's eyes brightened." Why has no one told me about her? I have more family out there…a little brother Timmy and now Melissa."

"If Mitch knew she was pregnant… he might not have been as reckless... he was a risk taker, but a dedicated commander."

Princess squeezed his hand." We'll look for them together. Timmy and your niece. It's not too late…"

"Do you know where Keyop is?" Chief Anderson asked, he had aged overnight, his face drawn with exhaustion, drained from emotion, he proceeded down the steps.

"Bury the body of that prick later." He called over his shoulder. "Tiny can help."

She pointed to the trail. He nodded, bowing his head.

"We have to make plans, and soon, but now, get some rest." The Chief stopped at the clearing. heading down the path.

Jason pushed past the both of them heading back inside the cottage. "I've got the sofa."

Loosely holding her fingers Mark led her back into the bedroom, at first, she felt conscious knowing they had company- He closed the door.

"I'm staying with you." She whispered." I'm not going back."

He squeezed her hand. "I'm not letting you go."

"Good." She smirked. "I don't want you too."

She went to speak, he pressed a finger gently to her lips, covering her mouth with a seductive kiss. His eyes softened warmly, wanting her, she returned his lust with enthusiasm. Shedding clothes, they fell onto the bed, she threw her leg over his pelvis, pulling her on top of him, mischievously moving her into position. No words or sounds- they made love silently.

Turning slightly, watching his facial expressions as she massaged his arousal with her tongue. His fingers parted her thighs massaging her soft folds, a soft moan escaped her lips. His fingers touched her tender spots, she melted inside dying to release a sound caught in her throat. His tongue darted inside her, massaging her clit, she stifled a moan increasing her arousal. She ran her tongue over his hardened muscular length.

She turned her face to see him, she loved gazing into his dilated blue eyes seeing, the effect she had on him as he hardened more from her touch.

She shifted her position until she was straddling him, watching his slow smile, and bright blue eyes- he was beautiful, drinking in his perfect body she longed for more of him.

Slowly she pulled the tip of his length inside of her, sinking down onto it a soft sound escaped her lips. She loved how he maintained eye contact the whole time, his intensity softened as they moved together, it was like he wanted to drink her in like a fine sweet wine. Deepening their intimacy and bond. 

Relishing the tingling of her flesh- parting her thighs wide allowing his deeper thrusts. His hands on her waist, they moved rhythmically together.

A rush of sweet sensations coursed through her, her body surrendering to the intense rush of him being inside of her, she wanted to scream his name.

Catching a nipple in his mouth teasing her, massaging her breast she went to jelly. Feeling the hard, wet friction of his thrusts, sending her into a world of heady pleasure.

Reaching a dizzy high she peaked, her body stiffened as waves of wonderful euphoria raced through her. She felt the rush of his climax, he gasped softly- collapsing on top of him afterwards breathless, her heart racing.

He couldn't get enough of his lover, stroking her flesh with his fingers massaging her body, she longed for him to touch her forever in this way. Long deep kisses followed as they lay on the bed in a tender embrace enjoying the warmth of their naked bodies entwined.

They quietly pulled their clothes back on watching the door. Exchanging mischievous glances, like a pair of teenagers waiting to be caught in the act by their parents.

Mark into his civilian uniform. She put on some of his old clothes, exchanging knowing glances of their intimacy, heat flooded her soul. Laying down onto the bed against him, she wanted to be in his arms forever.

Mark kissed her brow affectionately. Stroking her hair lovingly with his fingers, she snuggled nose into his neck, draping her leg over his thigh, as she fell into a deep slumber- The door flew open from the breeze.


	41. Chapter 41

Princess stole another glance at the note, shoved into her hand by Chief Anderson half an hour before. 

_Meet me at the waterhole…alone-- Chief._

Cautiously walking through the forest towards her destination. Bearing caution, she slipped out, when Mark and Jason had wandered into the kitchen cleaning up the mess.  
Walking down the familiar path towards the waterfall, her memories of the last few hours with her family warmed her heart. 

_When she woke up in the afternoon still warm in Marks arms she enjoyed a brief moment of bliss-- knowing it would be over as soon as her legs hit the ground, she sighed drowsy from sleep-- finally making the move to get out of bed, she sat up._

_Watching his eyes flutter open, drowsy and content, a lazy smile twinged at the corners of his mouth. Running his hand through his messy hair, prompting himself up with his elbow. Grazing his lips down her neck sending tingles down her spine-- pulling her back onto the bed, shifting his weight partly on top of her, warmly drinking her in with his eyes._

_“There’s something I want to say.” He whispered tenderly._

_“Then say it.” She could feel his warm breath, tendrils of shaggy chestnut hair framing his handsome features, she waited for the words tethering on his lips._

_“Princess… for a long time now, I’ve been wanting to tell you… I lov-“ Interrupted mid- sentence, he looked up at Jason, annoyed by his best friends timing._

_Treasuring the tender moment together, he sighed with resignation snuggling closer. His hand resting on her cheek. Warmed flooded her, lost in his blue eyes she ignored Jason._

_“Newly weds… Time to join reality.” Jason stood in the door, a smirk tugged at his mouth, walking in he sat on the corner of the bed. “Get up, and I don’t mean--” He teased indicating to Mark his real reference. The Eagle told him to run, Jason laughed._

_“I know.” She whispered, planting a light kiss on his lips, she rose out from under him, playfully side kicking Jason._

_“We were quiet.” She said side glancing the Condor, with a smirk._

_Jason shook his head, glancing at Mark again-- he left the room._

She walked without stirring a leaf, out of habit and intensive training. She was once asked about her loyalties. At the time she was angry, and now realized he had a right to challenge her.  
_After eating a quiet meal together at the table, from the tinned food and root vegetables, Mark kept in the kitchen._

_The Chief proceeded to fill them in on the rest of the story._

_Mark’s brother indeed didn’t want him to be part of the team initially-- the reasons the Chief believed was because of Susan’s unstable behaviours._

_His brother openly didn’t trust her or her intentions with his younger brother. He felt it would be mistake, wanting Mark instead to go to school and be a normal teenager until he could get into the flight academy._

_His was the only verbal objection. Chronus on the other hand felt Mark would be the perfect candidate to lead the team from a young age._

_Princesses parents objected along the same lines, as did Jason’s parents. They felt they were far too young to be trained for war and have brain surgery for implants. Princess linked it together-- Susan had them killed, all the ones who objected it was too much to bear._

_She sensed denial in the Chief, he knew it had to be her doing, but he didn’t want to think his wife would do it to have her way, he never thought of her as a murderer._

_He took in the young orphans- their parents wills had placed him as their guardians. Hence, they ended up in the G-Force program._

_The chief saw none of the letters until that day. Susan’s office had been a place he had rarely entered after she went into the hospital._

_She had warmly studied a picture of her mother and father, amongst the photos Mark brought with him. She looked like her mother, they had the same thick dark hair, fair skin, and her father’s green eyes._

Seeing the waterfall she hesitated, should she have asked Mark to come with her for the meeting. Her instincts had told her otherwise. 

_The boys told her stories of their childhood together. Fun times and memories she longed to share with them. Laughing at antics, it tore her insides._

_Tears washed her eyes, making an excuse to go to the bathroom she shut the door, allowing them to flow. Mark sensed it, after a while he knocked on the door._

_She opened it to find all of them there, walking out into the lounge room the four of them, towering over her it was like a wall of brotherly protection. They surrounded her in a group embrace, warmth a love radiating from all of them. Telling they missed her…and wanted her back on the team._

Bringing herself back to the present. She finally reached the waterhole. Chief Anderson stood in the shadows of the trees under the moonlight.  
She acknowledged him. “Chief Anderson.”

He indicated they keep walking for a while in silence. 

“I have a mission for you.” The chief looked distant, adjusting his glasses he waited for her response. 

Suspicious of his intentions she observed the man she had kidnapped at gunpoint twenty-four hours ago.

“What about Mala?” She asked.

“I have to get to Susan, then I’ll know the extent of the damage she’s done.” He plainly indicated he had other things to talk about. “Mala herself is another story.”

“Only me?” She asked.

“Just you.” He responded. “It’s dangerous, I’m not going to lie to you, but it’s part of the plan to get us to Pluto.”

“I’m listening.” She waited to hear him out.

“I need you to go back into the Spectra armed forces, in deep cover as you have been in the last year.” Chief said.

“Deep cover? Is that what you call being captured and brainwashed, tortured. I wasn’t in ‘deep cover,’ as your putting it.” Her demeanour darkened, she turned to walk away from, striding a few steps he stopped her in her tracks with a few short words.

“Is this an act? Who are loyal too.” 

Turning to face him, she had her answer.” Mark and the Rebellion. You won’t ‘win’ this war in the way you want it to end.”

He nodded, “Then you can’t stay here. I can’t take you back into the Federation, or onto G-Force.” 

“Why, because I told you the truth?”

“No, because you don’t have your uniform. I need to know your stable before I can bring you back properly, then there is your affair with Mark-“  
“What?” Anger rose inside of her. “Has _that_ got to do with it.”

“Everything. He’s distracted from what he has to do. Right now, he’s in violation and could face serious consequences. Being G-1 doesn’t protect him from our laws.”  
Stammering she watched his serious face. " You've controlled him until now- He's making his own choices and your not liking it."

Chief drew in a breath.” We need to get past the shields, they’re blocking the whole Federation from communications and travel, or find a way for us to get through it- get a clearing for the Phoenix to leave the Earth… Mark will be with his team, he’s going to Pluto, then we can get to the outer planets. The rest you don’t need to know at this point.”

Floored, she turned to away from him. 

“We can take advantage of your…”He hesitated.” Circumstances in the Spectran army.” 

“I see.” She frowned, her world dropping out from under her like a sink hole collapsing from under her feet. She couldn’t come back, not without proof she was on their side without question. He expected her to ignore the rebels within the Spectran army. 

“I’m useless to the team without my uniform aren’t I.” Signing heavily, she had thought as much.“It went into a furnace, what makes you think I can find it?”

“I doubt Mala would burn it, she would want it to study… you have to locate the bracelet. Its vital to the transmutation process.” He informed her. "You're the only one it will work for."

His stoic expression left her no choice. “I’m going to Pluto to find out what Susan is up too. I’m taking Keyop with me. Maybe if she sees him.” Chief hesitated. ” She’ll stop playing her War Games. If that’s what she’s doing.”

“Is that-- what this all is to her?” Her anger cut through the air.” A game, thousands and thousands of lives maybe millions of dead a game to her?”

“What if she refuses to stop? How will you stop her?” Her heart went out to Keyop. What he must be going through. 

“Whatever needs to be done.” He said quietly. “There are lives at stake here, Earth is falling.” 

Chief again looked out at the babbling waterfall, lost in thought. 

He steeled himself, despite the glistening tears in his eyes. “I held hope one day she would recover, become the Susan I married again. But it’s not to be.” Chief Anderson’s eyes became distant, starring at the stars.

“Why not the whole team?” Princess asked her chest tightening inside. “I’m back now, we can do this together. I’ll go in a disguise, Marks brilliant at making them real-”

“Take the mission, or become a fugitive. Your choice.” Chief Anderson paused. “I’m taking a risk with you, prove yourself.”

The blood drained from her face hearing those words.

“We were wrong to think we could shelter you all from the effects of war. I’m so sorry we lied to you- You had a right to know what your missions really entailed.” His voice laced with regret he continued. “I’m sorry about your parents, they were my closest friends. I had nothing to do with their deaths.” 

She walked ahead of him, watching the water cascading down the rocks, moonlight highlighting the flow like smooth silk. It was beautiful, she wished she was sharing the moment with Mark. She stood for what felt like a long time thinking. 

“You’re close to Mala. She doesn’t know your aware of your past now. Use it to your advantage, like you have been doing. Get intel…” He stated.  
She turned to the chief. “I have to go and say Goodbye.” 

He put a hand on her shoulder, and shook his head. “You leave now,” he pointed to the bag with her weapons and Spectran uniform over near the tree.  
With a heavy heart, she walked over, picking up her uniform. “Tell me the codes to contact you.”

Anderson filled her in on the details, handing her a small device. She would have direct access to the communications link he used. 

Deep inside of her, knew all along it would come to this, the consequences of her actions. “I’ll send the signal to the Phoenix when I have gap-- be ready.”

A lump formed in her throat, knowing what was coming.

Walking behind a tree she undressed, folding Marks clothes in a neat pile, she pulled on her black uniform. Picking up her weapons, carefully placing them on her person. 

The quiver of arrows over her shoulder and bow. Holding her mask in her shaking hands, she was once again Black Swan. She began to walk in the direction of the airfield.  
“One more thing.” Chief said into the darkness.

She turned, seeing his emotionless face in the dappled moonlight. 

“You are still…” Lost for words, he held something back. 

“I was a child when you had an implant put into brain, to be your soldier.” She bitterly closed her eyes for a moment, drinking in the scent of pine trees.” Did you ask an eight-year-old child what she wanted… or Mark, Jason, Tiny, Keyop?” 

He stood his ground. “You saved a lot of lives in the last year, put a dent into the war effort. I’m sending you because it’s what you trained for.”

“Mala trained me too… neither of you own me.” She said over her shoulder. “The war isn’t over yet.” 

Steeling herself for her mission. Tears stung her eyes, as she thought of Mark. Her heart was with him as she disappeared into the darkness leaving for the Spectran army once more.

 

######################

 

Marks anger with Chief when he returned resounded throughout the cottage. 

“What more has my family have to give to you?” He hissed, clenching his fists. “First my father off on some secret mission for most of my life, then Mitch dead. Now Princess is sent off again on her own its too dangerous now.” 

Tiny he put a calming hand on his brother’s shoulder. Mark drew in a breath, knowing Tiny’s good intentions he briefly acknowledged him.

Mark drew in ragged breaths to quell his irrational emotions. “What did you say to her.” 

“The truth.” Anderson stated, drawing his shoulders back, taking a position of authority over his Commander. 

“She was trained for missions like this, even if she no longer has memories. “Chief started.

“She’s part of our team, we should have all been included.” Mark glared at his mentor. “I’m going after her… “

“This is why relationships are strictly unauthorised, we had this talk Mark a few years ago when I first noticed it-- you’re her commander, it’s a compromise of ranks--” Chief Anderson unflinching in his resolved to have him on the mission to Pluto.

“Is that what you told her-- I’d be court martial for our relationship. What else did you say?” Balling his fists, he stood in front of his mentor. “Another secret mission… not this time.”

“This is because of Susan.” He stated. “Not ranks, we aren’t the same as the rest of the armed forces.”

“No, Because of what’s happening now.” Chief waited for him to relent, and fall into line. 

His eyes swept around the room, watching his teams faces as they all nodded, supporting his decision. Chief Anderson wasn’t backing down. He didn’t care. 

“Good luck Mark, look after Prin.” Keyop chirped, a little anxious. “Prree diippp dooop. I need to go to Pluto, wanna meet my mother.”

“I understand Keyop.” He nodded leaving the cottage for the airfield. “All best on your mission.”

Jason followed him out of the cottage walking down the path beside him in silence for part of the distance.

“You’re in love with her-- it’s not new to us.” Jason’s serious tone paused his stride. ”She loves you now even without remembering her past-- hang onto that, we’re all supporting the both of you.”

Mark stared out into the darkness, his heart ripped to shreds.” When I first unmasked her, it was the most painful moment of my life. I was totally gutted to look into her eyes and see no recognition.” 

He bowed his head, as the pain twisted inside of him.” To have her not remember anything of her past… To take her and try and turn her against us the people who love her. I wanted to murder Zoltar in that moment for what he did to her.” 

Jason’s acknowledged it. “I’m worried about her to be honest, what I saw when she kidnapped the Chief- it wasn’t the Princess we know. I saw her face…” Jason admitted cringing. ‘I was angry, more than angry, livid-- seeing her holding a gun at the chief, not knowing what I was up against, if she harmed you. Thinking I might have to really kill her if she had defected.

They’re tactics have changed, they’re more brutal now.” 

Mark drew in a ragged breath. ”Mala and Zoltar have made it personal.”

“It has been personal since they started. Susan is behind it…” Jason folded his arms. 

“I know.” He quietly bowed his head. ”Shes, still in there Jason, I see Prin’s struggle, even if she doesn’t see it herself. I believe in her, she can come back from it.”

Jason stopped walking, making full eye contact with him. “Then go find her. We want her back Mark, if you think you save her from herself then do it. You’re the only one who can.”

He turned to head up the dark pathway back to the cottage.“If you need a hand, you know how to contact me Commander. I’m filling in for you… you got that, we’re your team.”  
“Thanks Jase.” He clipped his bracelet onto his arm.

Jason stopped for a moment grinning broadly. “You two finally got together.”

“Yeah, and I’m not telling the details… it’s not right-“

Jase held up a hand.” I don’t need to know… I guessed you did more than cuddle last night and this afternoon, I heard the bed creaking.” He hinted. 

A smile played on his lips at the memories. “She was worth the wait… What she can do… seriously hot and skilled.”

He turned and ran down the path, leaving the Condor with an inquisitive face, and his mouth gaping. 

“It ahhh…looks like I get the job of burying the body of that bastard blackbird in the woods…” He called out.” I’ll kill him again, you can never be too careful. Prin’s right… its messy leaving a body out there.” Jason’s evil grin made him chuckle. “See what Tiny’s up too.” 

“Give him a stab for me too.”

Jason deserved that one for his years of ribbing him over it, and thinking he was the teams stud. He hoped she would forgive him for it.


	42. Chapter 42

A few weeks had passed since Mark went rogue, several times he had gone into their army base camps, medical outposts to find no sign of her.

Later he saw her once at a distance, and she vanished, soon after alarms and sirens started throughout the base camp. It turned out a group of local resistance guerrilla warfare prisoners had escaped.

Smirking it had to be her, the explosions continued, he transmuted into birdstyle terrifying the search party and scattering the camp. He raced ahead in search of the fleeing Federation soldiers.

He picked up twenty battered and bruised men and women, loading them into a truck and taking the wheel the Eagle drove them to a territorial boarder.

The guards didn't know what was coming, when he led the troops in attacking the Spectran command base tearing down their fences and dismantling the border line. A cheer went up amongst the seventeen that survived.

He resumed his search for the Swan. Watching a Mecha coming in low overhead, he leaped high enough to grab onto one of the hanging feet of the monster.

Drawing himself into the metal shell, he surveyed the insides, moving stealth mode he rounded the corridor to see an explosive charge hidden in a corner. He knew those charges.

Prin, he, thought wildly, wondering if she was still on the mecha. Racing over he looked at the timer, he had two minutes to get out of there- Prin would be long gone, if she even boarded it, in the first place.

Sprinting back the way he came, he stopped at the entrance, the mecha had gained altitude, he stepped out into a ledge. Drinking in the cold blast of air, his lungs felt like ice.

The first explosion rocked under his feet, throwing him off the edge- Spreading his mantle, he spiralled to the ground, landing like a cat, he stood up watching the mechanical nightmare crashing in the distance.

He was proud of her strength and courage. Leaving the disaster scene, he raced towards the road spotting a Spectran convoy pulling up to watch the downfall of another mecha. Discreetly he picked his victim, knocking the man out, he stole his uniform.

Joining Spectran road trains to move around he used his ability to speak fluent Spectran moving through the ranks of invading soldiers.

He listened to conversations, a portion of them blindly followed Zoltar, and mainly wanted to survive the war—If anyone had objections they kept it to themselves.

Jostling around in the truck full of unwashed soldiers and the stale smells of cigarette smoke, he was grateful the convoy finally came to a stop for a break. They unloaded on the side of the road.

A few quieter soldiers, he honed in on, using his enhanced hearing he listened into a whispered conversation between two young soldiers- they looked no older than eighteen, the more scrawny kid was probably younger.

The mention of name Black Swan pricked up his ears. Keeping a closer eye on the two of them- when the officers called the stretch break to an end, yelling at them to get back into the trucks- He slipped into the same truck as the teenagers.

Sitting next to them, he struck up a conversation, building up a friendly rapport with them over a couple of days.

By the time, they reached the temporary base camp his two new friends invited him to share a meal with them. Checking his enlistment number, he was in a different tent. This is where things got dangerous, the men were familiar with their comrades. In the first truck he kept to himself, he'd have to sneak out of camp before sunrise.

In their conversation, he dropped the code for the rebellion within the ranks he learned from Prin- if they picked it up, they were part of it.

His instincts proved correct. Both of his new friends were secretly out to remove Zoltar and Mala from power—Spectran rebels supporting Prince Rekdor.

"Then ya have it." Sec finished, slumping forward eating his meal.

"She ditched you." Toren grinned, pulling at his wispy blond hair.

"That's too bad… " He grinned under his mask. Sec handed him a bottle of water.

"Not really, he wasn't that into her." Toren snorted.

Spying a Sicarius walking through camp, wearing a red leather bodysuit, black boots, and blonde wig, with a contrasting mask he saw his opportunity to smoothly redirect the conversation.

"Now that's a hot body." He drooled, turning their attention to her. Placing his hands behind his head pretending to admire her from a distance, letting out a low whistle- all the while thinking of Prin.

She glanced around, looking for the person whistling, He turned away in time, she moved on.

"How long ya been the army pal?" Sec shook his head, pulling off his helmet, revealing his more youthful appearance and locks of mousy brown hair. This kid had to be only sixteen years old. He would have had to fake his way into the army.

"Long enough to know they're untouchable by mere privates like us." He sighed heavily.

"I'm hearin ya." Toren, taking in the sight of a perfect body. Blushing he pulled back on his helmet. Her hips moved seductively striding past them.

The young teenagers shyly watched her toned behind, moving into the distance.

"Keep your distance pal- Mala owns them." Toren elbowed him.

He side-glanced them, testing his waters. "There's one who paid you attention?"

Both of them went silent for a moment, his tone dropped an octave. "I'm coming clean." Mark leaned forward. "I heard you mention Black Swan…. See… I know her too."

Both of his new friends exchanged worried glances by his bold words. If this went south, he'd have to move fast.

"She sent you?" Sec questioned. "She has information?"

He moved his seat in closer. "She's not like the rest of them."

Toren nodded. "She's got guts."

Allowing his silence to speak for him. Mark wholeheartedly agreed with them.

Sec leaned in. "Has she found her? Made contact…"

"You need to be more careful." Mark took a long swig from his water bottle. "She's looking for someone- right?"

"Alright… we know her, she's helping Sec here find his big sister." Toren admitted.

Sec drew in a deep breath of resignation. "She won't know me, but heck… gotta try."

"She's one of them?" He said. "Sicarius?"

"Yeah, I joined the army to find her…spread the word the real royal family aren't all dead like Zoltar wanted us to believe. His coupe and brutal ways are coming to an end." Sec clenched his jaw, looked around him and turned back to Mark.

"She was kidnapped…along with Prince Rekdor's daughter Princess Sien, they were best friends." Sec leaned in as he told his story. "I know she was helping Federation captives about to be made into slaves- escape. Petra was her real name… she was like that y'know- she wanted to help people and liberate the slave planets."

Toren placed a comforting hand on the youth's slender shoulder. "Petra always looked out for him. She's the sensible one in the group of women who went missing. I heard Sien captured Commander Ky over a year ago in the desserts. She was in training to be a Sicarius- brainwashed. She didn't know him, but they were engaged to be married. Seriously heartbreaking stuff."

Sec and Toren proceeded to fill him in on information Princess had shared about the rebels.

"I think Mala put the word out on purpose, and he fell into her trap." Toren folded his arms. "That's my take on it."

The clan leaders had their stake in Zoltar, his promises of Earths wealth appealed to their greed. The common people saw little of the benefits.

"Politics is bloody complicated." Toren, shook his head, adjusting his uniform as he moved in his seat. The less emotional of the two of them, he had joined the army to look after young Sec.

Sien and Ky's bodies were put on display tied to posts in the city of Ani, in a brutal attempt to flush out Rekdor and his son Sabre. The dictators were sending out a message to the other rebels—stand down or die.

What he learned about the rebels in the arena, the fate of anyone who opposed Zoltar, it sent startling chills racing down his spin- a sense of foreboding washed though him.

"Your older sister was in there too with Black Swan? The Sicarius initiation battle?" He knew enough from Prin to understand the culture of it.

"No, she was in the next round a month later- but survived it… her code name is Spitfire. I learned that much so far." Sec stole another glance around him, hoping their conversation was remaining private.

"I don't know what to do if I find her." Shaking his head, leaning back in his seat. The young man stroked his chin, his hand shaking.

He sympathised with him, he understood his pain and dilemma.

"Don't give up hope." He tried to instil some hope into the boy.

The rebel leader Rekdor has some personal issues with Zoltar, he mused. Civil war was brewing on Spectra, it could work in their favour, forcing Zoltar to return home withdrawing the army. Take down the mysterious shield.

"You're a good brother Sec." He sincerely meant it. At no time in his years fighting Spectra, had he actually had a real conversation like this. "I hope you find a way to reach her when you do."

"You know G-Force." Toren asked him.

"Who doesn't." He smirked.

"Well… Rekdor has put word that they're not really enemies of the Rebellion." Toren said.

Interesting, he thought, his ears sharpened.

"They're Federation." He causally unfolded his arms, wanting him to open more on the topic. "They care about keeping it safe from the likes of Zoltar."

"Well yeah… but… The Eagle and Zoltar have this personal hate session going on." Toren enjoying the mystery left his words hanging.

Mark threw up a hand, shrugged his shoulders waiting for the punch line.

Sec continued, pepping up from his moment of depressive thoughts. "Rumour has it, the missing Swan has something to do with it, he's crazy that Zoltar kidnapped her. She's in a slave camp helping rebels I heard." The kid smirked. " I think she's a Sicarius, that's what Mala would do… or she got killed or something. Either way, he'd be pissed."

The kid hit the nail on the head. He thought as he sat in silent contemplation, his eyes fell on Toren. "What do you think?"

"Me." Toren shrugged. " I dunno. Just an idea that's going around amongst the rebels."

"I bet they had a thing goin." Toren smirked for a second, his mouth turning serious. "If Mala did take her, I bet she would have used her like your, sister Sec. I hope she's okay, no one deserves that fate."

"You're right, no one does." He said, inclining his head. "I hope you find your sister."

He looked up at the youth, his serenity was touching.

The sounds of fighter engines caught his attention, excusing himself from his new friends Mark casually headed towards his assigned tent.

Sure, enough on the horizon was a squadron of Federation fighters, dipping low they were coming for the kill. The Spectran command caught on a few moments later.

A shower of bullets hit the ground like rain drops, followed by explosions, ducking into the tent and out the other side as it went up in flames. He heard Sec running towards it calling out his Spectran name. The boy tried to run into the tent after him, with Toren pulling him back.

"He's gone." He heard him cry out, yanking the kid across the camp. The next fighter swooped in to begin his run.

In the confusion, he transmuted into birdstyle taking down the command tent, a few soldiers spotted him and he raced in the opposite direction. Amidst the confusion, the place was scattered into oblivion.

Officers shouting commands and at the sight the Eagle. "G-force is here!" A lot of them didn't hang around. Diving across the ground he rolled as gunfire ricocheted off his mantle. Pulling out his boomerang he sent it slicing through the air taking out a group of soldiers.

He caught his sonic boomerang in his palm as it came home, remembering a time when he was a child asking the Chief what it did to the people it hit.

_"Mark, they fall asleep." Chief Anderson smiled ruffling his hair. Mark shrugged his shoulders believing him, thinking he never lied to him until he learned about his father and the details of his secret mission, along with who sent him._

_His sonic boomerang, a weapon designed to kill, when he used it. It slit the throats of his enemy leaving blood and death in its wake. Its victims didn't just fall asleep. Eventually he worked it out as he entered his mid-teens._

_The first time he used it to kill, he secretly vomited afterwards. Prin and Jason understood, she felt the same way the first time her yo-yo struck a group of goons leaving carnage in her wake._

Bounding up onto a truck as the fighters finished their first rounds he had an audience.

"You tell Zoltar the Eagle is coming for him- I won't stop." Disappearing into the nearby forest he was over a hill as the last round of fighters finished off the camp.

Spying two soldiers in flight, he prepared his boomerang when he heard familiar voices. It was Toren and Sec.

Stalking them he chose his moment to step out of the shadows, once they were a fair distance from the camp. He mentioned his cover name.

"You looking for him." Toren shrieked back from the Eagle.

"Yes, he had information for me." Mark watched them. "I saw you talking to him, he mentioned his new friends in a communication link- you must be Toren."

"Ahh…" Toren puffed up his chest, choosing to be brave.

"Boys," He stepped in closer to them, the half moonlight barely made it through the trees. "I'm looking for the Swan. G-3."

"We dunno where she is." Sec stammered. "We-"

Toren elbowed him. "What you gonna do to us?"

"Nothing, your part of Rekdors rebellion, so I'm helping you."

"You mean, G-force are on our side?"

"G-Force protect people who are innocent from mechas and invasions." He made the hero's stand before them, with a hand on his hip. "Federation- means a group of independent governments all working together. Isn't that what Rekdor is after?" He questioned.

Toren grinned, removing his helmet." Yes sir. He talks about us workingem with /emthe Federation of planets. Helping each other… if we do, Spectra will survive somehow. Zoltar wants to own the Earth and strip it like he's done to our home to build machines like the Mechas and rule over everyone."

"I want Spectra to survive. I'm on Rekdor's side too if he's after the same thing." He waited, both the boys exchanged glances.

"What do want from us?" Toren asked. "We're not officers, just looking for someone."

"Can you contact Rekdor?" He asked.

"Yeah… but it's a process, gotta go through channels." Toren stepped forward.

Toren hesitated for a moment, bravely he asked his question. "Are you and the Swan…ahh…you know…"

Mark suppressed a grin. "You mean in a relationship?"

"Yep, I know if she's missing it's a bit rough, but…" Toren stumbled. "Sorry we can't help there…"

"I love her- that's why I'm looking for her…" He answered, a smile played on the edges of his mouth. "Any other questions?"

"Ahh… nope, I'm good." Toren held his hands up in surrender, waiting for his instructions.

The Eagle gave him a message, emwanting to make contact with Prince Rekdor./em

It wasn't Mark's usual game to get involved in politics, his world had been simple until Princess's abduction. Fight Spectra, protect the Federation, good guys and bad guys.

"Wow, you're a are real person not a machine." Sec finally found his voice. "If we hear anything about your girlfriend…"

"I know Mala has her captive." He eased his stance, choosing words that wouldn't betray Princess. Watching them closely. The boys looked incredibly young and frightened in the moonlight, moving in closer, they trembled.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Mark extended his hand to Toren, the young teen clasped his.

"Working for peace ain't gunna be easy." Toren side glanced Sec. "I hope we're doing the right thing."

Sec laid his hand on his best-friends and the Eagles. "If you helping us end the war, I get my sister back. We're in… We'll get your message to Rekdor somehow."

"I don't have all the answers, but we're losing the people we love, there has to be a better way for Spectra and Earth to move forward." Mark drew in a breath, releasing the youths, they promised wholeheartedly, and he believed them.

His thinking until that moment had been cut and dry. Spectra was the enemy, Federation the good guys. He fought them without thinking of their humanity, it made it harder. But in the end, he was still Federation, loyal to his planet.

Let Rekdor and the President of the Federation play politics, if they could come together and unite, they can end the war together. It would topple Zoltar and Mala.

But what if protecting the Federation, was more than the planets and their governments already under its umbrella? It's about the people living everyday life under its protection- like Sec and Toren. If it wasn't about protecting innocents like the two youths before him and their sister, then it was an empty ideal.

The Federation wasn't about taking away Spectra's freedom, it would help them regain it. He hoped he was right in his train of thoughts.

He still wasn't closer to finding Prin, his next place was into the city where she had her apartment. He'd was there a few weeks before and he had just missed her. Leaving her a paper bird he hoped she got his message.

##############################

Princess had an unexpected off planet trip with Mala when she returned and reported to her commander.

Mala appeared pleased to see her returned and as usual she reported the conquest to be going according to plan, but no sign of G-Forces new base.

Mala accepted her 'intel, 'and proceeded to the waiting ship.

At first Princess wondered how she was going to get the barrier down for Chief Anderson, and then it dawned on her.

She could, using the Spectran ship! If the ship had a beacon of some sorts to open a doorway into in the barrier she could use it to delay its closure enough to allow the Phoenix to piggy-back through it.

Eventually her leader dismissed her, sending her to her guards, quarters next to Mala's state room. Her commander travelled in style, it wasn't a small ship, it was fully armed, with boardrooms and several decks. A transport ship for the distances from Earth to Spectra.

Thinking of the events at the cottage, she realized her fears of losing Mark had become greater than she could have every expected. Love drove her, beyond reason, the intensity she felt around Mark left her aching without him.

Kidnapping the chief was out of those fears of loss. Her anger at his connection with Mala no matter how slim, resounded inside of her still.

Walking purposely down the main corridor of the Spectran ship she slipped into the stairwell used to get to the engine room.

The chief last words still haunted _Mark could be court martialled for having a relationship with her…_ She wasn't even sure where she stood in the universe, it was like having a foot on the shore and the other in the ocean.

He'd sent her back to stay close to Mala, gather intel, and find her birdstyle. The old man was harsh, hardly an emotion ran across his stoic face behind the rimmed glasses. Apparently, he raised her along with the boys-for a purpose to be made into soldiers. Was that any better than what Mala did?

She wanted the war to end, and how it ended mattered. Hopefully Mark would find a way to bring down the shields on the Pluto Space-station, if they were Susan's, then that's where the power source would be.

Moving quietly, she avoided the engineers running the ship, and slipped into a small room.

Studying the panels, she worked fast. She had to secretly get a message out to the Phoenix.

She prayed someone would be watching the coms, knowing the frequency they ship operated from Princess tapped into it using the Chiefs communicator.

_Piggy back ride, come on down to the party house, here is the address, hang in tight, do not be seen, get to home._

Hearing voices outside of the door Princess scanned the room for a hiding spot, quickly hiding the wires, as the door opened.

Two technical personnel entered.

Talking for a few minutes doing routine checks- checking the panels functions, and marking off the inspection they left again. She melted out of the shadows of the nearby control station.

Hoping the Phoenix would be tailing the ship by now, she checked the locator blip she put in place in system for Tiny to track them. Then she accessed the radar, sending a signal to block them from seeing the warship, a temporary measure until they left the atmosphere.

The big guy had to move his ship fast as they went through the loophole into outer space.

Watching the screen Princess saw a glimpse of blue, then it vanished, knowing it was them relief flooded her.

Stealing her way back to her quarters she was there for a short time before Mala summoned her.

Making her way to bridge to join Mala she fell fully into her Black-Swan persona as the ship docked in the landing bay of the Planet Cyprus on their tour.

Mala walked out to the formal greeting of the planets new Leader. A Spectran overlord who looked over the moon to have Mala visit him. The corrupted clan leader gushed over her, he led them off the platform to a formal dinner.

Servants scurried around them as he served up a lavish banquet. Standing behind Mala, Black Swan observed the servants. They looked underfed, sad eyes and drawn faces. Faking smiles to please their new leaders, her heart bleed for conquered planet.

It opened her eyes to the extent of the invasion, they landed on a planet called Riga. The place was still in the process of a completed conquest.

A group called the Red Rangers had been giving the grief even with the shields in place. The local commander was under pressure to get his house in order and find them.

While Mala was talking politics, she was on her usual guard until the evening. When she finally retired, she had her chance to send out a message. Dressing in civilian clothing, disguising herself she left the building.

Finding one of the slaves she observed during the day, her cybernetic hearing allowed her to work out she was likely a rebel. The young girl's sullen face lit up as she handed her a message for the red rangers. The promised she would get it to them, her brother was one of them.

_All hope is not lost yet, G-Force aren't giving up. Earth isn't conquered. The Eagle, is pressing on, President Kane is still leader of the Federation._

As the day progressed she heard talk of the failure of G-Force, and President Kane, whispers from Slaves who's lost hope and pain tore at her heart. The propaganda was meant to crush the resistance. Riga was putting up a fight until the end.

The conquest of Earth and the government was all that remained for Spectra to overtake the Federation.

Mala appeared pleased with the progress of the new governments and reallocation of the planets inhabitants to Spectra's empire. They all boarded the ship again to head back to Earth.

Eventually they, boarded another ship, Mala stopped in a small room, she turned to address her.

She indicated she remove her mask and gloves. She wouldn't be needing them, along with her bow and arrows.

"I have a mission for you." Mala address her with a sardonic twig of her ruby lips. "It appears we have a thorn in our side getting around our army. I need to pull it out…"

The blood drain from her, but maintained her stance, waiting for her orders. Had she been caught delivering the message to the Red Rangers?

"Your loyalty will be richly rewarded." Mala purred. "It's simple really."

She turned to find herself surrounded by walls as the room began to change shape before her eyes. It became a cylinder, with no seams, smooth grey steel surrounded her.

The change of events horrified her. What game was Mala playing? She wondered feeling the walls with her bare hands.

"We have arrived on Earth, your work for me is almost complete." Mala's smug tone send fear into her. Trembling she worked to find a way out of her prison.

Examining every corner for a gap with her eyes, a light, anything. The room went pitch black, she could feel water pooling around her feet.


	43. Chapter 43

Mark had spent twenty-four hours in the city of Pariee trying to find a lead on where the Black-Swan could be located. Returning to her apartment, he hoped she would be there. He'd been camping out there for a few days.

His rank enabled him to enter past the guards without any questions. He took the lift to the top floor and knocked.

No answer.

Entering the code, he stepped into her world. Drawing in a breath, he surveyed the room, like he was violating her privacy by staying there.

The luxury of the apartment was far more superior than the one she had shared with Keyop above Jill's café. Two bedrooms, a spacious living area, dining room, a luxury kitchen with granite benchtops. Rich velvet furnishings in scarlet tones, contrasting soft drapes, set against cream plush carpets throughout, neutral toned walls.

He wandered through the place looking for recent signs of her. The place was tidy, she was like him in that way.

The guitar sitting in the corner of the main lounge room tugged his heart strings, he loved hearing her rich voice, strumming the strings for tunes. He could listen to her for hours.

Mala had given her an illusion of freedom, but the reality. He was walking through her luxury prison. The Spectran leader had kept her here when she wasn't using her. Prin didn't know anything different until they met- he had changed all of that, sending her into a state of identity confusion.

He sat on the edge of the bed, his sharp eyes fell on the broken chair in the corner of the room. The chair had haunted him from the moment he laid eyes on it days before.

The reality of what had happened here hit him hard. Stinger had attempted to rape her and he wasn't there to help her.

They had been four knights in bird clad armour, on a quest to find their lost Princess. The Princess had often pointed out she could look after herself. Instead her prince left her side in own quest to capture the dark lord in the metal castle- to lose her to his evil sisters, wrath in one swift stroke.

None of them wanted her feel like the helpless female on the team. He loved her boldness and independence. But they worked because they are a team even if it wasn't perfect. They relied on each other, they looked after each other.

She didn't have to do it alone, neither did he. That's why they went on missions in pairs. His compulsion to try and be the hero was a protective measure. His fears of losing them like his brother lost his life and his team.

Burying his face in his hands he fought the feelings that swamped him. Princess had so much stripped from her by Mala's evil.

They raped her mind, stealing her memories, brainwashed her into a world of control. Clenching his heart. By the time, he found her, he had to break her out of a far worse prison than he had ever imagined. Promising her he would never let her down again- He planned to keep it. Defeating Zoltar would be the start.

Laying back onto the bed, his memory wondered a more pleasant place- His steamy night with Prin.

One day if she accepted him, he'll marry her- testing the thoughts he'd played down for so many years, he unleashed them. Wondering what she'd look like in a wedding gown.

An ivory silk gown illuminating her creamy flesh. Midnight locks loose flowing around her slender waist like a glistening stream on a dark starry night near cottage, soft curls framing Prin's heart shaped face.

In his imagination- She's looking down, with her long dark lashes resting on her blushing cheeks, as she approaches him. She looks up and he's lost in the depth of her loving emerald eyes… No words needed between them, the love emulated in their every move. A dance they tangoed together with their eyes, and touch, flooding warmth of soulmates.

A special smile she has just for him, a slight turn of her rosy pink lips. Would she wear lace? He wondered. Traditional or a petal pink like his favourite evening gown on her.

His heart fluttered, intense warm flood his soul, softly kissing her naturally pink lips calling her his wife... his one true love.

His passionate love for her drove him into a wonderful distraction. He fought harder with an unbending focus he'd would have never dreamed off with her in his arms. Chief Anderson had been wrong, loving her openly made him mature into a man, making his own choices in life. Less selfish, caring for her needs above his own.

Images of her naked body straddling him drew a heated sigh. A river of dark hair flooding down her back contrasting her scared flesh. Perfect perky breasts, and toned bottom.

Caressing his face with her lips, she leaned forward claiming a kiss while she moved on top of him making love sinking his hardened male muscle in deeper inside of her setting him on fire. _He couldn't get enough of her._

Bliss, he'd imagined sex as a normal young male would, she made his teenage fantasies into poor imitations of the real thing. She showed him what he'd been missing out on.

Swallowing hard he pushed the seductive images from him mind, longing to be with her in the moment. He had to plan his next move. The city was preparing for a celebrating. Zoltar would be giving a speech in the city square. He had an announcement to make and Mark planned to make his own.

That night would provide an opportunity and he wasn't going to miss it.

############################

Wearing his acquired soldiers uniform, scoping the square, taking in the activity. He laid out his final plans. Knowing Zoltars flamboyant nature, and his need to exert power.

He figured Princess could be one of the guards if Mala arrived soon. Why would she miss a parade to show Zoltars ultimate 'victory' over, Earth? Not likely.

He had spied a few other Sicarius near the stage. The was one walking with an arrogant stance over the soldiers, very few of them even tried to engage her. More afraid of being noticed by one of the elite. He could tell she wasn't Prin- he kept moving.

Enormous screens hung from the buildings lining the square, along with Spectra's purple and black banners with the planets insignia on them.

The five clans and the regional banners were flapping in the breeze as the golden sun moved across the sky into the late afternoon.

From what he had learned the screens had been set up all over the planet, and would be projected to the outer planets for Zoltar to proclaim his victory. A propaganda move since he hadn't subdued the planet completely.

His facial muscles twitching with anticipation, he was going to make sure they would witness Zoltar and Mala being taken out of power and arrested by G-1 for crimes against the Federation, and the Spectran people.

################################

A few hours later with Sun sinking into the horizon. Transmuting and stretching his arms, stiffening his mantle, and leaped up onto the tiled roof in a few swift spiral moves, of a building close to the stage- moving, into position after the final parade halted.

The cheers of soldiers, and the flurry of streamers, floating in the air, filled the party atmosphere- as Zoltar walked out onto the podium. The cloak of night slowly drew itself over the square and torches were lit illuminating the stage. Spotlights flickered on flooding the ground like daylight.

Waiting for Mala to show, the Eagle's heart hammered, throughout Zoltars bragging speech- but she didn't take to the platform.

Adjusting his plan, he boldly swooped down onto Zoltar. The terrified Dictator ran for cover amongst his soldiers.

Drawing his sonic boomerang, tightening his muscles. The images his beloved Princess flood his thoughts, and his hatred for the dictator that stole her, tortured her and tried to turn her against him.

He threw with everything he had in the direction of the purple attired narcissist Zoltar. Clipping his tall mask ear. Zoltar fell to the ground, satisfaction loomed inside of him, he had him in his clutches.

"You're finished Zoltar." His grin, morphed into snarl.

A swarm of Spectran soldiers like locusts headed in his direction. The Eagle rolled across the ground drawing his cape around him, as gunfire broke out. Bullets ricocheted off his mantle, taking cover behind a truck. He spotted Zoltar running as usual, this time he was closer to him, he could smell him.

Leaping to his feet. Chest tightening, explosive emotions resounded through his entire being as he saw his enemy before him. He threw his sonic boomerang again, this time it hit Zoltar hard, throwing him to the ground. Like a wild bird of prey the Eagle, dove on top of him drawing his talons.

He captured Zoltar in one swift move, dragging him to his feet, he caught his sonic boomerang, clutching his deadly weapon.

Wreathing off Zoltars mask, it clattered to the ground as he revealed his enemies, identity to the world.

Roughly placing the sharp blade at Zoltars bare throat. Nicking it enough to draw a line of ruby blood.

He had him at last, looking into the terrified cornflour blue eyes of his nemesis, he sensed grim satisfaction in his soul. He would have to surrender- the war would be over and Princess free.

"Tell your goons to back off… your war is over." He snarled loudly. Sweat forming on his brow as his facial muscles tightened.

Trembling soldiers started backing away, some holding their hands in the air.

Zoltars entire body stiffened with fear, his eyes rolling, as his lips flared like a wild horse. Turning into a confident sneer. "You think you have me, but you're a fool."

"Not what it looks like to me."

"I have a special request…before you celebrate your victory." Zoltar's smug eyes flickered to the screens.

He turned his eyes to the screen in horror, as he saw Princess in a tiny cell, with water up to her waist.

"You can kill me…but she dies…" His enjoyment of his twist in the game underlying in his tone.

"Damn you… let her go." Mark shrieked, drawing more blood from Zoltar, pressing the blade in deeper.

"I think I'm calling the shots, get your knife away from me. If I die…she dies…" Zoltar flinching in pain.

Clenching his jaw until it hurt. Grimacing, he shot a glance around him, as the water rose inside the tank.

Frantically trying to keep a grip on his nemesis, and the situation unfolding before him.

"You don't have long… Mala is waiting for my signal." Zoltar chuckled.

The sounds of a turbo engine caught his attention. Turning around pulling Zoltar with him, to see the G-2 ploughing through the crowd of armed soldiers. Green and red splattered across the square as bodies fell under his attack- they turned their gunfire onto the moving vehicle. Chaos broke out around him, he pulled Zoltar by his long flaxen hair up onto the stage.

"Let her go Mala!" He roared. "I have Zoltar! _I will kill him."_

A familiar purring voice came over the airwaves. "You don't have much time to save your beloved."

"LET-HER-GO." He roared.

"The Luminous One is our true ruler, soon he will be joining us… we'll have no need for Zoltar… I no longer need your Swan… unless you decide she's worth it." Mala's tone left no room for arguments. Jason had jumped out of the G-2, his gun drawn ready.

"I'll make you a bargin… give me back my useless brother and you can have your Swan…"

Frustration gripping him, he had to decide, but in reality, he would never sacrifice any of his team he would trade places with them. He wasn't about to lose her. He could see no other way.

The Condor opened fire on a group of soldiers closing in on him. He reluctantly drew away his weapon from Zoltars throat, a trail of fresh blood dripped onto his purple collar.

His enemy wreathed out the Eagles clutches, and leaped up onto a tank, pointing at the screens, the dictator's mocking laugh echoed throughout the square.

"Planet Earth and the universe, meet Princess, the Swan." Zoltar scornfully cried out to the crowd of soldiers. "The Eagle and The Condor I see."

"Where is she Zoltar?" The Eagle drew in closer, Zoltar shook his head slowly. "We had a deal Mala."

"She's on her way to Spectra, although if she makes it there alive NOW depends on you." Zoltar knowing he had the upper hand watched the Eagles reaction. "We're renegotiating."

He stole another glance at the screen, the water was coming in fast up to her neck.

He could see her wreathing around, trying to find a way out of it. Zoltar could be lying about her location. But even if he searched every building close by he would too late. He'd be draining a tank to retrieve her dead body.

"She can't escape. The room was specially designed, knowing her capabilities." Zoltar enjoying himself as the water came inches from the ceiling. Her face turned up gasping for the last breath as it hit the ceiling.

"I will spare her life if you give yourselves up, _reveal your identity."_ Zoltar waited for him to transmute.

Mark desperately looked back at the screen. "Prin…"

"Condor get out of here!" He shrieked- frantic for Jason to escape. He jumped into the middle of the square.

Leaning down he slowly placed his sonic boomerang onto the pavers.

Transmuting back into his civvies, as he watched her drowning. "I surrender! Let her go."

"You're so weak… why not sacrifice one, she's no use to you now. If you were strong, you'd have saved your world, and your own life..." Zoltar looked down on from his lofty position arms folded- contempt in his countenance.

He heard footsteps behind him. Jason had transmuted and stood beside him, hands up high, his gun on the ground.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed, helpless he couldn't tear his eyes off the screen, her struggles became less violent, as her long hair softly floated around her, her movements indicating she didn't have long. His heart lurched as he watched her dying.

"Damn it Zoltar!" He roared, angry bursts of fire filled his cry. "You have us. If she drowns I have nothing to lose, and I'm going to slit your scrawny throat right here… I'll find Mala…I promise, I'll give you all nightmares of pain before you die."

"Jason go!" He ordered pushing backwards. _"It's an order."_

"I'm not going… so file an insubordination report when you resume your command." He rebuked, watching the scene unfold on the screen. "Commander…"

"You have us, NOW let her go you bastards!" The Condor's fury boomed throughout the square, as Spectran forces descended onto them.

"Friends don't let friends surrender on their own." Jason growled under his breath, as his eyes turned to the disaster scene, around him of scattered death and destruction of the soldiers, he'd ploughed down with the G-2. "Besides why let you have all the fun of being captured."

"You are my slaves now- You are mine." Zoltars cried with pure joy, he leapt of his tank, his long gauzy hair dancing around him as he gleefully captured his prey. His men knocked them both to the ground on his order.

His purple heel on Marks face pushing it into the terracotta pavers, relishing in his moment. "I have plans for you Eagle, and Condor, you'll regret ever defying me or threatening me."

Mark tried to see his face again. "Coward." He muttered as blood filled his mouth, spitting it out he tried to see the screen.

Momentarily before losing consciousness he saw her floating in the tank she was held captive in, praying she survived it.

She was strong, he thought as darkness and pain became his world.


	44. Chapter 44

The sounds of stiletto heels lightly tapping the smooth floor of the empty room, echoed around her, moving into the centre she touched the blank screen with groomed ruby gloss nails, waiting for him to appear. Her heart racing with anticipation.

"Luminous." She breathed, adjusting her hair, quickly checking her make up in a small mirror fixing her blood red lips with a swirl of her lipstick- and stashing it away out of sight.

Through her time with Princess, she endeavoured to understand how female humans related to each other.

Thinking they could be friends, like she saw in the movies. The Swan wasn't receptive to her girlfriend talk. She couldn't figure out why, it was logical that two intelligent women would want to become friends.

The light glimmered on the circular dashing her thoughts of friendships.

"Mala." Luminous One addressed her. A warm grin formed on his perfect lips, admiring the beautiful woman before him.

He was more exquisite in real life than she could have ever imagined. Seeing him for the first time in his new human form. Her heart beating so hard in her chest it hurt.

A deep longing drew her closer to the screen wanting to touch his taught muscular torso, how much longer did they have to wait?

"I have them my love." She purred, touching the screen, he extended his fingers to meet hers. His longing matched hers with the way his eyes roamed her body. She undid the buttons on her loose shirt revealing a siren red lacy bra.

A view of what he had to look forward to. He was well pleased with what he saw. He voiced his desires for her, his love for the artificially intelligent being he connect with the moment they were created by Susan in cyberspace.

"I knew I could rely on you darling to set the trap and succeed." His trust in her sent her heart fluttering again. " The Eagle and the Condor… my prisoners at last… Everything is falling into place." His Voice no longer raspy, a deeper manly tone suited his cleft square jawline. Lightly golden skin making them brightening his slate eyes. Aching to be with him, she admired his honey flaxen hair falling past his shoulders.

Overbearing in confidence, his charismatic personality beamed though the ceiling to floor round screen in front of her.

Removing his shirt, he proudly displayed his perfectly made body for her. Luminous held no inhibitions, something she found deviously attractive.

"Susan is an artist." She declared, wanting to see more, he waved a finger, and pulled back on his shirt.

"I know, she's got everything right, amazing work." He confirmed. " We'll test it's all in working order once I reach Spectra."

Together they would rule the Universe, recreate humanity to a more, pure form of cyborg combined cybernetic technology. Susan's work would be recognised by all, glorifying the promised High King of all the universe.

She had invoked an ancient prophecy from an abandoned temple in the far reaches of the more hostile parts of Spectra. Lands left depleted of its former riches where the desert people roamed as nomads foraging for water and food. Humans were easier to control when they were hungry she had discovered in her studies of them.

"With them out of the way Luminous we can glorify your return. Your loyal subjects will be waiting." She warmly smiled, drinking him in like wine.

Her loins longed to have him, ever since her artificial intelligence source was transferred to her current cyborg shell, a burst of emotions almost crippled her.

Suppressing them inside of her, she had no real use for most of them- she learned how to control and manipulate humans. Study them with fascination how they responded to pain and pleasure.

Susan made one mistake all those years ago when she initially made their bodies in her lab beneath the mansion she shared with her husband Dr John Anderson. She made Zoltar first, transferred his AI source, from cyberspace into it and sent emhim/em back withem her to Spectra./em

She was supposed to make Luminous into a human so they could be together. Zoltar was to come later with the rest of them.

Susan promised to make it right for them. But John Anderson stepped in and shut her down, right at the time she was redesigning his form. Anger filled Mala to the brim from his actions. How dare he stop her.

What was she to do with Zoltar? Using his ability to convince others was his talent. She made him the 'figure head,' of the coupe. The night she defeated the Royal family of Spectra, almost completely obliterating them.

The other clan leaders present fell into line out of fear of their power. Luminous projected his sonic force into the crowd. Demonstrating his power, making him a God amongst them. Zoltar ordered the execution of every member of the ruling clan. Starting with High King in the crown room of the capital city.

Crown Prince Rekdor barely escaped. His wife and loyal Sicarius sheltered their two young children as he fought his way through traitorous soldiers. She died by throwing herself over her children as a hail of gunfire beared down on them thinning the ranks.

Rekdor's loyal guard saved him, along with his daughter Sien, and son Sabre. She had been hunting them ever since. Even with the capture and execution of Sien and her lover she had no luck flushing them out.

Luminous had asked on her progress regarding the Prince Rekdor and his son. Cringing internally, she drew herself up. Informing him they were still hunting the fugitives.

"In good time my darling, soon the rebels themselves will be handing them over once I walk amongst our people. With G-Force out of the way- Earth will fall within a matter of weeks." He chuckled, admiring his lover with his lusty eyes. Eager for their reunion, he reassured her he was coming to Spectra soon, to keep her bed warm.

"The government." He questioned. "Do you have them?"

Another no, she worked hard to keep her dignity.

"Once we can display them, and execute them, crushing all power within the federation, we will have full control of the resources. We can leave Spectra, and move all our operations to Earth." He said. "Those who refuse to leave Spectra will die, the planet is of no use."

She whole heartedly agreed. It was a base to begin their work, the now depleted planet wasn't worth the effort. The outer slave planets would be dismantled, the labour sent to Earth to work in mining and lab experiments.

"I'll get the Eagle talking, I'll use his Swan to make him sing for us- she'll torture him, crushing his spirit before he forgets he ever knew her… the Condor I'll savour, that maniac deserves a fate worse than death." She snorted.

"Take care of the Eagle and the Swan first. The Condor will make a perfect weapon. They'll be Captains of my blackbird units." A cunning grin spread across his lips, his eyes lit up observing her.

"We'll show the people." She purred, the conversation was like a long distance, seduction she could feel it lingering inside of her. " We can control G-Force… they serve us. The Swans mind erase proved its possible." It was orgasmic thinking about it. "She will fall into line again once we administer the new batch of serum."

He filled her in on the rest of his plans, promising to leave as soon as he was satisfied of Susan's work, they would finally be reunited as one ruler the galaxy, the way, it was intended to be.

################################

Keyop solemnly slouched at his terminal, far quieter than he would have been in the past when the team were on missions. Rover lay on the floor, looking up through his robotic doggy eyes tilting his head trying to get the Swallows attention.

He wasn't in the mood for it, throwing him a metal wrench. Rover bolted across the bridge and sliding doors after it.

The jovial nature of missions felt like a dream long past. The early days of Mark dishing out commands and Jason rebelling, Princess sorting them both out and Tiny mostly keeping out of it. His jokes and their mistakes, along with successes too.

When Jason declared, he wasn't going with them, he had to admit it didn't really surprise him. Leaving the day after Mark had left them, the Condor was dropped off on the main continent by Tiny in the Phoenix, so he could track down their commander. He would rather Mark had back up if something went wrong helping Prin.

Wow, he thought, his eyes lit up for a moment. Mark and Princess holding hands not worrying about anyone caring, and the creaking bed in the bedroom-Hubba-hubba big bro.

Grinning wildly- he didn't want to see what was going on in there, even with them dressing and the bedroom door wide open. He saw Mark asleep in the bedroom cuddling Prin holding her lovingly in his arms.

It warmed his heart to see it after all these years, he finally stepped up and admitted his feelings for her.

Pretending to be innocent, they were not fooling anyone. Chief's face darkened as he stared at them. Typical of him, wanting to keep them apart.

emWhen did all this happen?/em Keyop thought, happy for them at last, he got it right.

He had teased her about Mark at times. More in jest to get a reaction since Prin didn't really show too much interest at the beginning of the war, they just got along really well and flirted.

They have chemistry after all and they're in love. He knew it! emHe should be a matchmaker, find Jason and Tiny girlfriends. /emA brief cheeky grin spread across his youthful face.

During the last two years, he had felt her absence terribly, she left a void. So much he couldn't stay in the flat they shared. Mark moved into Prins bedroom for a few weeks, neither of them could stay there any longer after that the base become their permanent home.

He felt saddened, that they didn't really get to have a conversation before she disappeared again.

Still in shock from learning about his parents, he couldn't take any more surprises. He had longed for real parents, and it turned out to be the Chief. Didn't feel right.

Thinking back to his new information, about himself and his parents he stole a glance at the Chief-dad. Trying imagine him as a someone's father let alone his, both of them had new territory to cross and no map- and neither really knew what to do.

Most kids his age would be at school worrying about homework, baseball and girls. How many kids had dad send them off to war in dangerous situations as a child? The whole thing was messed up.

His life for as long as he knew involved martial arts training, weapons, his buggy, missions into outer space. He lived the life other kids only dreamed about, and wouldn't cope with.

"Okay, here it goes." Tiny said quietly as they came through barrier underneath the Spectran warship. The thing was monstrous in size, like most things Spectra made. She had sent the coded message, he figured she had to be on board.

Tiny pushed the Phoenix into hyper-drive sending them hurling across the galaxy towards their destination of the Pluto Space Station in outer limits of the galaxy.

He wondered what Susan would be like? So far, she didn't sound promising, yet he still felt the need to meet her. Fancy all those years thinking she's a robot, and she was a real human all along.

He wondered how 7-Zark-7 would have felt about that.

He had so many things to think about his mind boggled from overload. Starring into space he caught the Chiefs eye. His serious expression, didn't match the half smile he tried to give him. Drawing in a deep breath, he shook his head and looked away.

Looking away the whole father, son relationship thing would have to wait, he wondered how that would go?

emDo I start calling him 'dad?'/em He thought, Nope, still chief.

Would they do stuff together like other kids did with their dads? The idea felt weird. He had lived with Princess since he was three years old. She had been more of a parent to him than anyone.

He should have said something to Prin. Deep inside he wasn't mad at her, just hurt she didn't tell them sooner she was in trouble, and when he discovered her memories had be wiped it broke his heart.

"Coming up to it now Chief." Tiny announced.

The enormous space station circling the dwarf planet loomed before them. Its outer rights revolving around it as it moved in orbit.

The place looked quiet, he could understand now why none of the ships reported back, until, he spotted the wreckage. The ships had been blasted out of space. Tension grew on the ship as Tiny navigated them through the field of debris.

The chief, dad, father, whatever… sigh…

He frowned and shock his head. Being thirteen he had all these other emotions running through him, he even noticed his voice had started to change a little. emJason told him it would over time. Cringing he thought about that conversation. Both Mark and Jason cornered him at the base one day, got milkshakes and they had the 'talk,' about manhood. Jason handled it better than Mark did, who spent most of the time blushing and looking away./em

"She's destroyed the ships I sent her." The Chief sounded agitated.

"Susan, its John." Chief Anderson spoke into the open channel with the floating space station.

"John," Susan's husky voice came over the speaker." Oh, John I knew you'd come."

His face reddened. "Can we land in the docking bay?"

"Of course, is Keyop with you?" She sounded hopeful. He had trouble not thinking of her as human, her voice sounded the same as the robotic image he carried in his mind.

"Yes, he is, along with Tiny." The chief confirmed. Tiny sat back in his seat putting his hands behind his head waiting for the order.

Chief nodded and Tiny proceeded to glide the warship into the docking bay, landing it gracefully they all departed through the dome on top of the ship to be greeted by an unusual group of people.

A woman with long blond hair, a tall man about Marks age with rugged good-looks and a devilish grin. Then a teenage kid with big puppy dog eyes and a warm smile who can running over to greet them.

"I'm so excited you're here! Tiny we meet in person at last." The excited young man with dark curly hair almost bowled him over, giving him a bear hug.

"Who are you?" Tiny looking confused held the youth back from him, at arms-length.

"I'm 7-Zark-7 Tiny, Keyop, Chief." Zark searched their eyes for recognition.

The three of them stood there starring at him in amazement.

Until 1-Rover-1 came bounding out the Phoenix jumping up and down in excitement. The kid kneeled down beside the robotic dog.

"Ruff…Rrrrrufff….woof." 1-Rover-1 sat back on its hind legs.

"I know…I'm sorry 1-Rover-1… I didn't really mean to leave you alone….hey maybe Susan can give you a furry body!" The kid brightened and looked over at Susan.

"Grrrrr wooollllffff." 1-Rover-1 snarled. Zark in surprise leaned back as if he was going to bite him.

"1-Rover-1…. No hard feelings… I mean it when I said I was sorry…we're still buddies aren't we…" Zark stood up dejected as his dog ran back and sat beside Keyop glaring in Zarks direction.

"What?" Chief looked at Zark and looked at the fair pretty blond Susan.

"Later, John." She strolled over to him, her charming presence filled the room. She put her arms around him. Chief Anderson didn't return her affections.

Sadness flinted across Susan's blue eyes. "Darling?" She questioned, turning her gaze onto Keyop.

Keyop didn't know what to do, so he ran to her and hugged her. She studied his face, warmly smiled. "Hello Keyop."

"You're my mother?" He asked quietly, observing her, wanting it be like he imagined.

"Yes dearest, I am your mother, we are a family together again at last." She purred warmly, putting a small device against his throat- It tickled and to his amazement his stutter stopped.

He pulled away slightly trying to understand how someone so loving could do the things they talked about at the cottage.

"We need to talk, and I want to look at that lab." Chief strolled ahead of her, the other blond haired male observer freighted interest, but said nothing.

"Hey Keyop, I'll show you around the place." Zark grabbed his arm dragging him away from the group.

"Tiny, you can come too." Tiny tagging along the three of headed into the base complex. Zark pointed out various functions, mostly the space stations main purpose to keep watch through radar and other detectors.

"Umm… you said you're called Zark?" Tiny asked, by now he'd transmuted along with Keyop by chiefs, orders.

"Yes Tiny, I have acquired a physical form called a human body. I'm still getting used it." Zark seriously informed them.

"Watch this." He grinned, and started doing clumsy martial arts moves, one kick sent him tumbling to the ground. Picking himself up, complaining about his hip, his youthful face turned serious. "I'm working on that move…my biceps out."

"Its called a hip, you'll live." Tiny said shaking his head.

"I'm fully working, I can eat food, my body functions in much the same way as yours does, it's so exciting being human isn't it. Mine is lab grown organs and tissue, over synthetic bone structure." Zark gushed excited.

His answer causing the pair of them to stare at him in disbelief.

"You look disappointed." Zark's shoulders slumped deflated at their response.

"No, that's not true Zark, you look awesome. Really." Tiny recovered, patting Zarks shoulder. "Great to finally meet you."

"You got any soda and food in this place?" Keyop asked, Zarks face lit up.

"Sure Keyop! We have a kitchen." With glee, he showed them the way.


	45. Chapter 45

Bursts of fire gripped her lungs with each ragged breath. Princess tried to sit up.

"Be still for a moment, ease yourself up." A familiar quiet voice said.

"Dr. Rema."

"That's me."

"What—where?"

"You drowned, now your back." He informed her.

Opening her eyes, she realized she was in the medical bay of the ship.

"I'm on my way home- finally." He half smiled. "My wife and children will be happy. I'll be back again on another ship soon enough."

The dank scent of wet leather, and dripping hair reminded her of the horror a few moments before.

Why did they try and drown her? She wondered at the mystery.

"We don't have a lot of time, Mala's on her way." Rema said, holding out an item for her.

"Where-"

"Long explanation, I'll explain later-hurry."

She quickly moved off the bed, and did as he instructed. Fixing her boots, she marvelled at the alterations in her belt, hiding the evidence. "I'm looking for my original clothing, a shirt with the number 3 on it, a bracelet, stripped jeans and green shoes."

"I'll have my contacts keep an eye out for it. If they aren't looking already."

"Its my birdstyle. I bet she didn't burn it."

"Then you'll need to find a way to get it back. G-3." He grinned.

"Your compassion is your greatest strength." She warmly embraced him. "Thank you being my friend." Blushing the conservative Spectran doctor bowed his head with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered. "Someone- has to stop them."

She laid back down on bed seconds before Mala briskly strolled through the door. She coughed pretending to be just waking up.

Dr. Rema went back to his tasks in the medical bay as Mala dismissed him.

"It was a success." Mala sounded pleased clapping her hands like a kid in a candy shop.

"What was?" She asked, frowning.

"You'll see soon, a wonderful day for Spectra." Mala said. "We will be arriving on Spectra in the next few hours. Come with me, we have work to do."

Following her down the corridor she adjusted her wet leather collar.

Princess walked into her worst nightmare one step at a time. Striding into a semi-darkened room, chained from the ceiling in its centre. He had been stripped of his clothing, wearing only his underwear, head bowed, eyes closed.

The soles of her boots acted like magnets gripping her to the spot in front of him. Her insides shaking, it took all her effort to maintain her steady stance. Nausea gripped her insides. She had unknowingly betrayed him simply by being with him.

"I want information." Mala purred standing next her. "You're going to make him talk."

"The Eagle, your mission was a success. He surrendered with barely a fight for your life- So romantic."

The drowning, was that the bait? Icy chills trickled through her like the ice blocks drifting down the stream near the cottage.

Mala was no fool.

"I won't do it." She looked sideways at Mala. Pursing her lips tightly together hand fastened to her side.  
"You know what happens when you refuse orders Black Swan, do we really have go over it?" Mala met her defiance, the two women glared at each other.

"I know what happens. Go ahead…" She challenged her. "I'm not under your command anymore."

If steamy anger could rise from her, Mala looked like she was about to explode like an overfilled kettle. Gabbing Prins arm she hurled her against a wall. "You do as I say."

She leaped to her feet throwing herself at Mala punching her in the chest. Something cracked inside of the pocket of her red suit. Liquid ran down the side of her jacket. Infuriated she reached out and pulled the Swans braid, dragging her to the floor while four Sicarius ran to Mala's aid.

His eyes flew open at the sound of her voice, watching her intently taking in every detail. Breaking free, she ran over to him, bent on her mission before it was too late.

The witch's enjoyment evident from her pose, she watched both of them amused.

Mala said walking over to the small table of tools. "My dearest Black-Swan. _You wouldn't dare disobey me."_

"Where shall you begin?" She perused the tools picking up her favourite. "I want to know where President Kane and his cabinet are located."

"No." She rebelled, looking at her capture again. "Put me beside him, I won't do it."

She had become stronger than the girl they tortured two years before, she would die before touching him or anyone else in any form of torture. A silent promise she made to Mark.

"What?" Mala turned surprised. "You have work to do, I want him screaming their location-begging- for your mercy."

"I don't follow your orders Mala." She rebuked, taking his face into the palms of her hands. His icy glare directed at Mala, softened when he looked into her eyes.

She searched his eyes, hoping he'll understand what she was about to do.

She had skilfully slipped the tiny needle into her hand from her belt. The affects would last long enough for them to think he was dead, and take him to the morgue. He could escape once his implant filtered it out. He would have a chance.

"This is the only way I'll ever touch you."

Gently moving his messy hair from the nap of his neck, she pulled his head towards her. _"I love you."_ She breathed- feeling his warm breath she breathed him in. Pressing in closer, she gently parted her lips, he half smiled as he welcomed her kiss, his warmth caressed her soul.

Drawing him into a deeper, his tongue dancing with hers, she melted inside- Even in this dark place surrounded by their enemies they stood together as one, an act of defiance. Pressing the needle to his skin she punched it into his flesh, injecting the serum into him.

Mala knocked her to the ground, the needle flew across the room into the far corner.

Springing to her feet she seized the opportunity, and engaged the two Sicarius. She pulled out one of their daggers and threw it at Mala. Turning her head in time to see the blade cut open her cheek leaving a trail of blood the colour of her suit and nails. She screamed as Prin was drawn into fighting the second assassin.

The skirmish ended quickly with the two of them was knocked senseless, spinning around to engage Mala her heart sank.

Her enemy stood behind him, she had a fist full of his chestnut hair dragging it back exposing his throat, she held a dagger against his flesh.

"You'll pay for that." Mala hissed.

"Prin-leave-me-get-out-of-here-go-find- "Mark tried to speak, she yanked his head back further.

"Another word and I'll slit your throat." Mala threatened.

She indicated with a nod for Princess to pick up the rod. "Strike him." She demanded.

"No." She parried.

"You'll follow my orders." She screeched.

"You'll kill us?" Prin laughed at the irony of it. "Or torture us to death, which one appeals to you today?"

"You'll have to beat me to death first." She threw the rod at Zoltar standing in the doorway. He jerked out of the way in time.

"Surrender, or he dies." Zoltar smirked. "I like seeing the Eagle like this, he's not bruised enough sister."

Raising her hands, she surrendered as Mala's blade drew blood.

"See how you like being cut in the throat." Zoltar snickered.

Mala released him, throwing his head forward. Mixed emotions flinted across the Eagles fine features as he stared at Prin, his eyes conveyed he understood what she had done. Her arms were clipped into binds by two Blackbirds accompanying their master.

A female doctor entered the room. Attending to Mala's injury.

Walking over to the Swan, Zoltar lifted her face to his. "Pretty- I've been wanting her in my bed for some time, especially since I learned who she really is. The Eagles beloved Swan." He marvelled, turning away from Mark.

Removing his mask, he leaned down. Forcing her to kiss him, she bit his lip hard, slicing his flesh with her teeth. Zoltar recoiled, he brushed away the blood dripping from the wound. Slapping her face for the humiliation.

Mark's facial muscles contorted. "Touch her again- I'll slit your throat deeper."

"Idle threats considering your chained to middle of the room-slave."

"I'll never be your slave or anyone's slave." He promised gritting his teeth. Prin echoed his sentiments. Neither of them served Zoltar and Mala.

Mala picked up the rod- striking The Eagle across the back in swift hard strokes, working her way to his chest he gritted his teeth, veins stood, proud on his arms from the stress, his body jerking with each strike.

She felt every lash as if it was her own body, flinching each time, a tear threatened to roll down her cheek. The serum was taking longer than normal to work, losing track of time she wondered how long it go on for.

Zoltar strolled across the floor, peering into his face.

"He has to talk." Twirling his hand, he ordered more. She cried out as she struggled to escape her binds. Mala had them removed from her wrists, her feet still bound, she pulled her over closer to him.

She forced the electric rod into her hand. "Strike him." Mala ordered.

"No."

"You'll follow my orders."

Instead she tried to fight again. Her arms restrained once more Mala slapped her hard. "Insolence!"

Dropping his head anguish etched across Marks features. "Prin.."

Mala indicated to one of the Sicarius to beat her, sucking in her gut she took the pain of her punches- gritting her teeth she shot daggers at enemy.

Mala's face twisted into the ugly villainous queen she was.

 _"I'm really over you doing that."_ She hissed as the last punch met with her cheekbone sending her flying to floor. Glaring in open defiance as she lifted her face to her enemy, meeting her turquoise eyes.

She kept her mouth closed, her gut wrenching inside at her, as her aching body throbbed with intense pain, she maintained her eye contact.

Disgusted, Mala continued her torture of the Eagle, with Zoltar waiting for him to give him what he wanted.

Mala walked around him, shaking her head, she ran a nail down the side of his face slicing it like a knife, leaving a trail of bright red blood the colour of her nails dripping onto his chest.

Sweat poured off him, his bruised chest heaved from the effects if his torture, icy eyes shot a rain of blades at Mala.

"Not so pretty now are you." Mala said. "That's for what she did to me."

"Don't matter to me to have a few scars—but I see it does to you witch." He spat in her face. Wiping off the slime she slapped him hard across the cheek opening the wound more. As she administered more, clenching tight every muscle in his face, taking it, his eyes connected with hers. Like an invisible rope between them she held onto him, he needed her to be steadfast.

Taking her blade, she walked over to Princess holding it in her face. "I'd slice you, only I have orders to keep intact. "

"You heard Mark, doesn't matter to me if you do, it's not how I value beauty." She stated.

Open defiance vibrated from every part of his being, his ear-piercing cry echoed through the room as Mala applied an electrified rod to his torso. The torture went on for hours, Mark didn't say a word, not a scrap of intel leaked from his lips.

The whole-time she watched him holding strong, shaking inside, her gut twisting with heartache with his every painfilled cry, she wanted it to stop.

Finally, he couldn't take any more, his head bowed as he fell in and out of consciousness. His limp body as his heaved for every burning breath.

"Aren't your curious?" Mala stood in front of her.

"Of what?" Drained of energy, sheBursts of fire gripped her lungs with each ragged breath. Princess tried to sit up.

"Be still for a moment, ease yourself up." A familiar quiet voice said.

"Dr. Rema."

"That's me."

"What—where?"

"You drowned, now your back." He informed her.

Opening her eyes, she realized she was in the medical bay of the ship.

"I'm on my way home- finally." He half smiled. "My wife and children will be happy. I'll be back again on another ship soon enough."

The dank scent of wet leather, and dripping hair reminded her of the horror a few moments before.

Why did they try and drown her? She wondered at the mystery.

"We don't have a lot of time, Mala's on her way." Rema said, holding out an item for her.

"Where-"

"Long explanation, I'll explain later-hurry."

She quickly moved off the bed, and did as he instructed. Fixing her boots, she marvelled at the alterations in her belt, hiding the evidence. "I'm looking for my original clothing, a shirt with the number 3 on it, a bracelet, stripped jeans and green shoes."

"I'll have my contacts keep an eye out for it. If they aren't looking already."

"Its my birdstyle. I bet she didn't burn it."

"Then you'll need to find a way to get it back. G-3." He grinned.

"Your compassion is your greatest strength." She warmly embraced him. "Thank you being my friend." Blushing the conservative Spectran doctor bowed his head with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered. "Someone- has to stop them."

She laid back down on bed seconds before Mala briskly strolled through the door. She coughed pretending to be just waking up.

Dr. Rema went back to his tasks in the medical bay as Mala dismissed him.

"It was a success." Mala sounded pleased clapping her hands like a kid in a candy shop.

"What was?" She asked, frowning.

"You'll see soon, a wonderful day for Spectra." Mala said. "We will be arriving on Spectra in the next few hours. Come with me, we have work to do."

Following her down the corridor she adjusted her wet leather collar.

Princess walked into her worst nightmare one step at a time. Striding into a semi-darkened room, chained from the ceiling in its centre. He had been stripped of his clothing, wearing only his underwear, head bowed, eyes closed.

The soles of her boots acted like magnets gripping her to the spot in front of him. Her insides shaking, it took all her effort to maintain her steady stance. Nausea gripped her insides. She had unknowingly betrayed him simply by being with him.

"I want information." Mala purred standing next her. "You're going to make him talk."

"The Eagle, your mission was a success. He surrendered with barely a fight for your life- So romantic."

The drowning, was that the bait? Icy chills trickled through her like the ice blocks drifting down the stream near the cottage.

Mala was no fool.

"I won't do it." She looked sideways at Mala. Pursing her lips tightly together hand fastened to her side.  
"You know what happens when you refuse orders Black Swan, do we really have go over it?" Mala met her defiance, the two women glared at each other.

"I know what happens. Go ahead…" She challenged her. "I'm not under your command anymore."

If steamy anger could rise from her, Mala looked like she was about to explode like an overfilled kettle. Gabbing Prins arm she hurled her against a wall. "You do as I say."

She leaped to her feet throwing herself at Mala punching her in the chest. Something cracked inside of the pocket of her red suit. Liquid ran down the side of her jacket. Infuriated she reached out and pulled the Swans braid, dragging her to the floor while four Sicarius ran to Mala's aid.

His eyes flew open at the sound of her voice, watching her intently taking in every detail. Breaking free, she ran over to him, bent on her mission before it was too late.

The witch's enjoyment evident from her pose, she watched both of them amused.

Mala said walking over to the small table of tools. "My dearest Black-Swan. You wouldn't dare disobey me."

"Where shall you begin?" She perused the tools picking up her favourite. "I want to know where President Kane and his cabinet are located."

"No." She rebelled, looking at her capture again. "Put me beside him, I won't do it."

She had become stronger than the girl they tortured two years before, she would die before touching him or anyone else in any form of torture. A silent promise she made to Mark.

"What?" Mala turned surprised. "You have work to do, I want him screaming their location-begging- for your mercy."

"I don't follow your orders Mala." She rebuked, taking his face into the palms of her hands. His icy glare directed at Mala, softened when he looked into her eyes.

She searched his eyes, hoping he'll understand what she was about to do.

She had skilfully slipped the tiny needle into her hand from her belt. The affects would last long enough for them to think he was dead, and take him to the morgue. He could escape once his implant filtered it out. He would have a chance.

"This is the only way I'll ever touch you."

Gently moving his messy hair from the nap of his neck, she pulled his head towards her. "I love you." She breathed- feeling his warm breath she breathed him in. Pressing in closer, she gently parted her lips, he half smiled as he welcomed her kiss, his warmth caressed her soul.

Drawing him into a deeper, his tongue dancing with hers, she melted inside- Even in this dark place surrounded by their enemies they stood together as one, an act of defiance. Pressing the needle to his skin she punched it into his flesh, injecting the serum into him.

Mala knocked her to the ground, the needle flew across the room into the far corner.

Springing to her feet she seized the opportunity, and engaged the two Sicarius. She pulled out one of their daggers and threw it at Mala. Turning her head in time to see the blade cut open her cheek leaving a trail of blood the colour of her suit and nails. She screamed as Prin was drawn into fighting the second assassin.

The skirmish ended quickly with the two of them was knocked senseless, spinning around to engage Mala her heart sank.

Her enemy stood behind him, she had a fist full of his chestnut hair dragging it back exposing his throat, she held a dagger against his flesh.

"You'll pay for that." Mala hissed.

"Prin-leave-me-get-out-of-here-go-find- "Mark tried to speak, she yanked his head back further.

"Another word and I'll slit your throat." Mala threatened.

She indicated with a nod for Princess to pick up the rod. "Strike him." She demanded.

"No." She parried.

"You'll follow my orders." She screeched.

"You'll kill us?" Prin laughed at the irony of it. "Or torture us to death, which one appeals to you today?"

"You'll have to beat me to death first." She threw the rod at Zoltar standing in the doorway. He jerked out of the way in time.

"Surrender, or he dies." Zoltar smirked. "I like seeing the Eagle like this, he's not bruised enough sister."

Raising her hands, she surrendered as Mala's blade drew blood.

"See how you like being cut in the throat." Zoltar snickered.

Mala released him, throwing his head forward. Mixed emotions flinted across the Eagles fine features as he stared at Prin, his eyes conveyed he understood what she had done. Her arms were clipped into binds by two Blackbirds accompanying their master.

A female doctor entered the room. Attending to Mala's injury.

Walking over to the Swan, Zoltar lifted her face to his. "Pretty- I've been wanting her in my bed for some time, especially since I learned who she really is. The Eagles beloved Swan." He marvelled, turning away from Mark.

Removing his mask, he leaned down. Forcing her to kiss him, she bit his lip hard, slicing his flesh with her teeth. Zoltar recoiled, he brushed away the blood dripping from the wound. Slapping her face for the humiliation.

Mark's facial muscles contorted. "Touch her again- I'll slit your throat deeper."

"Idle threats considering your chained to middle of the room-slave."

"I'll never be your slave or anyone's slave." He promised gritting his teeth. Prin echoed his sentiments. Neither of them served Zoltar and Mala.

Mala picked up the rod- striking The Eagle across the back in swift hard strokes, working her way to his chest he gritted his teeth, veins stood, proud on his arms from the stress, his body jerking with each strike.

She felt every lash as if it was her own body, flinching each time, a tear threatened to roll down her cheek. The serum was taking longer than normal to work, losing track of time she wondered how long it go on for.

Zoltar strolled across the floor, peering into his face.

"He has to talk." Twirling his hand, he ordered more. She cried out as she struggled to escape her binds. Mala had them removed from her wrists, her feet still bound, she pulled her over closer to him.

She forced the electric rod into her hand. "Strike him." Mala ordered.

"No."

"You'll follow my orders."

Instead she tried to fight again. Her arms restrained once more Mala slapped her hard. "Insolence!"

Dropping his head anguish etched across Marks features. "Prin.."

Mala indicated to one of the Sicarius to beat her, sucking in her gut she took the pain of her punches- gritting her teeth she shot daggers at enemy.

Mala's face twisted into the ugly villainous queen she was.

"I'm really over you doing that." She hissed as the last punch met with her cheekbone sending her flying to floor. Glaring in open defiance as she lifted her face to her enemy, meeting her turquoise eyes.

She kept her mouth closed, her gut wrenching inside at her, as her aching body throbbed with intense pain, she maintained her eye contact.

Disgusted, Mala continued her torture of the Eagle, with Zoltar waiting for him to give him what he wanted.

Mala walked around him, shaking her head, she ran a nail down the side of his face slicing it like a knife, leaving a trail of bright red blood the colour of her nails dripping onto his chest.

Sweat poured off him, his bruised chest heaved from the effects if his torture, icy eyes shot a rain of blades at Mala.

"Not so pretty now are you." Mala said. "That's for what she did to me."

"Don't matter to me to have a few scars—but I see it does to you witch." He spat in her face. Wiping off the slime she slapped him hard across the cheek opening the wound more. As she administered more, clenching tight every muscle in his face, taking it, his eyes connected with hers. Like an invisible rope between them she held onto him, he needed her to be steadfast.

Taking her blade, she walked over to Princess holding it in her face. "I'd slice you, only I have orders to keep intact. "

"You heard Mark, doesn't matter to me if you do, it's not how I value beauty." She stated.

Open defiance vibrated from every part of his being, his ear-piercing cry echoed through the room as Mala applied an electrified rod to his torso. The torture went on for hours, Mark didn't say a word, not a scrap of intel leaked from his lips.

The whole-time she watched him holding strong, shaking inside, her gut twisting with heartache with his every painfilled cry, she wanted it to stop.

Finally, he couldn't take any more, his head bowed as he fell in and out of consciousness. His limp body as his heaved for every burning breath.

"Aren't your curious?" Mala stood in front of her.

"Of what?" Drained of energy, she robotically stared at him, tears stinging her eyes.

Sweat and blood ran from his body, dripping into pools on the floor. Mala paused, her Sicarius threw a bucket of water over him, reviving him a little.

Zoltar had left the room to greet officials at the landing bay. He rarely stayed for full interrogations, finding the process dull.

"The Eagle was seen at times in places without the rest of his team. I worked out he was rogue, looking for his Princess no doubt." She said, watching them." I figured it was perfect- set a trap, he'll take the bait. Seeing her dying would force his surrender. I should have done it sooner."

Mala proceeded to tell them about her capture. Her initial battle with a selected group of Sicarius. The drug used to render her unconscious lasted long enough, to get her off the mecha.

By then it was too late, they had her on her journey to Spectra.

She found out about the weeks before she lost all her memories. She was in secret Spectran lab. Mala wanted to information about Centre Neptune, Prin wouldn't yield. But in the midst of her torture she said Marks name.

She told Prin- about informing her of her mission, moments before administering the drug. She would destroy Galaxy security, help them invade earth and bring her G-Force. She had uses for them.

Princess was horrified. For amusement Mala, had her released from her binds in the room. She fought the Sicarius, grabbing a dagger she almost succeeded in driving in into her own heart as the memory loss drug began to take effect.

It was a special dose, one that could disable the implants effects on it. She would never recover her past memories.

The trip in shuttle to the camp came later, she was sedated for days. Nausea rose inside of her from the memory.

"Do you know how you became the Black-Swan?" Mala asked as their eyes met.

"You gave me the name." She responded.

Shaking her head, she had thought it was just a name Mala picked to insult her G-Force identity. "You had recovered from your interrogations. I couldn't have you waking up all bloody and bruised."

Mala looked at the both of them. "You- chose it—in the moments before you lost your memories. When you said you'd rather die than do the things I had planned for you to do."

Shaking her head, her world had been ripped apart.

Mala snickered. "You called me a black-hearted Queen of all villains the kind you'd find in a fairy-tale." She said. "I likened you to Snow White at first, it was going to be your name."

"It later made me think of the Black-Swan in the famous Earth Ballet—Swan Lake. The White Swan was Princess in her birdstyle on a mission with her beloved Eagle the Prince—The Black-Swan was my curse upon you both- what you became in her place. I hope you enjoyed the movie version I left for you in your apartment, along with all the other fairy tales."

If Mark could have killed Mala with his eyes, she would have dropped to the ground in an instant wreathing.

"I wasn't completely sure how things would turn out having you in my army. But you did prove to be effective, deadly. Pity he found you…" Mala said frowning.

His attention turned from Mala, his bright blue eyes warmed as they locked with hers as his eyes rolled and his head dropped limp.

She forgot to breath as Mala checked his vitals. "Not as strong as we anticipated. I expected more."

She declared him dead.

"Time to go."

The Sicarius yanked her violently out of the room, the door slammed shut.

Mala stayed in there alone with Mark for a few minutes before emerging, ordering his body to be taken away.

A shockwave hit her, she had so much to say to him, and no time to say it as she was dragged away. It was beyond her control now. Dr. Rema would have to reach him and help him escape.

Fighting her captures Mala stopped as one of the Sicarius kicked her to the ground, she cried out in agony. Her grief for what she had to do to the man she loved torn her to pieces.

Tilting her face up slowly- not even bothering to hide her scorn for the villain in her story she made eye contact with her.

The main doors to the ship opened taking the sight of the stunning capital city on Spectra—Vani, it huge domed arena sparkled in the bright golden sun of the afternoon.

Mala fell in beside her.

"Zoltar promised you all a few years ago, you would be his slaves on one of our planets." She said. "Luminous One had other plans." She side glanced Prin." I had precious vials of the special serum- I was going to spare him and make him one of Luminous Blackbird Captains."

Dread slapped her harder than anything Mala could do have done- The memory loss serum.

"But you denied him life… I'll no other choice now."

"What are you talking about?"

"It will take months to replace those batches. Rebels have destroyed the lab with the key ingredient. Without it, it doesn't work on your implants." Mala said in an acidic tone "But I feel there is an opportunity to show the populace we have fully subdued the Federation- the demise of the Commander of G-Force's public execution Spectran style."

"His weak death denied it."

Dragging her to her feet, sweat beading on her skin from her words, sour bile laced her mouth. He would have lived, and not known her, what he was—serving blindly an enemy he hated in her army, worse than death for Mark. At least now he had a chance to escape, find the rebels.

Mala waved to the waiting dignitaries.

Turning her eyes to enormous dome in the centre of the city, a place of death.

Smugly taking in her response Mala smirked, touching her red lips with a nail.

Mala went on to explain his body for a few days would be hung in the square. A demonstration of their power, with the death of the G-Force commander.

The Federation of planets was finished, according to Mala. She was confident they'd have the President and his cabinet within weeks of the demise of G-Force.

_Together they would find a way to escape, or die, either way she'd be with him._

Strutting ahead to greet the Clan leaders in ceremony, Mala turned on her endearing charm.

Princess was escorted into a secured transport, shoved into the backseat it left driving through the city. stared at him, tears stinging her eyes.

Sweat and blood ran from his body, dripping into pools on the floor. Mala paused, her Sicarius threw a bucket of water over him, reviving him a little.

Zoltar had left the room to greet officials at the landing bay. He rarely stayed for full interrogations, finding the process dull.

"The Eagle was seen at times in places without the rest of his team. I worked out he was rogue, looking for his Princess no doubt." She said, watching them." I figured it was perfect- set a trap, he'll take the bait. Seeing her dying would force his surrender. I should have done it sooner."

Mala proceeded to tell them about her capture. Her initial battle with a selected group of Sicarius. The drug used to render her unconscious lasted long enough, to get her off the mecha.

By then it was too late, they had her on her journey to Spectra.

She found out about the weeks before she lost all her memories. She was in secret Spectran lab. Mala wanted to information about Centre Neptune, Prin wouldn't yield. But in the midst of her torture she said Marks name.

She told Prin- about informing her of her mission, moments before administering the drug. She would destroy Galaxy security, help them invade earth and bring her G-Force. She had uses for them.

Princess was horrified. For amusement Mala, had her released from her binds in the room. She fought the Sicarius, grabbing a dagger she almost succeeded in driving in into her own heart as the memory loss drug began to take effect.

It was a special dose, one that could disable the implants effects on it. She would never recover her past memories.

The trip in shuttle to the camp came later, she was sedated for days. Nausea rose inside of her from the memory.

"Do you know how you became the Black-Swan?" Mala asked as their eyes met.

"You gave me the name." She responded.

Shaking her head, she had thought it was just a name Mala picked to insult her G-Force identity. "You had recovered from your interrogations. I couldn't have you waking up all bloody and bruised."

Mala looked at the both of them. "You- chose it—in the moments before you lost your memories. When you said you'd rather die than do the things I had planned for you to do."

Shaking her head, her world had been ripped apart.

Mala snickered. "You called me a _black-hearted Queen of all villains_ the kind you'd find in a fairy-tale." She said. "I likened you to Snow White at first, it was going to be your name."

"It later made me think of the Black-Swan in the famous Earth Ballet—Swan Lake. The White Swan was Princess in her birdstyle on a mission with her beloved Eagle the Prince—The Black-Swan was my curse upon you both- what you became in her place. I hope you enjoyed the movie version I left for you in your apartment, along with all the other fairy tales."

If Mark could have killed Mala with his eyes, she would have dropped to the ground in an instant wreathing.

"I wasn't completely sure how things would turn out having you in my army. But you did prove to be effective, deadly. Pity he found you…" Mala said frowning.

His attention turned from Mala, his bright blue eyes warmed as they locked with hers as his eyes rolled and his head dropped limp.

She forgot to breath as Mala checked his vitals. "Not as strong as we anticipated. I expected more."

She declared him dead.

"Time to go."

The Sicarius yanked her violently out of the room, the door slammed shut.

Mala stayed in there alone with Mark for a few minutes before emerging, ordering his body to be taken away.

A shockwave hit her, she had so much to say to him, and no time to say it as she was dragged away. It was beyond her control now. Dr. Rema would have to reach him and help him escape.

Fighting her captures Mala stopped as one of the Sicarius kicked her to the ground, she cried out in agony. Her grief for what she had to do to the man she loved torn her to pieces.

Tilting her face up slowly- not even bothering to hide her scorn for the villain in her story she made eye contact with her.

The main doors to the ship opened taking the sight of the stunning capital city on Spectra—Vani, it huge domed arena sparkled in the bright golden sun of the afternoon.

Mala fell in beside her.

"Zoltar promised you all a few years ago, you would be his slaves on one of our planets." She said. "Luminous One had other plans." She side glanced Prin." I had precious vials of the special serum- I was going to spare him and make him one of Luminous Blackbird Captains."

Dread slapped her harder than anything Mala could do have done- The memory loss serum.

"But you denied him life… I'll no other choice now."

"What are you talking about?"

"It will take months to replace those batches. Rebels have destroyed the lab with the key ingredient. Without it, it doesn't work on your implants." Mala said in an acidic tone "But I feel there is an opportunity to show the populace we have fully subdued the Federation- the demise of the Commander of G-Force's public execution Spectran style."

"His weak death denied it."

Dragging her to her feet, sweat beading on her skin from her words, sour bile laced her mouth. He would have lived, and not known her, what he was—serving blindly an enemy he hated in her army, worse than death for Mark. At least now he had a chance to escape, find the rebels.

Mala waved to the waiting dignitaries.

Turning her eyes to enormous dome in the centre of the city, a place of death.

Smugly taking in her response Mala smirked, touching her red lips with a nail.

Mala went on to explain his body for a few days would be hung in the square. A demonstration of their power, with the death of the G-Force commander.

The Federation of planets was finished, according to Mala. She was confident they'd have the President and his cabinet within weeks of the demise of G-Force.

_Together they would find a way to escape, or die, either way she'd be with him._

Strutting ahead to greet the Clan leaders in ceremony, Mala turned on her endearing charm.

Princess was escorted into a secured transport, shoved into the backseat it left driving through the city.


	46. Chapter 46

Testing her binds Prin, glanced at the soldiers on either side of her in the transport- one tried to talk, his friends hushed him. Taking into account the two behind a glass shield, she'd caught a glimpse of as she was shoved into the backseat, bearing caution.

The windows blackout, she kept a note of the turns, length of time in case she needed to backtrack later.

Four in total, an easy number for her to take, all she had to was get out of the binds.

The vehicle whipped around another corner, then another faster than it should have been going, jolting her like a rickety train without suspension, the driver swung the car faster into bends, turns, corners.

Noting a few bumps, and the feeling of it being put onto a hydraulic hoist. The hushed sounds of the lift went down for some time.

Eventually everything came to a grinding halt. The sounds of suburban Spectran voices caught her attention as the car door swung open, and the soldier next to her jumped out.

"Why haven't you taken her binds off yet?" A rough male around Marks age, possibly older stood scolding the young soldier removing his helmet.

"Didn't want her to kill me by mistake. She's ahhh…" He replied, shaking. "She has a reputation- wanted her hear us out first."

The other soldier gently, helped her out of the car. She was greeted with a fully operational makeshift base.

They had computers lining the walls, observation units, other military equipment in the basement where she landed.

Not a green uniform in sight, except the four that drove her there.

Indicating they had to get back on track. The four of them jumped back into the car, leaving her standing alone still cuffed.

Spying a few familiar faces, she recognised rebels she'd met on Earth, they greeted her with sober nods, returning to their work.

"Welcome to the rebellion." A man with tanned skin, fierce greyish blue eyes, and a broken nose, greeted her. Undoing her binds, he asked her flatly not to hit him. "We have heard a lot about the Sicarius called Black Swan fighting on our side. Is it all true?"

"Where am I." Her eyes darting around the room. Still on guard, and looking for exits. "Who are you?"

"I'm Prince Sabre." He responded. Taking off her binds. Observing the man in front of her.

His squarish face barely flinched, straight posture and tall- wary from years of living as a fugitive. His rusty hair was pulled back into a traditional warrior-tail, wearing brown leather pants, vest and plain shirt, long boots.

"Sabre, Rebel leader, and son of Prince Rekdor," testing his name, she massaged the circulation back into her wrists. Acknowledging his rank in society with a traditional bow.

"Do I meet your expectations?" He grinned slightly baring his teeth. "I know… you thought I was shorter."

"Do I meet yours?" Tilting her chin, raising an eyebrow she waited. She had no time for general chit chat.

"You look like hell, its attractive." Raising a bemused brow, his eyes taking her in, without appearing suggestive. He was making observations of another warrior like himself.

"I have a 'reputation' to maintain." A slow smirk formed on her lips, walking beside him. It was gone again, as she thought of Mark laying in morgue. "I need weapons. I've no time for formalities."

"You're feisty and direct." He admired her. Casting her a sidelong glance he added. "You're too used to working on your own."

"I'm effective, isn't that what matters."

"Why the need to go now?"

"They have my friends…"

"G-Force commander and his second… does the Eagle mean something to you? I'm hearing rumours?"

Narrowing her eyes, sarcasm lacing her tone." Is this an interrogation?"

Sabre stroked his chin, watching her. "No. I find it interesting a tough warrior woman like you would be interested in a Federation boy scout."

"You know nothing about me."

"Toren sent through an interesting message. I'm scoping its truth."

"I didn't send any messages through Toren."

"The Eagle did. I'm wondering why he'd want a meeting since he hates Spectrans."

"Granted he's Federation." Tightening pain gripped her chest- her glare intensified. Ready for anything she glanced at the rebel soldiers surrounding her. "He wants what we want...Zoltar and Mala's power broken, we all have a common enemy. Ask him yourself when we find him."

Sabre squared his shoulders, standing proud. He moved in making full eye contact with her. "Spectra keeps its independence." He bargained. " Until Mala and Zoltar became powerful we had no problems with the Federation, they barely knew we existed beyond the settlement days. Now, they'll demand us to submit to their rule it out of fear once this is all over with them. We'll end up at war again."

Taking a count of the numbers, her mind began calculating her battle plan. "I don't have all the answers or know the future. Carve your independence with trade deals when the war is over- that's how they do it, meetings, debates. I'm done with talk, if you aren't helping him… I'm gone."

Moving slightly into a fighter's stance since the circle grew tighter- from the corner of her eye she saw hands move to guns and swords. The air alive with tension. The click of safety clips and a few polished daggers drawn around her.

Sabre held up a hand. Years of living in harsher conditions of deserts and scant food, gave him an air of rough authority, even with an angry unarmed Sicarius breathing down his neck he didn't flinch.

One of the younger rebels standing nearby shriek back from her, his hands shaking. Sabre's stiff glare forced him to suck in his fear and stand firm, and move back into position.

He watched her for a few more minutes, once he was satisfied he had made an accurate assessment of her. Sabre called off the guards.

Indicating she follow him, her thoughts returned to Mark and his predicament, the image she had of him floating before her lifeless drove her.

Halting in her tracks, she had to find a way back to the ship. Mentioning it to Sabre, his eyes darkened. Sabre placed a hand in the door of a room. "She would have moved them from the ship by now."

"They have the Condor?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered.

Drawing her lips into a fine line she was determined to leave again, he pulled her back by her arm, insisting she follow him inside the room.

Hesitating at the door, her trust ebbing. Swallowing hard, she hated rooms like this one. He stopped in the middle of the small room with a few chairs and a desk. Sparse furnishing meant only one thing.

"I'm not going to try and torture you." Sabre pulled out a chair, sitting it in the hallway for her. "Figured we could use some privacy to talk. Furniture isn't a priority."

"I need weapons and explosives. " She demanded. "Mala has already tortured … the Eagle with me watching. I have no time for this."

"Looks like she did more than let you watch her do it." He scoffed.

"What's your plan? Run off and blow something up… hopefully you find him, right?" He said, sitting forward clashing his hands in front of him, tilting his face up.

"Not entirely." She met his eyes.

"You're a smart lady… at least I heard the Swan who was with G-Force was smart. Did Mala take your brain along with your memories." Sinking into the seat, folding his arms, and patiently waited.

"You're patronising me, not a good start." Folding her arms, pursing her lips.

"The usurpers murdered my sister who I loved, and her fiancée. Ky was my best friend he was like a brother. I've seen my people slaughtered because they don't like their rule… I know who you once were… let's talk… Princess."

Drawing in a deep breath. She took one leaded weighted step into the room.

Watching her the whole time- Sabre didn't voice what he witnessed as she pushed it all back inside of her to maintain her strength. He allowed her dignity. Picking up a metal chair, turning it around, straddling it, and folding her arms and resting them casually on the back. Straightening her posture, she glanced in his direction.

"Then talk." She said.

"I did, you're turn."

A few seconds later two others rebels walked in.

He introduced Rege and Wilm. Lieutenants in his fathers, rebel army. Bringing in refreshments, a plate of food she waited until they ate off it before taking a small morsel. Sabre amused by her actions sipped from a cup of water before handing it to her.

A precious drop on a dry planet of deserts and swamps.

She proceeded to inform of them of her actions, and what happened in the interrogation room with Mark. He would have escaped by now she hoped.

"Rema would be onto it- the problem is we haven't see him. He should have reported in by now." Sabre's furrowed his brows, lines formed across his forehead.

Turning to Rege, he issued instructions to find Rema's family and fast. The young woman with short cropped black hair, and coffee skin stood up and left the room on her mission.

Another older woman with grey streaked hair joined them as Rege walked out.

"My father is wanting to meet him, we received a message from Toren and Sec." Sitting down he stroked his chin observing her. "Chia find her some painkillers, a face washer."

"I don't need them. It's a few scratches."

"You look like a bad, your face is a mess." Sabre indicated to a mirror leaning on the other wall. Turning she was shaken to see the woman staring back at her. High necked black bodysuit clung to her curves, long boots, her arms folded in defiance.

Loose black hair falling around her shoulders to her waistline. A nasty purply black bruise across her cheek and down her neck like a Spectran mask. Blood splatters across her face… Marks blood… Her sharp raptors eyes bore into the mirror, ready for the hunt. She wondered what Mark saw when he looked into her eyes. Deep inside, Mark saw past it- he knew her heart and soul better than anyone in the universe, she loved him fiercely. He wouldn't abandon her, and she wasn't about to abandon him.

"The perfect Sicarius warrior. Defender of Spectra. You honour it from your actions. My mother would have been proud to have you as one of her own." He said, his face becoming unreadable at mention of his family. "You're more Spectran now than you realize. That's why the Federation and its structure is hard to go back too… You have no memory of it, so it's as alien to you as Spectra once was."

He was right, and deep inside its why she left, even though she wanted to stay with Mark. Eventually they'll find a way, she'll find a way.

"How did the Sicarius serve the royal family?" She asked.

He went on to explain her rank. "I'll tell you a truth about the Sicarius and Blackbirds I knew when I was a kid." He said. "They were the personal guards of the high queen and Princesses- Blackbirds the High King. It was an honour to be selected- Compassion for the people part of what made them who they were. Strong, empathy. Prized traits in the elite."

He paused. "There was no death by combat. A show of skills in the arena, a process of elimination involving points. They worked together in teams- Mala has made it her own way of revenge against us, isolated them to drive them insane."

"A mother and her children." He went on to say." The mother was our High queen, she could fight, the children her people. The Sicarius her arms to protect them. Mala has made a mockery of it. The night of the coupe many died trying to protect the people they were killing. My mother died protecting her children."

"You sister's was code named Dove." Her tone softened. His facial muscles flinched with pain at the mention of his sister, mixed emotions flinted through his starch warriors, eyes.

"I know… Malas drug stole her from us, it's what's she did to the Sicarius she captured, only way they'd serve her. Ky was devastated by it when she was captured. He swore revenge… tried to bring her back to us."

"I knew her, respected her. We trained in combat, she was good a fighter, I thought she'd make it through the test." She said. "I fight for them… Dove, Wedgetail, Swift, and Feather..."

Sabre indicated to the door. " Feathers father is here. He wants to see you."

The memories still haunted her of her battle in the arena with her friend Feather, her sword as it entered her body delivering the lethal blow.

Drawing in a nervous breath, she looked to see an older man with silver grey hair, wrinkles, the same eyes as his daughter, standing in the doorway.

He stared at her, mixed emotions flinted across his face, his grief still present. Not knowing what to say, the word 'sorry' was lame for what he must have suffered. Standing up out of respect she waited for him to speak.

Stepping into the room, he walked over and stood in front of her. Standing up she greeted him with her right arm across her chest, a short bow. A traditional sign of respect for an elder.

"G-Forces Princess. The Swan." He addressed her." Word is out you're with us."

"Yes, I was… once their Swan." Her voice broke, wanting to find words. She was still the Eagles Swan.

"Feather and Swift were sisters, they looked nothing a like… but…they were both mine." He looked down at his trembling hands, remembering his girls.

Tears stung her eyes. "In the training camp, they were friends. We were all friends…They found each other."

"I hated you for a long while… I saw you kill her…." The tough older man drew in a breath." Now… I'm not blaming you. It was a fight to death, no choice for either of you." He drew in a hard breath, his hands shaking." I blame Mala. She was the one who stole them, they could have ended up fighting each other to the death. Seeing that would have…broken me… my girls were close." His voice drained away." She stole your memories too…"

They stood in silence for a while.

A stray tear trickled down her cheek stinging the fresh bruises. She ached for the freedom of Spectra, and the Federation from Mala's and Zoltars claws. "Mala controlled me for a long time…today I refused to obey her orders under the threat of death. That's why I have a bruised face, I'm bruised all over- she beat me to try and force me to torture the man I love- the Eagle."

Her eyes darted around the room, straightening her posture. A sense of purpose stood before her in their faces. "He found me- fought for me even after I destroyed his base, unknowing to me, Mala had me betray the people I'd loved…. I won't kill or torture, kill or be controlled by her ever again. His persistence with me, love for me, broke her power to control in my life… it can be that way for others too."

"I'm looking for my G-Force uniform." She explained to them what it looked like.

"I'll put the word out. Someone will find it, you mentioned a bracelet too?" He indicated to his wrist. "The clothes are what you change into… however it works, into the bird armour."

She nodded, and mentioned Mark and Jason have them too- Mala had taken them.

"We'll keep a watch for anything like it." Wilm indicated with his fingers, taking in the conversation around him, as Feather and Swifts father left the room.

"We need to act now. Mala and Zoltar will be having the games tonight. With them here it's our last chance in a while to take them down." Sabre got down to tactics. "My Father is in the city now, scoping the place, they're setting up the parade.

Taking his hand, and shaking it in agreement, the plans to assassinate Mala and Zoltar, and rescue Mark and Jason were being put into place between them.

"Without knowing where he is, makes it harder to rescue him." Sabre admitted.

"If he got out, he'd be in a disguise." She warmly smiled at those memories. Proud of her man.

"We'll help you." Sabre strolled over extending his hand. "We end this war, free Spectra and the Federation together. It's like you being here has created a bridge between us."

Sabre began to outlay his plan. "We have been able to scope a portion of the arena over the years. It's the main field that's the problem. You have work to do Black Swan, if the Condor ends up in there, we have no hope, the shields are already locked in place- its permanent."

Thinking of her time hacking into computers and smirk tugged at the edge of her lips. "There is always a backdoor in- just no one's found it. It's not impossible, nothing is."

He sat back in his seat, stoking his chin in thought. "You know the planet shields cutting off the Federation? I believe the Great Spirit… also known as the Luminous One is involved in creating them. It was a smart move. Federation couldn't mobilize a united military force against them invading. He's likely responsible for the same shield used in the arena."

Bitting her bottom lip, she replied. "There are people working on it. The Chief of Federation security has managed to get past the shield around Earth."

"Then get to work finding. Lt Wilm- set her up at a terminal, I expect you'll need intel on what we know about the arena's security, and dome structure." His direct manner enabled her to focus. If Mark had escaped, hopefully Rekdor finds him.

"We move in soon. They'll be having a parade." He said." You mentioned explosives. I heard it was your particular talent in G-Force."

"I can make things blow up effectively." She tilted her chin, pausing, thinking of her bow and tipped arrows. "I won't set them up in the parade areas. Too many civilians. I'd need to be more directive, it's tricky… your timing will have to be spot on or it causes more problems."

"Work out with Lt Wilm what you need, he's into things like that."

Wilm nodded grinning like a cat- a darker skinned Spectran from the southern hemisphere of the planet, nomads by nature. The place where Wedgetail had likely come from.

His tribe lived on the fringes of the dead zone, those who escaped. The place where the twin cities were wiped out leaving a radioactive wasteland.

"All of the clan leaders will there tonight." A sneer formed on Sabre's lips." They've been promised the wealth of Earth. Greedy bunch of worms."

He went to explain the High King was in the process of changing the way it worked on the outer planets. They supplied main planet of Spectra with essentials, like water, food, minerals. Rain planets like the one she had trained on.

Five outer planets in total. Each of the clans was in charge of ensuring the of the workforce needs and maintaining the supply. The leaders became greedy, shady deals over the decades lead to deprivation in other parts.

What was originally known in Earth English language as 'slave,' in Spectra was 'volunteer,' People would work for periods of time on the outer planets in their system. Payment was food and lodgings. They would come back at the end of the contract period, with two years supplies for their family.

The High King wanted to change it, because the clans were corrupting the system, not paying the workers their agreed dues.

They were working out negotiations when the palace was stormed.

Things grew tense and Zoltar and Mala came in right at that time, with their Great spirit and its mysterious power. Provoking old prophecies. They made into a true form of true slave labour, and set their eyes on the wealth of the Federation.

"Mala will be missing me." She informed him. "Where were they taking me?"

"To the arena, a locked cell, no good to anyone in there." Sabre signalled the end of the meeting.

They both stood up. She indicated to Lt Wilm to take her to the weaponry and terminals. They all had jobs to do.


	47. Chapter 47

Mark's mind wandered in and out of a dream.

_Standing by the waterfall near the cottage, on a warm summers day holding her hand. She was wearing her petal pink gown, loose hair falling around her like the waterfall._

_His eyes turned back to the scenery, both of them watching the water cascading down the steep slope into the pool below, his senses alive drinking in the scents of fresh pine and the fine spray of the water hitting the calmer surface. Seeing every detail before him._

_The war couldn't touch them in that place…_

_The sparking water so clear, he could see the different earth toned rocks, their individual shapes highlighted by the streams of light- smoothed from years of running water, a fish swamp past, its translucent tail flickering casually past, it disappeared into the waterfall. The sunlight filtering through the trees warmed his back._

_A moment lost in time, he couldn't recall standing there like that with Prin…._

_Things began to change around him, the ground shaking, water splashing, spilling into the opening- the Earth split between them ripping her hand from his. He fought to regain his footing, watching her trying to reach him across the divide, calling each-others name they both reach across the newly formed ledge fingers barely touching…_

_The sounds of the outside world stark and clear broke into his dream, shattering it into a million pieces._

Life slowly flooded back into him like a warm trickling stream of sunlight before it all feel apart. Water splashed his face, he woke up with a tingling sensation moving throughout his body.

Every joint was on fire, searing his muscles as he tried to move. The darkness in the room became brighter, the light assaulted his retinas. Stealing a look around him, his blurry vision came into focus.

Shackled to a smooth metal table, with his instincts screaming at him, the fine hairs on his legs bristled, reminding him of the nightmare hours or days before, time blurred into nothing.

Hearing a grunt, he spotted a gentle natured man with a white coat realizing he was Dr Rema. Knocked to the floor, a bruise forming on his temple with Mala and Zoltar standing over him.

"You're in the underground of the arena." Dr Rema briskly tried to talk, Mala silenced him.

"You were on of my best surgeon's, its pity you turned out to be a rebel." She kicked him hard in the ribs. He cried out. Absently she had Dr. Rema taken away by armed guards.

The man had tried to help him, and was caught.

Dryness tore at his throat, his chest tightened seeing the two sinister dictators before him.

"Nice try, but I saw the needle in the corner of the room- Her diversion didn't work." She held it up, shaking her head like she was scolding a disobedient child.

Mala sighed. "I don't need you anymore. They Federation president was captured an hour ago thanks to the condor. Without G-Force it all crumbles like a sandcastle."

"Liar," his muscles tightened sending rivers of pain throughout his bruised body, Zoltar appeared amused by his struggles. There's no way they'd get Jason to talk beyond hurling insults at them. He was confident in his brothers, stubborn constitution, and hatred of Zoltar and Mala.

Unable to lift his head, a shadow fell over him. Zoltar no longer bothering with his mask he stood over him like a vampire wanting to draw more blood.

"Your Swan will die eventually, but you won't be together, no last romantic wishes." Smirking he, moved away.

Mala touched his chest, laying a hand flat over his heart. "Its beating fast, you have a strong heart. Its wasted on her."

He was proud of Prin's open stance and courage against her capture, and he loved her fiercely for it- proud of her and the woman she had grown into even under Mala's domination of her.

"She's woman of substance, unlike you." He said. "You stand in her shadow."

"No, we have them. The arena in both cities will be busy over the next few days." Zoltar purred. "It's time for me to prepare for the celebrations. So many things to organise."

Blood squished under him as he tried to move again. A medical doctor cleaned his welts, with orders to leave them exposed, he finished his task and left.

"You're going to die tonight. It's a pity she wasted the serum. You would have had a chance to live as a Blackbird captain." Mala tapped his hard chest with a nail. "Luminous will be here soon… then everything with be in its place."

"Death, I'd choose death than serve you." His raspy voice grated his already parched throat. Horrified at the thought of losing a single memory of Princess and serving Zoltar willingly.

"She said the same thing. Right before I took away all of her memories." Mala's nonchalant tone raked him like a blade.

The couldn't have found the government. He thought closing his eyelids tight. It's another ploy to get him to tell her their location.

His heart ached, from watching Princess beaten and violently dragged away from him to an unknown fate. He prayed she wasn't being harmed, she'd been through enough.

He understood what she was trying to do, fake his death with a serum, and she almost succeeded. Her selfless nature and empathy warmed his entire being, it was her greatest strength.

If she had succeeded with the serum, he planned to find Prin and Jason, and free Dr Rema. Find the rebels and help their cause on Spectra to rid the universe of Zoltar and Mala, and the Luminous One.

She would figure it out, Prin was the smartest one of all of them, she'd find a way to locate it. Hoping she found an escape, and no knowing where they had taken her Mala underestimated her, and he hoped she would continue to do so.

A medic came into the room, for a while his world blackout.

Waking up again, his bruises were already deepening to a darker shade of purple, the welts weeping, he was wearing a simple pair of leather pants, bare feet.

Ignoring the screaming of his biceps and protesting body. He dragged himself up to his feet, he was on a hover platform. The strange sunlight danced on his body, its intense hues marred his vision temporarily. The temperate climate warmed his flesh. The sounds of crowds reached his ears.

The crowds had gathered in the main streets when the word got out that indeed the Famous Eagle- Commander of G-Force would be in the Arena along with his second-in-command the Condor.

The Eagle stood proud, preparing his strategy.

 

##################################

 

Disguised in a white decorative mask, framed with a dark wig. A long black cloak hugged her curves, a bag with weapons thrown over a shoulder. Prin moved through the milling crowds closer to the arena.

The decorated parade floats had passed her by- she waited, setting chargers in mapped out positions for the battle that would begin later in the evening. Rekdor had the detonators, he was in control of his battle plans. She would have other things to do by then.

Rekdor and Sabre had taken to milling amongst the crowds, discreetly scoping the numbers of soldiers making contact with rebels in the army.

Turning slightly, she heard a faint commotion at the far end of the main fairway, further down the in the parade line people had begun to chant. _"Eagle…Eagle…Eagle… Eagle…"_

Her hands worked faster setting the charge in place. The sounds grew louder, her heart hammering. _Mark didn't escape._

Joining the crowd, she worked her way through trying not to draw attention, briskly walking towards the growing commotion.

She didn't reach her destination as anarchy broke out sweeping her up in a volume of people. Soldiers poured into the streets dispersing the crowds. Pulling out her new bow and quiver, she picked her targets taking down the ones aiming their guns into the turmoil of innocents running to escape.

Gunfire resounded as she spotted, Sabre being hauled to the ground. Losing sight of him in a sea of faces, she focused on her mission.

Spinning around with her arrow ready to fire, she was halted in her tracks by a Sicarius holding a young boy hostage. Demanding his surrender. Prin recognised her uniform.

"Spitfire, let him go." She demanded. The Sicarius didn't speak, she seemed confused.

"Spitfire, we don't have to do this… Mala lied to us."

"Black Swan… " Spitfire held onto him.

Keeping her focus, she pulled back the taught string ready to fire. The child's life was in her hands. Seeing herself in Spitfire, and young Sec's face, her arm stiffened. Her resolve to kill dissolved like fine power in a glass of water.

Spitfire released her hostage, moving towards her. Removing her mask. Sienna coloured hair fell around her shoulders. Fierce hazel eyes met hers. " I know… somehow I know. I… had a few memories come back."

A distraught mother raced over, swooping her child into her arms and running away.

"You have a brother- his name is Sec… he's looking for you." Prin worked fast. "Then join us…"

Standing in front of her, the two Sicarius stared at each other in the middle of chaos. Mixed emotions swam across Spitfires fine features.

Swept away in the crowds she vanished. Moving through the crowds, using her skills to keep out of the main volume of people she saw him.

Mark, battered, bleeding, looking like a barbarian, was standing proud on the platform in the middle of the street. Racing towards him, pushing people aside, she lost sight of him for a moment.

Cocking her arrow ready, she aimed a stun bomb at a group of soldiers. Dispersing them, in a flash of light. She craned her neck to see him, moving against the tide- pushing against the swirling current towards him.

Her senses alive around her, separated from the bedlam momentarily it came crashing down as she lowered her arrow, ready to move again, she spun around. A wall of soldiers descended upon her.


	48. Chapter 48

Chained like a dog, and on his way to his execution, in his heart, he was a free man.

What would happen to the outer planets he had tried so hard to protect? Someone had to defeat Zoltar and Mala. They were the deadly virus that was infecting all of the Galaxy including Spectra, and the mysterious creature they served.

Mark deliberately stared into their faces of the spectators crowding in. He wanted see Spectra as Prin had described it. A place of diversity, in many ways not unlike Earth. But still alien in culture compared to what he was raised in.

At first there was noise, leering, booing, insults. Mark stood his ground, he didn't bait them, he didn't feel anger or hatred towards them.

He saw them for the first time as people who needed compassion, he spoke to them in their language as he was paraded down the main street towards the massive dome looming in the distance.

A building taking up at least two football fields in diameter within the arena, silver outer walls rose up in front of him. Made from metals once abundant on the planet.

She described it being like a fortress, with training fields and other places within it. It worked like a maze. A central part of Spectran life.

He greeted them in fluent Spectran, perfectly articulated in the local dialect. His natural heroic charisma flooded into the growing crowd pressing into hear what he had to say. Silence fell over his critics, whispers carried like the wind throughout.

"He talks like we do dada?" One little girl cried out a beaming smile on her young face. In years to come she would talk about what she saw in the Eagle with awe in her voice telling her tale of being there. He'd made a connection with a small child, calling out to the Eagle.

Her innocent eyes and view of her world touched him. Seeing a father holding his child, a warm smile tugged at his lips. Fatherhood a part of life he would probably never know.

When forming his words, his mind brought forward his memories of his conversations with Princess from the time her first found her, when she had no clue of her real identity.

_When he asked her why she was helping him._

_"I did it because I was angry…I was over, seeing innocent people being herded into camps treated inhuman or worse."_

_She didn't decimate between Federation innocents and Spectran innocents. She perceived a bigger picture of the world around her._

_She wanted to help those who needed it. She saw the best in people, she saw the best in him._

_He had once been precise in his views about his enemies, straight down the line no turns or curves like flying his fighter with a target in sight. Spectra was all evil, Federation the good guys. A few greys entered his ridged world view as the two blended._

_The things he spoke of to the crowds swarming the sides of the road…._

_What it was to be free… what a Federation stood for. Mala and Zoltars treachery towards the common people…_

But primarily they were the _protectors of freedom for anyone who needed it. They were their champions. He supported Prince Rekdor, the true royal family of Spectra._

Looking into the faces of poorer people who had turned out to see him, he saw what she had described. A few brave souls held up photos of lost family and friends, others cried out telling their truths of Zoltars vicious rule upon their people.

Families torn apart and their sons and daughters lost in the arena because of Zoltar, they could prosper as a planet free of their dictators. A Few challenged him on the Federation.

There were other ways to live, some began chanting Rekdor's name, the true ruler of Spectra. They cried out Zoltar and Mala were traitors to the people of the galaxy. Green soldiers, in formation surged into the crowd arresting them.

_A skirmish broke out._

People gasped, some in shock, others distain, the wealthy Clan-folk on lofty viewing platforms, with much to lose called him a manipulator. Tensions heightened in the crowds, the undercurrent of years of Zoltars terror surfaced on the ocean of people before him. A tsunami broke forth before him further down the long main fairway to the arena.

Many heard him, their faces changed, their eyes followed him in awe.

Unbeknownst to Mark. His tortured body and defiance against Zoltar in the face of execution was respected. It was the first time their leader had paraded his enemy down the main street. It impacted the city of Vani, more than appearing in his birdstyle, could have ever achieved. A show of true strength in a leader. Mala misread her own people.

He caught the eye of one man in particular, he had deliberately pushed to the front of the crowd and momentarily removed his mask.

A younger man around Marks age with fierce face, and broken nose stood with him, rusty hair hung around his shoulders. An older man looked least twenty years his senior, with a regal bearing and wise dark eyes and a rusty goatee beard and hair. The two of bore a liking of father and son.

Their eyes met, maintaining solid eye contact.

Daring to be in the city, he admired his courage, and hoped it was sign the rebellion was about to get serious.

Introducing himself Prince Rekdor inclined his head in respect for him.

"Bold words Eagle." He removed his hood, revealing himself to those around him. "I am Crown Prince Rekdor of Spectra. I'm here to bring freedom to the people of our planet from the usurper Zoltar." And he disappeared into the crowd. Wild cries of hope simulated around him.

Rekdor had returned. The rumours were true.

He heard the panic of the guards as officers yelling to silence him.

No one had anticipated he would speak out. The presence of Rekdor sent a positive vibe increasing by the second.

He was supposed to be quivering in fear of what was to come, weak from torture. If he spoke few would understand his English language.

Death was always a shadow that followed him from the time he first stepped on board his ship as her commander, eighteen and already in a position officers normally waited decades for.

_Transmuting into birdstyle. He sat in the white leather commanders chair of the newly commissioned warship. The youngest commander in the Federation, expectation weighed heavily on his shoulders. He had so much to prove to the Admirals and Generals of the ISO and Galaxy Security._

_Nervously, awaiting their orders to move out- he straightened his shoulders, readied himself for what was to come._

_He felt a hand resting on each of his shoulders, looking up it was Jason to his right and Princess on his left. His second-in-command kept a steady gaze, he was as nervous as he was._

_Her soft touch reminding him to keep heart, she believed in him. Prin didn't have say it._

_Tiny sat in his station at the ships helm, and Keyop in his place at radar._

_They were all excited, nervous, waiting for the call to action after years of training in simulators, martial arts and weaponry._

_Then it came… the time to launch…. He gave his first official order. Their journey had begun…_

Worried they would perish a worse fate then he was being dealt, his mind turned to from his sombre thoughts. He'd was afraid never hold Princess in his arms again, and tell her openly how much he loves her. A spark of the warrior within him turned into a burning flame.

He, wasn't dead, while he drew air into his lungs, he would fight.

His last words caused an uproar, the crowds went into a frenzy of revolt. Years of living in fear and oppression had taken a toll.

Drawing in his strength and determined spirit, he focused on what was happening around him.

Soldiers poured into the streets working to gain control.

A man not much older than himself, with fierce eyes and a crooked nose, rusty hair held up a gun, sending people running. He was pushed aside by a group of soldiers. He shot at Marks foot binds, turning on a wall of soldiers.

Working at his binds he struggled to budge them. Saber was separated from him in a wave of people panicking at the gunfire, trying to escape.

A group of the green clad soldiers jumped up onto the platform gagging him, knocking him in the head senseless. Chocking on it he fought to get it out of his mouth.

The Eagle was ripped down from his platform, knocked dizzy, he fought to escape his binds. A soldier whacked his head hard with a rifle.

However futile it was to inspire them, he tried. Prince Rekdor he prayed would pick up the battle flag, and hold it high toppling his nemesis even if he didn't live to see it. The world around him dove into darkness.

##################################

Frantically she pushed forward, seeing the green clad soldiers of Zoltars army pulling Mark down from the platform. Aiming her arrow's she took two of them down, and proceeded to race towards him.

"Mark," She bellowed.

Shoving people out of the way to regain a clear shot. In horror, she watched his limp body being thrown into a small city plane.

Ones designed to transport dignitaries to the peaks of the taller buildings. The small craft lifted off the ground headed towards the arena into the amethyst skies, her chest tightened, heart hammering. She was so close.

Spotting the general of the rebellion she had to keep moving, and she needed his help.

"Sabre." She screamed, as he the rebel leader found his way to her side, they ducking into a nearby building for temporary shelter.

Sabre gave his orders. "We stick to the plan to attack. This was an unexpected diversion."

"He stirred things up your Eagle. Not bad for a Federation boy scout." Baring his teeth, his tone conveyed respect. "My father got his meeting- He's impressed, and knows he'll fight with us."

Gritting her teeth turning to face him. "He's inside the arena."

Sabre leaned in. "We alter what we do in the attack… they're overconfident they can keep us out of the main arena, with Zoltar and Mala inside... Let that be their undoing."

She looked towards the looming fortress, with its backdrop of an amethyst and fiery orange sunset, enhancing the beauty of the silver walls surround it and the sparkling water of its moat and elegant bridge. At any other time she would have thought it was beautiful.

Sweat breaking out on her brow, her palms clenching her bow tighter. Its shield already surrounding the main section. She had to get inside another way.

"The ancient tunnels." She said, watching him.

Shaking his head Sabre countered her idea. "They're not mapped, and blocked, we haven't been able get in without-"

"You haven't, but explosives are my talent. I can unblock a tunnel without destroying the entire structure." She lit up with her plan, urgency took over. "I have to start now, I know what I need."

"You say you can do it. Then do it." He said. "One person undetected- Infiltrate."

"Mala will work it out soon I'm not in there… if she hasn't already." Turning to look at the place holding Mark captive, she had a plan. "

#################################

Jason finally woke up from his state of unconsciousness to find a wet cloth being shoved in his mouth. Moving his arms slightly, the feeling of someone doing acupuncture with a sharp knife hit his nerves in every fibre of his being.

Tortured beyond his ability to stay conscious, he offered the person shoving the cloth in his mouth a few more creative insults.

"Drink," The female voice ordered.

"Piss off," The Condor snarled in a gravelly voice. His parched throat yearned for water, his pride refused to accept it from an enemy.

"Suit yourself, dehydration is the number one cause of death on this planet, aside from the deadly wildlife." A flat feminine voice informed him. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light a young woman with bright yellow hair and blue eyes stared at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Are you as scary as they say? Looking at you now, I don't think you are." She stated.

Jason growled.

"Ahhh, now you look scary, good I see you have some fire left in you, that will serve you well when the time comes." Another smooth female voice in the room caused him to look up.

"Condor." She purred. "Do you remember the train ride we had? Interesting wasn't it."

"Mala." Jason spat out her name. "You're going to try again?"

"Clever aren't you." She mocked him, lips curving into a sardonic smile.

Jason's nostril's flared like a wild stallion. "Bitch, I'll kill you."

Her eyes perused his broken body.

He snarled, testing his binds for weaknesses, he wasn't giving them anything.

The torture he could handle, her eyes sickened him.

"She didn't cut you deep enough." His facial muscles twitching, a jeering smile lurched across his face. Learning who gave her the slash on her perfect cheek was the highlight of his hours of twisting pain.

She frowned lightly touching the gashing wound. "She'll pay for that."

Jason chuckled and thought. "Pity she missed your throat. I won't miss- guarantee it."

Her glare turned fierce, as her fingers left her damaged pretty face.

Mala purred. "I could convince you to be a blackbird, but I wouldn't be able to trust you with the memory loss serum. Waste of a good fighter."

"Go-to-hell-you-sick-bitch- one way ticket… my treat." He spelt it out. A bloodlust for her death, overrode his painful limbs.

"She watched me torture him." Her cruelty held no bounds." Love between humans is interesting."

He was beyond livid, he wanted to break her neck for what she confessed doing to Princess. Angry veins stood out on his taught muscular arms as he struggled to escape.

"Even tied up you're still thinking you can fight me, so charming. The next few hours will be interesting. Save your strength." Sighing heavily with disappointed ran a perfectly tipped red nail down his bare chest. "What a waste of a potential Blackbird."

"What? You have to be shitting me." Jason scoffed. " I'd never be one of your assassins."

"Princess said the same thing." She smugly replied. "She even tried to kill herself before the serum took hold of her. After that, she was my servant."

"I had planned the same fate for you and the Eagle as I had for the Swan. Alas some rebels destroyed my labs with a key ingredient that worked against the implant. Rekdor will pay for that when I find him." Her flawless features darkened. "She refused to give any of you up, not even a pet name, nothing of the Federation passed her lips. I was impressed by her strength, it served me."

Rekdor, he was liking the sounds of this rebel.

He could imagine Mark's response to hearing Mala's words. Livid blue eyes, glints of fire in them wanting her blood. If anything could turn his brother into a weapon more, deadly than the Condor, it was what they did to Prin.

He wanted a gun, ammunition. It was all he needed, and a place to aim.

"I have something far more entertaining- suits your feisty nature and need to kill- it's a surprise, why spoil it. Finish preparing him," Her cold turquoise eyes locked with his as she drove her conditions home." They will be taking off your binds soon to prepare you, any trouble and your team mates will be killed by a firing squad- you will watch, then it's your turn. I don't bluff, so don't try me."

"You're on Spectran soil now, we don't do things your weak Federation way." Contempt in her tone.

"Weak?" Containing his emotions, the Condor snorted." You're weaker than you know."

"Goodbye Jason. Make it a good show." Turning on her heels, she strutted out of the room.

He kicked his bound legs into the wall in open frustration calling her every insult he could muster. He wanted to let the wild dog inside of him loose, and hunt her down for what she'd done.

"Save it, soon you can let all that pent-up male hormonal anger the usual way." The yellow haired girl replied in a matter-fact tone, talking to him like a child. "Now be a good boy, I'm putting these on for you since you're so wound up." Holding a pair of black leather pants, the girl proceeded to yank them over his legs


	49. Chapter 49

An hour later after stuffing their faces with burgers and soda. Keyops stomach was finally satisfied.

In that time, he had learned Zark was made into the body of eighteen-year-old. His curly dark locks and softer features didn’t really suit his older mind. Susan had designed him to be young, and he had come to accept it. He loved his deeper voice, comparing to Jason’s.

 The whole time relishing in the new flavours of real food, Zark didn’t stop talking. “I guess I won’t be needing my oil supply anymore. It’s a shame really, Princess brought me some great quality ones. Maybe 1-rover-1 could use them.”

 He ate another burger, imploring the robotic dog to pay him some attention-  ignoring him, he turned his head away.

” I miss my dog.” His soft brown eyes teared up, he went back to his food.

“Better watch those Zark, too many, you’ll end up… well not like you are now.” Tiny advised.

“Zark,” Tiny asked curious about his transformation.” Why did you leave your robotic form, you kinda left things in the lurch back home?”

Zark hesitated for a moment. “Susan one day asked me if I would like to be a real human, she knew I really wanted to be more…like you. By being a real human I’ve been working with Susan here. I can come home soon and be G-6. She promised me.”

“Ahhh…” Keyop floundered. “No one said anything to us.”

“I’ve been asking Susan for a birdstyle. She said it takes time to make them.” Zark said finishing his food.

Tiny waved his hand uninterested in how many days.” We get that bit Zark. How did you do it?”

“Well, first of all I was originally created as what you call an artificial intelligence. I lived in cyberspace.” Zark pursed his lips. “Transference--She perfected the process.”

“Pree… dipp, so you knew Susan was a human all along?” Keyop asked in wonder.

Zark put down his burger, bowing his head, hurt in his eyes. “Not really, we never met, she just always spoke to me like she was another robot, but more evolved than me. I knew but it was Top Secret. That’s why I wanted to be well… to be with her.”

Zark looked like he struggled with it, his hands shaking- more tears flowed down his cheeks like a stream. “The human I’m in love with—she is the Chiefs wife and now your mother. I didn’t know that data until I went into my new body. It appears there is a lot of data I’m not sure about now.” Zark’s brows knitted together thinking hard. “How can that be? I know everything. Why do emotions have to be sooo-”

“-Confusing, complex.” Keyop finished for him, empathizing he understood.” Join the club.”

Zark, stood up and started fastidiously cleaning up the kitchen. Fussing to the point of driving them both nuts over the non-existent mess. Finally, Keyop dragged him out of the kitchen. 

The three of them headed in the direction of the lab, with Zark talking the whole time of how he excited he was to be with them G-Force his dream.

Eventually they arrived to hear a heated argument unfolding between the Chief and Susan.

“Susan, this has to stop, people are getting hurt, people are dying can’t you see it?” Chief’s frustrated tone filtered through the lab.

“Darling, don’t you remember the discussion we had many years ago at the beginning? You said it yourself we wouldn’t fully know the effectiveness of the G-Force experiment until it was properly tested in real life.” Susan smoothly addressed his concerns in her own logic. 

“You sent missiles to Spectra didn’t you?” He accused. “Why?”

Susan went quiet for a few minutes. “To effective execute an experiment you must have participants. I sent in Zoltar and Mala to take control of the planet, he had one request to help him so I did it to ensure our peace- “

“So, you _did_ launch missiles and started the war.” The Chief in disbelief starred at his wife. “When we had that conversation, it was theories on why we should proceed with the project, not something we _wished for or ever wanted_.”

“Is it so hard for you to understand John. You’re cold at times… did you know that?” Hurt lacing her voice.” You ignored our marriage, so I started working harder to please you and make it all happen.  I gave you a son- Then you tried to lock me away-“

“I loved you. You became irrational.” John Anderson’s temper rose. “Susan Anderson, you are under arrest for crimes against the Federation, I order you too--“Asserting his authority moving towards her, tears trickled down her lovely cheeks.

“Oh no!” She moved way her eyes pleaded with him.” This is _not_ how it works out for us. You put me away once before and you aren’t doing it again. I have plans for us to be together, don’t you see I love you John. I did it _all_ for you. For once can you show me some feelings, than, this icy front you put on.”

Unshed tears stood in the Chiefs eyes. “Then stop it, bring down the barrier surrounding Earth, withdraw the Spectran troops. It’s over can’t you see it, _we are over_.”

“I can’t.” she confessed. “Zoltar and Mala didn’t do what they were supposed to do.”

“What?” Livid, The Chief straightened his shoulders. “There’s more?”

“I sent them to stop a war. They were supposed to break any power base on Spectra so they couldn’t invade us.”

“Damn it Susan, what have you created?” He shouted.” Monsters, they took over alright and proceed to invade us for their own purposes-”

Keyop felt his world ripped out from under him.

“Stop fighting.” He asked. Tiny placed a hand on his young shoulder as all the screens in the room flickered into life. The face of the Luminous one in his new form was watching all of them.

“Good evening Pluto.” He grinned, his chest puffed like a satisfied cat who was about to enjoy its prime meal of fresh meat.

“Luminous where are you?” Susan asked.

“I’m home darling, on Spectra reunited at last with lover Mala. Thanks to you.” He purred as he lapped up his milk. A wild grin spread across his handsome face, his pale grey mocking eyes taking it all in.

Keyop asked staring at him, his head turning between Zark and Susan searching for answers.

“Enjoy your stay at the outer station, it’s your home now.” He turned to Susan. “You and the Chief have work to do. I expect results and soon.”

John turned to his wife with a questioning gaze.

“He asked me to make an artificial version of G-Force. The next generation we talked about.” She flinched as the he moved in on her glowering.

“Who are you?” Keyop asked.

“I’m Luminous kid.” He smirked. “The other names they call me is the ‘Great Spirit.’ “

“Captives?” Tiny asked his eyes narrowing, Luminous brought up a screen. On it Mark and Jason in civilian uniforms stood surrendering to Zoltar tied up being led to a ship, and Princess crumpled on the floor in a seamless prison soaking wet gasping for breath, coughing up water.

The next screen showed Jason tied up and bleeding being tortured. The next footage Prin was on the ground bruised and being kicked by Mala, Mark in the same condition. 

Luminous applauded, openly admitting to his plan. Laughing loudly, he continued. “The Eagle and Condor will make fine entertainment for Spectra. Their execution should be quite a show, now if you’ll all excuse me I have a prophesy to fulfil. The Federation has fallen.”

Pausing to let it sink in, Luminous enjoyed his moment. “It’s a pity we lost Mala’s lab on Spectra. I was going to make three of you into Blackbirds. Keyop is needed here for duplication process. You’re the future kid, how does it feel? 

Luminous cocky manner irritated Keyop. Threw his bowlers at one of the screens, smashing it into pieces, scattering fine shards of glass around the room, much to Zarks dismay.

“I want my friends, they’re my future you-“ Keyop cried. “I’m coming to get you, try and stop me.”

 Luminous watched the two of them closely. “Weakening G-Force at its core, but Swallow, your part of the bargain, you get to live here with your parents. Under my guards. You’re already surrounded.”

Sighing he looked over at Zark shaking his head in resignation.” You my brother are a problem. See, I can’t have you running around breaking people out of prisons. You’ll have to go, so sorry Zark, it was fun while it lasted.”

Zarks twisted his hands together, his youthful body shaking, wide eyes with terror-- 1-Rover-1 growled at the screen.

 “Keep your hands of my family.” Keyop sneered at him, drawing out his bowlers he threw them at the smirking overlord of Spectra, another screen shattering into a million pieces.

Clenching his jaw, his focus moved onto Zark. The teenager stood there in shock looking at the screens, tears falling down his cheeks he turned to Susan. “What are you doing to them?”

“Zark, I didn’t know.” Susan tried to sooth him with her extended arms. Zark took a few steps backwards, his amber eyes darting around the messy room.

“You screwed up Zark. That’s what happened.” Keyop, drew his lips into a tight line, his whole body shaking, sweat beading on his brow. His eyes shooting splinters at the former robot.

“Computers don’t make mistakes.” Zark stammered. He cried at Susan. “I…wouldn’t hurt them. How could you hurt the team?”

The chief pointed to the younger forms of himself and Susan in a protective cabinet, obviously, a discussion had happened earlier about it.

 “This isn’t going to happen, we are going back to Earth.” The chief moved towards her. “You’re going to fix this Susan.”

Shaking her head slowly, trembling with tears in her eyes, she moved towards the door.

“I love you John, can’t you see? We can fix it together… be together here. Like you promised on our wedding day.”

“Susan, our relationship has been over for a long time. I’m so sorry. We loved each other once, but it’s not to be.” Sorrow etched his features as he pulled out a set of handcuffs.

“The universe is in a mess. Can’t you see?” His stoic stance sent her to the brink.

Crying, Susan bolted, from the lab with John and Keyop racing after her, through the space stations corridors, Zark not far behind them.

She ran into an airlock closing the doors behind her she entered a cryptic code to lock them out.

“Zark.” The Chief turned him, without words Zark opened a panel revealing a keyboard, his fingers flying over the keys trying to open the doors.

Pacing the room talking to herself crying, she wouldn’t look at them. “He disabled your ship… John you have to leave. I can’t fix it… I’m sorry.”

“Open the door.” Both Keyop and the Chief pleaded with her. “There has to be a way.”

“There isn’t. Luminous is responsible for the planet shields. I created him too strong. I thought I could control everything.” She admitted. “I can’t.” 

Lost in her own thoughts turned to keypad inside the room, for a moment she hit the intercom button, her tone, desperate and erratic.

“I’m sorry Keyop… I hope one day you’ll forgive me. I wanted us to be a family.” Keyop put his hand to the glass meeting hers. Mixed emotions coursed through him.

She entered a code and a keyboard, and mini screen popped up before her.

“What’s she doing Zark.” The Chief asked urgently, watching Susan’s elegant fingers flying over it. Her corn silk hair loose around her shoulders, she looked beautiful. Running her fingers through it, turning her turquoise eyes meet his.

_For a single moment in time he fantasied Susan being a real mother to him. Racing into her arms as a small child, hugs and kisses._

_Surrounded by the love of his parents. What would it have been like?_

_Princess filled that role from the time he was three years old, and as a kid he had taken her for granted. He should have told her when he had the chance he appreciated her and loves her. Even if she couldn’t remember it._

Zarks innocent brown eyes went wide.” She’s programming nuclear missiles, to turn on Spectra and its outer planets. She’ll destroy everything.”

“Why would she do that? It’s completely illogical. Unless she knows how to get the bombs past the shields and isn’t telling us.” He stated.

“Not to her, this is her logical mind.” John softly place his face into his hands, shoulders slumped, he shuddered. Glasses falling to floor-- The hardest part was to come.  

 “Can you stop her.” He lifted his eyes, arranging his anguished facial features into their usual stoic expression.

Picking up his glasses, he tried to get Susan’s attention, she ignored him.

“I’m trying, Susan’s brain is amazing—she’s a genius, and she’s overriding everything I’m trying to block her with.” Zark eyes flinted across to Susan admiring her.

Keyop put his hands on the glass pleading with her to stop.

“Wait a second… she’s put in a code to launch.” Zark muttered. “If she’s wrong she will destroy Earth.”

Keyop watched Zark pause, fingers still on the keyboard, he turned his face to observe Susan.

Looking back at the Chief and Keyop he spoke softly.

“Take Keyop away from here Chief.” Zark’s eyes filled with tears, his open nature exposing his aching heart. “Please.”

The Chief registered Zarks intentions.

Everything unfolded around him slow motion, his arms moving like he was underwater trying to run. Slowly John put his arm on his, forcing him away from the glass shield doors further down the corridor away from his mother.

“Time to go.” Zarks wretched facial features alerted, Keyop something was deeply wrong. Wide eyed he watched him began to type again. His fingers trembling, the outer airlock doors opened.

The vacuum sucked Susan into outer space. The doors spun closed.

 He broke away from the Chief and ran back to starring at the closed doors, tears streaming from his eyes he waved goodbye.

Zark overwhelmed with guilt of what he had just done ran stumbling down the corridor sobbing, “I’m sorry chief, I’m really sorry Keyop.”

Keyop pulling himself together looked at his father, as the place began to shake.

“Time to leave. I believe self-destruct mode has begun.” Chief Anderson looked at each other.

“We have to find Zark,” Keyop urged his father, he couldn’t leave him behind.

Agreeing, both the Chief and Keyop ran off to find Zark as the Chief spoke to Tiny ordering him to get back to the Phoenix.

“Zark,” Keyop cried out as explosions rocked the outer space station, throwing Chief Anderson and Keyop to the floor as they raced into rooms looking for Zark in the distance he heard 1-Rover-1 waiting for him at the door of another hallway, he turned and ran with Keyop in pursuit. Panic set in as they tried to find him, eventually they ran into another entrance into the lab.

1-Rover-1 barked at Zark, but he dismally turned him away broken hearted. “You hate me 1-Rover-1 go find Keyop… he’ll look after you from now on.”

“Zark we aren’t leaving without.” Keyop cried out as he spotted him at a computer terminal his hand flying across the keys, he was a mess.

Keyop ran over to him. Gently he out his hand onto his shoulder. “Zark we have to go.”

“Leave me here Keyop, I deserve to be terminated, put out for spare parts.” Zark’s sobbed his grief consuming him.

“No, you don’t, this isn’t your fault.” Keyop pulled at his arm to force him to look at him.

“I made a mistake.” Zarks voice broke. “I trusted her, and I betrayed you in doing so.”

“No, she betrayed all of us.” Keyop sighed sadly, knowing the truth, didn’t make it hurt less.

“We all make mistakes, welcome to being human.” Keyop informed placing a brotherly hand in his shoulder. “You’re one of us, our family, we don’t leave a team member behind. Honorary G-6”

Zarks sat up straighter, drying his eyes.” Did you mean that?” The young teenager asked. Hope glimmering in his dark eyes.

“Yeah, of course I do. What would we have done all these years without you. Right now, we need you more than ever, we have to get to the Phoenix. Mark, Jason and Princess need us. Do you think you could help?” Keyop genuinely meant every word, as he watched it register on Zarks face. The place shook, vibrating with explosions, reminding him it was urgent.

“ _Real_ emotions are _harder_ to deal with than I thought. I start wanting to do illogical things. It’s, what humans say…. Messing with my head.” Zark confessed, pulling himself to his feet, strengthening his resolve.

“Spock from Star Trek would relate well to you.” Keyop liked him. Zark had a lot to learn about being human.

Zark looked confused at that statement. “Who?”

“Looks like we have some movies too watch together-- you’ll love it.” 

Zark hit a button on the terminal, picked up a bag, went through some draws throwing stuff into it, as the floor rocked underneath them.

Keyop dragged him away, he didn’t have time to ask what he was doing.

“Let’s go and rescue them.” Zark declared pursing his lips. “Zoltar, I’m not afraid of you!”

“That’s great, now let’s get out of here.” Keyop semi-smiled desperate to leave, tugging on his arm as the three of them, and the robotic dog raced for the Phoenix.

“I fixed it, what he did to the Phoenix… Luminous is not out smarting me. Zark declared.

Arriving in the launch bay they scrambled for the ship as the place shuddered and sparks flew from various stations. The power surged as Tiny navigated the ship towards the launch bay doors he had just opened. The power surge caused them begin the emergency closing sequence. “Hold on,” He shouted, gritting his teeth, arms tense with friction.

He turned the ship on its side as they barely escaped, shooting out the doors into the space, the space station behind them collapsed in itself, exploding as the raced towards Spectra.

“The missiles?” Chief Anderson asked Tiny.

“Loaded and ready Chief.” Tiny responded

“I wonder if he got out?” Zark ran onto the bridge, sitting at Princesses console. Rover obediently sat in his assigned station on the warship.

For a second he spotted something on the radar, pulled out his cloth and started cleaning.

Zark took a moment to stare in wonder at finally being on board the Phoenix. His dream come true at last he was on a mission at last.  

 _“The missiles…”_ Zark wildly looked to Chief Anderson. “They won’t work without the G-2.”

It was a safety feature to have all five of them on board when the bird missiles could be launched. Without waiting to be asked Zark leapt to his feet and ran to the missile bay.

Frantically Zark flew out of his seat, and ran to the missile bay. Working on the computers speaking their language, he could process it like it was a normal conversation, around a table full of old friends.

Seeing the Spectran ships coming into range Tiny readied the ship for battle.

“Zark,” Chief urgently called out to him.

“Almost done.” Zark confident in his skills finished the sequence and in his reprogramming of the launch data. The missiles Tiny loaded up while waiting would work now.

“They’re firing on us.” Keyop’s panic and the Chiefs pressure was like a stroll on the beach for Zark.

Briefly he thought of the beach, and looked forward to that day he would roamed freely. He could work under this kind of pressure without flinching under it.

“We’re done! Keyop get ready to fire.” Zark announced, throwing a few ninja punches in the air trying to be tough like Jason. Chuffed with himself in finishing the task in brilliant timing. Racing back to his radar position he pulled a cleaning cloth out of his pocket and ran it over the monitors again.

Keyop raised a curious brow. Zark answered it with a logical explanation. “What if I see a dot, think it’s a ship or something else and we use missiles that could have shot down a _real_ target… you really need to dust the ship more, especially the monitors.”

Shrugging his shoulders Keyop returned to his missile launch, with the Chief taking command they got to work escaping the Spectran warships.

Zark announcing the targets, and Keyop onto the missiles as the Chief directed the course of battle. They watched the Spectran warships going down in flames as the collided with each other. The Phoenix broke at last, through racing towards their captive team mates.

“Setting the course for Spectra.” Tiny announced.

Zark pulled out his bag of electronic bits, throwing them in the middle of the floor of the bridge. Keyop stood over him asking what he was doing. Grinning wildly Zark informed him, he had a plan to build a device to take down Luminous.

 

##################################

 

In her private chambers within the Arena complex. She couldn’t think of a more perfect way for them to start their reign as supreme rulers over all of the planets. She tested her new title on her tongue. Empress of the galaxy Mala.  It tasted like a juicy feast on all her senses.  

Her chest rising with wanting her eyes fell onto the man she waited a decade for. Sliding her arm over his loose shirt, ripping the buttons off with careless abandonment, leaving a trail of hot kisses down his throat. He was eager to test out his new body against hers. Luminous responded to her touch with open enthusiasm.

Standing up, and moving away from the screen, he had seconds before delivered his final blow to the former chief of the dissolved federation of planets.

Watching him delivering their fate, she could feel her heart pounding with need for him. Tingling sensations raced over her hot flesh longing to have him inside of her. His powerful words seducing her with every fibre of his gorgeous being.

Gripping her red jacket, he wreathed it off her. Tearing to shreds her red silk chemise with his strong hands, Luminous was as determined to have her. His hands roaming her body lust bleeding into her veins like an addictive drug. Mounting tension between them, heated up the room.  

She worked on his perfectly formed torso with leaving trails of red lipstick all way to his waist. Pulling her into his arms she melted as he sought her warm lips, drawing her into a more than eager kiss, she tasted ultimate power as their tongues fought to dominate the battle between them.

 Eager to have his way. He stripped her naked, admiring her feminine curves, she pulled off his pants exposing his arousal, freeing it from it confides.

Picking her up in his arms, he roughly threw her onto the huge bed, she wrapped her legs around him screaming for him to take her.

For a while they caressed each-others bodies, worshipping her lover all over he shouted her name, tasting him in her mouth she had never in her life experienced anything like this.

Begging him to make her complete- He wasn’t going to be asked twice, pressing his male organ inside of her with deep hard thrusts. He pulled out to taunt her.

“Everything is working.” He whispered in her ear, dragging his wet mouth over her breasts, his teeth biting her nipples, a mixture of pleasure and pain swept through her.

His hardness against her thigh again, she felt it slip between her leg, he hands move him into position, spreading her legs. Thrusting hard he pushed into her, parting her folds his slid inside her slick passage, a volley of overwhelming heat and sensations sent her wild.

He violently thrusted his hard wood deeper, wreathing underneath him a powerful sense of urgency over taking her driving her insane in a foggy atmosphere of lust.

 A searing passion drove them into oblivion as he climaxed inside her taking her with him in waves of ultimate pleasure.

She collapsed exhausted, and fulfilled entwined in his arms in a mass of silk sheets and the soft tones of an amethyst and orange sunset filtering through the windows on a glorious day of victory.

“It’s time we left for our special seats my love.” She purred, her day couldn’t get better.

“The end of G-Force and the Federation of planets. A day for celebration darling.” His lips trailing her neck sending heatwaves through her like the deserts sands of Spectra over her body- his lusty eyes, wanting more. “Let’s celebrate our future together.”

She succumbed to his enticing advances. “They can wait… a… while… longer” She moaned his heat filling her artificial body, as he took her again as fiercely as the first time.    


	50. Chapter 50

_Thump, clash, thump, thump, clash, thump._ The constant rhythm of the drums in the arena above him rang through his ears, the cheering crowds grew louder and louder and faster. Raking in his fears until it hurt. 

The primal emotions stood in the edges of his conscious like an annoying fly, swatting them away, he thought of his team mates. 

Rarely did the Condor openly show his true feelings. He wasn’t immune to fear, but he could control it, and caving into his emotions wasn’t going to start now. 

He waited impatiently- the mask he was forced to wear felt like a mecha Captains worst nightmare. It took all of his self-control not to throw it someone, reluctantly he pull the thing on. 

For the sake of his team mates he held back his deep need to vent. The rusty coloured leather pants, he was wearing he swore, once belonged to an ancient roman gladiator. 

The pants chafed his bruised legs and crotch, Deep tissue bruising and welts throbbed all over him, sucking up the pain, he prepared his mind for battle. 

He wondered where Mark could be, since they had been taken on board the space ship and separated there had been no sight of him.

The rhythm increased in volume, the synchronised beat faster and faster… indicating something was about to happen. Then it abruptly stopped. The sounds of Zoltar making a speech, scorching blood raced though, his veins driven by adrenaline. Bloodlust gripped his core being to kill the dictator gloating over his ‘victory.’

 _Come out and fight me you bastard._ He thought baring his teeth, chest tightening. _Coward, I bet you won’t step off your platform of protection._

Drawing in his focus like looking down the target sights of his sniper rifle he imaged Zoltar and Mala his target. He liked that picture, pulling the trigger and it would all over.

The lift he had stood in for what felt an eternity, as it rose up to the main arena. 

Anticipation building, clenching in his already taught stomach muscles, his focus in play. Adjusting the leather arm bands laced around his fore arms, his bare feet ready to spring into action the moment the lift opened. Not knowing what Spectra had planned to pit against him, drawing himself up taller he was ready.

No weapons, he figured he likely had to acquire one. The lift came to an abrupt halt, the doors slowly opened. 

The sounds of the crowds physically overwhelmed him. Hugs spotlights bore down on him, the heat touching his skin like the midday sun. He had never in his life heard anything like the roar erupting as he stepped out into the enormous arena. 

“As promised Spectrans. _The Condor!”_ The announcers amplified voice resounded around him, sending the crowd into a frenzy. _“Tonight’s entertainment we have all be waiting for.”_

Looks like it’s a sell-out. He observed, the packed stadium. “I don’t know if I should be flattered-- so many turning out to watch me die.” 

Looking for exists, even the lift, that bore him to his location disappeared into the seamless walls. 

Looking up into the box seats he spotted Mala and Zoltar, and a third guy. His haughty perfect features, and physical form, pressed against Mala, a slow smile formed on his lips as their eyes met. 

The man was more arrogant than Zoltar, he wondered if it was possible. 

Seconds later a lift on the opposite side of the arena opened and out stepped another masked man dressed in a similar fashion, looking like hell from his welts and bruises. He had to be Mark. 

He confirmed it seconds later by removing the horrid mask, pelting it at the crowd. He did the same thing. 

“Here he is!” The announcer getting more excited by the minute, his enthusiasm boiled over. _“The Eagle, G-Forces commander._ Tonight, you watch these skilled fighters battle to the death.”

“Like hell you will. I’m not dying tonight.” Jason snarled, a smirked twisted his lips, nostrils flaring like a wild stallion. His steady gaze swept through the stands around him. The warm coloured sands grinded under his feet, like a horse ready to bolt he drove his body forward towards his brother. 

Skidding to a halt, sand flying around his feet, he watched as a stream of four horse driven elaborate chariots flying towards him-- with gold and silver embellishment entered from either side of the arena. 

Eight chariots in total, armed with warriors dressed in gladiator leather, from different pasts of Spectra. They have armour he observed, and weapons. Mark signalled him, and he readied his body for the plunge, the battle had begun. 

Dodging arrows from the armed passenger, he sprinted for the last chariot in the convoy as Mark boarded the leader. 

The horses kicked up plumes of coloured sand-- jerking around, he fought the soldier with a dagger to his chest, arms tensing, the battle was short lived. Finally throwing the man off the chariot he didn’t take long offloading the driver with a few strong punches. 

Behind him a chariot flew through the air as it crashed into one Mark set in its path. Bodies scattering with wheels running over screaming riders in its way. 

His arms muscles on fire, wreathing on the reigns, the wheels tilted taking a bend in the path. A few high leaps and Mark joined coming out of the bend. 

“You got some ideas?” Jason threw at him. Whipping the reigns taking hold of the leather braided whip. Cracking it speed them, with another chariot gaining on them.

The warriors they dismounted continued to drew weapons and shot arrows at them.

“You’re rough, you’re better driver than that.” Mark scolded him, picking up a bow notching the arrow. “Keep it steady.”

“You wanna take over?” He growled. “This kinda horse power isn’t the try I was trained for. Gimme the bow. I’m a better shot than you.”

Tightening the reigns for another turn. Mark took out his targets, sending one into the wheels. 

The strategy worked sending the chariot off balance and into the force field, out of control the horse, occupants and chariot charged towards one of the other approaching chariots causing a collision. 

“Not bad Mark, you know in my job description I don’t remember driving live animals?” Jason chuckled-- Mark shook his head in disgust. 

“Any sign of Princess?” Mark’s voice echoed his own concerns. ” I can’t see her here.” 

“No,” Jason shook his head seriously.” That could be good, or bad.” 

The race continued until the two of managed to take out all of the chariots being the only ones left they had the upper hand now. Tension in the crowds echoed through the stadium.   
Zoltar took to the stage. 

“It pleases me to see my people entertained, but I see they demand more!” He extended his arms to drive the crowd, acknowledging his speech. “We are here to entertain, we are here to please the desires of the people!” 

“Fuck you Zoltar,” Jason gave him the ‘bird.’ It didn’t change anything, but he felt better. 

Pulling back on the reigns drawing the chariot to a screaming halt, they exchanged glances. 

“They looked hungry.” He observed. 

An inner shield came down. Mark’s sharp eyes surveyed the Spectran warriors gathering.

“We aren’t dinner so they can stay hungry.” He snorted. The fight started to become more than a chariot race.

Bolts of lightning came from the atmosphere, causing the horse to carrying them to rear up and bolt, throwing the chariot out of control they leaped, as it crashed into the barrier. 

Landing in gritty sand, grinding into Jason’s wounds chafed like sandpaper, hurting like hell. Rolling away in time to miss a lightning bolt. Leaping to his feet, Mark was already standing- ready. 

Both of them glowering up at the two dictators perched in the box office, picking up a bow and arrow close by he aimed it perfectly. His arrow hit the barrier of what would have been Zoltars face, sending sparks raining down on them…. 

“Come down and fight me yourself.” He screamed. 

“Come on Zoltar.” Mark echoed him. “Man up.” Picking up a javelin stick he hurled it towards the box venting his frustrations. Bouncing off the shield again. 

“Has to be another way.” Th Eagle’s eyes darted around the huge field. “Where’s Prin.” He uttered out loud. 

“Zoltar what have you done with Princess.” Mark turned on him like a raptor, roaring. “Where is she?” 

Mala stepped forward, with the haughty man behind her looking down on them like they were vermin. 

He spoke. “She won’t be joining you. “His arrogant grin broadened. “She’s dead, because of you, we had her executed.” 

He whispered something in Mala’s ear, she brushed her hand affectionately on his cheek. Indicating to guard, she had to be hiding something. 

Marks face twisted into rage. “You’re lying…Luminous.” 

“You worked out who I am. Clever boy.” Luminous clapped his hands in delight.” I have no use for the Swan. She served her purpose.”

Veins stood out on the wild Eagles throat, plunging forward- Jason grabbed his arm, frantically clinging to him. “I’m gonna rip him to shreds let go-“ 

“Your luck has run out Eagle.” Luminous wicked chuckled echoed down to them. “You’ll see her in the afterlife.”

“We have company.” Jason steadied his brother, for once they were switching places.

Mark wasn’t thinking in his normal rational manner. “Don’t-- they’re baiting you. You’ll be fried on that shield.”

Heaving the Eagle steadied his emotional outburst. _“She’s not dead…he’s a liar.”_ He repeated under his breath over and over.

“What is that?” Jason grabbed Mark, tearing him out of his current state.  
“Now I see where they get those strange ideas for Mecha’s from.” Stepping forward the Eagle studied the monster before him. A reptile like creature rose up in front of them, several stories in height, it looked hungry, huge reptile eyes stared down at them.   
“Got a plan?” Looking at his friend, Mark nodded. “We’re a snack to the thing.”  
“I’m not tasty.” He snickered. Picking up a spear, throwing a few more weapons left by the last lot both of them armed themselves ready for the fight. 

#######################################

 

The underground smelled of rotting vegetation. The darkness surrounding her was closing in as she worked her way down the tunnel. Jumping over obstacles along the way. Princess moved as swiftly as her feet could carry her. Time wasn’t on her side. 

A course of natural caves formed an intricate part of the man-made tunnels. Her boots and bodysuit coated in dirt, she was turning from black to shades of motley brown. 

Her senses sharpened in the darkness, it was like she had night vision of a nocturnal animal. She experienced it from time to time, and it wasn’t until Mark explained why it all fell into place.

The cybernetics enhanced their senses, she understood that part. To activate it, she had focus in a particular way, with her birdstyle in transmutation mode it was even sharper. 

Reaching her goal, she assessed the solid wall before her. Taking out the x-ray device used for assessing the depth of the cave in, she carefully placed it in the centre of the wall. 

Its deep. She thought bitting her bottom lips she set about using the measurements and what explosives she needed to create a hole. 

The first battle plan was already in action, she had slipped in and set up the explosives on the inside of the main gates. Any minute they’d be going off like New Year’s Eve midnight. Busting the bolts keeping them in place, blowing them wide open. 

The outer wall wasn’t the problem. The second outer wall with the training grounds and apartments, and other facilities was more secure. The arena itself was impenetrable. Princess put that thought out of her mind, nothing was impenetrable. 

A diversion to allow the rebels already inside to implement their plans. Soon, the soldiers in the army on their side would take over the military barracks outside of the city, and the other defence points within. Inviting the ones sitting on the fence to join them or become prisoners of war. The events would be unfolding all over Spectra. 

It had taken Rekdor and Sabre years to form their internal army to the numbers needed to defy Zoltar and Mala. 

Setting the first charges in place. She raced back down the tunnel taking cover in a bend, covering her face with a mask, as the first explosion sent rock and dirt flying through the enclosed space. 

She waited for it clear enough to keep working. Setting the next charge inside of the hole, repeating it twice into finally a breakthrough. 

A tunnel big enough to crawl through stood before her. Hoisting herself up, dragging her body through the confined space, and fighting bouts of Closter phobia, a glimmer of light grew brighter as she fell out of the other side. 

Standing up, dusting herself off, she stared into a set of big eyes, his jaw dropped. A boy covered in dirt scruffy hair of about ten years old. Big bug eyes, with a long face and nose too large for his fine facial features. 

“Jenni… Jenniiii.” He sprinted down the corridor, she ran after him. Skidding to halt in front of three other kids ranging from teenagers to a little boy who looked no more than six years old.   
The eldest held a dagger ready to fight, a boy no older than sixteen along with another girl who looked younger, the rest were kids in rages except for the teenage girl holding a long stick. A small lamp illuminated their faces against the dark walls of the corridor. 

“I’m not here to hurt you.” She put up her hands.

“Sure- you’re not. _Sicarius.”_ The boy’s hand tremored, his eyes spoke of bravery. He was trying to defend the younger kids. 

“What are you doing down here?” She questioned.

“Answer your own question.” He spat, raising his knife, parting his legs ready to spring forwards. 

“Since you know I’m a Sicarius you also know I’m highly skilled.” Relaxing she gently placed her supply bag on the ground. “Don’t you think it’s foolish to threaten me?”

“Fryre, she’s got a point.” The girl said, her eyes darting between them.

“Mala sent her to finish us off.” Fryre snarled. “Don’t trust her.”

“I’m not expecting you trust me.” Taking one step in watching the girl and little boy keeping to himself in the corner, she had to win their trust fast. 

“I’m part of the rebellion. My mission is to kill Mala and Zoltar, returning Prince Rekdor to his rightful place as the leader of Spectra.” She said watching them. “G-Force are working with the rebellion to remove Zoltar.”

The kid who ran away from her stepped in front of Fryre.

“Are you serious?” His bug eyes wide. “Really serious about doing that?”

“You bet.” A warm smile touched her lips. “But I’m running out of time.”

Fryre reluctantly lowered his weapon, stepping in closer he indicated she join them. 

“My name is Princess. ” She said holding out her hand to him. “Why are you here?” 

She didn’t expect to find people living here. It was inaccessible. Clasping her hand Fryre relaxed a fraction.

Surely Sabre would know about it. Sitting down next to the boy off in his own world she surveyed the faces of children living on the streets, they were skinny, barely surviving. 

“Mala had our parents executed for barely any good reason.” Jenni crouched down, sitting next to her, her eyes welled up with tears. “These two are my brothers Seggie and Wille. Ma hide us… made me promise to look after my brothers…. Fryre we met a few months ago…He taught us to hide.” 

Seggie was playing with a white bracelet, not even acknowledging her presence. Jenni had on familiar clothing. 

“How long?” She said.

“Lost track.” Wille shrugged his thin shoulders.” We steal food from the arena buildings. Water when we can get to it.”

Fryre, still suspicious shot him hard looks. He had been out on the streets a lot longer than the other three. She liked him for it, showed his character to take on three others and show them how to survive. 

“You stole more than food.” She observed the girl and boy again. “I’m interested in getting into main arena. My friends are in there.”

“What do you mean… about stealing more than food.” Jenni’s eyes narrowed. 

“What your wearing?” She indicated to the clothing. “You stole them too.”

Jenni gawked. “Ahh… no they’re mine- “

“They belong to the Swan from G-Force.” She drew herself up turning her eyes onto Seggie. 

Of all the places, she’d find her uniform it was on a fourteen-year-old girl in the underground passages. She could have search the entire stadium buildings and not found them. 

“You know her?” Fryre tilted his head sideways, folding his arms.

“Yeah. I’m Princess… I’m G-Force and a Sicarius.” 

Jenni’s mouth opened and closed several times with no words. 

“Bullshit.” Fryre, pulled on Jenni’s arm.” She wants your clothes, it’s a trick. Common, we have to keep moving.”

“Wait.” Princess stood up, blocking his path. “I know it’s hard to believe. That bracelet belongs to me too.”

Reggie pulled it in protectively. His brother sat down next to him. 

“It’s the only thing that’s made him calmer since our parents died.” Wille’s shaky voice and protective movements over his brother touched her. Reggie looked up for the first time. 

Kneeling down in front of him, placing a hand on his knee, the boy didn’t shrink away from her. His sisters, eyes widened surprised. She waited a few minutes before speaking.

“You know its special, don’t you?” She asked him. 

Reggie nodded, intensive concentration he studied it, turning it over in his hands. ”It _does something…_ can’t work it out.” 

Jenni, looked at her in awe, exchanging glances with the other three. 

“I can show you what it does.” Glancing at Jenni, she raised an eyebrow. “I need the clothes and the shoes to do that.”

“My other clothes were rags. I found these sitting in a closet a month ago.” She floundered. “We had to run, so I grabbed them…”

“We do a swap. I hope I’m not mistaken for you.” Jenni compromised after a bit of banter between them and Reggie’s young face watching them. 

The two of them went further down the corridor to change. 

“He doesn’t talk.” Jenni spoke quickly, tears tracking her dirty cheeks. “He… has special needs, and our mother was the only one he responded to like that.”

“I see.” She said, accepting her clothes, pulling them on. Once they’d finished dressing they walked back to the other boys. 

“I’m sorry what happened to your parents.” Extending a hand, she touched the young girls shoulder. Jenni dried her eyes, saying something about wasted tears. Prin shook her head, placing a finger under her chin, tilting her face until their eyes met. 

“Tears are feeling we can’t put into words.” Prin meant it. “Cry a bucket of tears, whenever you need too, it’s a strength to show how you feel.”

Standing up Reggie handed her the bracelet, his eyes excited. Clipping it on the memory of the video she saw herself in stood out in front of her. 

She waved her arm across her face saying the words transmute, stopping in line with the implant. A flash of bright colours surrounded her. It was an incredible sensation in seconds everything changed.

She could feel the clothing shifting in shape, the helmet forming around her head, enclosing her braid, the tinted visor stretching out into its shape. A light flutter of wind, and her mantle rested gently around her shoulders. 

The light faded away and standing in front of the kids in her birdstyle four faces filled with awe. 

Her lips parting, placing her hands on her cheeks, a tear of excitement stood in her eye. Touching the clothing feeling its unique texture. Underneath was a protective white body suit, with skin coloured leggings made of fireproof fibres. Long white boots, so high they almost touched the hemline of her skirt. 

“G-Force.” Fryre gawked. “You’re really the Swan. But you went missing.”

“Yes I am.” She butterflies loose in her stomach, the reality of who she really was hit her.

“I did go missing…” She nodded, and quickly explained what Mala did in taking her memories. 

Reggie clapped his hands, for a moment his eyes lit up. He’d solved the puzzle. 

“You wanna know how to get inside?” Fryers attitude ran a full circle. Offering to show her the way, and informing her how to get to locations. The kid had worked it all and survived without getting caught.

The underground passages had been his territory for years. Exploring them he had worked out the tunnels. Nodding she followed the four kids through passage ways for what felt like hours. 

Handing them her food supply bag Sabre had given her, at the small door leading into the inner wall. Fryre instructed her how many floors up she’s have to go to reach ground level, and a few tips on what called ‘hot spots.’ Getting into the main arena was something he hadn’t tried to do. She had enough to find her way after she left the tunnels. 

Instructing them to stay out of the way of the battles taking place above. 

She made special note to mention it Sabre, when it was all over. The kids deserved more than being stared fugitives in hiding in caves. 

Mentioning Prince Sabres name to Jenni and Fryre, she asked them to find a way to make contact with the rebels.


	51. Chapter 51

Walking through the complex she has transmuted out of birdstyle, stole a green uniform making her way towards the exclusive boxes following guards listening into conversations to find her way there. 

The shouts of several people watching a view screen caught her attention. Looking up, her stomach churned from the sight she was seeing.

A group of five civilians had been sent into the battle with the creature, one of the was Dr. Rema. Trembling at the sight of it. Mark and Jason were protecting them as some of tried to use weapons to protect themselves, one civilian, who’d moved away from the cluster in terror, was take in a screaming swoop. 

An enormous creature from one of the outer planets, its long talons lashing out as reared up onto its hind legs, shaking its whole body like a fly sat on its head. Motley coloured scales covered its entire body. 

Mark leaped up onto the head of the beast, jerking its large head he held up a spear, plunging it into its skull it bounced off the armoured scales sending him flying through the air. Landing on his feet the creature kept its full attention on him, large vibrating stomps towards the Eagle egging it on.

She watched as Jason drew back four arrows, steadying his aim he let them fly like a rain of feather darts through the sky towards his target. All four of them lodged into its eye with perfect timing in between blinks. 

The beast howled in agony, thrashing at its tiny foes a huge foot barely missed Mark as he bolted out of its way, disappearing temporarily into a wall of dust. 

Jason sprinted underneath it looking for a chink in its armour. 

A huge mouth with streams of saliva falling came crashing down onto Mark, her heart almost stopped beating for a moment. Seconds later it ripped its head off the ground unable to close its jaw with a spear stuck on its teeth. 

Mark stood there covered in the creatures, sticky slobber. Jason shouted out something to him laughing. The Eagle shaking his hair, the slobber spiralled around him in an arc of sticky mess. He shouted back to him about being slimmed. 

Jason clambered up onto it, holding a spear, and catching another one Mark threw him. He began prodding its spine. Under its armour for weakness.   
Thrashing its ‘fly’ the creature snapped the spear in its mouth with a primal cry, sending splinters flying raining down around him. Racing in underneath it, Mark flew out the other side keeping it occupied while Jason worked. 

Steeling herself to keep moving her feet were like they were caught in quicksand. Unable to move she tore her eyes from the screen. Heart hammering with what she witnessed, she had to get to them faster. 

She wasn’t helping them by watching the event unfold before her like a movie. 

Her bracelet changing colour caught her attention, a voice came through it. 

Sneaking into a more private space around a corner she brought it to her lips. 

“Hello,” She said, pressing it. 

“Princess.” The voice exclaimed excited. “You got your bracelet back.”

“Yes, it turned up in the oddest place along with my uniform-- I’ll explain later. Where are you.” Whispering and stealing glances around her. 

“On our way.”

“Don’t waste time, get to Vani. Mark and Jason are in the main arena fight for their lives.”

“We’re working on a weapon to counter Luminous, his more powerful than we realized.”

“You need to be able get the main shield down.” She said, hurrying. “Do you have anything helpful for me now?” 

Another unfamiliar voice chimed in. “Luminous is there, find him and his medallion. I believe it’s how he harnessed his powers.” 

“Got it.” She answered. “I destroy it-“

“No, throw it at the shield, out of desperation he’d take down around the arena shield. He’s clingy to his sonic powers.”

“That’s your suggestion?” Wrinkling her delicate nose, like a foul smell wafted past, she’d hoped for something more technical. 

“Hang in the Prin, we’re coming.” Keyop said. 

“I’m going in.” She said, moving out of her hiding place. 

One foot in front of the other she picked up her pace, sprinting away from the large screens heading towards her destination. 

Slowing down behind two guards one of them was having a dilemma. 

“Who’s breaking the news?” The taller one said to his buddy. “The lie you told her earlier isn’t going to wash now.”

“I was buying time.” The other said. “ I was hoping she’d turn up.”

“Mala will blow a fuse either way. Should we run now?”

“She’s not there… damn it. How’d she get out?” 

Working out their conversation he was about to tell Mala, Black Swan had escaped. 

Clearing her throat, she walked in beside them.

“I’ve been sent by Mala to see what’s taking you so long.” Side glancing them, both of them paled. 

“It all over now.” One lowered his tone.

“We’re dead men walking pal. Did you see the other guy?”

“Yeah, he’s more scary looking than Zoltar. His hands are all over her.” 

Her ears sharpened, there was a third person in there? Mala has a lover, Luminous. 

Fine hairs on her arms rose up at the thought of Luminous, the creature on the screen with an amazing power. All of Malas talk about men and what they’d like, wanting to be beautiful to point of obsession-- Fell into place, Luminous had changed into a human form for her. 

“Zoltar ain’t lookin happy.” The quieter one smirked. “Three’s a crowd. He’s been snotty all evening.”

“When I went in, there was Zoltar, huffing over Luminous telling him he was in charge now, and he has to step down from leader.” The more boisterous one liked to gossip. “It’s getting thick in there.”

Following them, she formed a plan. Going through several security points, into the box seating, Mala and Zoltars the floating platform was designed for the games to be viewed live by them.

The crowds were seated in the second walled zone, the events projected onto the live screen running the circuit covering the entire wall zone. From inside the arena it felt like the crowds were sitting in stands outside of it. The sounds projected to bring the feel of crowd participation she learned later after her initiation. 

Striding through the security into the entrance of the royal platform, she stood at the door alongside the two soldiers about to deliver their bad news. 

A Sicarius opened door. Standing there was Spitfire. Letting them in, she allowed them to enter. 

“I thought the creature had him for sure…. What a waste of a beautiful animal.” Zoltar sighed, stepping closer to the edge of the platform. 

“The next challenge won’t be so easy for them.” Mala purred. “They’ll think its easier until they’re swamped.” 

She turned to address the two shaking soldiers. “They’re bringing in the gladiators now. For the next show.” 

Reporting on their finding in the goal cell Mala’s pretty face turned sour, her eyes narrowed, clasping her glass until it cracked. 

The Scar Princess had left her with the day before on her cheek was healing nicely, a little faster than normal. 

“Damn, how can I throw her to mountain cats if she’s not in her cell.” Mala hissed. “You told me she was cowering… liars.”

“That’s a problem.” Zoltar adjusted his cape, flicking a finger for someone to bring him wine.

“Idiot, it means she’s escaped.” Luminous stepped in. 

“I was an idiot to believe the two of you.” He huffed. 

Luminous came into sight, he was impressive to gaze upon. Susan had made him devastatingly handsome, his clear greyish blue eyes observing the trio. Silken honey hair pulled back in a warrior tail, tanned skin, lean muscular body. He wore silken pants and a loose shirt with a grey leather vest and an interesting medallion around his neck. 

Her eyes darted around her without moving her head, taking in the surroundings. From her study of the arena, she had learned another shield separated them from the main arena from the platform. If that was the case, she was technically under the main shield but still separated from them main concourse. 

“Who are you?” Luminous turned his attention onto her. 

A slow smirk formed on her pink lips. 

“What you have been looking for.” She said elusively. Tearing off the uniform, taking a moment to stand before them. Bruises on her face, and wearing her civilian uniform, sweeping her hand in front of her the words left her lips… _Transmute…_

Mala’s every went wide, Zoltar stepped towards the door, a swift kick to her right sent him flying across the platform.

“Get her,” she ordered the soldiers and Spitfire. 

“Today I stand against _tyrants of the galaxy._ ” She shouted. _“I fight for the freedom of Spectra and the Federation.”_

Pulling out her yoyo, aiming at the medallion, she was throw off balance by the panic happening around her. One of the soldiers accidently ran into Mala, knocking over the edge of the balcony. 

In a desperate bid to prevent her falling against the protective shield Zoltar hit a button held in his hand. It dissolved into nothing, free falling she screamed. Luminous flying over the edge after Mala. Catching her in his arms. They landed in the middle of the arena. 

Princesses yoyo knocked him in the head, and the whole floating platform swung unbalanced as Spitfire sent a dagger into a power board unhinging it’s hover mechanism. 

She bowed respectfully to Princess amidst the chaos. “I fight alongside Black Swan, and the white Swan who are one person.” 

The rest of the platform gave way. Zoltar held on as it spun out of control towards the sandy ground. With a thud it landed, knocking him unconscious. 

Her mantle spread out around her, Princess glided to the ground, panicking soldiers ran to the door, trying to figure out what to do next. Spying Mark, he stood with a sword in one hand, watching her spiralling down. He walked over to the place she was coming into land. 

She couldn’t see his face at first, relishing the moment of her first flight with wings. It felt like destiny to find her civilian uniform in a cave worn by a young girl under the arena, she had been its caretaker. The ground closed in fast, positioning her legs to land in a crouched position, she landed.

A little awkward, touching the sand with her gloves. Spreading her fingers like a spider, rising up slowly-- feeling like a fiery Phoenix rising from the ashes, made new. Drawing a breath, free. 

A large male hand loomed in front of her. Warmth flooded through her entire being as she reached and grasped it.

Mark helped her to feet even though she didn’t need it. 

His eyes rested on her in birdstyle. Taking in the sight of her, his warm smile and glowing eyes rich in deep emotions. His face was puffy in places from bruising, the cut Mala had made down the left side of his face was showing signs of an infection. The rest of him covered with welts, bruises, gritty sand, and the smell of a primal animal all over him.

Unshed tears stood in his eyes, weakened by his wounds she ran a gloved hand through his sticky dark hair, wet tendrils clung to his face and neck. 

Pulling off her helmet, and throwing her arms around his neck he gripped her tightly with one arm, pulling her against his lean muscular body.

Pulling her away enough to see her face, he glowed. 

_“I love you…my beautiful Swan Princess.”_ He said with all his heart. “I’ll love you till the day I die and beyond.”

“ _I love you…_ My Eagle.” She returned his love, intense feelings raced through her whole being, her heart swelling until she felt it would burst. 

“Will you _marry me._ ” He asked, his forehead resting on hers. Swimming in his sky-blue eyes, for a brief moment in time, the world melted away around them. 

In midst of a battle for their lives he proposed marriage in front of the world. She couldn’t think of anything more romantic. 

“Yes…I’ll marry you.” She responded with parting her mouth, catching his lips in a passionate kiss, her body went to jelly. The image of the two Eagles in a clear blue sky, plummeting the Earth together forming a bond formed in her mind. She would dive with him trusting each other, they would make it together for a lifetime. 

The parted eventually, nodding he acknowledged her words. Thick emotions coursed between like a swirling current of electricity. He tasted like a wild animal. She told him so, he lightly chuckled from her description. 

Reality pulled them back into the battle zone. Parting the watched the world around them unfold. Pulling on her helmet, they stood together ready for what was to come. 

She handed him another sword, testing them in both hands, adjusting his grip- grinning wildly, he looked like the happiest man alive going into battle-- Drawing in his focus, watching the activity surrounding them. 

Jason gave them a ‘thumbs up’ of approval. Words of congratulations filtered around them from the people present. Three of them prepared to fight until the end forming a circle with Dr Rema and the civilians in the middle for protection. 

Spitfire landed close by Jason, sprawling on the ground, winded. Ripping off her blond wig, silver and black mask revealing a thick sienna coloured, hair cascading around her shoulders, she threw it aside trying to get her arms underneath her, drawing in ragged breaths.

Princess indicated Spitfire was with them. 

The Condor watched her for a moment, before extending his hand to help her up, hesitating for a second, watching him suspiciously-- she accepted his offer, bouncing to her feet. Meeting her blazing dark eyes he indicated she better step out of the way of the Condor. 

Giving him the ‘bird’ with her middle finger, she indicated he better get out of her way. Turning her back on him, she picked up a sword off the ground. Taking a position next to him, as the flood of robotic gladiators surrounded them. 

Mala and Luminous stood together on the other far side of the arena, protected by more robotic gladiators, Zoltar still groggy from his fall, stumbling over to his sister’s side. His voice rose in a mocking laugh. The hole that had formed in the shield had mended itself. 

They were all stuck in there, or so she thought watching Luminous, he appeared amused about _something._


	52. Chapter 52

Static filled the air around her as the army of gladiators moved in on the circle. Holding swords and other more primitive weapons. She stared into the eyes of one coming straight for her. 

The soldier had an odd sense of being human, and being robotic. In one swift stroke of his twin swords crossing over and slicing a man, Mark discovered the brutal truth of the latest round of attackers. 

They were human, walking like robots- with dead eyes and stone faces. Even with all the hell she had been through the sight of these gladiator like soldiers swinging swords and other weapons horrified her. 

Walls of flames leap up in places, threatening to burn anything that got in its way including the stoic soldiers. The world slowed down around her, engaging in battle her senses went through the roof, into a place where she could touch, smell, leap. Her birdstyle increased the capacity of the implant beyond anything she could have imagined. 

Turning her head at one point- Watching Marks intense rage, as several fell under his blades, followed by the next, carving his way through the mass like he was carving a meat off a spit roast, heat of the flames raking his muscles, sweat pouring off him. Sge caught a fleeting second of admiring his fluid skills before being dragged back into the fight. 

Her Eagle poured every ounce he had into the battle working to reach his target ahead of the group. 

Jason kept his position defending the lesser skilled fighters. A quiver of arrows slung over his shoulder firing four at a time. The arrows splayed in different directions striking their targets, he never missed once. 

When the quiver emptied, he picked up a pair of axes, swinging them around with deadly strokes clearing a path. 

Her yo-yo flew out ahead of her pulling them down, cracking necks. From the corner of her eye she spotted Spitfire save Jason’s back when a sword came close to plunging into him.  
Closing in on the trio watching them with amusement she aimed her target at Zoltar. He had a small red gadget in the palm of his hand when the shield went down temporarily around the platform.

Working on the problem in her mind as she swung around in an arc taking out a group closer to Mark, together they worked like synchronized dancers side by side. 

“What-the-fuck-are-they?” Jason bellowed, cocking his head sideways. Spitfire was working alongside of him now with a set of swords. 

“Zombies.” Mark stated. “It’s the end of the world.”

“That’s why you proposed to her.” Jason teased. 

Mark shot him a deadly gaze. 

“Zoltar has a red hand held device. I have a strong feeling he’s controlling them with it.” She called out to them. 

“I saw them on the planet Sedrea.” Spitfire said. “A few months ago, Mala sent me there to take care of a leader she was suspicious of treason.” Grimacing as she took down several with a sword. “It’s a new development from my observations. I found it frightening and it takes a lot to scare me.” 

Princess suspected it was a turning point for Spitfire. So far, she’d proved she was on their side. 

“Does it now?” Jason threw back at Spitfire, a sardonic smirk slowly forming on his lips. “You should be scared of me honey.”

“Why? Because you think your tough-babe?” Spitfire’s spoke to him in Spectran. Casting him a long glance tightening her lips, freckles standing out on her fine nose. Locks of hair flying around her as she moved in closer to him saving his back from another stray soldier. “You’ve never been to the deserts Condor, harshest place on the Spectra. You wouldn’t survive a day.”

“Is that a challenge.” He threw back, in broken Spectran. “I like challenges.” 

“I bet you do.” She snickered in English. “Federation playboy, I’m no fool.”

Picking a twin set of swords off a fallen gladiator he swung them in arcs taking down several in a single stroke. 

“Neither am I-- See if you can keep up...” He snarled forging ahead of her. 

Princess shook her head. Wondering if he was secretly enjoying it, from his stoic battle face she couldn’t tell. He had a way of hiding emotions under pressure, walking into battle like a one-man army. 

Saying as much to Mark, a knowing grin touched his lips. “You used to say that to him all the time.”

“It’s the truth.” She said. “He’s likes Spitfire.” 

“They hate each other.” Mark side glanced her, confused. “No way. She's too blunt. Not his type at all.” 

“He’s interested, and enjoying himself.” She stole a glance in the direction of the Condor and Spitfire. “Some men can’t resist women with an edge of danger in their spirit.”  
Princess swept over him in a high leap to engage a group of soldiers picking up a sword, weaving her way through.

His radiant eyes met hers briefly. “I prefer woman more complex. Sweetly dangerous with green eyes--”

“I’m not sure which one you like better? My sweet side or my dangerous side.” She half joked in a split second of eye contact. 

“Do I have to choose? I’ll have both sides of you.” His tone reflected, admiration for her. Fighting back to back now. Heat rose through her colouring cheeks, she couldn’t be sure if it was the strenuous fighting or the warm love in his voice in a second of connection. 

“Federation men have more below the surface than I initially thought.” She replied tenderly. “Especially you.”

Dr Rema held a sword in his fine surgeons, hands-- thrashing it at anything that came close. Keeping him close to her, she paved a path for him. Of the five that entered the arena with him, three remained. 

The other two armed, worked to hold their own as best as they could with him.

“Then we get it off him.” Mark roughly moved over several bodies, scooping to pick up a spear like a native, drawing it back, and hurling it in the direction of the trio confidently standing behind a wall of mute soldiers. 

Luminous and Mala were conversing on the scene unfolding before them, enjoying the battle like they had been given a better vantage point to view it from.  
Her bracelet chimed repeatedly. 

“Keyop?” She replied. 

“Prin, Zark has an idea, but we need you to act as soon as we give you signal.”

“Keep talking.”

“Use your yo-yo bomb to set off the shield. From our side, we’ll use our awesome weapon to bring it down. The two elements will tear a big hole it. Zark says it will work.”  
“I’m never wrong.” Another voice chimed in. “I’m Zark Princess… The only fallout could be a sonic blast- take cover.”

“That doesn’t sound in our favour.” 

An explosion shook the complex, the main gates explosives had gone off. 

An opening formed in the line of stoic soldiers ahead of them. Taking advantage of the break Mark sprinted ahead of her into the wall as it closed in around him.  
Moments later, with a primal cry the Condor charged the wall of soldiers swinging his axes in arcs, breaking through. 

Lining up her wings, working out the best way to attack, she bolted in the direction leaping high into the air, her cybernetic strength hurling her higher than she anticipated.  
Drawing her body into a summersault, landing gracefully on the other side to see Mark engaged in a vigorous sword fight with Luminous. 

Zoltar held onto his red device pushing buttons, while the mute soldiers turned to defend him against the Condor bearing down on him. 

She turned her attention to Mala, the two women made eye contact. Walking towards her nemesis, the woman’s ruthless nature had to be stopped. They engaged in battle, hand to hand fighting Mala called out to Spitfire ordering her into the fight. 

Spitfire stood in defiance beside Jason. 

Pulling out a special weapon from her side pocket, expertly aiming the Sicarius poison dart in her hand, knuckles turning white from the pressure if her grip. Contempt filled her inside.  
Mala purred, over confident of her positon. “ In this story… the ‘evil’ queen wins, and the foolish Princess dies with her Prince.”

“Tragic love stories aren’t my thing.” Her eyes narrowed, fingers tightening around her weapon- she’d had enough of her taunts. 

“This time the Princess claims back what was stolen from her.” The Sicarius poisonous dart landed neatly in Malas long slender neck. “It’s how the story ends, and begins.”

Pulling out a knife she plunged towards Princess, slashing at the Swan. Turning in a fit of rage, Mala’s body jerked, impaled onto one of Marks swords.

Digging a white boot into the sand, looking down onto the coloured sand of the Spectran deserts adorning the arena, lay Mala. She turned her turquoise eyes met hers. Numb inside from the suffering she had gone through because of her- she couldn’t even feel pity. 

A dark shadow loomed over Mala, a woman with a cape like wings and long beaked helmet watching her take her last breaths. 

“You’re my last kill.” She said leaning down -she watched her. ”I’m no longer a killer.”  
Mala grasped for air looking up into her eyes, blood trickling from her mouth as she faded. With one last stroke of determination she called out Luminous.  
Luminous fine feature twisted, his lips turning malicious as he heard the death throes of his beloved Mala dying.

“You did this Eagle.” He cried enraged. “I will-kill-your-swan-slowly after I kill you.” 

“Say your prayers Luminous, you’re not as powerful as you thought.” Mark snarled, lashing out at him, sweat flying as he plunged his sword, drawing in all of his cybernetic energy to drive Luminous into a corner. 

Dusting the sand off her gloves, turning her back on Mala, she looked up at the dome. 

“Spitfire.” She called out- The Sicarius bolted over to her side.

“Give me a boost.” She ordered. Nodding Spitfire cupped her hands allowing Princess to place her foot into it, and propelled her into the air.

Spying what she was doing, Luminous worked to distract his opponent. From the corner of her eye mid-flight she saw his mistake unfold, a sword stroke straight into the Eagle's exposed torso.  
Mark’s jaw dropped open in silent pain, eyes widened he called her name. He slipped off the sword leaving a trail of blood on the blade, falling to the ground. Luminous stood over him, holding his sword high to deliver the final blow. 

The Condor having retrieved the red device from a whimpering Zoltar- Crushing it in his hand. The stoic soldiers halted like robots without direction in their tracks, tumbling to the ground like a wilting garden in a heatwave. 

Seeing his brother impaled on a sword, Jason’s legs powered him faster, sending plumes of harsh sand flying around him- in a soaring leap he sent Luminous flying with a hard punch to his face. The sword clattered from his hands. 

The two of them scattering as Jason came crashing to the ground. Luminous leapt to his feet racing towards the limp form of Mala. Picking her up in his arms, an agonising cry of grief sounded through the arena.

In that same moment-Releasing her yo-yo bomb she tapped the string. The explosion sent her spiralling back at a rapid rate towards the ground. Seeing Mark from above as she spun his eyes were still open staring upwards.

She felt like it all unfolded in slow motion, for a second she locked her eyes with his as he lay in a pool of blood soaking into the sand.

A warm half smile flinted across his lips, his blue eyes glazed over, seeing her floating through the air. A second later- The Eagle, Commander of G-Force- closed his eyes, his head sagging to one side. 

“ _Marrkkk.”_ She screamed his name, as the world sped up again and came crashing down around her.

The shadow of the Phoenix hovered above, feeling the force of something coming from the other side, propelling her faster. 

Landing as close as she could to him, collapsing beside him, her heart breaking into pieces, tears coursing down her cheeks. She cradled his head in her arms. Forcing herself to centre her emotions she checked his wound. Pulling it together with her fingers, pressing a white gloved hand against it to stem the bleeding. 

Luminous rose up a few hundred feet away from them. Glowing fire in his eyes. Malas flaxen hair fell like a waterfall from her bun. Drawing her face to rest on his shoulder, with one hand he covered the medallion muttering words. 

From the corner of her eye she saw Jason grabbing Spitfires arm racing with Dr. Rema and the remaining other two- diving for cover using the dead beast. 

She looked up above her, the shield was gone. Seeing a young man with a weapon standing on the top of the warship, he aimed it at Luminous and fired.

The rush of a powerful force swept over the arena- Spreading, her mantle, and covering Mark with her body she felt a strange whispering wave sweep over them. Time felt like nothing in that place, splays of colourful spectrums swarming around in spirals. 

Luminous and Mala turned into bright white beams of light before her eyes, vanishing from sight. 

The medallion floated past her, briefly she touched it, pulling it into her palm observing it. 

It had a life of its own, trapped inside of it was a special kind of alien being. It spoke to her, whispering it travelled in dimensions, its mission to find a race of creatures, destroyers of galaxies.

She let it go, it had work to do, disappearing in a shaft of light.

Watching his serene facial features, she was cast back into the depths of the ocean with Centre Neptune collapsing around them. The moment when she watched him with open curiosity, the soft lights streaming from the base illumining his handsome face.

_Flinting to the moment in time when he qss standing in the office building, pulling of his helmet, revealing his identity, his blue eyes flashed like sapphires… His blue boots running across the tarmac of the fallen base… determined… stubborn… proud… all of these traits drove him to be with her._

_He was the stranger who knew her… her soulmate._ The man willing to die for her. 

The world spiralling out of control into an abyss of nothing, sand blasted her, using her mantle for a shield she threw herself onto him again, sending them to the brink of destruction, the world around her exploded.

######################

 

“Prin,” Keyop’s voice rang in her ear. Jolting her, she bolted upright, her vision hazy for a few minutes, she worked to regain her bearings. She was laying a few meters from Mark with Keyop sitting beside her.

Tiny was with the others keeping an eye on Zoltar and a curly haired teenager, with eyes like dark pools and deep bronzed skin, was assisting Dr. Rema with Mark. 

The teen was wiser than his years. Babbling away like a running stream, about the adjustments he needed to make to his ‘awesome weapon.’ He’d figured the formula for it take down the planet shields. He needed a space suit since he was no longer a robot. 

He raced over, hugged her went back to his work. Shooting a questioning glance at Keyop, he shrugged his shoulders. Told her it was how he was, and the teenager adored her- long story he’d explain later. 

Chief Anderson stood silently in the group observing the scene around him. She figured it was his first time on Spectra. 

Nearby Rema was binding his mid- torso with a field bandage, informing him, he would be taken to a local hospital and he would be preparing him for surgery, for now they had to get out of there. 

“We gotta get out of here.” Keyop insisted. Standing up, she looked around at the mess, walls had caved in places and the sounds of the city reached her ears. An orange stain on the horizon indicated dawn. 

Jason and Spitfire had Zoltar in their grasp, the slippery eel wasn’t getting away this time. Throwing him on the ground nearby he was lost without Mala. 

“Move and they’ll eat you alive.” Jason snarled. 

Tiny secured his wrists with some blood-stained fabric, throwing him over his shoulder. “He ain’t runnin’.”

Mark’s eyes opened up again, turning to see her. “You’re okay?”

“I’m okay.” She warmly smiled, taking his hand and squeezing it. “I’m more worried about you.”

“So far… I’m still alive.” He tried to smile. 

Spitfire and two of the other Spectrans flanked the Owl. 

Jason helped lift Mark to his feet, throwing his arm around his brothers, shoulders bearing his weight. Marks stiffened from the pain as his feet hit the ground. Indicating he was ready, they both hobbled ahead of the ragged group of survivors. 

They all headed out of the arena together into the city. 

“What’s going on? I thought there’d be battles still going?” Jason observed the damage from a few explosions, but mostly the city had people milling in the streets, armed soldiers in grey some green uniforms with red bands on their arms greeted outside the main gates. 

“The army in the city fully surrendered a few hours ago.” One informed him. “We have secured it.” 

Plumes of smoke and gritty smells of battle hit her nostrils. 

Rekdor and Sabre jumped down from a moving vehicle running across the square towards them. 

People came out of hiding when seeing the small party of people with their ‘leader’. Zoltar tried to call for reason. Tiny tossed him onto the ground with a thud. 

Sabre, ripped off his mask, tension building as his face twisted in pain, he drew back his fist to be met, with his father’s steady hand. Drawing back his son from his target.

Crown Prince Rekdor stood before the man responsible for the deaths of his wife, daughter, and countless other Spectrans.

His purple robes in tatters, long silken hair tangled like a spider’s web, Zoltar, a bruise forming on his cheek, he looked like a frightened child. His protection ripped away from him, he cowered before the people surrounding him, his eyes darting looking for an exit from the mob glowering in hatred-- he had no place to run too.

Prince Rekdor asked after Mala, to be informed she was died in arena. Her remains vanished with Luminous when the sonic boom happened around them. 

“We saw it, figured you all died in there.” Sabre indicated to crumbling gaps in the silver walls of the fortress. “The people who would have been trapped, got out when the gates blew up. Nice work Swan.”  
Working her way to be beside Mark she bowed her head respecting him, accepting the compliment. 

Rekdor and Sabre stood in front of the Eagle and the Condor. Both of them bowed with their right arm across their chest. Others followed Rekdor’s example.

Rekdor loudly declared before his gather people. “As the sunrises on a new day for Spectra, we honour G-Force of the Federation. Once our enemies, now our friends.” 

“We are honoured.” Mark replied in Spectran. “ We are no longer enemies, we are friends.” 

A cheer went up in the crowd. The first people sent in the arena to die-- walked out and lived to tell. 

Chief Anderson acknowledged Prince Rekdors offer of peace and a complete withdrawal of troops from within the Federation. They had work to do in the political arena to bring about a prosperous peace. Anderson bowed slightly in respect, and vowed to be supportive of it within his own rank and government. 

The power base of the five clans had been broken, a restructure of their internal leadership had begun. 

Rekdor turned to the Zoltar, his contempt radiated around him, for the purple robed usurper responsible for the deaths of his family, and further destruction of his planet. He challenged him to fight like a true Spectran leader for his position. 

Tiny cut his binds.

The Seasoned Prince of the royal clan, held up his sword, a rusty beard adoring his rough facial features, his wise dark eyes hardened, a snarl formed on his lips. Poised for battle he waited.  
Spitfire and Princess took their places in the tight forming circle flanked by Mark, Jason, Tiny and Keyop, creating a temporary arena, along with blackbirds who were on the side of the rebellion and a few other Sicarius. The tides had changed and Zoltar was drowning in his own arrogance. 

“Don’t forget your sword.” Jason snickered, throwing it in after him, the metal clanging on the ground, Zoltar scrambled to pick it up. 

Mark was flagging from his wounds, Jason prompted him up, he was being ushered to a vehicle to take him to the hospital. The Eagle refused to leave his spot in the circle, not wanting to miss witnessing the fight about to take place. Jason agreed, no way was he leaving either. 

Rekdor’s voice rose. “Men who challenge the High King for his crown in Spectra. Challenge with a sword openly put forward with their reasons. You went behind my father’s back, stealing from the people, murdering our daughters and sons, robbing Earth of what doesn’t belong to us. Your crimes are long Zoltar.” 

Zoltar shaking held his sword. “I’m the rightful ruler of Spectra.” He snivelled, trying use his charismatic charm to gain favour like it had in the past- looking around like he expected supports any second. Falling flat, he held onto his sword. 

“Then fight me for it.” Rekdor raised his sword, roaring- the clash of steal rang throughout the square. 

“I charge you with treason Zoltar.” He roared. Bearing down in him, the failing leader tried to beat him back.

Zoltar slashed away like a student failing to learn from his master. Rekdor toyed with him until he made his final move. With a swift thrust he impaled his enemy. Zoltar crumbled to the ground, panting, his cornflour blue eyes wide with agony. Sabre stood over the man who haunted his dreams and terrorised his home. 

Zoltars panted as he bled out onto the pavement, he died alone in the street surrounded by his enemies. The new leader ordered his remains to be cremated outside of the city, scattered with no mark of a grave, he wasn’t a leader worthy of honour. 

Rekdor was declared leader of the Spectra before three of the clan leaders, bowing before him. 

Gradually the robotic soldiers who survived came back to life, wandering daze and confused without a clue of where they were came stumbling out of the fallen fortress. People raced over to them as they left. 

Lifting her eyes from the scene before her, she met Marks, moving swiftly out of the circle she joined him and Jason along with Spitfire, ushering him to the waiting transport for the hospital.


	53. Chapter 53

Cleaned from head to toe, and feeling human again, she watched the medial team moving around them in Vani’s, main hospital.

The wound had to be cleaned out of grit, Mark said it hurt worse than when Luminous drove the sword in. The Sword hit bone, breaking a rib, preventing it from going in further.  
“I’ll be back before you know it.” He barely whispered, holding her hand as the medical team finished prepping him for surgery, groggy from the local anaesthetic. X-rays had been performed, they were ready. A blood transfusion was taking place from a supply kept in the Phoenix for emergencies. 

Dr Rema walked out wearing his full medical gown, mask and covered shoes, indicating it was time for her to leave. 

Leaning down, she lightly kissing his brow, brushing back his messy hair she informed she would be waiting. “I want a kiss please.” He smiled, she obliged. 

“See how Jase is going for me will you.” He croaked, as they wheeled him through the doors. 

Taking up his suggestion, and striding through the busy corridors she found the room the Condor was left in a few hours before.

There was silence in the room when she walked in. Spitfire stood by the window, Jason dozing on the bed after having his wounds cleaned, stitches in places and bandages. The condor finally slept. 

Checking on him for a moment, she walked over and pulled up a chair next to Spitfire. The two women didn’t speak for some time. 

Finally breaking the silence, she stood up and joined Spitfire by the window watching the busy pathways filling with injured patients, white emergency tents were being set up on the grass areas offset by the golden tones surrounding them. She spotted Sabre and Rekdor walking through the growing sea of wounded. 

“I need to talk with Sabre, I believe he has details of my past I want to know about.” Spitfire, shifted her feet, laying her hands flat on the wall beside the window. Exhausted, ti looked like she hadn’t slept in a while. 

“Why don’t you sleep?” Princess put a hand on her shoulder. 

Spitfire slowly shook her head. “I can’t, I want to…but I can’t-- how about you?” She continued to stare out the window, running her fingers through her messy hair.

“No, I can’t either.” She admitted, while Mark was in surgery, her thoughts would be with the man she loved, sleeping she was afraid she’d dream of him dying and the last twenty-four hours of battles and torture-- She was looking for distractions. 

The atmosphere was alive, the birth of new day carrying with it the winds of change, gusting of whispers of Rekdors victory flew through every quarter of the planet like a bellowing sand storm into every city.

Reports had been flowing in all morning regarding the civil war in other parts.

Once word was out Zoltar and Mala were dead, and of Rekdor’s challenge of his leadership, was recorded and broadcasted throughout the planet and the five slave planets, the army fell into line. The Clans leaders were meeting within a few days. 

The next part of the peace process was emerging, she held hope it would stick. 

“When did you first know.” Spitfire absently tilted her chin downwards their eyes met. “That things were not right? You’d been lied too.”

“I… can’t put it into one moment of revelation.” She said.” I believe it began when I first saw Mark walking towards me on Centre Neptune…. My insides when haywire when I realized he walked into an area I’d set up explosive in… From that time, I gradually came out of the fog Mala cast me into. How about you?”

A moment passed as Spitfire gathered her thoughts. Unbuttoning her high-necked bodysuit to breath. She relaxed a bit more, running her fingers through her knotted hair again- sinking to the floor, Princess joined her both of them leaning against the wall. 

“It was when I saw those people being injected on Sedrea. It hit me hard.” She said, knitting her brows, folding her arms. “I saw Sabre for a few minutes when you left the square.” She said.” He knows who I am. We grew up together, my mother is alive, part of the rebellion. He had to leave… would talk more later.” 

Taking a moment to breath, she continued. “He told me a few things- we went rogue. Rekdor had intel about human experiments relating robotic soldiers, they were Federation prisoners. Sien was livid about it when she read the brief, wanted to shut it down immediately. I probably went to make sure she came back he said. When we disappeared, they searched for us… then they discovered the truth and--” 

Drawing in a painful breath Spitfire closed her eyes. 

Princess glanced over to see Jason’s eyes forming slits as he woke up. She speculated he had been awake for some time. 

Spitfire spoke of what she remembered. ”Things, skipped out of order in my mind. I was with three other women around my age. Sien, Heather, Riena, we were scoping a place-- I sensed it was extremely dangerous but I saw them... the robotic humans training… that’s why it triggered it.”

As her tale unfolded, Jason’s eyes opened wider. “We were rebels.” She could hear an emotional catch in voice. ”The dream skipped in places, the next part we were surrounded, guns in our backs I was afraid. Mala was there, she was particularly interested in Sien, she had her held down, hurting her badly, asking her questions. Mala told all of us we would tortured. I was afraid for my friends lives, trying to find a way for us to escape… After that it was a blank.”

Princess, drew he knees up under her arms. She’d had nothing in memories come back. She explained her early story of waking up on the shuttle, the two women conversed for a while about their thoughts. She mentioned they were all made into Sicarius. 

“You mentioned I have brother in square...I…I… saved the boy from being trampled. I wasn’t intentionally holding a weapon to his head.” Drawing her lips drawing into a straight line. “ I was angry… burning with anger…the you came onto the platform Black Swan. Revealing yourself as G-3 the missing Swan of G--Force. I… had the courage to act upon it.”

How could she tell her she was the only survive of the four young women who went a mission together with intentions help others. Gradually she broke the news to her. A tear stung her eyes, watching Spitfires reaction, she saw it hit her, from the tear she wiped away from her cheek. Pulling herself together, she mentioned her real name was Petra.

She sucked in her stomach, drawing in her strength to face the days ahead of her. 

Spitfire had a directed temper, and from what she saw in that moment, a certain amount of salt of the earth in her nature. 

Petra had more memories than Princess did, she had no more flashes since her brief fuzzy memory of Mark walking along the clifftops. 

“What about your brother? I met Sec, I could help you find him.” Princess offered.

Spitfire contemplated her offer. “You have people here needing you… I’ll find my own people.”

Standing up, the Sicarius adjusted her silver lined boots. 

Striding to the door without looking in his direction, she was stopped by the sound of Jason’s voice. 

“You’re leaving without saying goodbye Petra?” He sat up a little more in the bed, his eyes intensely watching her. 

Hesitating, she finally turned her hazel eyes meeting his. “Goodbye… it was interesting knowing you Jason.” She smirked.” You’re a worthy warrior and I think you’ll survive at least a week in the Ritain deserts. The hottest place on Spectra.” Inclining her head, her face softened a little, and she walked out the door. 

Jason lay there in thought for a few seconds, breathing deeply, clenching his jaw, tightening his fists and relaxing them again.

“You’ll only get one chance. Then she’s gone and you won’t ever know.” Princess sat back in seat casually watching mixed emotions flinting across his face before the shutters went down.  
Moving fast, he almost fell out of the bed, ripping out his IV drip, his face twisting with pain from his wounds and deep tissue bruising. Grunting loudly, he fought a war with the tangled sheets finally winning he bolted out the door after her. Adjusting the tie on his hospital long pants, limping as he regained his feet. 

“What no phone number?” She heard him ask casually, in the hallway, seeing them through the internal window. 

“I don’t have a ‘phone number,’” she curtly replied, facing him. ”You are following me- why?” 

“I figured we could talk since you spent so much time in my room- do you have to leave now?” He replied in rough Spectran. “I’ll buy you a drink, but I don’t have Spectran currency.” 

“I can buy you a drink from the water machine down the hall.” She relented in heavily accented English. “I’m not interested in dating anyone so you understand--”

“One drink of cold water. Then I kick you out.” Jason jested. “I’m not interested, in dating a Sicarius either-- so we’ll be good friends.”

“Friends, we can do.” She raised an eyebrow, he walked a little head, she followed. Their voices faded down the hall towards the vending machine. 

Sighing internally, alone in the room, she stood up walking over to the window. Watching the scene below she was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. If she stayed in the room alone for much longer she would begin thinking about Marks progress in surgery counting down time, worrying it was taking too long... 

Leaving the room, she sighted Jason and Spitfire standing beside the machine in deep conversation. Leaving the two of them alone she caught the elevator to the ground floor, and walked out into the sunshine of mid-afternoon. 

The warmth of mid spring in the city was temperate. During the summer the temperatures soared to heights when outdoors was impossible. The underground walkways were more used during that time of year. 

Vani was different from other cities on Spectra, it had a fresh water river running through it, more access to living water, its partial yearly rainfall, with recycling plants on the outskirts, made it the richest city on the entire planet.

The prize of a rebellion, to gain control of Vani meant more in victory than other parts. The clans would be forced to yield, Rekdor still had a long way to go when it came to the clans. From a brief update to his team. 

Anderson informed them in a meeting Rekdor, had already sent out an invitation to the leaders to meet in a neutral zone. He would be working with him to set up the neutral zone, along with Federation government representatives. 

The move for reconciliation had begun. 

He had left after that with Keyop, Tiny and Zark in the Phoenix to use the ‘awesome molecular gun’ as Zark put it, on the planet shields. They left as soon as Mark was admitted into the hospital. 

Walking amongst the wounded, she found a medical nurse asking him where she could help. He asked after her qualifications. 

She admitted she wasn’t a trained doctor or nurse. But she had field experience in treating wounds, and IV drips. He set her to work. An influx of wounded from the battles overnight meant stretched personnel and resources. 

It was in the middle of binding a wound she was interrupted by a shadow falling over her. Chief Anderson stood waiting for her to finish. 

Reassuring the young girl, she was going to be okay she walked over to Anderson, pensive in her approach she still had her guard up when it came to him. 

“Walk with me.” He indicated to a place near a pillar of the main building. Walking in silence he took a while to break it. He indicted the G-1 and G-2’s birdstyles had been found in Mala’s quarters in the arena. He had taken them up to the room. 

“The molecular gun worked-- the Federation is free from the shields.” He said.

“Good.” She answered folding her arms. “Mark’s still in surgery.” 

“I know I checked.” He stopped, an awkward silence lay between them.

“What do you want?” She asked. “I’m not leaving him again, if that’s why you’re here.”

“I heard your engaged. Its unlike Mark to think outside his dedication to his duty…I saw a change… ” He admitted. “I though he was more like his father. I doubt he could settle down with a family for long.”  
“I think he is his own person, making his own choices. Not a carbon copy of someone else.” 

“He will return to duty, you can’t pin him down, he’s driven--”

“I don’t intend too. We will find our way together like we have all along.” 

“I’m resigning.” She quietly looked back across the rows of wounded before her. “I’m no longer Sicaruis or G-Force…. You won’t need to court marital him.” 

“You don’t need to do that. You’re birdstyle is made for your alone. That’s the unique nature of them.” He said, she acknowledged him. “Stay with us Princess.” 

Unfolding her arms, she turned to walk away, drawn back to the wounded and the need to do more than talk- He caught her arm.

Glancing up at his stoic facial features he flinched for a brief second. 

“You were like my daughter Princess, I loved you as my own… the girl who you were-“ 

“She’s gone, she knows only the person standing here, You’re the one who threatened Mark because of our relationship and wanted to tear it apart.” She pulled away. “You have a son, and sent him to war. Explain why you didn’t fight harder for him to have a life outside of it.”

Anderson stood there unmoving, lowering his head, he pulled off his glasses and cleaned them. He was avoiding her question, concealing his true feelings by distractions. 

“That’s my mistake to live with.” He said, placing his glasses back on his nose, thrusting his hands into his pockets. “ Keyop is in a world of pain right now… I can’t reach him…since we finished the mission of restoring the planets he shut down emotionally.”

“You’re wanting me to talk to him?” Furrowing her brows studying his face, he nodded. 

“He listens to you.” He said. “I’m sorry Princess… I truly am. I wish you and Mark the best for your future together. I’ll put in the paperwork truthfully-- but there is a loop hole that will squash a court martial.”

“What is your loop hole?” She asked. 

“The scientific status of the team. It was never a military project. We worked alongside of them not for them.” He said. “I needed you to do your job- the whole purpose of the team was infiltration. You were in a prime position. The hardest part was I…” His voice cracked. “Knew I’d lose you both even if you lived through it--but it’s what you were chosen for. It’s the oath you all made.”

“The oath I made? The one I have no memory of making, people keep telling of oaths and choices—and I still did what I had to do anyway.” She shaking her head, the pit of her stomach soured, the acids churned reminding her of a lacking of food. “A child who didn’t know war-- I bet it looked glorious to all of us so young. A child’s fantasy of being hero’s like cartoon characters.”

Turning her eyes across the expanse of people she had something more powerful than the oaths he spoke of. It was heroic sacrificing for others, she wasn’t against sacrificing her life to save someone she didn’t know. 

She acted out of love a deeper oath than anything she’d had given to an organisation, more binding to her heart was her oath given out of love. Her personal oath to Mark drove her to help the grater cause of toppling Mala, Zoltar and Luminous from their throne of power and destruction. 

Anderson didn’t give her answer, she imagined in all their planning they forgot they were dealing with five human beings who would grow up and have needs and dreams of their own, outside of their special project. 

Turning his back, walking away a few steps he stopped in thought.

Tilting his head slightly, looking back over his shoulder. “I have a Federation in tatters… Rekdor issued the order. Spectran has begun its retreat from all the planets immediately—The war is over. Fragile as it is, time and negotiations will weigh heavily in the next few months.”

Th weight of a broken galaxy of planets rested firmly on his shoulders.

“Where does you son fit into all of it? Keyop is without a father and mother all over again-- no wonder he’s heartbroken.” She spoke to his back. “Mark, Jason, Tiny, Keyop…and me are you trying to keep us in all reserves just in case things get heated again?” 

Pursing her lips, a whirling resentment rose inside of her, storming after him. “You didn’t answer me.”

Anderson kept walking, grabbing his arm she forced him to look at her, to her amazement, pooling tears stood in his dark eyes. The man had some capacity to shed a tear after all.  
His hands vaguely tremored. “When Susan and I first planned the project on pieces of paper, young and full of dreams… we were scientists seeing technology and how it would work to protect the galaxy thinking we were righteous. We didn’t take into account the human cost enough and sacrifices of young lives.” 

Straightening his shoulders, drawing in his simmering emotions, adjusting his dark blue Federation jacket. “I’d do it all again-- we needed all of you.”

He pulled away from her, briskly walking in the direction of a group of officials arriving from the Federation at his request. The President of the Federation had issued orders and Anderson was following them through. 

Princess walked towards the entrance of the hospital, turning for a moment taking in, the activity of the medical teams racing around like ants working to help the people being brought in as the sun faded into the late afternoon. 

I didn’t have choice as a child…. Now I’m making one as a woman with a destiny. She thought, excitement growing in the pit of her stomach. 

She observed the activity, a deep need to be a part of it drove a passion inside her. The first past of her life she was taught to blow things up, kill and destroy, she poured her energy into be an expert at whatever she touched. 

A dream of future flashed into her mind, tugging her heart, one that involved her new direction and Marks piloting skills. 

An idea formed of a service people needed in parts of the galaxy, she would have to talk it over with him, hear his thoughts.

Forming a future together didn’t mean putting it all off until it was the ‘right time,’ or because they were facing obstacles.

Together they would work to find their around them, and over them. Hope grew around her like a spring garden for the first time in her life.

She ran to find Keyop, going back into the hospital. 

The young teenager was sitting outside of the intensive care unit in his civvies, Zark and Tiny not far away from him, all waiting for Mark to come back from his surgery. Seeing her he looked up with drawn lifeless eyes. His, fingers picking at his jeans- Nothing of the lively kid she saw jumping on mecha’s throwing his bowlers, stood out at all. 

He didn’t speak as she sank onto the floor beside him. Placing an arm around his thin shoulders she drew him into a sisterly hug. 

That’s when Keyop slowly began to tell her about the Pluto Space station. His meeting with his mother and her tragic end. 

He understood why it all happened, but she was still his mother. Some feelings have complications, defying logic. Keyop grieved for his loss and worried about Mark. Princess put her arm around him. His frame trembled, if he had any tears left, he shed them while she held him. 

Jason joined them, his civvies thrown on still bandages and bruised. He’d told the hospital to give his bed to someone who needed it. Taking a seat, he waited with the rest of them Spitfire hadn’t left like she intended too.

Eventually Dr Rema came out of the surgery. His eyes mirrored her exhaustion, after a long day of fighting his battles, he declared a victory. Informing them of the news of Marks progress, he was in the intensive care unit under observation.


	54. Chapter 54

_Almost two years later after the first day of peace with Spectra….  
On Earth_

Sitting in the warm sun Princess chewed meditatively on the tip of her pencil, thinking over the quote chiseled in stone before her. It reflected a lot of what she’d sacrificed, and her deep bond with Mark. 

 

Some of her memories still gave her nightmares, Mark would wake her up reassuring her it was over. In the still of night his touch was warm and welcoming. 

 

Putting down her pencil, she put her hand on the carved rock beside her. It’s cold surface chilly, her fingers tracing the smooth edges of the rune.

Would anyone really want to know the truth? She picked up her notebook and stared at the blank pages again. Like her past memories, but now she was filling them in for the future. Storing her new ones on paper.

Mark thought it was a good idea for her to write so she captured as many moments together as she could. 

She had been journaling for a long time now after a period of time seeing a therapist to recover her memories, deal with post trauma, she eventually came to the conclusion if they were to come back at all, it would be in their own time. 

Peace had come at last within the federation and with Spectra. Though there are things ongoing in trade agreements and politics it was agreed that Spectra would still govern themselves. 

Within the five planets of their own galaxy, they have been in the process of forming their own federation of planets. With new governments being established on the five outer planets. The main clans lost power in the restructure, new leaders emerged as times changed. 

The ISO was currently working with Spectran scientists to restore the planets lost resources. Rain generations and other technology were being used to create oasis’s. It would take time, but the joint project was part of peace. 

Like living water, their lives moved on into a new age, flowing through passage of time. It had been a long journey, for all of them. Mark had a rough period of time adjusting to a new life where G-Force were not needed in the same capacity. Together they worked through it, and he found his feet again. 

Adjusting the soft layers of her petal pink gown, she touched the delicate white flowers adorning her carefully curled locks. 

A fine chain made from a precious silvery metal found only on Spectra, hung around her neck with a solitaire diamond, matching the one on her left ring finger. The teardrop diamonds earrings. His gift for their engagement, a few months after he recovered from his operations. Representations of her two worlds, the roduim metal of Spectra and the diamond from Earth.   
They went for a night out dinner and dancing, later he presented to them to her in origami birds when they arrived back at their apartment. He asked her to marry him all over again surrounded with candlelight. 

Placing her note pad down in the rock. Princess lovingly touched the names engraved into it and the date. 

_Your soulmate will be the stranger you recognise. R.H.Sin  
Mark and Princess…._

He had it engraved and placed on the path to the waterfall as part of her wedding gifts. 

“Aunty Prin, we’ve been waiting for you. It’s almost sunset.” Melissa raced down towards her, carrying her basket with wild brown eyes, and loose chestnut curls framing her pretty young face. Mark’s ten-year-old niece, they went searching for them on Riga. When he walked through the door her mother Alysse cried meeting Mitch’s younger brother. They spend days there getting to know them, and over time had grown close. 

One of the things Chief Anderson neglected to take into account with Mark was his sense of family. He treasured the people closest to him as much as the Earth. 

His unconscious oath to love and protect them overrode his expectations and demands of him. It was that personal oath that drove him to protect the galaxy because by doing so he was protecting the people he loved. 

“I’m ready…” Picking up her few long stemmed creamy roses, she slipped on her silver satin slippers. Her two bridesmaids walked down the path to meet her. 

Alysse and Petra joined her, wearing soft pastel silks in a Spectra style, Princess loved. Their hair softly curled and pinned with wild flowers that surrounded the cottage. 

Light hearted, she they walked informally down the path together towards her waiting groom, with Melissa throwing white petals in her path. 

Warmth flooded her like a stream, at her first glimpse of her handsome man. His thick hair was smoothed and tailored. Dressed as a commander in formal whites, long navy and gold trimmed cape offset with, knee high polished black boots. She was tempted to run her fingers through it, loosen in in his usual helmet hair messy fashion.

Gliding the rest of the way on air as their eyes met. His smile radiating the gold rays of sun surrounding them, filled her with adoring love as she approached him in the clearing with sounds of the waterfall. 

A few birds nearby bursting into shrills of exquisite tunes provided her bridal music breathing in the rich scents of pine and fresh water in the air, she stood next to her groom.   
Jason, tiny and Keyop, along with Marks twelve-year-old brother Timmy stood by his side.

Their few guests turned to watched them coming together. Handing her flowers to her bridesmaids. Mark curled his fingers with hers, flooding her from their warmth, igniting the familiar feel his touch brought to her. 

The female celebrant warmly greeted the gathering, as she went through a few of the formalities at the beginning. “I believe the bride and groom have written their own vows today as they enter into the binding covenant of marriage.”

Drowning in his ocean blue eyes, the final moment they had been waiting so long for had arrived. Savouring it for every sound, feel and expression, etching every detail into her memory. Like the scar running down the side of his otherwise smooth face, enhanced by his smooth thick locks making him more striking in her eyes. 

Breathless she wondered if she could get the words out…. 

Mark lifted his voice so all could hear, his oath to her rang through the woodlands around them. 

_This is my oath to you Princess… I won’t ever abandon you my love, my wife. I’d die saving you even if means I die too…No matter what happens you’ll have my love without needing to ask for it. We’ll soar together in the skies, through storms and cloudless sunny days holding onto respecting each other for our differences... I love you Princess Anna… my Swan._   
A lump formed in her throat as he spoke his oath, tears threatened to undo her carefully applied mascara. Resisting the temptation to rub her eye, swallowing the lump forming in her throat. Steadying her hands, she squeezed her fingers. 

With each word, he placed a silvery rodium gold ring onto her finger, perfect round with no beginning or ending… 

This ring represents the binding of our marriage, the gold is our love, binding together the cracks and imperfections like broken porcelain making it whole as our lives together are bonded as one -when pressures and conflicts occur our love will pull us through. I will always find you and believe in you. I’ll respect you for the person you are and the choices we make together.

Our love is more precious than gold, stronger than a diamond forged under pressure.

I’m yours till death do us part… and beyond. I love you…

She held his hand in hers, placing the ring in the same design as her own on his left finger, speaking the words she carefully formed in the weeks leading up to this day.

_I make the same oath to you as you have made to me. I remember the day we went to together into the unknown our marriage will have times like that, and faced the worst darkest days of our lives… our love pulled us through into the sunlight so we can stand here together-- your love is my rock, and together we will prevail through obstacles thrown in front of us. I’ll fly with you for a lifetime and beyond … you’ll have my heart always._

_You are the stranger who knew me….fought for me. I give you my life… in marriage._

_I love you Mark… my Eagle. Till death do we part and beyond… I’m yours._

His hand trembled from emotions swirling between them like a gentle breeze, as she placed the ring on his finger, she gave her oath.

_This ring represents the binding of our marriage, the gold is our love, binding together the cracks and imperfections I bringing with me like porcelain I have strengths and weaknesses. Our love is more precious than gold, stronger than a diamond forged under pressure._

His adoring eyes brimming with tears from the love between them. Even Jason standing close by was overwhelmed with emotion. Stealing a glance around her, there wasn’t a dry eye in the clearing. 

Lost in his eyes, enjoying their stolen moment in time she didn’t hear the rest of the words the celebrant said. At one point, she pronounced them husband and wife…. 

Mark drew her into his arms, lacing hers around his neck she ran her fingers through his hair touching his collar. His warm lips parted, she melted as he dipped her backwards inches from the ground unexpectedly.

Their lips locking into a long drawn out passionate kiss forgetting about everyone else around them- they finally parted panting for breath, her heart thumping in her chest. Swept up in the pure joy of the moment. 

“I always wanted to do that with you.” He whispered. She giggled, lightening the moment.

“Did she say husband and wife.” She whispered in his ear. 

“Yeah… I think so, I just wanted kiss you so badly.” Grinning ecstatically, he drew back up to her feet. Holding his bride close to his heart, as their friends and family cheered and surrounded them. 

A photographer was busy taking photos of the moment. It all blurred around her as held her hand leading them back down the path towards the cottage. Pausing at the engraved stone she placed a flower from her bouquet on it. 

Emerging from the forest, set out before them on the grassy clearing, was a loose shelter with wide square tables joined together for everyone to sit around. 

The catering was busy readying the meal, serving canape’s as everyone milled around the cabin. The Sun sank in the sky, and the lamps and candles were lit for the celebration, setting a romantic mood with a rustic backdrop. 

John Anderson stood in serious conversation with Dr Rema and Prince Sabre. He had eventually, made up his mind to be a father, and started spending time with Keyop doing father and son things. It was a hard path for the former Chief of galaxy security. 

The day Chief Anderson resigned shocked everyone. His reasons- wanting to spend time with Keyop- learning to be a normal father of a high school teenager, proved as challenging as his top job in the ISO. 

He had taken on a humbler position as head science co-ordinator, in a local public high school. In the township near the mansion running programs for troubled teenagers. Keyop and Zark joined him in it, and together they were building a life. The two had become like brothers. 

Anderson has taken time to have conversations with Mark and Princess. The rift was mending slowly, forgiveness in time. They were a family, and like all families had their problems and differences like any other. 

Jason stood up saying a few words about his best friends and congratulating them on their day and wishing them all the best on their new venture together. His racing partner Petra sat close by, she didn’t miss how she glowed when watching him speak. 

Lounging in their seats as the evening progressed, wedding cake was being served as the topic of the new show a production group called Sandy Frank had been working on.

They had interviewed the team for it. Princess couldn’t offer anything really since she couldn’t remember it. But they asked her to come anyway. She enjoyed hearing the stories. 

So far it was only one season, and Jason a had a few words to say about it after a few drinks. Collars were loosened and formal military capes were hanging off the railing of the balcony. 

“So, apparently, me an Prin had a secret channel on our commutators just for us. I wish someone had told me about it.” Mark sounded disappointed. “Well they got that one thing right… the magnetic attraction between us.”

“It’s a corny line Mark.” Jason chided him. “Somethings were made up in it…I mean, the race I was in for starters. Lucy wasn’t a cyborg. She was a Sicarius, and her name was Saturn and she didn’t die after that race… that came later...” Shaking his head, the Condor swigged another strong drink his gaze falling on Petra softened. 

“I’m still a robot… hopefully by the second season they make me human.” Zark furrowed his brows in thought. 

“I have green hair.” Princess shrugged, stealing a glance at Keyop. “Who told them about my wig?” 

“You look cute with green hair.” Mark slide glanced her, she smiled. 

“My face rarely changes in it.” Jason scoffed. “The face on that character isn’t my everyday face, it’s like he’s stuck in angry mode 24/7. He’s way _more_ snarky, too.”

“You’re snarky during a long race Jason.” Petra cast him a side long glance, seductively draping her arm casually over the Condor’s shoulder. Whispering in his ear. “Especially when you aren’t winning…then I have to release all that tension later. The things I do for you.” 

“She’s talking about a back rub in my racing clothes.” They exchanged mock innocent glances, trying not to smile.

“Liars.” Keyop chimed in, pointing at them laughing. “I soooo saw you French kiss her when I came to watch you race on Riga. Tongue action bro.”

Zark frowned into his glass, serious. “Wonder what that’s like… Mmm… Kissing.” 

“Zark, you need to learn a few social skills.” Keyop sighed. 

Petra had become Jason’s navigator on long races, travelling the racing circuit together through the Federation and recently Spectra. She confessed to loving it one day in conversation with Prin, and they’d formed a good team together. 

The pair of them continually denied being in a serious relationship. The flinting smiles and warm glances constantly gave them away. It had formed over time, from close friends, partners to more. 

It was obvious to everyone especially in the last year, that it had become very serious beyond the point of friends. Mark questioned Jase on his jewellery shopping of late, the ring he brought with some of his winnings a week before was a giveaway. She wasn’t wearing it yet. 

Princess picked on her whispering in his ear an hour ago when they first settled down for dinner-- the smell of octane and motor oil on him sent her wild. Jason drew in a sharp breath with those words filled with promises. 

“You do have a hot temper, Jase, it’s hard to miss.” Mark informed him. “Besides, they made us both moodier. Cronus’s story was all wrong, left out a of facts. It wasn’t a rocket he was flying a-”

“Fake bullets! _Sure Zoltar…_ ” Jason scoffed. “They didn’t feel fake bullets bouncing of my mantle.” 

“Who came up with the idea kids are that stupid?” Mark agreed. “Kids know that stuff was real.”

“I’m having a few words with that producer ‘Sandy Frank,’ I think they got a few things wrong.” Jason cracked his knuckles. 

“Tell me about it, I’m not that dumb when it comes to women am I Prin?” Mark turning to see her reaction. 

Princess giggled to herself wrinkling her nose. “Do you really want to know my first impressions on that topic?”

Mark pulled her playfully into his lap. “I had to hide my feelings for you during those days it became a habit.” 

“I know.” She said. 

“I’m married to the most awesome doctor.” He boasted. “Top of her class, I knew she would be.” 

She would be fighting her battles rescuing people who needed their help in the new emergency services and mobile operating theatre. 

Rema, held up his glass proudly with those words, he was on their team training with a pilot- supported by his lovely wife and children sitting by his side around the table.

“I’m a second, medical year student… I have a few years to go, before I’m called a doctor and a surgeon.” She pulled him up. “I have the best pilot in the fleet right here. I’m in your hands once the project is full swing.” Nuzzling his neck with her nose. 

She was talking about the dream they have formed together of a flying doctor service to remote parts of the planet of Spectra. Each space ready plane will have two fighter escorts in conflict regions still under surveillance.

While they existed, they had taken it to a new level with a plane being equipped with operating theatres. When they approached the ISO and joint organisations they gained interest fast. 

Mark was already in the process of training pilots to land in difficult terrain, and forming the escort teams. He was talking to people about designs for the future updating medical facilities in his planned fleet. It was what pulled him out of his depression from recovering from near fatal wounds and disbanding of G-Force. 

Tiny put his hand up to pilot on the biggest plane in production.

Supported by the ISO and Spectran Federation it was a joint operation. Eventually it was going to all fall into place. 

She already had doctors volunteering to be part of the teams on remote planets. Excited about their future, they would have children when it happened. 

They both had learned that not everything falls into place at the time you expected it too. 

Taking a moment to absorb the atmosphere of the warm early summer evening, her heart bursting with overwhelming love for the man holding her in his arms.

She gently broke from his embrace, standing up she went inside the cottage picking up her guitar, she found a place to sit on the steps. 

A few strums of the string brought silence in the small gathering, her heart quickened, fingers trembling from the sweet memories flooding into her mind. Marks face softened as her voice rose in song only for him… 

_Watching every motion in my foolish lovers, game… on this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame… take my breath away… my love…_

Across the space between them in soft lighting of candles she felt the warmth of his love radiating like the sun. 

Transported back to the moment in time when she first sang it for him. His blue eyes warming with deep emotion, he barely moved as she sang their song. 

He pulled her into his arms, as they danced across the floor together in a slow waltz. Gently unzipping her gown… his warm lips travelling her throat sending spasms of tingling sensations throughout her body wanting him more as they made love into the early hours of the morning…that would be later in the night, after everyone had left on the transport plane waiting at the airstrip… 

For now- she sang with all her heart, made love to him with her voice rising and falling with the tones of the song, pouring her passion for her husband into the words. 

Surrounded by family, warm in the love they shared together for a lifetime… 

_Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away, when the mirror crashed I called you and turned to hear you say… if only for today I am unafraid… take my breath away…  
My love… _

_*Song lyrics throughout the story are “Take my breath away.” By Berlin._


	55. Epilogue

Luminous held his lover in arms as the light swirled around them transporting them into another place. 

Holding her tightly he walked up the ridge to take in the place he had arrived in. The smell of sulphur assaulted his nostrils and the sounds of distant explosions, plumes of smoke choked the horizon. 

The weight of her limp body tugged his heart, a deep rage burned inside of him, wanting revenge for her death he would hunt down the Eagle and his Swan. Their deaths would be his greatest victory. Then he would conquer the universe in her name. 

Laying her beautiful form on the edge of the chasm, Luminous stroked her silky hair made more golden like the sunlight, by the contrasting of the black volcanic rock surrounding her. He longed to gaze into her turquoise eyes and see her adoring lips longing for him. 

“Eagle… you-will-pay.” He hissed, leaving her there while he surveyed his surroundings of where the medallion transported them too. 

Walking in through tangled metal door he stepped over rubble, broken metal and other damage left by a massive explosion. Sparks shot from raw cables some of the unstable sections groaned as he made his way in. 

Dead troops in green Spectran uniforms lay in some of the passages. The mystery of location evaded him. He wasn’t on Spectra, it had to be Earth from the active volcano. 

Satisfied he had seen enough Luminous made his way out of the compromised base, he returned to the place he left Mala on the edge of the chasm, the bright fiery lava was moving in a river below them as it slowly made its way down into the valley. 

Taking her back into his arms he turned at the sound of voice, his shoes scraping on the rocks. Feeling the weight of her body, drawing her cold serene face into his neck, he watched the being before him. 

“Who the hell are you?” Luminous baulked at the fiery being appearing before him. 

“I sensed your arrival, so I came to find you.” The strange being watched Luminous with acute interest. 

“What are you a God or something, sorry I’m not looking for a religion.” Luminous went to step past it, the creature exerted its power sending Luminous flying, Mala’s body rolled over the edge. Grabbing for her arm she was too late, she fell into the volcano, consumed by its fire. Shaking with rage he turned to the source. 

“Get a grip.” Luminous scolded it. “Do you know who you’re dealing with here?” 

“You are from an alternate universe. I brought you here. Luminous One.” The creature informed him.

“So, what happened to Spectra? Send me back then cause, I have an Eagle to kill.” Seething heat rose inside of him like the lava flowing from the volcano.

“Luminous One, we are so much alike and have the goals for power. Together we can still rule the universe in both alternate realities. Think bigger.” The Being challenged him. 

“Here they called me Sosai-X…my last sub-ordinate threw himself off the cliff into the volcano. Berg Katse was a coward… soon I will be Sosai-Z and far more powerful, together we can defeat Gatchaman. Then you can go back and rule Spectra, and Galactic planets at your leisure.” 

“Who?” Luminous asked, a mocking grin spread across his lips. “This Gatchaman look anything like G-Force? If we’re going for the whole alternate universe.” 

“The Eagle, Condor, Swan, Owl, and Swallow are all Gatchaman. They are the Science Ninja Team.” The ‘being’ waited for it to sink in. 

“You mean to tell me, they got it over you here? Now you want me to help you win?” Luminous chuckled a sardonic grin crossed his hardened lips. Confident he could do better than Berg Katse. “I know how to defeat those birds…the Eagle is a dead bird.” 

From the corner of his eye he spotted something shiny wedged into the ground. Marks sonic boomerang, only it appeared slightly different. Dropping it back onto the ground Luminous walked up the hill taking in the view of volcano below, the resting place of his beloved. 

“So, when do we get started Sosai-Z.” Luminous turned to his new partner.

Sosai-Z left him a few instructions and plans for the future of Earth. 

It was in those moments he observed his hands, touched his face, a bluish hue had discoloured his skin. He had no time to dwell on it, walking in the direction of the sun he set forth to form a plan. 

_A few weeks later…_

After some investigating it turned out Luminous truly had entered into an alternate universe and the Eagle was alive and the war over.

The media news reflected it, along with death of the Condor.

His plans had come into play when he met a man named Egobossler, one evening over a game of cards and a bottle of scotch he revealed a great deal to the interested man with bluish skin and an amazing resemblance to each other. The man before him had secrets and he spent the next few days learning all of them… before he met his death. 

Walking up to his new mansion. Luminous wasted no time acquiring funds to set up his new home, totally assumed the identity after disposing of original Egobossler, he assumed his identity. Even his closest friends were fooled by him, he was far more ruthless in nature than the departed counts bastard son, he could do his job a lot more effectively from this point on with an established army and arms deals on the table. He would rule Earth before the Eagle know what was happening. 

Taking his time admiring the seventeenth century style of the mansion he made his way into the main ballroom of the place. Sitting on its own was his other acquisition. A throne, so Gatchaman can worship me. 

I’m royalty after all. Luminous smirked. His smile ran from his face as he thought of Mala. He had her portrait painted, hanging in his personal bedroom. Describing his love to the artist in every detail. No one knew who the lady gracing his personal quarters. But he did- a reminder of his revenge. 

Adjusting his high collar, starring at his new image he spread out his hands, a devilish grin spread across his lips. 

“I feel like the Count of Monte Cristo.” Luminous smirked mischievously. 

A servant entered the room, the first time she had seen her new lord. ” My Lord,” She addressed him. “Can I bring you anything.

Count Egobossler turned to greet her, his presence filling the room. “My dearest, you can bring me my wine, twenty-year-old vintage Cabernet Sauvignon—Europe’s finest.” As she turned to go, he put a thoughtful finger to his lips, she paused.

“Why my lord Count Egobossler-- would you like other refreshments to accompany your wine?” His servant asked politely. 

“Yes, of course.” He answered. “A platter of fruits and cheeses.”

“Eagle, I’m coming for you.” Count Egobossler hissed like steam rising off the lava flowing down the gorge. The wine pouring into his challis, the blood red liquid sloshing into the crystal glass like red lava. Reminding of his beloved’s final resting place.

Taking to the platform Egobossler sank into the soft velvet throne imaging whoever the Eagle is this time worshipping him as his prisoner the joy of torturing him to death elated him.  
With the sun sinking in the sky Count Egobossler began making his plans once more for bird hunting season in the future. 

Sir, Mechandol and Kempler are here to see you.” The servant announced.

“Well show them in!” Count Egobossler grinned. “We have plans to make.” 

“I’m looking forward to meeting you, Gatchaman and the Science Ninja Team.” Count Egobossler whispered his heart racing he laid down his foundations for revenge in the new universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thank you for reading my story._  
>  I hope you enjoyed the journey as much as I did writing it. Ebonyswanne :)


End file.
